


Gevangen in de Schaduw

by CartoonJessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonJessie/pseuds/CartoonJessie
Summary: Tien jaar nadat Voldemort is verslagen, begint Hermelien Griffel haar loopbaan als lerares toverdranken op Zweinstein... Vreemd genoeg krijgt ze voor het verbeteren van de huiswerken de hulp van een wel héél geheimzinnig spook...(Jazeker! Dezelfde klassieker die vroeger op dreuzels.com te lezen was in de bibliotheek!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4





	1. De Jongen zonder Gezicht

**Author's Note:**

> Written between 2005 and 2011 - this is one of the HP fanfics I wrote for dreuzels.com (soon to go offline :'() of which I'm still very proud to this day! I would hate for it to disappear completely from the interwebz.   
> Note: this is written in Dutch.  
> Note2: the idea came after reading HP6 - nothing that happens in the Deathly Hallows is incorporated here - so yeah, everyone is still pretty much alive!  
> Everything else you read here will be in Dutch! 
> 
> \---
> 
> En nu in het Nederlands! Dit verhaal is geschreven tussen 2005 en 2011 en ik blijf er gigantisch trots op. Als je feedback hebt op het verhaal, zelfs 10 jaar nadat ik het heb afgeschreven, dan is dat nog steeds welkom! Enjoy! 
> 
> Hoofdstukken
> 
> Proloog: De Jongen zonder Gezicht - 18 oktober 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 1: De Nieuwe Professor - 19 november 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 2: Het Mysterieuze Briefje - 28 november 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 3: Het Ingrediënt - 1 december 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 4: Het Handschrift Vergeleken - 23 december 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 5: Het Cadeau en de Val - 23 december 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 6: De Gemaskerde Man - 24 december 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 7: Gesprek aan het Meer - 29 december 2005  
> Hoofdstuk 8: Een Duizelingwekkende Rit - 23 januari 2006  
> Hoofdstuk 9: Achter het Masker - 24 januari 2006  
> Hoofdstuk 10: De Weg naar de Geheime Kamer – 1 maart 2006  
> Hoofdstuk 11: Een Duik naar het Verleden – 25 april 2006  
> Hoofdstuk 12: Het Gemaskerd Bal – 20 oktober 2007  
> Hoofdstuk 13: De Vreemdeling aan het Bed – 14 juni 2010  
> Hoofdstuk 14: De Gast - 18 november 2010  
> Hoofdstuk 15: Dromen van Vrijspraak - 27 november 2010  
> Hoofdstuk 16: De Vleermuis Achterna - 24 januari 2011  
> Hoofdstuk 17: Het Proces - 1 februari 2011  
> Epiloog - 6 februari 2011

De stappen die men kon horen in de gangen van het oude, verlaten klooster klonken hol en het water drupte door de gaten van het versleten dak in tinnen emmers. Vleermuizen hingen aan de hoge balken en er was gepiep van ratten te horen.  
Het oude verlaten klooster was de laatste plek waar men zou zoeken. Geen schouwer zou verwachten dat dit de verzamelplek was van de Duistere Heer en zijn dooddoeners. Het klooster lag afgelegen, in het dal van een vallei, en een oude, stenen muur schermde het af van een bospad. Doorheen het kleine domein, aan de achterkant van het klooster, stroomde een kabbelend riviertje, dat leidde naar het dorp. Maar de meest dichtbijzijnde woning bevond zich drie kilometer verderop, wat betekende dat niemand iets merkte van de aanwezigheid van de dooddoeners.  
In het dorp woonden honderden dreuzels, maar de dooddoeners lieten hen met rust. Als ze de dreuzels met rust lieten, zouden de schouwers hen ook niet komen zoeken en konden ze in rust samenkomen in het vervallen gebouw.  
Er was snel gekraak te horen in de kamers, wat betekende dat dooddoeners verdwijnselden, maar de stappen die in de gangen te horen waren, verdwenen niet.  
"Draco..." siste een diepe stem. "Draco, waar ben je?"  
Voorzichtig stapte een dooddoener de houten trappen af, maar hij vloekte toen hij met zijn been door de trap zakte.  
"\/erdomme, Draco, waar ben je heen gegaan?"  
De man sprong de laatste treden van de trap af en rende door de gangen. Alle dooddoeners waren nu weg en ook Voldemort was verdwijnseld, wat betekende dat de Dooddoener nu een oogje in het zeil moest houden over het klooster, dat sinds juni zijn laatste schuilplaats was geworden.  
Aangezien hij Perkamentus had vermoord, was hij de meest gezochte tovenaar in Groot-Brittannië, op Voldemort na. Maar er waren ook enkele voordelen. Voldemort vertrouwde hem nu blindelings en toen de Duistere Heer Sneep de verantwoording had gegeven om op het klooster te letten, had hij niet gedacht dat de voormalige Zweinstein-professor op zoek zou gaan naar de blonde jongen die zonet kreunend van de pijn de grote kamer had verlaten omdat de Duistere Heer hem had "gestraft" na een mislukte missie.  
Severus Sneep rende door de gang en stopte bij iedere deur om te kijken waar Draco zat, maar kon hem nergens vinden. Na een paar minuten liep hij uiteindelijk via één van de achterdeuren naar buiten, waar hij in het zwakke maanlicht de schim van een jongen zag die geknield zat bij de lage oever van het riviertje. Zijn schouders schokten en zijn hele houding verried dat hij gekweld werd door een vreselijke pijn.  
"Draco..." zei de diepe stem weer, maar er was niets sissends of kils meer te horen in de stem, verre van...  
De jongen schrok recht en hield zijn linkerhand voor zijn gezicht terwijl Sneep snel dichterbij stapte.  
"Laat zien, Draco."  
"Nee!" reageerde de jonge Dooddoener snel terwijl hij zijn masker van de oever raapte en het met een trillende hand snel voor zijn gezicht deed.  
"Doe niet belachelijk," zei de man iets harder. "Laat zien."  
Het Dooddoenersmasker bedekte het deel van het gezicht boven de mond en bedekten ook Draco's tranen, maar zijn trillende mondhoeken waren nog steeds zichtbaar.  
Sneep zuchtte en bleef een paar meter voor Draco staan.  
"Als je je haast, geraak je nog op tijd in Sint Holisto, ze kunnen je helpen."  
Draco's hoofd draaide zich abrupt naar Sneep.  
"Sint Holisto?" herhaalde hij met trillende stem.  
"Maar je moet snel zijn," drong Sneep aan. "De Helers moeten je wel helpen, al ben je een dooddoener... En in Azkaban ben je voorlopig veilig. Je kunt de Schouwers vertellen van de plannen die Voldemort heeft om Azkaban te overmeesteren. Op die manier kun je je straf verlichten en kunnen de Schouwers het plan dwarsbomen. Dan zullen de Dooddoeners je ook niet vinden in Azkaban... Dan moet je enkel je straf uitzitten totdat..."  
"Totdat De Duistere Heer heel de tovenaarswereld heeft onderworpen en alsnog een einde aan mijn leven maakt," onderbrak Draco hem scherp en bitter.  
"Draco, Potter kan nog steeds met de Orde..."  
"Potter kan niets zonder Perkamentus!" reageerde Draco woedend. "En zonder Perkamentus is er ook geen Orde! Dankzij jou is Perkamentus..."  
"Perkamentus had me gevraagd het te doen!" siste Sneep terwijl hij ziedend naar Draco keek. "Ik moest het wel doen of we waren allebei dood geweest! Perkamentus had het me zelf gevraagd! Ik kon niet anders!"  
Er viel een stilte tussen de twee mannen die enkel verbroken werd door het gekras van enkele uilen en het ruisen van de herfstbladeren.  
"We waren dood beter af geweest..." zuchtte Draco uiteindelijk en hij ging op zijn knieën zitten, duidelijk de wanhoop nabij.  
Sneep slikte en stapte dichterbij en ging voor Draco op zijn hurken zitten.  
"Laat het me zien..." zei Sneep stil en zijn hand ging naar het masker op Draco's gezicht.  
Draco liet de Toverdrankmeester het masker van zijn gezicht trekken en keek naar zijn eigen handen om de reactie op het gezicht van de man niet te hoeven zien.  
"Het is vooral erg aan de linkerkant... Ik kon het zien in het water. Het is donker, maar toch zag ik het meteen in de weerspiegeling van het water. Ik kan het zwart voelen wegrotten onder mijn vingers. En ik kan amper nog door mijn neus ademen, het is zo vreemd om enkel aan de rechterkant van mijn neus te kunnen ademen... De pijn is gelukkig al aan het minderen."  
Sneep slikte terwijl hij het verminkte gezicht van de jongen zag. Hij voelde zich schuldig, want hij was degene die de Verminkingsdrank had gemaakt. Hij had enkel niet geweten dat de Duistere Heer de drank zou gebruiken om Draco te straffen.  
"Draco, ben je van plan om Dooddoener te blijven?"  
"Ik heb geen keuze, of wel? Als Dooddoener kan ik mijn gezicht achter mijn masker blijven verschuilen. Een ander leven kan ik met dit gezicht niet leiden. Ik heb geen andere keuze."  
"Maar als je de volgende keer nog steeds niet in staat bent iemand te vermoorden of een Onvergeeflijke Vloek te gebruiken, dan maakt de Duistere Heer je sowieso af. Dit was slechts de waarschuwing. Kijk alsjeblieft uit, Draco."  
"Dan vermoordt hij me maar," zei Draco kil en Sneep zag dat het verminkte gezicht er vertrokken uit zag. "Ik kan sowieso geen eigen leven leiden zonder gezicht."  
Draco nam het masker uit Sneeps handen en zette het terug op zijn gezicht. Zijn lichaam schokte terwijl hij droge tranen weende en Sneep voelde rillingen over zijn rug gaan van het geluid van een stille en droge krijs van verdriet.  
"Je moet vluchten, Draco."  
Draco reageerde niet.  
Sneep legde zijn hand op Draco's schouder.  
"Maak dat je hier weg komt!"  
Draco keek met bange ogen naar de man die voor hem zat. Professor Sneep was altijd een groot voorbeeld voor hem geweest, maar hij had nooit gedacht dat Sneep eigenlijk helemaal geen Dooddoener was, maar een vertrouweling van Perkamentus. Vreemd genoeg was de kille en duistere moordenaar van Perkamentus zijn enige vriend op het moment, zijn enige licht in een leven dat iedere dag meer duister werd. En ook al wou Draco weg, hij kon het niet alleen...  
"Kom mee," smeekte Draco.  
Sneep slikte even en keek Draco met grote ogen aan.  
"Wat?" vroeg hij verschrokken. "Mee? Ik kan niet weg, Draco... Als ik meekom naar Sint Holisto, dan laten ze meteen de Dementors komen en dan ben ik..."  
"Dat bedoel ik niet," onderbrak Draco hem met trillende stem. "We vluchten weg... We gaan naar Rusland... Of Tibet... Ergens waar ze ons nooit vinden!"  
"Draco, ik kan écht niet weg... Ik moet hier blijven... Ik heb nog werk."  
"Wat voor werk?"  
Sneep stond terug recht en draaide zich om zodat hij Draco niet zou hoeven aan te kijken.  
"Werk dat ik Perkamentus heb beloofd... Ik kan niet weg."  
Draco stond ook recht en keek om zich heen. Zijn benen trilden en hij voelde zich zwak, alsof hij ieder moment kon flauwvallen van de enorme doodsangst die hij voelde nu hij hoorde dat hij er alleen voor stond.  
"Dan vlucht ik alleen," zei Draco onzeker, geen idee waar hij heen kon.  
Sneep draaide zich weer om en keek Draco met een zeldzame blik aan. Er stond een glimlach op zijn gezicht en hij legde zijn hand op Draco's schouder.  
"Ik ben blij dat je hebt gekozen om te leven... Je gaat dus niet naar Sint Holisto?"  
Draco schudde met zijn hoofd en Sneep dacht even na.  
"Vlucht met een bezem, ze kunnen je zo moeilijk traceren. Houd je ergens schuil waar je meteen woord ervan krijgt als Voldemort is verslaan... Het beste in de buurt van tovenaars, maar zorg dat het niet opvalt..."  
Sneep aarzelde even en zijn stem klonk bijna hees.  
"...En als ik nog zou leven als Voldemort is gevallen, zoek me dan alsjeblieft op... Waar ik dan ook zit."  
Draco wist even niet wat te zeggen, maar knikte. Misschien was dit de laatste keer dat hij...  
Nee, hij zou er niet aan denken. Hij moest weg of hij zou sterven. Hij had nu geen gezicht meer, maar als hij hier zou blijven, zou hij binnenkort ook geen leven meer hebben. En de dood was een avontuur waarvoor hij nog niet klaar was.  
"Ik haal mijn bezem," zei Draco stil en hij haastte zich naar binnen.  
Toen hij enkele momenten terug naar buiten kwam, zag hij dat Sneep nog steeds bij het riviertje stond, terwijl hij piekerend naar het water keek.  
Draco kuchte en de voormalige professor draaide zijn hoofd naar de jongen met het masker en zag de racebezem die hij in zijn handen had.  
"Draco, ik wil dat je dit meeneemt."  
Sneep haalde een zwarte, gladde steen uit zijn zakken en hield het in zijn hand terwijl hij er met een vreemde blik naar keek.  
"Mijn moeder kreeg deze onyx steen van haar grootvader, die hem op zijn beurt weer kreeg van zijn vader. Hij is al eeuwen in de familie en het schijnt dat er een beschermingsspreuk is op uitgesproken. Volgens mij is deze steen de enige reden waarom ik nog leef na alles wat mij is overkomen. Ik wil dat jij hem met je mee neemt."  
"Maar..." Draco nam aarzelend de steen over. "Het is een familiestuk."  
"En je vader is altijd als een broer voor mij geweest. Het is niet alsof ik ooit zelf kinderen zal hebben en ik wil deze steen niet met mij meenemen in mijn graf."  
Draco fronste zijn voorhoofd en zijn stem klonk bijna beschuldigend.  
"Waarom praat u alsof u gaat sterven?"  
"Iedereen sterft," reageerde Sneep nonchalant. "Ik heb enkel het gevoel dat het voor jou op dit moment veel te vroeg zou zijn. Maak je niet druk om mij, ik overleef het ook nog wel even zonder die steen hoor..."  
Draco knikte uiteindelijk en liet de steen in zijn zak glijden.  
"Dank u," zei Draco voorzichtig. "Ik kan nu beter vertrekken."  
Sneep knikte en van zijn gezicht was geen enkele emotie te lezen, totdat Draco hem omhelsde en hij ongewend en zachtjes klopte op Draco's rug.  
"Het ga je goed, Draco."  
"U ook, professor Sneep."  
Sneep glimlachte even bij de herinnering aan de eerste keer dat hij Draco in zijn les had gehad, maar zijn glimlach brak in een droevere blik toen hij Draco zag wegvliegen en zich realiseerde dat die tijden voorbij waren en hij nooit meer les zou geven... Of Draco nog zou zien...  
En mocht hij het geluk hebben de jongen ooit nog eens te zien, het zou nooit hetzelfde zijn. Niet voor Sneep, de verdoemde dubbelspion, maar ook niet voor Draco, de jongen zonder gezicht...


	2. De Nieuwe Professor

Vele jaren waren verstreken en de tovenaarswereld was veranderd. Tien jaar geleden had Harry Potter op achttienjarige leeftijd Voldemort weten te verslaan en zowat alle duistere tovenaars waren in die strijd gestorven of door Schouwers overmeesterd en naar Azkaban gestuurd.  
De vrede was teruggekeerd in de tovenaarswereld en Zweinstein was na een jaar heropend en vele leerkrachten hadden hun baan na een jaar helse strijd met de Duistere machten van Voldemort terug opgenomen.  
De jaren waren goed geweest voor de jonge tovenaars en Harry Potter had zijn profetie vervuld en genoot van een 'simpel' leven als schouwer, met Ginny Wemel aan zijn zijde. Ron Wemel was enkele jaren geleden getrouwd met de persoon waarvan hij het nooit gedacht zou hebben: Loena Leeflang. Nadat hij en Hermelien jarenlang heimelijk verliefd op elkaar waren geweest, hadden ze het na de val van Voldemort aangedurfd om een relatie te beginnen, maar al na enkele maanden was het duidelijk dat ze beiden te verschillend waren en ze besloten om als vrienden uit elkaar te gaan en verder te zoeken naar wat ze beiden wilden in het leven.  
Maar dat Ron met Loena Leeflang zou eindigen, had geen kat kunnen raden. Harry, Hermelien en Ginny konden er wel eens goed mee lachen. Het bewees maar weer eens hoe weinig je van je eigen leven in handen had en hoezeer mensen konden veranderen, want als tieners hadden ze dit nooit kunnen raden.  
Hermelien gebruikte de jaren na Voldemort's val om zoveel mogelijk diploma's te verzamelen als ze kon. Niet enkel was ze bevoegd om als Heler te werken, ze behaalde ook het certificaat van Toverdrankmeester en het diploma van Schouwer, al studeerde ze van dat vak enkele jaren later af dan Harry en Ron.  
Op haar achtentwintigste kreeg ze op een novemberavond de vraag van een oude, bekende professor of ze het zou zien zitten om les te geven op Zweinstein. Zonder aarzelen aanvaardde ze het aanbod. Ook al was ze overgekwalificeerd voor de job, de gedachte om terug te keren naar Zweinstein om daar les te geven aan de nieuwe generatie griffoendors was meer opwindend dan ieder ander aanbod dat ze tot dan had gekregen. En ze zou het niet voor de rest van haar leven hoeven te doen. Ze kon gerust na een paar jaar opstappen als ze dat wou.   
Toen ze de avond van één december de wandeling maakte van Zweinsveld naar Zweinstein, langs het pad van het Verboden Bos, moest ze zich bedwingen om niet te springen van enthousiasme en toen ze door professor Anderling en professor Banning verwelkomd werd in de Grote Hal, vond ze haar eigen stem abnormaal opgewonden klinken.  
Nadat ze kort hadden bijgepraat over Harry en Ron, lieten Anderling en Banning Hermelien haar weg naar de kerkers verderzetten. De kille weg naar de kerkers vervulde Hermelien met een gevoel van nostalgie dat ze moeilijk kon verklaren. Ze kon zich herinneren hoe ze wekelijks met een mokkende Harry en Ron naar de lessen van Sneep afzakte en de vuile blikken van Draco Malfidus en zijn vrienden probeerde te ontwijken.  
"De tijden zijn veranderd," zuchtte ze in zichzelf toen ze het oude kantoortje van Sneep passeerde.  
Sneep en Draco waren beiden dood en veel van de andere zwadderaars hadden in Azkaban gezeten en waren nadien vertrokken naar plekken waar Duistere Kunsten niet zozeer geband werden als in Groot-Brittannië. Natuurlijk waren er ook nog steeds goede zwadderaars te vinden en professor Slakhoorn was één van hen.  
Hildebrand Slakhoorn schrok op toen Hermelien de kerkerlokalen binnenkwam, maar grijnsde breed toen hij haar herkende en hij stapte met snelle passen naar haar toe.  
Hermelien bekeek Slakhoorn en probeerde niets te laten blijken van het feit dat ze zich nogal verschrok. Slakhoorn was altijd klein, dik en kaal geweest en was dat nog steeds. Maar zijn snor was enorm uitgedund en de rimpels en lijnen in zijn gezicht waren harder dan ooit tevoren. Hermelien had de man al tien jaar niet meer gezien en ze zag maar één ding: hij was oud geworden.  
"Hermelien!" groette Slakhoorn haar hartelijk terwijl hij haar hand nam en deze schudde. "Is het in orde als ik je gewoon Hermelien noem?"  
"Natuurlijk, professor."  
Professor Slakhoorn lachte even.  
"Zeg maar Hildebrand, want binnen een week ben ik officieel op pensioen! Dan zal ik geen professor meer zijn..."  
Hermelien glimlachte lichtjes en professor Slakhoorn liep terug naar zijn bureau, waar hij enkele perkamentrollen rangschikte.  
"Huiswerk," verontschuldigde Slakhoorn zich. "Maar ik laat het wel liggen... Heb je al een kamer?"  
"Nog niet. Mijn spullen staan in de Drie Bezemstelen. Ik ga ze zodadelijk via het haardvuur even halen."  
"Ah... Doe de groeten aan Rosmerta... Ik heb haar al te lang niet meer gezien," zuchtte Slakhoorn. "Maar over je kamer... Je kan een kamer in de kerkers nemen... Die zijn best aangenaam, geloof me. Of je kan op de tweede verdieping liggen, maar dat is best ver van je leslokaal... Het is wel gezelliger, moet ik eerlijk toegeven, maar als je toverdranken wil brouwen, lig je het beste in een kamer dicht bij het toverdranklokaal."  
"Akkoord," knikte Hermelien. "Een kamer in de kerkers lijkt me wel een goed idee."  
"Mooi. Professor Sinistra is ook verhuisd naar de kerkers aangezien ze vanaf volgende week het nieuwe hoofd van Zwadderich zal zijn. Je kan één van de kamers op haar gang nemen."  
"Dat klinkt goed," glimlachte Hermelien.  
"Nu, je was zelf altijd een talent in toverdranken... En ook in vele andere zaken... Maar ik denk dat het niet slecht zou zijn als je de komende week de leerlingen gewoon zou observeren. Dan kun je zien hoe ver ze zijn gevorderd en dan weet je waar je met je lessen kan beginnen. Ik laat mijn lessenschema's hier, zodat je hen kan gebruiken als basis voor je eigen lessenplan, maar dat toon ik je nog wel eens in de loop van de week."  
Hermelien knikte en maakte geen aanstalten om Slakhoorn te onderbreken.  
"Ik zal anders met je meegaan naar Sinistra's gang en je de kamers tonen. Als je je kamer hebt gekozen, kun je via het haardvuur wel je tassen halen. Als je daarna naar de lerarenkamer zou willen komen, dan stel ik je even voor aan de andere professoren, alhoewel er niet zoveel nieuwe leerkrachten zijn. En volgens mij ken je ze allemaal."  
Hermelien volgde Slakhoorn naar de kerkergang die zich dicht bij de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich bevond en hij liet haar alle kamers zien. Uiteindelijk koos ze de kamer schuin tegenover die van Sinistra. De raampjes die er hoog in de muren stonden keken uit op het grasveld bij het Grote Meer en de kamer was mooi aangekleed met donkerhouten kasten en leren zetels. Er stond zelfs een boekenrek, dat volgens Slakhoorn al minstens honderd jaar geleden daar was achtergelaten door de toenmalige leerkracht Toverdranken en de muur was gedecoreerd met een prachtig schilderij van enkele kleurige toverdrankflessen waaruit dampen langzaam omhoog stegen.  
Slakhoorn liet Hermelien alleen om haar spullen te halen via het haardvuur en toen Hermelien na een uurtje alles naar haar nieuwe kamer had verplaatst en al een paar spullen had uitgenomen, besloot ze naar het staflokaal te gaan.  
In het staflokaal hing een gezellige drukte en Slakhoorn sprong meteen op van zijn stoel toen Hermelien binnenkwam en kondigde haar uitbundig aan.  
Hermelien was blij om meer oude bekende leerkrachten terug te zien. Professor Sinistra en professor Vector kwamen haar meteen de hand schudden en Madame Hooch en mevrouw Rommella groetten haar beleefd. Tussen al die oude leerkrachten stond een bekend gezicht. Marcel Lubbermans had de kruidenkunde lessen overgenomen van Pomona Stronk en Hermelien's gezicht veranderde in een brede grijns toen ze hem zag.  
"Dag Marcel," groette Hermelien hem grijnzend.  
"Ha, natuurlijk..." zei madame Hooch. "Jullie hebben nog bij elkaar in de klas gezeten."  
"En in dezelfde afdeling," vulde Slakhoorn aan.  
"Dat klopt," zei Marcel. "Ik was blij om te horen dat je de nieuwe professor toverdranken zou worden, Hermelien. Hildebrand had helemaal niet gezegd dat hij jou had gevraagd, dus het kwam als nogal een verrassing toen hij gisteren zei dat jij de baan had gekregen."  
"Dat geloof ik. Hoe lang geef jij nu eigenlijk al les?"  
"Zes jaar," antwoordde Marcel trots. "Maar Stronk komt nog steeds geregeld een kijkje nemen. Ze geniet wel van de vrije tijd die ze nu heeft, maar met momenten verveelt ze zich en dan komt ze kijken hoe het met de planten gaat... Ze heeft een groot deel ervan zelf aangeplant destijds en ze is toch nog steeds een beetje bezorgd dat er iets met haar planten gebeurt."  
Alle leerkrachten grinnikten toen Marcel dit vertelde en Hermelien keek even om zich heen.  
"Is het volle maan?", vroeg ze.  
"Bijna," zei Slakhoorn. "Professor Lupos zul je morgenochtend wel zien, maak je niet druk. Hij heeft geluk dat het Ministerie nu Wolfsworteldrank voorziet voor weerwolven."  
"Ja, hij ziet er pakken beter uit dan vroeger," gaf Hermelien toe. "Veel uitgeruster en vrolijker."  
"Dat zal ook wel liggen aan Tops," grijnsde Marcel.  
Plots zwaaide de deur open en stapte een mooie, jonge, blonde vrouw naar binnen. Toen ze Hermelien zag, gilde ze enthousiast en ze stapte snel op haar af.  
"'Ermelien! Je bent eindelijk 'ier!"  
Voor Hermelien wist wat er gebeurde, werd ze omhelst door Fleur Delacour.  
"'Oe is 'et met jou? Al lang niet meer gezien, zeg!"  
Fleur Delacour gaf al jaren Transfiguratie nu dat professor Anderling schoolhoofd was van Zweinstein. Ze verbleef echter niet op Zweinstein, iedere avond ging ze met Brandstof naar het huis waar zij en Bill woonden terug. Hermelien had Fleur niet meer gezien sinds het Kerstfeest bij de Wemels, bijna een jaar geleden dus.  
Hermelien kreeg Fleur niet afgeschud en Hermelien zag Marcel en Slakhoorn een 'hier-gaat-ze-weer'-blik uitwisselen toen Fleur begon te vertellen over haar lessen en de vooruitgang die haar leerlingen boekten en ze dramatisch zei dat ze hoopte dat Hermelien haar leerlingen net zo zou weten te boeien en betrekken bij haar lessen als zij zelf deed.  
Slakhoorn was degene die Fleur na een aantal minuten onderbrak en hij verzocht Hermelien om terug mee te gaan om haar de kerkers te tonen, wat eigenlijk niet zo dringend was, maar Hermelien was toch blij met de redding van Fleur.  
"Ik wist niet dat ze hier ook zo irritant deed..." zuchtte Hermelien terwijl ze met Slakhoorn naar de kerkers ging.  
Slakhoorn grinnikte.  
"Fleur is een geniale heks," gaf hij toe. "Maar ze moet nu en dan leren haar mond te houden."  
Slakhoorn en Hermelien stapten het toverdranklokaal terug binnen en Slakhoorn liep naar zijn bureau en keek naar het de rollen perkament, het huiswerk dat nu netjes op elkaar lag gestapeld.  
"Mooi. De huiswerken zijn al verbeterd. Dan kan ik je de inventarislijst van het voorraadlokaal laten zien en je tonen hoe ik altijd nieuwe voorraad bestel. Wist je dat we korting krijgen bij de Apothekerij op de Wegisweg?"  
Slakhoorn liep naar het voorraadlokaal en Hermelien volgde hem, maar bleef even stilstaan toen ze zijn bureau passeerde en ze keek naar de rollen huiswerk die er lagen.  
"Eh, Hildebrand..." De naam klonk wat onwennig voor Hermelien. "Hoe zorgt u ervoor dat de huiswerken verbeterd worden als u er niet bent? Wat voor spreuk gebruikt u daarvoor?"  
Professor Slakhoorn hield even stil en draaide zich om om Hermelien te bekijken. Hij grijnsde half.  
"Geen spreuk," zei hij langzaam. "Een hulpje, zeg maar."  
"Een hulpje?" herhaalde Hermelien fronsend. "Wie dan?"  
Professor Slakhoorn haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Eén van de nieuwe spoken... Je weet van Agaat Tintel en jonge Laura Maansteen?"  
Hermelien knikte. Laura Maansteen was in Hermeliens vierde jaar gesorteerd in Huffelpuf en was drie jaar later samen met haar familie vermoord door dooddoeners. Hun oude huis was naderhand vernietigd en daardoor had Laura, die een spook was geworden, geen huis gehad om in te 'spoken', dus verbleef ze nu in Zweinstein. En Agaat Tintel was een jaar geleden gestorven door een ongelukje met een zelfroerende toverketel...  
"Ja, maar ik wist niet dat Agaat Tintel hier zou blijven spoken."  
"Ach, ze had geen zin om bij haar man en kinderen te spoken, dat zou ook maar vervelend zijn geweest en erg confronterend voor hen..."  
"Natuurlijk," knikte Hermelien. "Maar Agaat helpt dus mee?"  
"Oh, nee, nee, natuurlijk niet. Agaat is niet erg begaafd met toverdranken, anders had ze wel kunnen vermijden dat een zelfroerende ketel haar de das had omgedaan. Nee, het is een derde nieuw spook dat helpt."  
"Oh," zei Hermelien verrast. "Wie dan?"  
Professor Slakhoorn werd een beetje rood.  
"Nou, dat weten we niet echt... Maar volgens mij is het iemand die gestorven is in een gevecht dat te maken had met Voldemort. Toen Zweinstein opnieuw opende, was hij er, maar daarvoor nog niet..."  
Hermelien keek bedenkelijk.  
"Maar ik praat er liever niet over in de kerkers..." fluisterde Slakhoorn stil en hij wandelde terug naar de gang. Hermelien volgde hem en het was pas toen ze op het gelijkvloers waren dat Slakhoorn verder sprak.  
"Als je het mij vraagt, was hij een dooddoener..."  
Hermelien trok grote ogen.  
"Is hij niet gevaarlijk voor..."  
"Nee," onderbrak Slakhoorn haar snel. "Hij is behulpzaam, zelfs beleefd..."  
"Beleefd?" vroeg Hermelien verward.  
"In zijn berichten. Hij blijft altijd zakelijk, maar ik geloof niet dat hij iets slechts in zijn mars heeft. Hij hoort en ziet alles in de kerkers, vandaar dat ik je hierheen heb gebracht, ik praat liever niet over hem waar hij me kan horen."  
"Weet Anderling hier al van?" vroeg Hermelien streng.  
"Natuurlijk!" reageerde Slakhoorn fel. "Wat denk je wel niet van me? De eerste weken dat ik hulp van hem kreeg dacht ik dat het een grap was, maar toen heb ik het Anderling na een paar weken meteen verteld en ze zei me dat ik me geen zorgen hoefde te maken, zelfs al was het een dooddoener-spook. De Bloederige Baron heeft als spook ook nooit iemand pijn kunnen doen en je kan raden waar zijn bijnaam vandaan komt?"  
Hermelien dacht nog even na.  
"Maar heeft niemand hem dan ooit gezien? Ook niet de andere spoken?"  
Slakhoorn schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Nee, volgens Anderling wil hij niet herkend worden. Misschien heeft hij enkele serieuze feiten op zijn kerfstok, misschien ook niet... Maar als hij zijn hulp zou aanbieden, aanvaardt hem dan. Hij is erg begaafd wat toverdranken betreft... En moest hij vragen om een bepaald ingrediënt... Zet het dan voor hem klaar."  
"Maakt hij ook al toverdranken?" zei Hermelien verrast, maar tegelijkertijd afkeurend. "Wat doet een spook in hemelsnaam met een toverdrank?"  
"Doet dat er iets aan toe? Hij helpt enorm. Als hij toverdranken wil maken in zijn tijd, laat hem dan... Het leven is redelijk saai als je dood bent, veronderstel ik."  
Hermelien voelde zich niet helemaal op haar gemak bij het verhaal van een dooddoener-spook. Slakhoorn was niets overkomen, maar hij was ook een zwadderaar en een volbloedtovenaar. Hermelien daarentegen was de beste vriendin van de tovenaar die de Duistere Heer had vermoord. Ze voelde zich niet op haar gemak, maar ze zou er nog eens met Anderling over spreken.  
"In ieder geval, zal ik je nu dan maar tonen hoe je ingrediënten uit de naam van Zweinstein bestelt bij de Apothekerij? En zeg dan niets meer over het dooddoener-spook, oké?"


	3. Het Mysterieuze Briefje

Hermeliens eerste week als leerkracht op Zweinstein ging enorm snel voorbij en voor ze het wist was Slakhoorn van Zweinstein verdwenen en stond ze er alleen voor.  
Hermelien klaagde niet over haar leerlingen. Ze kreeg veel respect van de Griffoendors, maar ook de andere afdelingen deden hun best, zelfs de Zwadderaars. Er waren nog geen ongelukjes gebeurd in de les en Hermelien hoopte dat zo lang mogelijk zo te houden.  
Wat het dooddoener-spook betrof, Hermelien gaf hem de eerste dagen de kans niet om de huiswerken te verbeteren, want ze bleef in de kerkers totdat ze alles zelf had verbeterd en pas daarna ging ze naar de stafkamer.  
Hermelien voelde zich iedere dag weer meer en meer thuis op Zweinstein. Ze genoot van de gesprekken met Marcel en professor Lupos en bleef vele avonden bij hen in de stafkamer rondhangen.  
"Weet je wat Tops zich laatst afvroeg?" mijmerde professor Lupos op een avond en Hermelien keek op van de Ochtendprofeet die ze was aan het lezen. "Ze vroeg zich af waarom je, met al je diploma's, liefst professor wilt worden. Ze hadden je er graag bijgehad als Schouwer..."  
Hermelien bloosde.  
"Ik weet niet of ik dit echt het liefst wil worden... Ik weet niet of ik professor wil blijven tot de dag dat ik te oud ben om nog les te geven... Maar het leek me fijner dan Schouwer-werk. De laatste jaren is dat enkel beperkt tot diensten draaien in Azkaban of zonder vooruitgang zoeken naar dooddoeners die naar alle waarschijnlijkheid dood of in het buitenland zijn."  
"Nympha vindt dat laatste wel boeiend," reageerde Lupos, maar hij glimlachte tegelijkertijd, als teken dat hij Hermelien geen ongelijk gaf in haar keuze.  
"Zie je haar vaak?" vroeg Hermelien.  
"Ieder weekend," glimlachte Lupos en hij mijmerde verder over haar in zijn gedachten terwijl Hermelien nog even glimlachte en vervolgens verder las van haar krant. Ze gunde het professor Lupos meer dan wie dan ook dat hij zo het geluk had gevonden.  
Toen de staande klok in de stafkamer tien uur sloeg, stond Hermelien recht en nam ze haar spullen bijeen.  
"Nog een fijne avond en tot morgen," glimlachte ze en professor Lupos knikte voordat ze de kamer verliet.  
Voordat ze naar haar kamer in de kerkers ging, passeerde ze nog even het toverdranklokaal om te zorgen dat alle ingrediënten klaarstonden en na een kwartiertje keek ze tevreden rond in de kerkers. De ingrediënten lagen al mooi per tafel geschikt en de ketels, stoelen en banken stonden netjes op hun gebruikelijke plaats terwijl op Hermelien's bureau de verbeterde huiswerken in een goedgeschikte toren van perkamentrollen lagen.  
Hermelien liet haar ogen door het lokaal gaan, totdat ze opeens iets zag dat haar nog niet was opgevallen: op haar bureau, naast de verbeterde huiswerken, lag een rol perkament... Het was maar een kleine rol, zag Hermelien terwijl ze langzaamaan dichterbij stapte. De rol was dichtgebonden met een zwart lint en Hermelien slikte terwijl ze de rol in haar handen nam.  
Hermelien durfde niet te denken aan wat er in het briefje stond of van wie het kwam, maar ze had een zwaar vermoeden. En dat vermoeden zorgde er nu voor dat haar handen trilden terwijl ze het lint losmaakte. Ze slikte voordat ze mompelend las wat er in het korte briefje stond.  
"Beste juffrouw Griffel, ik zou u allereerst graag willen feliciteren met uw nieuwe positie op Zweinstein. Het is een geruststelling om te weten dat het nobele vak van Toverdranken in de handen wordt gelaten van een bekwame Toverdrankmeesteres, zoals u zelf in uw lessen bewijst. Over uw dedicatie aan uw vak valt ook geen slecht woord te zeggen: het is bewonderenswaardig hoe u uzelf erop toelegt om het huiswerk onmiddelijk na de lessen te verbeteren."  
Hermelien aarzelde even voordat ze verder las, maar bleef niet te lang stilstaan bij het feit dat het spook haar kennelijk in de gaten had gehouden.  
"Toch zou ik u er op moeten wijzen met meer aandacht de huiswerken te verbeteren. Zo is het u klaarblijkelijk ontgaan dat twee van uw eerstejaars, namelijk meneer Roselier en meneer Beulsvreugd, elkaars huiswerken vrijwel letterlijk hebben gekopieerd, zoals u zal kunnen opmaken als u hun fouten vergelijkt. Ik heb alvast hun huiswerken vanboven gelegd op uw keurige stapel huiswerken."  
Hermelien onderbrak het lezen en haalde de twee bovenste perkamentrollen van haar toren af en opende ze. Ze bemerkte dat de twee leerlingen inderdaad bij dezelfde vragen in de fout waren gegaan en af en toe exacte zinnen hadden overgenomen van elkaar. Ze vroeg zich af waarom ze dit zelf niet had gemerkt en had geen idee wat ze moest doen met deze leerlingen, maar besloot daar later over na te denken terwijl ze het briefje weer in haar handen nam en verder las.  
"Ik stel voor dat u hun behaalde punten halveert en hun afdelingshoofd op de hoogte brengt van dit bedrog. Het kan overigens geen kwaad om in uw klas te melden dat u dit bedrog heeft opgemerkt, daardoor zullen ze tweemaal nadenken voordat ze huiswerk van elkaar kopiëren.  
Verder moet u ook weten dat ik altijd bereid ben huiswerk te verbeteren, in het geval dat u liever een paar uren eerder naar de stafkamer wil gaan of gewoon liever iets anders wil doen.  
Nogmaals welkom op Zweinstein en ik hoop op een fijne samenwerking.  
Uw toverdrankhelper."  
Hermelien staarde even voor zich uit en ook al trilden haar handen nog steeds, ze voelde geen angst. De brief was te beleefd en beschaafd... Hij kon onmogelijk van een dooddoener komen.  
Of was dat misschien de illusie die het spook bij haar wou wekken? Wou hij misschien dat Hermelien hem vertrouwde om later alsnog te kunnen toeslaan?  
Hermelien las de brief nog een keer. Ze voelde zich behoorlijk belachelijk door de manier waarop het spook haar kennelijk in de gaten had gehouden. Ook al had ze iedere avond snel het huiswerk verbeterd, nu bleek dat het spook nog steeds alles had nagelezen. En ze vond het gewoon enorm stom van zichzelf dat ze niet had gezien dat die twee leerlingen elkaars huiswerk hadden gekopieerd.  
Hermelien voelde zich mateloos geïrriteerd, maar wist niet meteen waardoor. Totdat ze zich realiseerde dat ze het niet kon hebben dat iemand haar te slim af was geweest. Ze had zo hard geprobeerd om de deur gesloten te houden voor het spook, maar nu was hij toch binnen geraakt en Hermelien had geen enkel idee hoe ze hem nou nog zou kunnen buiten houden.


	4. Het Ingrediënt

Nog steeds voelde Hermelien haar hart sneller kloppen telkens als ze merkte dat het spook de huiswerken had verbeterd. Het was al een week geleden sinds ze zijn eerste briefje had gelezen en Hermelien had haar schild wat laten zakken. Ze had dagelijks wat huiswerk laten liggen en vertrok dan zelf vroeger naar de stafkamer. Iedere dag was het huiswerk volledig verbeterd als ze 's avonds terugkwam. Maar Hermelien voelde zich nog steeds gespannen iedere keer dat ze het verbeterde huiswerk door haar handen liet gaan. Ze kon het niet verhelpen dat ze de hele zaak niet vertrouwde...  
Er kwamen ook geen briefjes bij de verbeterde huiswerken. Kennelijk had Hermelien, door niet te reageren op het eerste briefje, haar goedkeuring gegeven dat hij haar zou helpen.  
Toen Hermelien op een donderdagavond weer een kleine rol perkament bij het huiswerk zag liggen, slikte ze. Ze zette haar tas op de stoel aan het bureau en nam het perkament in haar handen terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Er liep een koude rilling over haar rug en ze had het gevoel dat ze bekeken werd, al kon dat ook te wijten zijn aan haar paranoia wat het spook betrof.  
Ze opende haastig de rol perkament en zag een korte boodschap staan.  
 _"Ik kan niet uitdrukken hoezeer ik apprecieer dat u mij de laatste week de kans heeft gegeven om u te helpen bij het verbeteren van de huiswerken. Ik zou graag om een wederdienst vragen. Zou u morgenavond een fles drakenbloed (1 liter; Type 3: Zweedse Stompsnuit; subject ouder dan 70 jaar) kunnen klaarzetten? Ik heb de vrijheid genomen om uw voorraadkamer aan te vullen met enkele zeldzame zwammen en wat barst van Boomtrullen. Hopelijk beschouwt u het als een eerlijke ruil."_  
Hermelien was met het perkament in haar handen naar de voorraadkamer gewandeld en keek in de rekken. Ze zag dat het doosje met Boomtrul-barst tot aan de deksel toe gevuld was en in het rek met de planten zag ze enkele kleine zwammen blauw gloeien in hun potten.  
Hermelien kon het niet ontkennen: het wás een eerlijke ruil. Ze zette zich neer aan haar bureau en begon een brief aan de Apothekerij. Als ze de brief vanavond verstuurde, had ze tegen morgenmiddag het drakenbloed. Maar tegelijkertijd groeide het gevoel dat ze verkeerd bezig was, ook al was er nog niets verkeerd gegaan in haar relatie met het spook. Ze kon hem niet vertrouwen als ze niet wist wie hij was. En om die reden begon ze een tweede brief te schrijven. Om haar idee uit te voeren zou ze eerst hulp moeten krijgen van Harry.

De volgende avond ontving Hermelien twee pakjes. Eerst tikte de uil met de fles drakenbloed op het kleine raam van haar kamer en Hermelien liet de uil onmiddelijk binnen. De uil vloog onmiddelijk weer weg toen Hermelien de fles had losgebonden van zijn poot en ze keek naar haar klok terwijl ze wachtte op een reactie van Harry. Het was zeven uur voorbij. Ze hoopte dat het niet meer te lang zou duren, ze wou zo snel mogelijk het plan in actie zetten.  
Hermelien staarde naar het schilderij van de dampende toverdrankflesjes, dat een kalmerend effect op haar had. De gedachte dat ze binnen een aantal uren de identiteit van het spook zou kennen, deed haar zowel glimlachen als fronsen. Ze wist niet zeker of het wel zo'n goed idee was om te proberen het spook te slim af te zijn. Maar ze kon zich niet er niet bij neerleggen dat ze communiceerde met een wildvreemde, misschien zelfs een dooddoener.  
Het was bijna negen uur toen een witte sneeuwuil op het raam tikte en Hermelien grijnsde terwijl ze Hedwig binnen liet.  
"Jou heb ik al een tijdje niet meer gezien," grijnsde ze tegen Harry's geliefde uil en ze bond het pakje van zijn voet los. Onder het touw dat rond het pakje was gebonden, zat een brief, die ze eerst las.  
 _"Beste Hermelien,  
Nogal ongewoon nieuws dat je me nu brengt. Ik denk niet dat je in gevaar bent, zeker niet als het een dooddoenerspook is. Het zit namelijk zo dat 'nieuwe' spoken nog niet in staat zijn hun woede of haat te isoleren om die om te zetten in acties en zeker niet in levensbedreigende acties. Een dooddoenerspook zou nog niet erg lang dood kunnen zijn, dus normaalgezien is er geen gevaar, maar dat weet je zelf waarschijnlijk ook wel allemaal."_  
Hermelien rolde met haar ogen, maar Harry vergat wel dat dooddoeners ook al als mens hun haat en woede hadden geleerd te isoleren, anders zouden ze geen Onvergeeflijke Vloeken kunnen uitspreken. Het was het feit dat ze niet zeker wist of het dooddoenerspook nu al zulke acties zou kunnen uitvoeren dat haar zo wantrouwend maakte.  
 _"Je plan lijkt me wel veilig en ik hoop dat het slaagt. En als je weet wie dat spook is, laat je het me toch zeker weten?  
De groeten,  
Harry"_  
Hermelien legde het stuk perkament opzij en opende het pakje. Ze liet het gladde stof van Harry's Onzichtbaarheidsmantel door haar vingers glijden. Het bracht oude herinneringen bij haar naar boven en ze glimlachte even.  
Haar mijmeringen werden verbroken toen de klok op haar kamer opeens negen uur sloeg. Vastberaden nam ze de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en de fles drakenbloed in haar handen en liep ze naar de deur.  
Hedwig kraste even en Hermelien keek naar de uil.  
"Oh. Harry heeft zeker gezegd dat je kon blijven tot morgenochtend? Hij heeft gelijk, rust maar wat. En hopelijk tot in een paar uurtjes!"  
Hedwig kraste weer toen Hermelien de deur opende en naar buiten stapte.

Hermelien liet de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel vallen om de hoek van de gang naar de kerkers en liep vastberaden het Toverdranklokaal binnen. Ze zette de fles drakenbloed op haar bureau, naast de vele rollen onverbeterd huiswerk die ze opzettelijk had laten liggen. Het spook zou niet snel verdwijnen als hij zag dat er huiswerk was en dat zou haar dan de kans geven hem beter te bestuderen. Ze schoof zo onopvallend mogelijk wat banken recht en doofde de lichten. Amper een minuut later verliet Hermelien de kerkers weer, maar ze liet de deur wijd open, zodat ze onopvallend terug naar binnen kon glippen.  
Om de hoek van de gang wierp ze snel de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel over zich heen en ze haastte zich richting het lokaal, tot ze na twee stappen bemerkte dat haar schoenen teveel lawaai maakten. Ze deed ze uit en liet ze achter de hoek op de gang staan, voordat ze terug naar de kerkers ging.  
Het was erg donker in het lokaal en Hermelien liep voorzichtig tussen de ketels en banken door naar het bureau. Het was een slecht idee om te blijven staan voor het bureau, als het spook in haar buurt zou komen, zou hij recht door haar heen kunnen zweven en dat wilde ze vermijden. Ze ging in de plaats daarvan rechts van haar bureau zitten, tegen de muur en langs de deur van het voorraadlokaal.  
Hermeliens handen trilden, niet enkel van de spanning, maar ook van de kou. Het was erg donker in het lokaal en het enige licht kwam van de gang, waar enkele toortsen brandden. Hermelien hoopte dat ze het spook duidelijk zou kunnen bekijken in dat zachte licht.  
Hermelien keek urenlang gefixeerd naar het bureau, totdat opeens de toortsen in de gang bijna volledig uitdoofden. Dat betekende dat middernacht al was gepasseerd. Het spook leek zijn tijd te nemen.  
Het licht in het Toverdranklokaal was nu echter zo zwak dat Hermelien betwijfelde of ze het spook zelfs maar zou kunnen zien als hij verscheen. Maar na een paar minuten leken haar ogen weer meer te wennen aan het duister en Hermelien gaf de moed niet op.  
Ze rilde van de kou en wreef zo stil mogelijk over haar armen om de kou te verdringen. Misschien had ze beter een deken meegenomen. Of dikkere sokken aangedaan. Haar tenen bevroren.  
Het voelde als vele uren aan dat Hermelien naar het bureau en de drakenfles keek en ze geeuwde geluidloos. Ze kon niet in slaap vallen.  
Maar na nog een paar uur merkte ze dat haar ogen steeds vaker even dicht gingen, al was het maar voor een paar secondes.  
"Wakker blijven, Hermelien," mompelde ze geluidloos tegen zichzelf. "Niet in slaap vallen, Hermelien. Niet in slaap vallen, Hermelien. Niet in slaap vallen..."

Hermelien schrok wakker en sprong recht.  
Zonlicht scheen binnen door het kleine raam en verlichtte het bureau, waar geen fles drakenbloed meer te zien was.  
"Hermelien, hoe kon je zo stom zijn!" kreunde ze tegen zichzelf en ze probeerde gehaast naar het bureau te lopen, maar merkte dat haar voeten verstrengeld zaten in de deken.  
De deken?  
Hermelien keek verschrokken naar de zwarte deken die nu kennelijk op haar had gelegen. Waar was in hemelsnaam de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel heen? Haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Het was al erg genoeg dat ze zo stom was geweest om in slaap te vallen, maar het zou duizend maal erger zijn als ze Harry's onzichtbaarheidsmantel nu kwijt zou zijn. Ze zette zich op haar knieën en voelde op de grond om zich heen, misschien kon ze de mantel gewoon niet zien liggen. Maar na een kwartier kwam ze terug recht en besefte ze zich dat de mantel niet meer in de kerkers lag, toch niet op de grond.  
Hermelien voelde zich suf en radeloos en slenterde op haar sokken naar het bureau, waar ze nu pas een kleine rol perkament langs de huiswerken zag liggen.  
Met een boze frons op haar gezicht greep ze het perkament en trok ze het zwarte lint ervan af. Haar ogen schoten als vuur over de tekst die het spook had geschreven.  
 _"Ten eerste zou ik je graag willen bedanken voor het drakenbloed te bestellen. Ik ben je erg dankbaar. Ten tweede zou ik je willen complimenteren met je vindingrijkheid. Het was zeker een bewonderenswaardig plan dat je tot uitvoering hebt gebracht. Ik vind het jammer dat ik je moet teleurstellen omdat het plan niet is geslaagd.  
Ik heb ook de vrijheid genomen om de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel terug te sturen met de witte sneeuwuil die zich in je kamer bevond.  
Hopelijk zijn de huiswerken naar wens verbeterd.  
PS: Dobby is blij met zijn nieuwe schoenen."  
_Al had het spook zich in de hoogste Astronomietoren bevonden, dan nog zou hij de gefrustreerde brul die Hermelien een seconde later uitbracht gehoord hebben.


	5. Het Handschrift Vergeleken

Hermelien kreeg haar schoenen probleemloos terug van Dobby, die vereerd was door het bezoek van Harry Potters beste vriendin. Dobby was al die jaren niet veranderd en hij droeg nog steeds twee verschillende sokken en allerhande niet-passende kleren, zoals een knalgroene muts met een oranje trui en een pastelgeel hemdje erover. Om zijn paarse broek maar niet te vermelden.  
Maar Hermelien kon het niet opbrengen om in een lang gesprek te gaan met de huiself en Dobby keek teleurgesteld na hoe ze, zodra ze haar schoenen terug had, de keuken weer verliet. Ze probeerde namelijk een nieuw plan te bedenken om achter de identiteit van het spook te geraken en had geen zin om iemand haar op andere gedachten te laten brengen.  
Maar haar inspiratie liet te wensen over. Ze kon geen nieuw plan bedenken. Het plan van de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel was onfeilbaar geweest, als ze enkel niet in slaap was gevallen.  
Of misschien was het plan sowieso niet gelukt... Hoe had het spook Hermelien kunnen zien onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel? Hoe had hij geweten dat ze in een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel zou wachten tot hij verscheen? Want zelfs al had ze het spook niet gezien doordat ze had liggen te slapen, normaalgezien had het spook haar ook niet kunnen ontdekken onder Harry's mantel. Maar toch had hij haar gevonden. Ze moest iets over het hoofd zien.  
Tegen de avond was Hermelien suf gepiekerd over het spook en ze had nog steeds geen nieuw plan. Ze herlas het briefje perkament dat het spook haar die nacht nog had geschreven en gebruikte de witte ruimte onder zijn bericht om verder te schrijven.  
 _"Ik veronderstel dat je me niet gaat vertellen wie je bent dan?"_  
Hermelien dacht even na over wat ze eraan zou kunnen toevoegen, maar besloot dat ze hem niet meer te zeggen had. Wie weet, misschien zou ze wel een tip uit hem losgesleuteld krijgen, zolang ze maar contact bleef houden met hem.  
Ze liet het perkament op haar bureau achter en keerde terug naar haar kamer. Ze hoopte de volgende ochtend een antwoord te hebben.

De volgende ochtend was Hermelien al snel in de kerkers en ze zuchtte teleurgesteld toen ze zag dat het stukje perkament nog steeds lag waar ze het had achtergelaten. Maar toen ze dichterbij stapte, merkte ze dat er iets onder haar zin was bijgeschreven. Snel griste ze het perkament van het bureau en las ze verder.  
 _"Ik ben bang dat ik je dat antwoord schuldig zal blijven. Ik zie niet in op welke manier de bekendmaking van mijn identiteit zou kunnen bijdragen aan onze werkrelatie. Het zou irrelevant zijn als je het zou weten."_  
Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd. Irrelevant? Zij vond van niet. Ze zou graag weten of ze te maken had met een voormalig dooddoener of niet. Maar dat zou ze nooit op papier durven te zeggen tegen het spook.  
Ze had een hele dag om na te denken wat ze die avond zou terugsturen. En ze dacht ook na. Die avond nam ze een nieuw stuk perkament en schreef ze haar reactie. Al snel ontwikkelde dit zich tot een ritueel en na een dikke week was het perkament volgeschreven met korte berichten.  
Maar Hermelien realiseerde zich dat ze in die week nog steeds geen nieuw plan had bedacht, al begon ze een vermoeden te krijgen, en ze herlas het stuk perkament met haar eigen berichten en de berichten van het spook om tot meer inspiratie te komen.  
 _"Misschien is het inderdaad niet relevant om te weten wie me helpt bij het verbeteren van de huiswerken, maar ik veronderstel dat u mijn naam weet en zou het beleefd vinden mocht u me die van u ook meedelen,"_ had Hermelien de eerste avond geschreven. Het antwoord van het spook had ze de ochtend erna al kunnen lezen.  
 _"Ik zal maar eerlijk toegeven dat beleefdheid niet mijn sterkste punt is, vandaar dat ik geen gewetenswroeging voel als ik mijn naam voor mij hou. Daarenboven blijf ik erbij dat het niet relevant is voor onze werkrelatie en zou ik het appreciëren als we deze kwestie achter ons kunnen laten."  
"Goed. Ik zal niet meer vragen naar uw naam, maar mocht u van gedacht veranderen, dan zou ik hem alsnog graag horen. Maar ik veronderstel dan ook wel dat u begrijpt dat ik er belang aan hecht wie me precies helpt met de huiswerken. Zou u me dan ook kunnen vertellen op basis van wat u zich gekwalificeerd vindt om te helpen bij Toverdranken?"  
"Ik heb het geleerd van de besten."  
"En met 'de besten' bedoelt u dan de toverdrankmeesters aan de Magische Academie van Toverdranken in Birmingham?  
PS. Nog bedankt voor het verbeteren van de huiswerken van de tweedejaars. Ik had ze eigenlijk vandaag willen verbeteren, maar u was me voor."  
"Ik zou me graag willen onthouden van een antwoord op die vraag. Het valt me op dat je sluwer bent dan de doorsnee Griffoendor. Zeker dat de Sorteerhoed je niet in Zwadderich had willen plaatsen?  
PS. Ik had tijd genoeg. Ongetwijfeld heeft u nuttigere bezigheden dan huiswerken te verbeteren."  
"En met die bezigheden bedoelt u dan bijvoorbeeld nadenken over een nieuw plan om uw identiteit uit te zoeken?"  
"Niet bepaald wat ik in gedachten had, maar ik apprecieer je eerlijkheid en zal extra op mijn hoede zijn nu ik weet dat je een nieuw plan bent aan het bekokstoven. Hou me gerust op de hoogte."  
"Van mijn plannen? Ik dacht van niet. Daarenboven denk ik dat ik het misschien kan uitdokteren zonder een plan. U spookt in de Kerkers, hebt een voorliefde voor Toverdranken en hebt hoogst waarschijnlijk in Zwadderich gezeten. Ik heb zo al mijn vermoedens."  
"Nu ben ik pas geïntrigeerd. Laat horen."  
"Goed dan. Severus Sneep, voormalig hoofd van Zwadderich en ex-professor van Toverdranken."  
"Severus Sneep is dood."  
_Hermelien herlas de laatste regels van hun correspondentie opnieuw en opnieuw. Het moest Sneep wel zijn. Hij was een dooddoener geweest. Het paste perfect in het plaatje. Maar de laatste regel deed haar twijfelen. "Severus Sneep is dood." Dat was noch een ja, noch een nee. Hermelien nam een nieuw stuk perkament en draaide met haar veer rond tussen haar vingers. Na enkele minuten wist ze precies wat ze moest terugschrijven en ze boog zich over het nieuwe perkament.  
 _"Severus Sneep is dood. Maar dat bent u toch ook?"_  
En meer schreef Hermelien niet neer. Ofwel zou het spook toegeven, ofwel zou hij weer een vaag antwoord geven. Maar voor Hermelien was het zo goed als zeker, het moest Severus Sneep wel zijn.

De volgende ochtend had Hermelien echter geen antwoord gekregen. Ze vond het verdacht, maar wist niet meteen wat ze ervan moest denken. Toen ze ook de dag daarop en de dagen die volgden niets meer hoorde van het spook, begon ze zich ongerust te maken, al wist ze niet goed waarom.  
Uiteindelijk brak de avond van 24 december aan en dat betekende maar één ding: Kerstfeest bij de Wemels thuis. Hermelien nam een ketel vol cadeaus mee en nam het Haardvuur naar het Nest. Mevrouw en meneer Wemel waren druk in de weer met de voorbereidingen, maar ook Bill en Fleur, Ron en Loena en Fred en George waren gearriveerd en probeerden hier en daar een handje te helpen.  
Hermelien genoot van de kerstsfeer in het Nest en toen uiteindelijk alle gasten, waaronder Harry en Ginny, Tops en Lupos, Dolleman, Hagrid, Percy en zijn vriendin en ook Charlie Wemel en een goede vriend uit Roemenië gearriveerd waren, begonnen ze aan het feestmaal. Het was een wonder dat zoveel mensen in de kleine living van het Nest pasten, al hielp het natuurlijk wel een handje dat meneer Wemel voor de gelegenheid de muur tussen de keuken en de living had weggetoverd, waardoor Fred en George met Charlie en zijn vriend in principe niet meer in de living zaten, maar in de keuken.  
Na de overheerlijke hoofdschotel (kalkoen met veenbessensaus en een romige aardappelgratin), kreeg men de kans om de benen te strekken voordat men de cadeaus zou openen om daarna het dessert te verorberen.  
Hermelien nam van de pauze even gebruik om Harry apart te spreken en ze liepen de trappen op naar de oude slaapkamer van Ron.  
Harry opende de deur en deed het licht aan, waardoor ze zagen dat de kamer van Ron al die jaren amper veranderd was, ook al woonde hij nu al bijna tien jaar alleen met Loena.  
"Goed, waar wil je me zo dringend over spreken?" grijnsde Harry terwijl hij zich op het bed liet neerploffen, waardoor natuurlijk een hoop wit stof omhoog steeg en Harry ongemakkelijk nieste.  
Hermelien glimlachte half terwijl Harry zijn neus snoot en haalde een stuk perkament uit haar tas. Harry keek nieuwsgierig toe.  
"Je weet van het spook," begon Hermelien op een toon die liet weten dat het puur zakelijk was. "Ik heb de afgelopen weken met hem gecommuniceerd in de hoop dat ik kon achterhalen wie hij vroeger was. Nu, hij was hoogst waarschijnlijk vroeger een dooddoener, met een voorliefde voor Toverdranken. En je mag niet vergeten dat hij de Kerkers heeft gekozen om in rond te spoken. Dus ik denk nu al enkele dagen dat ik weet wie het is."  
Harry knikte.  
"Wie dan?"  
Hermelien aarzelde even.  
"Sneep."  
Harry's ogen werden eerst groot en keken Hermelien verdwaasd aan, maar het volgende moment sprong hij recht en keek hij met een woeste uitdrukking om zich heen, een blik die Hermelien al jaren niet meer had gezien.  
"Sneep," herhaalde Harry op een bijna grommende toon. "Al is die moordenaar nu een spook, ik zal hem..."  
"Stop," zei Hermelien snel terwijl ze Harry bij zijn schouder nam en hem terug op het oude bed duwde, waardoor weer een nieuwe lading stof naar boven kwam en hij weeral nieste. "Dat is mijn vermoeden, maar ik denk dat jij de enige bent die me nu kan helpen het te bevestigen."  
Ze duwde het stuk perkament in Harry's handen.  
"Lees."  
Harry keek eerst nog even met een boze uitdrukking naar Hermelien, alsof hij het haar kwalijk nam dat ze hem niet de kans gaf zijn woede tegenover Sneep te uiten, maar hij las toch het perkament na.  
Hermelien ijsbeerde in de kamer terwijl Harry's ogen over het perkament schoten.  
"En?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze merkte dat Harry de laatste zinnen had gelezen.  
"Als ik niet beter wist zou ik zeggen dat je er plezier in hebt deze brieven aan hem te schrijven."  
"Dat bedoel ik niet!" reageerde Hermelien fel, omdat ze dacht dat hij iets over het handschrift en de schrijfstijl zou zeggen om haar idee te bevestigen, maar ze geraakte enkel verward omdat dit niet het geval was. "En wat bedoel je met 'plezier'?"  
"Nou, ik krijg eerder het gevoel dat je hem maar al te graag zou willen uitnodigen voor koekjes en wat thee terwijl ik dit zo lees. Bijna alsof je ontzag voor hem hebt."  
"Doe niet zo belachelijk," mompelde Hermelien en ze fronste haar voorhoofd. "Maar wat vind je van het handschrift? Jij kent zijn handschrift, je hele boek van Toverdranken voor gevorderden stond ermee vol."  
Harry keek nog eens naar het perkament, maar schudde na een minuut met zijn hoofd.  
"Sneep's handschrift was klein, hoekig en eng," mompelde hij. "Dit handschrift is bijna sierlijk te noemen. En ook wel wat groter. Ik zie geen gelijkenis, eerlijkgezegd."  
"Zou hij zijn handschrift veranderd hebben, denk je?"  
Harry schudde met zijn hoofd.  
"Ik zou bijna zeggen dat je zou willen dat het Sneep was, maar ik denk niet dat hij zijn handschrift zou veranderen. En toch niet in een geschrift als dit. Dat past gewoon niet bij hem."  
Hermelien nam het perkament terug over van Harry en keek ernaar.  
"Dus je denkt niet dat het Sneep is?"  
"Nee."  
Hermelien liet zich diep in gedachten naast Harry op het bed ploffen. Harry nieste weeral, maar Hermelien keek er amper van op.  
"Hermelien, je mag ook niet vergeten dat Sneep niet bepaald een voorliefde voor Toverdranken had. Hij hield meer van de Duistere Kunsten, weet je nog? Ik denk dat hij, als hij de keuze had, dan eerder zou proberen te helpen bij de leraar Verweer dan de leraar Toverdranken."  
"Het zou eenvoudig zijn geweest als Sneep het spook was geweest," zuchtte Hermelien.  
Harry keek haar vragend aan.  
"Dan kon ik ophouden met piekeren en had ik een antwoord op mijn vraag. Ik heb geen idee hoe ik erachter moet komen wie hij is."  
Harry sloeg zijn arm om Hermelien en glimlachte toen ze hem verward aankeek.  
"Je bent nog nooit erin gefaald om een raadsel op te lossen. Ik twijfel er niet aan dat je ook dit mysterie zal weten op te lossen. Let maar op mijn woorden."


	6. Het Cadeau en de Val

Harry's woorden hadden Hermelien weer weten te vullen met hoop en toen ze de dag daarna wakker werd, wist ze dat ze het spook nog niet mocht opgeven.  
Het was een feit dat ze al dagen niets meer van hem gehoord had, maar het was ook duidelijk dat het niet Sneep was. Misschien was het spook zelfs helemaal geen dooddoener, Hermelien wist niets meer zeker.  
Ze wist wel dat het spook haar nog geen kwaad had gedaan, verre van, dat hij altijd beleefd was geweest en dat ze meer uitkeek naar zijn korte boodschappen dan naar wat dan ook. En ze was vastberaden om nog een boodschap van hem te krijgen voordat het nieuwe jaar zou beginnen.  
Maar het was Kerstvakantie en er was geen huiswerk dat verbeterd moest worden. Hermelien had dus een excuus nodig om de aandacht van het spook te trekken en ze verstuurde die ochtend nog een uil naar de Apothekerij, met een bericht erbij dat het dringend was.  
Hermelien had geen idee hoe die uil het had klaargespeeld, maar slechts een uurtje later, terwijl ze met Marcel en professor Anderling aan de staftafel zaten te lunchen, vlogen er vier grote uilen de Grote Zaal binnen, met een reusachtig pak aan hun poten gebonden. Marcel en professor Anderling deinsden achteruit toen de uilen het pak lieten vallen bovenop Hermelien's bord soep, dat onmiddelijk in kleine stukken brak (een geluk dat Hermelien haar soep net op had).  
"Wat is dat?", vroeg Marcel toen hij met grote ogen naar het reusachtige pak keek.  
"Indrukwekkend," glimlachte Anderling. "Enkel een grote vriend zou zo'n groot cadeau sturen."  
Hermelien grijnsde.  
"Een nieuwe toverketel. Ik bedacht me dat de ketels in de kerkers best oud zijn en ik zelf wel een nieuwe kon gebruiken. Ik had hem zelf besteld."  
"Een cadeau voor jezelf dus?" grijnsde Marcel.  
"Je hebt geen goede vrienden die je een ketel voor Kerst cadeau wilden doen?" vroeg professor Anderling plagend.  
Hermelien keek hen beiden uitdagend aan en liet de toverketel in de lucht zweven.  
"Nee, Marcel, dat ook weer niet. Ik had hem gewoon nodig, viel me deze ochtend binnen. Vandaar dat ik ook geen vrienden om een ketel heb gevraagd, Minerva."  
Minerva en Marcel lachten terwijl Hermelien met de ketel naar de Kerkers ging.  
Op haar bureau deed ze het bruine inpakpapier eraf en met een paar zwiepen van haar toverstaf verscheen een grote rode strik rondom de buik van de ketel.   
Hermelien nam een nieuw stuk perkament erbij en schreef snel wat neer.  
 _"Als bedankje voor het verbeteren van de huiswerken.  
Een fijne Kerst,  
Warme groeten,  
Hermelien Griffel"_  
Glimlachend stak Hermelien het rolletje perkament achter de strik van de ketel en ze sloot de kerkerdeur achter zich voordat ze zich terug naar de Grote Zaal haastte.

Die avond kon Hermelien de slaap niet vatten. Ze vroeg zich af of het spook het cadeau al had gezien, of hij zelfs wel in de kerkers zou kijken nu dat hij geen huiswerk verwachtte, of hij het cadeau wel zou meenemen zodra hij het zag of hij het als een valstrik zou beschouwen.  
Maar het was geen valstrik. Hermelien had een valstrik van het cadeau kunnen maken, ze had zoveel spreuken kunnen uitspreken waardoor ze misschien sneller achter zijn identiteit zou kunnen komen, maar dat had ze niet gedaan. Ze wou eerst zijn vertrouwen winnen, want hij had bewezen wantrouwend te zijn toen hij haar had ontdekt onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Eerst moest er vertrouwen zijn voordat ze nog eens iets nieuws zou kunnen proberen.  
Maar ondertussen had Hermelien geen idee of hij het cadeau leuk zou vinden of niet. En er kwam een nieuwe vraag op in Hermelien: waar zou een spook in hemelsnaam een cadeau bewaren? Waar hield het spook de ingrediënten die Slakhoorn en zijzelf hem hadden gegeven verborgen?  
De kleine klok op haar kamer sloeg twaalf uur en Hermelien ging weer rechtop zitten in haar bed. Ze zocht haar pantoffels en strekte zich uit. Geeuwend stak ze haar toverstaf in de zak van haar witte nachtkleed en verliet ze haar kamer. Misschien dat een kleine nachtelijke wandeling haar meer moe zou kunnen maken en dat ze dan later wel in slaap zou kunnen vallen.  
Het licht van brandende toortsen in de kerkergangen en de kilte in de kerkers zorgden ervoor dat ze al snel weer klaarwakker was en ze besloot om naar het toverdranklokaal te gaan. Misschien was het cadeau al weg, misschien ook niet. Maar door in haar bed te blijven liggen, zou ze het niet te weten komen.  
Ze opende de deur naar het toverdranklokaal en zei geeuwend "Lumos", waardoor de kamer door de punt van haar toverstaf opeens verlicht werd. Haar hart sprong op toen ze zag dat het cadeau was verdwenen.  
Hermelien's vermoeide gelaatsuitdrukking veranderde in een blije grijns en ze stapte snel naar haar bureau. Ze slikte toen ze zag dat er een rolletje perkament lag. En niet enkel dat, er stak een rode roos in.  
Hermelien rook eerst van de roos voordat ze het rolletje perkament opende en las wat het spook haar had geschreven.  
 _"Beste Hermelien,  
ik wou dat ik een beter geschenk had om je te bedanken voor je magnifieke cadeau. Ik hoop dan ook dat je deze roos aanneemt als teken van dankbaarheid. Het is het enige cadeau dat in mijn ogen zou passen bij je schoonheid en tegelijkertijd dezelfde doornen zou tonen waarmee je ongewild mensen op afstand houdt."_  
Hermelien schrok even terwijl ze die zin las. Ze wist niet of ze blij moest zijn met het compliment over haar schoonheid, of dat ze boos moest worden omwille van de belediging omtrent haar "doornen".  
Had zij _doornen_?  
Hermelien slikte en keek verward voor zich uit. Hield ze mensen ongewild op afstand? Hoe langer ze erover na dacht, hoe meer ze zich realiseerde dat het misschien wel zo was. Ze was nog steeds alleen. Harry en Ron waren getrouwd, maar zij kon er vreemdgenoeg niet in slagen iemand te vinden. Was ze dan zo kieskeurig? Of joeg ze gewoon de mannen weg waar ze eventueel wel geïnteresseerd in zou kunnen zijn? En ook al had ze wel veel vrienden... Waren dat wel haar vrienden? Professor Lupos, Marcel, Hagrid, Ron... Zouden ze ooit met haar bevriend zijn geweest als ze niet de beste vriendin van Harry was geweest? Marcel misschien wel... Maar behalve Marcel? Iedereen die ze kende, kende ze dankzij Harry. En Harry was bij allen van hen meer geliefd dan zijzelf.  
Hermelien kwam tot het ellendige besef dat ze misschien niet zoveel vrienden had als ze zou hopen.  
Slikkend gleed haar blik terug naar het perkament en las ze verder.  
 _"Hoezeer de doornen ook kunnen prikken, zij die niet te blind zijn om de rode roos te zien, trotseren ze maar al te graag voor die schoonheid te aanschouwen. Vergeef me dan ook dat ik even te blind was en me liet afschrikken door de doornen. Je hebt me vandaag de roos weer doen zien."  
_ Hermelien's hart ging sneller kloppen van die zinnen en ze las ze enkele keren opnieuw. Het werd haar langzaam duidelijk wat het spook ermee bedoelde. Hij had zich laten afschrikken door haar gok, maar het cadeau dat ze hem had gegeven, had hem ook haar goede wil doen zien: de roos, zoals hij het noemde. Het waren prachtige woorden, vond Hermelien, en ze las verder naar hetgeen hij er in klein geschrift had bijgeschreven.  
 _"En ik ben bang dat ik je weeral moet teleurstellen. Ik ben Sneep niet.  
Een fijne Kerst"_  
Hermelien glimlachte. Er was hoop dat ze zijn vertrouwen zou weten te winnen. Ze rook nogmaals aan de roos en sloot haar ogen.  
Toen ze haar ogen terug opende, was haar blik echter weer serieus. Bijna dacht ze dat ze een vriend in hem had gemaakt en opeens kwamen oude gevoelens weer naar boven. Misschien wou hij net _háár_ vertrouwen winnen.  
Die gedachte ging als een steek door Hermelien's hart. Ze wou té graag deze vreemdeling, die zo'n mooie woorden schreef, vertrouwen. Was het wel wijs om dat te doen?  
Hermelien keek bedrukt naar de roos en legde hem neer op haar bureau, naast het stukje perkament. Ze keek ellendig naar de grond. Opeens werden haar ogen getrokken door iets dat op de grond lag in het voorraadlokaaltje.  
Hermelien liet haar staf wat lager zakken en liep het voorraadlokaal binnen. De potten met ingrediënten kleurden eng op in het licht van haar Lumos-spreuk. Ze bukte zich en zag naast de kast iets kleins liggen, iets zachts en roods. Een blaadje van de roos.  
Hermelien nam het blaadje in haar hand en keek naar haar bureau. Hoe had een blaadje die val van een viertal meter van haar bureau naar het voorraadlokaal kunnen doorstaan?  
Hermelien keek om zich heen. En hoe had de ketel eigenlijk kunnen verdwijnen? In de gang zou het zeker en vast opvallen, zeker aangezien de ketel voor middernacht al was verdwenen, misschien al uren geleden. Het spook had de ketel niet door de gang kunnen verplaatsen als er het risico was dat Vilder of iemand anders hem betrapte.  
Hermelien keek rond in het voorraadlokaal. De grote kast voor haar neus zag er zwaar uit, maar het rozenblaadje had ernaast gelegen en dus vroeg ze zich af...  
Hermelien hield haar handen tegen de zijkant van de kast en probeerde de kast opzij te duwen, wat absoluut niet wou lukken. Met haar toverstaf nog steeds in één van haar handen zette ze haar vingertoppen en nagels tussen de kast en de muur en ze probeerde de kast naar zich toe te trekken. Ze dacht dat ze de kast voelde meegeven en trok harder. Opeens sprong Hermelien een meter achteruit toen de kast in één keer een hoek van vijfenveertig graden draaide.  
Met grote ogen keek Hermelien naar het gat in de muur achter de kast. Ze slikte en hield haar toverstaf voor zich uit toen ze een stap naar voren deed. Het licht scheen een lage gang in.  
Hermelien twijfelde. Zou ze iemand erbij moeten halen? Kon ze het risico nemen om alleen op ontdekkingstocht te gaan?  
Wat had ze eigenlijk te vrezen? Het was maar een spook. En spoken konden mensen geen kwaad doen.  
Rillend stapte Hermelien de gang in. Zodra ze dit deed, schoof de boekenkast langzaam weer dicht achter haar. Ze testte even of de boekenkast terug open zou schuiven als ze er tegen zou duwen en dat deed die ook. Gerustgesteld besloot Hermelien dat ze best verder zou kunnen kijken. Misschien zou de gang tot een kamer leiden en zou ze dan eindelijk oog in oog staan met het spook.  
Met haar verlichte toverstaf voor haar uitgestoken, stapte Hermelien verder door de vochtige gang. De muren waren nat en het plafond van de gang was wel erg laag. Hermelien kon zich niet herinneren dat een geheime gang als deze vroeger op Harry's Sluipwegwijzer had gestaan en stapte nieuwsgierig verder.  
Opeens voelde Hermelien een steen inzakken terwijl ze erop trapte en ze slikte terwijl haar voet zich nog steeds op de steen bevond. Dit kon niet goed zijn. Ongetwijfeld zou ze iets in werking zetten zodra ze haar voet van de steen af deed. Ze zette haar andere voet zo ver mogelijk van de steen af en hield haar toverstaf voor zich uit. Ze kon hier zo toch niet blijven staan? Wat voor val ze ook in werking had gezet, ze moest hem voorbij... En zo snel ze kon, probeerde ze van de steen weg te springen.  
Al sprong ze nog zo ver, niets had kunnen verraden wat het moment erna gebeurde. De hele grond in een straal van drie meter leek opeens te verdwijnen en Hermelien viel naar beneden. Ze bereidde zich voor op een harde val, maar in de plaats daarvan plonste ze neer in ijskoud water. Ze ging kopje onder en toen ze terug boven water kwam hapte ze naar adem. Het water was bijna bevroren en Hermelien had het nog nooit zo koud gehad. De koude verlamde eerst haar andere zintuigen en ze zag amper wat er om zich heen gebeurde. Het duurde ook even voor ze zich realiseerde dat ze een geratel hoorde. Ze keek om zich heen en zag opeens boven haar een groot ijzeren hek dat horizontaal naar beneden zakte en haar zeker en vast zou dwingen kopje onder te gaan tenzij ze het kon stoppen. Hermelien wou een spreuk uitspreken om het hek tegen te houden, maar zodra ze haar toverstaf boven het water hield, schoot de toverstaf de lucht in, alsof hij gemagnetiseerd werd door het plafond.  
Hermelien riep een paar keren om hulp. Ze hoopte dat iemand haar kon horen. Ze had amper de kans om vijf keren te roepen, of het hek duwde haar al naar beneden. Hermelien nam nog een laatste keer diep adem en probeerde het hek vergeefs naar boven te duwen. Ze wou zo niet sterven, wist ze, ze moest eruit geraken, maar voordat ze een plan kon bedenken of zich kon realiseren dat dit echt het einde was, werd alles zwart voor haar ogen.


	7. De Gemaskerde Man

Hermelien had een vreselijke nachtmerrie. Ze bevond zich in ijskoud water en een horizontaal, ijzeren hek duwde haar naar beneden, waardoor ze geen lucht meer kon krijgen. Ze zou vast en zeker sterven. Ze kon niet ontsnappen.  
Maar dat kon niet, wist Hermelien. Dat bestond niet op Zweinstein. Het was gewoon een erge nachtmerrie geweest. Een enge, realistische nachtmerrie. Ze lag nu comfortabel in haar bed, te slapen, ze was ook moeilijk in slaap gevallen. In haar bed was ze wel veilig. Het voelde knus aan tussen de warme, satijnen lakens. Ze voelde het bonten kussen tegen haar wang en glimlachte.  
Opeens schrok ze recht.  
Ze had helemaal geen satijnen lakens en zeker en vast geen bonten kussens.  
Verwilderd keek ze om zich heen in een slecht verlichte kamer die ze nooit eerder in haar leven had gezien. Ze bevond zich in een groot bed, bezaaid met allerlei kussens van het zachtste bont en bruine en zwarte satijnen lakens. Op het kastje naast het bed stonden enkele brandende kaarsen, het enige wat licht bood in de kamer. Hermelien keek beter om zich heen en het eerste wat haar op viel was dat de kamer niet echt op een kamer leek. Ze had eerder het gevoel dat ze zich in een tent bevond. De muren waren niet van steen, maar er hingen overal doeken. Een grote kast stond bij haar rechterzijde en Hermelien zag een racebezemsteel ertegen staan. De verf was bijna van de bezemsteel gebladerd en Hermelien herkende een Nimbus 2001, een oud model en zeker niet de snelste bezem die te verkrijgen was.  
Voor het bed leek het alsof er een soortement deur was, al was die ook verborgen achter de lakens en aan haar linkerzijde stond een tafel en naast de tafel stond een...  
Hermelien verschrok zich toen ze een gedaante zag. Eerst had ze gedacht dat het een laken was, maar nu zag ze duidelijk dat het een duistere mantel was waaronder iemand verborgen ging. Ze zag enkel zijn kin en met open, verschrokken mond staarde ze naar de man.  
"Ik dacht al dat je niet meer wakker zou worden," zei een mannenstem rustig en Hermelien zag zijn mond bewegen onder de zwarte kap.  
Hermelien's hart bonsde in haar keel terwijl ze zich langzaam realiseerde in wat voor situatie ze zich bevond.  
Als dit het spook was, was er één ding erg mis: het spook was helemaal geen spook. Het spook was een man van vlees en bloed. En mannen van vlees en bloed konden meer schade aanrichten dan een spook. Hoe dan ook: ze was absoluut niet veilig. En ze had geen idee waar haar toverstaf was.  
"Je hebt geluk gehad. Ik was bijna te laat om je te redden."  
De man leek niet te bewegen terwijl hij dit zei tegen Hermelien en Hermelien durfde ook niet te bewegen, ze kon ook niet verhelpen dat ze met de meest verwilderde en angstige uitdrukking naar de man staarde, al had ze vroeger geleerd haar gevoelens te verbergen in moeilijke situaties, die lessen leken opeens volledig vergeten nu ze zich realiseerde dat ze een grove fout had gemaakt door te veronderstellen dat het spook gewoon een spook was geweest.  
"Een dank-je-wel is niet nodig hoor," glimlachte de man toen hij zich realiseerde dat Hermelien te verlamd was om iets te zeggen.  
"Waar... Waar ben ik?" vroeg ze met een zwakke stem.  
Eigenlijk had ze liever gevraagd "Wie bent u?", maar het leek haar een slecht idee om de man te vragen naar zijn identiteit, aangezien dit waarschijnlijk het snelste tot frustraties zou leiden en ze dan het snelste in gevaar zou zijn.  
De man bewoog opeens en Hermelien verschrok zich zichtbaar. 'Het spook' liep om het bed heen totdat hij naast Hermelien stond en hij hield zijn hand uitgestoken. Hermelien durfde niet anders dan zijn hand vast te nemen, al wist Hermelien dat hij ongetwijfeld voelde hoezeer haar hand trilde en klam was.  
Ze kwam recht en merkte dat het ijskoud was in haar nachtkleed, dat wel terug droog was geraakt, op één of andere manier. Haar pantoffels waren nergens te zien en ze veronderstelde dat ze die was kwijtgeraakt in het water. Haar voeten voelden koud aan op de houten vloer.  
De man liet snel haar hand terug los en draaide zich naar de kast. Hij deed de kast open en haalde er een dikke, bruine mantel uit.  
"Trek dit aan," zei hij terwijl hij de mantel open hield voor Hermelien. "Het is te koud en ik zou niet willen dat je een verkoudheid vat."  
Hermelien durfde hem niet aan te kijken terwijl ze dichterbij stapte en hem de mantel om haar schouders liet slaan.  
"Zullen we?" hoorde ze de stem van de man in haar oor zeggen en ze zag dat hij zijn hand weer uithield. Hermelien nam zijn hand terug vast en hij leidde haar naar de uitgang van de tent-achtige kamer. Hij hield de lakens voor haar opzij en ze stapte naar buiten.  
Het was een duistere plek, enkel naast de tent verlicht met een tweetal toortsen. Ze leek zich op een soortement platform te bevinden. De tent die ze net had verlaten nam de helft van dat platform in beslag. De andere helft van het houten platform was leeg en bood een uitzicht op de rest van de grote ruimte waarin ze zich bevonden.  
Hermelien keek van het platform naar boven en zag een koud, stenen plafond, waar water vanaf druipte, een tiental meters boven haar. Onder het platform leek zich niet meteen iets te bevinden, maar toen Hermelien naar de rand van het platform liep en naar beneden keek, zag ze de weerspiegeling van water. Maar het was te donker om duidelijk te zien hoe groot de ruimte was.  
"Vergeef me," zei de man toen hij zag hoeveel moeite het Hermelien kostte om in de zwakke verlichting van een tweetal toortsen de ruimte te verkennen. Hij nam zijn toverstaf en zei duidelijk: "Luminesco!"  
Hermelien verschrok zich toen ze één voor één toortsen zag opflakkeren. De eerste toortsen, die tientallen meters verder knetterden toen het effect van de spreuk hen bereikte, toonden haar dat er meer platformen zoals deze in de ruimte waren, velen met andere tentachtige kamers. Sommigen waren lager gelegen dan het platform waarop ze zich bevonden, anderen raakten bijna het plafond van de hoge ruimte. Het water strekte zich onder die platformen uit op een terrein dat zo groot als een zwerkbalveld moest zijn, maar in het midden van het terrein was een stenen pad, met vele slangenhoofden als ornamenten aan de zijden van het pad.  
Een rilling ging over Hermelien's rug en ze draaide zich om terwijl ze de toortsen aan het verste uiteinde van de ruimte zag aangaan. Een streng gezicht van een man met een lange baard bedekte een volledige muur.  
Hermelien slikte.  
"Zalazar Zwadderich..." zei ze zwakjes en ze keek nog eens om zich heen. "Dit is... Dit is de Geheime Kamer!"  
"Ik dacht wel dat je het meteen juist zou raden," glimlachte de man en Hermelien keek hem voor de eerste maal weer aan. De kap bedekte zijn gezicht, maar Hermelien zag nog steeds die merkwaardige glimlach onder de kap.  
"Als je hier bent binnengeraakt, dan moet je wel een Sisseltong zijn," zei ze iets zekerder van zichzelf.  
De man schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Toch niet. De officiële ingang van de Geheime Kamer is inderdaad enkel te bereiken door hen die Sisselspraak kennen. Maar er zijn altijd andere ingangen te creëren, zolang je maar weet waar je heen moet."  
Hermelien keek nog eens om zich heen en probeerde de platformen te tellen. Het waren er minstens tien.  
"Je woont hier," zei Hermelien. "Deze platformen waren er vroeger niet."  
"Een goede observatie," knikte de man.  
Hermelien wilde zoveel vragen: wie was hij dan? Waarom hield hij zich schuil? Waar was haar toverstaf? Waren al veel mensen in zijn val gelopen of was zij de eerste?  
Hoe dan ook, Hermelien voelde zich enorm slecht. Ieder moment kon de man besluiten dat ze genoeg wist en zou hij haar kunnen vermoorden of iets anders.  
Hermelien keek nog eens om zich heen.  
"Hoe blijven de platformen zweven? Welke spreuk houdt ze op hun plaats?"  
"Ik zou je niet willen vervelen met details," zei de man en hij stapte dichter naar Hermelien, die naar de duistere gedaante bleef kijken terwijl hij dichter kwam. "Laten we het erop houden dat je enkele krachtige zweefspreuken moet uitspreken en die daarna tijdloos moet maken. Een ellendige bedoening voor een jonge tovenaar, maar met wat oefening gemakkelijk te perfectioneren."  
Hermelien staarde met open mond naar de man terwijl hij dichterbij stapte en ze probeerde onder de kap te zien. Doordat de man haar ook aankeek, lukte dit ook en ze zag eerst twee ogen haar aankijken in de schaduw van de kap. Toen hij uiteindelijk slechts een meter van haar af stond, viel Hermelien iets merkwaardigs op: hij droeg een masker. Een wit, effen masker, geen dooddoenersmasker of iets dergelijks. En wat ze zag en de stem die ze hoorde overtuigde haar ervan dat dit helemaal niet Sneep was. Nog nooit had iemand met zo'n stem en in zo'n toon tegen haar gesproken en de blik die ze zag was zo rijk met mysterie en kennis dat ze haar knieën voelde knikken.  
Hij deed een laatste stap dichter en Hermelien wist dat hij niet dichterbij kon stappen. Zijn ogen leken grijs in de schaduw van de kap en Hermelien's lip trilde terwijl ze opeens zijn hand over haar haren voelde strelen.  
"Maar zeg me nou niet," begon hij in zijn stilste stem. "Dat je enkel wil weten welke spreuken er in deze ruimte heersen. Zijn er geen dringendere vragen die rondzwerven in dat geniale hoofd van jou?"  
Hermelien haalde zwaar adem toen hij zijn vinger langs haar wang liet glijden en ze zag een grijns verschijnen onder het masker.  
"Ja... Jawel..." fluisterde ze zwakjes. "Waarom... Waarom de Geheime Kamer? Van alle plekken waar je kon..."  
Hermelien zweeg onmiddelijk toen hij zijn vinger op haar lippen legde.  
"Een goede vraag," zei hij rustig. "Waarom verschuil ik me niet in Rusland, of Tibet, nee?"  
Hermelien knikte.  
"Nou het antwoord is simpel: ik spreek geen woord Russisch of Tibetaans, of welke taal ze daar ook spreken... Dus ik kon sowieso het land niet verlaten. En het is nooit wijs om je te verschuilen in een plaats die je niet kent. Zweinstein kende ik. Hier was ik veilig."  
Hermelien slikte en rekende even iets na.  
"Tien jaar?" vroeg ze met een bijna ongelovende blik op haar gezicht.  
De man keek haar met een vreemde blik aan.  
"Ik veronderstel dat je gelijk hebt... Maar geloof me, het voelt als vele decennia meer aan... Veel meer..."  
De man keek naar de grond en Hermelien zag zijn ogen niet meer nu de kap weer ervoor hing. Ze voelde de stilte die dit teweeg bracht bij de man en besloot de vraag te stellen die er nu voor haar écht aan toe deed. Het antwoord op die vraag zou bepalen of ze levend van deze plek vandaan zou geraken of niet.  
"Bent u een Dooddoener?" vroeg Hermelien stil, maar zeker.  
De man keek Hermelien terug aan en Hermelien zag een soort droeve blik in zijn ogen terwijl hij een stap achteruit deed en zijn linkerarm naar voren stak en de zwarte mouw van zijn mantel oprolde. Een bleke arm verscheen en Hermelien zag het Duistere Teken op de arm staan.  
"Als dit teken hetgene is dat een Dooddoener een Dooddoener maakt, dan ben ik er inderdaad één. Als het meer dan een teken vraagt om een Dooddoener te zijn, dan zou ik graag geloven dat ik er geen ben."  
Hermelien staarde naar het teken terwijl ze nadacht over die verwarrende woorden, maar werd opgeschrokken toen hij de mouw weer liet zakken over zijn arm en met zijn hand in de binnenkant van zijn mantel ging. Hij haalde er een kleurloos flesje vloeistof uit en liet het zien aan Hermelien.  
"Je hebt niets te vrezen van mij," zei hij in een iets luidere toon. "Ik, daarentegen, heb wel wat te vrezen van jou. Eén woord hierover en ik wil er niet aan denken wat de gevolgen zouden kunnen zijn. Ik heb je vertrouwen nodig voordat ik je kan laten gaan."  
"Laten gaan?" herhaalde Hermelien ongelovig. Zou hij haar laten gaan?  
"Ja, ik wil je hier niet gevangen houden. Maar je moet één ding doen."  
Hermelien slikte en keek naar het flesje.  
"Dit is Confidus Veritus."  
Een vragende blik stond op Hermelien's gezicht.  
"Je kent het niet, aangezien ik het zelf heb uitgevonden. En reken er maar op dat het werkt. Dit drankje zorgt ervoor dat iedere belofte die gemaakt wordt nageleefd wordt. Als jij me nu zou beloven niemand anders iets te zeggen over wat je hier hebt gezien, dan zou je die belofte niet kunnen breken. Als je de belofte toch zou breken, zouden er vreselijke zaken gebeuren met je."  
"Wat voor zaken?" vroeg Hermelien met een klein stemmetje.  
"Je mag het van mij uitproberen, maar ik betwijfel of je het lang genoeg zou overleven om me later te vertellen wat er gebeurd zou zijn. Vreselijke zaken, laten we het daarop houden."  
Hermelien slikte.  
"Maar als ik het beloof, dan mag ik gaan?"  
De man knikte.  
"Je hebt mijn woord."  
Hermelien dacht even na.  
"Dan drink jij eerst," zei ze plots zelfzeker.  
"Wat?" vroeg de man verrast.  
"Jij drinkt eerst en belooft me dat ik mag gaan eens ik heb gedronken. Zo weet ik dat je me niet bedriegt."  
De verraste uitdrukking van de man maakte plots ruimte voor een brede grijns.  
"Akkoord."  
Hij haalde de kurken dop van het flesje en dronk de helft van het flesje leeg.  
"Ik beloof je dat ik je laat gaan zodra je mij hebt beloofd niets te vertellen van wat je hier hebt gezien."  
Hermelien wachtte, maar er leek niets speciaals te gebeuren. Waarschijnlijk was dat niet nodig. Niet alle spreuken en toverdranken hadden meteen zichtbare neveneffecten.  
"Een geluk dat het drankje geen vieze smaak heeft," glimlachte hij.  
De man hield het flesje voor zich uit en Hermelien nam het van hem over. Ze dronk het flesje in één keer leeg. Hij had gelijk, de toverdrank had geen enkele smaak, het was net als water.  
"En ik beloof dat ik geen heks of tovenaar zal vertellen van wat ik hier heb gezien en beleefd, nooit niet."  
De man nam het lege flesje van Hermelien over en stak het terug in zijn binnenzak, waar hij meteen een kleine doek uit nam.  
"Ik veronderstel dat je nu wel terug wil?" vroeg de man en Hermelien knikte, al was ze er zelf niet zo zeker van of ze dat wel wou. Nu ze hier toch was, had ze maar al te graag willen zien wat zich op de andere platformen bevond en willen proberen meer te weten te komen over hem.  
De doek die de man in zijn handen had, bleek een blinddoek te zijn en de man wou hem voor Hermelien's ogen binden, maar ze hield opeens zijn hand tegen en keek hem aan.  
"Heb je een naam?" vroeg ze voorzichtig terwijl ze in de ogen achter het masker probeerde te kijken en zijn hand nog steeds vasthield.  
"Ja," zei hij stil en iets gaf Hermelien het gevoel dat hij zich ongemakkelijk voelde, aangezien ze merkte dat zijn adem stokte en hij amper durfde te bewegen.  
"Mag ik hem ook weten?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze ook haar andere hand op de zijne legde.  
De man slikte en langzaamaan bewogen zijn handen weer. Hij deed Hermelien's handen van de zijne af en bewoog de blinddoek weer tot voor haar ogen.  
"Het spijt me."

Hermelien had geen idee hoe hij het kon volhouden, maar de man had haar bijna een half uur lang gedragen. Eerst had ze zich nogal ongemakkelijk gevoeld, totdat ze zich realiseerde dat zijn ademhaling kalm en bedeesd bleef, alsof het hem geen moeite kostte haar op te lichten. Toen hij haar uiteindelijk terug met haar voeten op de grond zette, voelde ze zich wat wankel en ze durfde hem niet meteen los te laten.  
"Je bent er," zei de man stil, maar Hermelien leek niet echt te reageren terwijl hij de mantel weer van haar schouders nam. "Je toverstaf zal je op je bureau terugvinden."  
Maar Hermelien luisterde niet, ademloos bewoog ze haar hand naar zijn gezicht en voelde ze even aan het gladde masker. Een lok haar raakte haar hand en Hermelien bedacht dat hij wel erg lange haren moest hebben achter die kap. Hermelien's hand bewoog van het masker naar beneden en haar vingers voelden over zijn lippen, totdat ze plots voelde dat zijn hand de hare nam. Ze voelde zijn adem op haar hand terwijl hij zacht fluisterde: "Zelfs je handen ruiken naar rozen."  
Hermelien bloosde en voelde opeens hoe hij zijn lippen op haar hand drukte, alvorens hij haar los liet.  
"Vaarwel, Hermelien."  
Hermelien bond zo snel ze kon de blinddoek los, maar voordat ze kon reageren en hem kon aankijken, was hij alweer verdwenen in de schaduw.  
Hermelien keek om zich heen en zag een kaars op de grond staan en herkende de achterkant van de boekenkast, maar ze aarzelde voordat ze deze opende.  
"Vaarwel?"


	8. Gesprek aan het Meer

"... Vind je ook niet, Hermelien?"  
Hermelien schrok op en keek naar Marcel.  
"Huh? Eh, wat?"  
Marcel keek even verward naar Lupos, die met een frons op zijn gezicht naar Hermelien keek. Hermelien werd rood en schaamde zich rot omdat ze weeral terugdacht aan hetgeen er drie dagen geleden in de Geheime Kamer was gebeurd. Ze had het geen moment uit haar gedachten kunnen bannen.  
"Vind je niet dat de leerlingen die hier zijn deze vakantie met Nieuwjaar naar Zweinsveld zouden mogen gaan?" vroeg Marcel. "Een feest op hun leerlingenkamer is wel leuk, maar het zou nog leuker zijn als ze in Zweinsveld wat boterbier erbij zouden kunnen drinken en daar het vuurwerk kunnen zien."  
"Oh, ja, dat is wel leuk," zei Hermelien, maar ze leek niet erg enthousiast.  
Professor Lupos keek haar nog steeds onderzoekend aan.  
"Hermelien, is alles wel goed met je? Je ziet er de laatste dagen zo... afgeleid uit. Is er iets gebeurd?"  
Hermelien's handen begonnen vrijwel onmiddelijk te trillen, maar ze nam snel haar tas van de grond en stond recht.  
"Nee, gaat wel. Voel me enkel een beetje ziekjes."  
Dat was niet hetgeen ze eigenlijk wou zeggen, ze wou luid roepen dat ze in de Geheime Kamer was geweest en oog in oog had gestaan met een dooddoener die haar een toverdrank had laten drinken waardoor ze hen niets mocht zeggen. Maar dat kon ze niet. Haar mondhoeken trilden nadat ze hen die leugen had verteld.  
"Misschien moet je er eens mee naar Poppy gaan, ze kan vast en zeker helpen," probeerde Marcel voor te stellen.  
Hermelien knikte.  
"Ik denk dat ik gewoon wat ga rusten. Ik heb niet zo goed geslapen... Ik zie jullie morgen wel."  
Hermelien wou de stafkamer verlaten, maar Lupos stond recht en hield haar zacht aan haar bovenarm tegen.  
"Als er iets is dat we voor je kunnen doen, wat dan ook, laat het dan weten. Of als je gewoon wil praten... Je weet waar je ons kan vinden."  
Lupos glimlachte zwak en Hermelien knikte nerveus.  
"Het gaat wel, echt..." probeerde Hermelien hen gerust te stellen. "Ik kruip vandaag vroeg onder de wol en dan zal het wel beter gaan, geloof me."  
Lupos en Marcel knikten en ze verliet de stafkamer. De tranen stonden Hermelien bijna in haar ogen. Toen ze drie nachten geleden was teruggekeerd in haar kamer, had ze niet kunnen slapen. Ze had geweend omwille van haar eigen stomheid. Waarom had ze geloofd dat het een spook was? Waarom had ze niemand erbij gehaald toen ze de geheime gang had ontdekt?  
"Vaarwel", had het spook gezegd. Vaarwel. Zou ze nooit meer van hem horen?  
Ze wist niet wat ze moest denken. Moest ze blij zijn? Moest ze wantrouwend zijn?  
Hij had het Duistere Teken op zijn arm. Een dooddoener. Ze kon hem niet vertrouwen. Maar hij had haar niets misdaan. Hij was altijd beleefd gebleven. Aardig. En, Hermelien durfde het amper voor zichzelf toe te geven, aantrekkelijk.  
Iets aan hem had zo'n indruk op Hermelien nagelaten dat ze hem niet uit haar gedachten kon laten. Overal waar ze was, de hele dag door voelde ze zijn vingers op haar lippen, hoorde ze zijn stem in haar oor en rook ze de man die haar van de Geheime Kamer naar het voorraadlokaal had gedragen.  
Ze was geïntrigeerd door hem, door de manier waarop hij al die jaren had weten te overleven, door de krachtige magische spreuken die nu in de Geheime Kamer heersten en door de wijze waarop zijn woorden haar konden verlammen en tegelijkertijd haar deden branden, alsof het de eerste woorden waren die ze in haar hele leven ooit had gehoord.  
Het enige dat Hermelien wenste, was dat ze hem kon vertrouwen. Hij had gezegd dat hij zelf liever zou geloven dat hij geen Dooddoener was. Hermelien wou dat ook geloven. Want dit was een man die ze diende aan te geven bij het Ministerie, haar geweten kon dat niet ontkennen. Maar misschien zou het gemakkelijker zijn voor haar geweten als ze echt geloofde dat hij niets, of toch niet veel, had misdaan. Misschien zou ze dan weer de slaap kunnen vatten. Misschien zou ze zich dan geen slechte heks meer voelen.  
Maar hoe kon zij iets veranderen aan de manier waarop ze zich voelde? Ze voelde zich zo onzeker door de hele situatie. En was 'vaarwel' ook echt 'vaarwel' geweest? Ze had die drie dagen geen teken van leven gekregen. Zou ze dat weer krijgen als er weer huiswerken waren om te verbeteren? Zou hij uit haar leven blijven? Of zou hij het gaan proberen te controleren, alsof haar leven nu van hem was?  
Toen Hermelien de deur van het toverdranklokaal achter zich sloot, rolden de tranen weer over haar wangen. Uitgeput van de vele, verwarrende gedachten zette ze zich achter haar bureau neer, met haar hoofd in haar handen.  
Ze kon niet blijven wachten tot hij zijn volgende zet maakte. De onzekerheid was haar te veel. En er was niemand die haar last kon delen. Ze had misschien in haar verleden voor hetere vuren gestaan, maar nooit in haar eentje. Ze had zich niet meer zo alleen gevoeld sinds haar eerste weken op Zweinstein.  
Hermelien droogde haar tranen zo goed ze kon en nam een stuk perkament erbij. Ook al had hij 'vaarwel' gezegd, had hij het ook wel gemeend? Ze moest weten of ze hem kon vertrouwen of niet, of hij haar leven nog meer zou beïnvloeden dan hij nu al onbewust deed...  
 _"Ik wil je nog eens spreken."_  
Hermelien slikte zodra ze dit op papier had geschreven. Het beangstigde haar, maar het was de waarheid. Ze had geen zin om zich te laten verrassen door de volgende keer dat ze van hem zou horen. Nu moest hij er wel op reageren en dan zou ze tenminste voorbereid zijn.  
Ze tekende het perkament met haar naam en liet het op haar bureau liggen. Het kon nog lang duren voordat hij het zou lezen, misschien zou het perkament nooit van haar bureau verdwijnen en zou hij haar inderdaad voor eeuwig met rust laten, maar ze wou het liever zeker weten.  
Ze trok een zwarte mantel over haar jurk aan en verliet de kerkers weer. Misschien zou ze buiten een beetje rust kunnen vinden.

Het Grote Meer was op plekken bevroren en een koude wind sneed door Hermeliens gezicht terwijl ze om het meer wandelde. Het Verboden Bos was kalm onder een tapijt van sneeuw en Hermeliens schoenen lieten diepe voetafdrukken na waar ze liep.  
Na een halfuur was ze zodanig ver van Zweinstein dat het kasteel slechts enkele centimeters groot leek van waar ze stond. Een dikke, grijze steen lag voor de bomen van het Verboden Bos en Hermelien ging erop zitten.  
Ze had het erg koud en wreef haar handen over elkaar in een zwakke poging om ze warm te houden. Toch wist het meer haar rust te brengen. Ze voelde zich kalm worden, al merkte ze dat die kalmte gepaard ging met een nog groter wordend gevoel van eenzaamheid en het besef dat haar ellende niet snel zou verdwijnen.  
Na een tiental minuten wilde ze terugkeren naar het kasteel en ze stond recht en onwillekeurig keek ze achter zich, naar de steen waarop ze had gezeten, totdat haar ogen een paar meters dieper het bos inschoten en ze achteruit sprong toen ze de gedaante van het spook voor haar zag opdoemen.  
Verlamd bleef Hermelien staan waar ze stond en kwam de man dichterbij. Hij was weeral gehuld in een zwarte mantel met kap, al kon Hermelien ditmaal meer onder de kap kijken en zag ze zijn ogen.  
"Je wou me spreken?" vroeg de man in een zachte stem terwijl hij het stuk perkament dat Hermelien had geschreven uit zijn zak haalde en kalm naar haar toe stapte.  
Hermelien nam het stuk perkament langzaam van hem over en knikte terwijl ze in zijn ogen keek. In het daglicht kon ze zien dat zijn ogen niet volledig grijs waren, maar ook enkele blauwe tinten hadden.  
Ze wou iets zeggen, maar voelde zich weeral verlamd en haar onderlip trilde. Waar moest ze beginnen?  
"Wie ben je?"  
Haar stem klonk redelijk hard en kil, maar haar hele lichaamstaal liet blijken dat ze zich niet zo kil voelde. Haar ogen keken bijna wanhopig, ellendig omdat ze nog steeds deze vraag niet beantwoord wist en haar houding was onzeker.  
"Ik kan daar niet op antwoorden," zei de man onrustig.  
De man deed een kleine stap achteruit en ontweek Hermeliens blik.  
"Wat wil je dan van me?", vroeg ze terwijl ze weer een stap dichter deed en hem indringend aankeek.  
"Ik..." De man aarzelde even en leek niet op zijn gemak te zijn. "Ik weet het niet..."  
Hermelien was even verward door dat antwoord.  
"Hoezo weet je het niet?" vroeg ze met een frons op haar voorhoofd.  
De man draaide zich weg van Hermelien en ging bij het meer staan.  
"Ik had je niet verwacht... Drie nachten geleden," zei de man onzeker. "Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen toen ik zag dat je mijn geheime gang had ontdekt. Maar ik kon je niet laten sterven en ik kon je ook niet gewoon laten teruggaan naar je kamer zonder de zekerheid te hebben dat je zou zwijgen."  
Hij slikte even en zijn hoofd draaide zich lichtjes naar Hermelien, al zag ze niets onder de kap.  
"Het spijt me dat ik je dat drankje heb laten drinken, maar ik zag geen andere mogelijkheid. Het was nooit mijn bedoeling om je zo van stuk te brengen..."  
Hermelien wist niets daarop te zeggen en knikte enkel, al kon hij dat niet zien.  
"En ik hou me aan hetgeen ik je heb gezegd, Hermelien: ik zal je niets doen. Dus alsjeblieft: geen tranen."  
"Ik ween toch niet," mompelde Hermelien terwijl ze haar voorhoofd fronste en ietwat beledigd klonk.  
"Nu niet, nee," ging de man akkoord. "Maar ik kan aan je ogen zien dat het je wel degelijk zwaar ligt."  
"Wat mij zwaar ligt," begon Hermelien in een verdedigende stem en met gebalde vuisten. "Is dat je me nog steeds niet je naam wil zeggen, zelfs nadat ik heb beloofd niemand iets te zeggen. Waarom mag ik niet onder die kap en dat masker kijken? Waarom moet ik jou vertrouwen als jij mij niet eens durft te vertrouwen?"  
De man draaide zich terug om en keek naar Hermelien. Ze was bleek, al wist hij niet waardoor dit kwam. Had ze zo weinig geslapen of had ze het nu zo koud? Of was het de angst of woede die de kleur van haar wangen deed verdwijnen?   
Hoe dan ook, hij had met haar te doen en stapte naar haar toe. Voorzichtig nam hij haar hand vast. Ze moest het wel koud hebben, al rilde ze ditmaal niet. Hij wou dat hij wist wat hij moest doen om het voor hen beiden gemakkelijker te maken.  
"Het spijt me. Ik ben dit niet gewoon."  
Hermelien leek zichtbaar kalmer te worden van de zachte toon waarop hij dit zei en ze knikte.  
"Ben ik..." ze aarzelde even en zocht oogcontact met hem. "Ben ik de eerste die je spreekt in die tien jaar tijd?"  
Zijn ogen kregen een vreemde glans over zich terwijl hij naar haar keek en al probeerde hij te glimlachen, het lukte hem niet. Hij knikte langzaam en Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer. Ze had geen idee hoe dat moest zijn en een vreemd gevoel van medelijden deed haar harde gevoelens ietwat verzachten.  
"Heb je het koud?" vroeg de man een beetje abrupt, al was het maar om het gesprek op een ander onderwerp te doen slaan.  
"Het ís koud," zei Hermelien rustig. "Daar valt niets aan te doen."  
Er viel een stilte tussen hen twee en ze staarden ongemakkelijk naar de grond.  
"Het spijt me," zei Hermelien plots. "Dat ik voortdurend zo nieuwsgierig ben..."  
De man keek verrast op naar haar en zag weer tranen in haar ogen.  
"Je hebt er nooit om gevraagd dat ik je kwam zoeken," snikte ze. "Ik was te nieuwsgierig en kon je hulp niet blindelings aannemen. Als ik je gewoon had laten helpen, zonder me te veel vragen te stellen, zaten we nu niet in deze situatie en hoefde ik niets te verbergen voor niemand."  
Er rolden tranen over haar wangen terwijl ze verder ging.  
"Ik had nooit die Onzichtbaarheidsmantel mogen lenen. Ik had nooit die ketel mogen geven. Ik had nooit die woorden mogen schrijven op het perkament. Ik wist dat je niet op zoek was naar iemand die je identiteit zou proberen te achterhalen, maar gewoon naar iemand die je _met rust_ liet."  
Er leek geen einde te komen aan Hermeliens tranen en ze hield haar hand voor haar ogen terwijl ze verder snikte.  
"En ik had nooit in mijn eentje die geheime gang mogen ingaan. Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn?"  
Ze sloeg ook haar andere hand voor haar ogen en alle gevoelens die ze de afgelopen dagen had gevoeld kwamen terug naar boven en ze kon de tranen niet stoppen. Ze durfde hem nu niet meer aan te kijken en niet eraan te denken wat hij nu van haar vond, maar ze kon haar tranen niet beheersen en ze snikte verder.  
Opeens voelde ze de armen van de man om haar schouders terwijl hij haar omhelsde en een sussend geluid maakte.  
"Alsjeblieft, zeg dat nou niet," fluisterde hij. "Je bent helemaal niet stom, dat geloof je zelf ook niet."  
Hermeliens gevoelens werden zo verward door het feit dat hij haar probeerde te troosten, dat ze het nog moeilijker had om haar tranen te stoppen en in plaats van de man weg te duwen, ontspande ze wat onder zijn armen en probeerde ze te kalmeren, al hielden haar tranen niet onmiddelijk op met komen.  
"We kunnen nu eenmaal de tijd niet terugdraaien en het spijt me dat ik je in deze ellendige situatie heb gebracht," zei hij stil.  
Terwijl Hermelien nog steeds tegen hem aan stond te snikken, voelde ze hem opeens bewegen en voordat ze kon opkijken, voelde ze dat hij zijn mantel om haar heen had geslaan. Hermelien realiseerde zich dat dit moest betekenen dat zijn kap ook af was en veegde snel de tranen uit haar ogen, maar durfde niet te bewegen.  
"Mag ik..." vroeg ze zwakjes. "Mag ik naar je kijken?"  
Ze voelde hoe hij lichtjes moest lachen van die vraag en een kleine stap achteruit deed.  
"Ga je gang..."  
Hermelien kon het niet verhelpen dat ze met open mond naar hem staarde, zoals ze wel vaker in zijn bijzijn deed. Hij droeg het masker nog steeds, maar zijn haren waren nogal... uniek. Het was misschien al uniek voor een man om zo'n lange haren te hebben, want zelfs Perkamentus had niet zo'n lange haren gehad, maar wat nog unieker was, was de witte kleur van de haren. Ze waren niet blond en hadden ook geen blonde glans over zich, maar ze hadden ook geen grijze glans over zich, zoals bij oudere mannen het geval was. Ze waren gewoon... wit. Hermelien had nog nooit zo'n haarkleur gezien. Het was onnatuurlijk, maar tegelijkertijd stond het hem eigenlijk niet zo vreemd.  
Hij was slank en groot en had best brede schouders in vergelijking met zijn dunne taille. Hij droeg een wit hemd met een zwart vest erover, dat afgewerkt was met zilveren knopen. Hij had een zwarte broek aan, maar de pijpen waren in twee kniehoge laarzen gestoken en het viel Hermelien op dat zijn zwarte riem was afgewerkt met twee zilveren slangen die in elkaar geklikt waren.  
"Je hoeft heus niets te zeggen hoor," zei de man sarcastisch, maar tegelijkertijd geamuseerd toen Hermelien in zijn ogen keek.  
Ze glimlachte even nerveus, maar had geen idee wat ze moest zeggen.  
"Je haren zijn nogal..."  
Hermelien zocht naar het juiste woord.  
"Lang?" stelde de man voor. "Dun? Netjes gekamd? Pas gewassen?"  
"Wit!" zei ze snel.  
De man keek haar even verward aan, maar een seconde later grijnsde hij breed en lachte hij.  
"Nou, ja..." grijnsde hij. "Niet de meest intelligente opmerking, maar het is wel zo. Laten we zeggen dat ik eens een toverdrank heb geprobeerd die dit als bijwerking had... Niet dat ik het zo'n ramp vond."  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op en Hermelien kon niet anders dan zijn hele lichaamstaal nogal jong te vinden. Ze had niet het gevoel dat ze met iemand sprak die tientallen jaren ouder was dan zijzelf.  
"Maar eh, meer heb je dus niet te zeggen?" vroeg hij en hij durfde Hermelien niet goed aan te kijken.  
Ze aarzelde even, maar durfde niet te zeggen wat ze van hem vond. Ze vond hem knap. Maar ze kende zijn gezicht niet en dat was hetgeen wat haar tegen hield. Langzaam deed ze een stap dichterbij en ze deed voorzichtig een lok haar die voor zijn masker viel naar achteren, al liet ze de lok niet meteen los.  
"Pas gewassen, zei je?" glimlachte ze voorzichtig en hij glimlachte terug, met een geamuseerde blik in zijn ogen terwijl haar hand door zijn haren ging.  
Hermelien liet de haren los en liet haar vingers over het masker gaan, maar toen ze de rand van het masker bereikte en haar vingers bijna onderin kon zetten, voelde ze opeens zijn hand die haar pols stevig omsloot. Ze slikte en keek snel in zijn ogen en zag dat de geamuseerde blik verdwenen was en plaats had gemaakt voor een strenge blik waardoor zijn blauwgrijze ogen een extra kille uitdrukking kregen.  
"Ik denk dat je genoeg hebt gezien voor vandaag," zei hij stil en Hermelien slikte weer.  
Ze deed snel een stap naar achteren en een kille wind blies opeens over het Grote Meer. Hermelien rilde en de man zijn haren waaiden even heen en weer, tot de wind weer ging liggen.  
Snel deed Hermelien zijn zwarte mantel van haar af en gaf ze hem terug. Hij aanvaardde hem zonder iets te zeggen en deed hem terug aan, al liet hij de kap naar beneden.  
Hermelien voelde zich niet lekker bij de kille manier waarop hij plots met haar omging, maar durfde niets te zeggen.  
"Ik denk dat je beter teruggaat," zei hij en Hermelien keek over het Meer naar Zweinstein, voordat ze zich terug naar hem draaide en hem aarzelend aankeek. Ze knikte, maar maakte geen aanstalten om al terug te keren.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg hij toen hij haar aarzelende blik zag.  
"De vorige keer zei je 'vaarwel'..." zei Hermelien stil. "Waarom ben je dan vandaag eigenlijk gekomen?"  
De man keek haar niet-begrijpend aan.  
"Je vroeg het toch zelf?"  
"Ja maar... Ik dacht dat je me nooit meer zou willen zien, dat je daarom 'vaarwel' had gezegd..." legde Hermelien uit en ze klonk onzeker.  
"Oh... Nee... Nee, ik dacht..." de man leek voor een moment even onzeker als Hermelien en zijn kille blik verdween gedeeltelijk. "Ik zei 'vaarwel' omdat ik dacht dat je me zeker nooit meer zou willen zien of spreken... Zeker nadat je het Duistere Teken op mijn arm had gezien en..."  
Hij stopte abrupt en ze zag dat zijn kille blik weer helemaal verdwenen was.  
Hermelien zweeg ook voor een moment en dacht na over hetgeen hij haar die eerste ontmoeting had gezegd.  
"Je zei dat het meer dan een Duister Teken vraagt om een Dooddoener te zijn en dat je zelf liever gelooft dat je er geen bent."  
Hermelien zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd alsof ze niet goed kon geloven wat ze zelf zei.  
"Ik wil ook geloven dat je er dan geen bent..."  
Ze keek hem met gefronste wenkbrauwen aan en hij keek verrast terug.  
"Hermelien, ik...", begon de man, maar Hermelien liet hem niet uitspreken en deed een stap achteruit.  
"Het wordt laat," zei ze en ze keek even naar de zon die bijna onder ging. "Ik moet terug... Tot ziens..."  
Ze draaide zich abrupt om en rende door de sneeuw terug langs het pad van het Grote Meer.  
"Tot ziens?" herhaalde hij zwak, maar te stil voor Hermelien om het te horen. Hij keek haar versuft na, maar al snel verscheen er een glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
"Tot ziens," herhaalde hij terwijl hij Hermelien steeds meer uit het zicht zag verdwijnen en hij knikte. Dat klonk hem wel goed in de oren.


	9. Een Duizelingwekkende Rit

Hermelien grijnsde terwijl ze de deur van haar kamer achter zich sloot, wat glitters van zich af probeerde te stoffen en de fles wijn die ze eerder die dag van Anderling had gekregen op een kast zette.  
Ze had net staan toekijken hoe enkele leerkrachten, waaronder professor Banning, Marcel en Lupos, naar Zweinsveld vertrokken waren, samen met zowat alle leerlingen die nog op school waren, zodat ze daar Nieuwjaar zouden kunnen vieren.  
Natuurlijk waren er té enthousiaste leerlingen geweest die al krakers hadden afgelaten en daardoor hing Hermelien nu vol met glitters. Het leek alvast de sfeer te hebben gezet voor de leerlingen, ze waren erg vrolijk vertrokken.  
Zelf had Hermelien niet echt zin om feest te vieren. Het was de eerste keer in vele jaren dat ze niet samen was met Harry en Ron om Nieuwjaar te vieren, want Harry en Ginny zaten in Parijs en Ron en Loena waren samen met alle andere Wemels uitgenodigd om bij Charlie en zijn vrienden Nieuwjaar te vieren in Roemenië.  
Maar ze hield niet zo van de drukte in Zweinsveld op Nieuwjaarsavond en vandaar dat ze liever op Zweinstein bleef, al had ze niet meteen een idee wat ze nu moest doen: Anderling was net vertrokken om Nieuwjaar te vieren bij vrienden, Vector zat waarschijnlijk al te slapen en de andere professoren waren ofwel in Zweinsveld, ofwel thuis.  
Het maakte voor haar ook niet zoveel uit. Ze hadden eerder die avond lekker gegeten in de Grote Zaal en morgen zou ze iedereen een Gelukkig Nieuwjaar wensen. Ze was sowieso niet dol op vuurwerk, dus ze miste niets.  
Een lekker bad zou wel een relaxed einde van het jaar zijn en op het moment dat ze naar de badkamer liep en haar jurk wilde uittrekken, overviel een gedachte haar.  
Wat zou _hij_ vanavond doen?  
Zou hij misschien naar buiten gaan, om daar het vuurwerk te zien? Of zou hij in de Geheime Kamer blijven, vroeg het bed in kruipen en niets speciaals doen?  
Een vreemd gevoel bekroop haar en ze probeerde zich in hem in te leven. Hoe voelde het om daar gevangen te zitten en te weten dat niemand aan je zou denken met Nieuwjaar, dat niemand je iets te wensen had en dat het aanbreken van het nieuwe jaar alleen maar betekende dat je weeral een jaar had weten te overleven in al die eenzaamheid?  
Een koude rilling liep over Hermeliens rug bij de gedachte eraan en ze voelde zich slecht in zijn plaats. Maar tegelijkertijd kwam een warm gevoel in haar naar boven en ze besefte zich dat zij hem wel iets te wensen had, dat zij zijn eenzaamheid met hem kon delen en dat hij dan niet meer alleen was. En _zij_ ook niet meer.  
Hermelien dacht er niet meer aan om een bad te nemen en met de fles wijn en haar bezemsteel in haar handen verliet ze drie minuten later haar kamer weer.

De voorraadkast schoof nog steeds gemakkelijk opzij. Kennelijk had hij het niet bedreigend gevonden dat Hermelien zijn geheime gang had ontdekt, anders had hij wel een spreuk of een slot kunnen installeren waardoor Hermelien niet in de gang kon geraken.  
Met de fles wijn en haar toverstaf in één hand en haar bezem in de andere, liep ze verder naar de plek waar ze zich kon herinneren dat de val was. Ze stapte op haar bezem en vloog langzaam en voorzichtig over de val heen. Tien meter verder stapte ze weer van de bezem af en tevreden liep ze verder. Ze had de val weten te omzeilen en was nu veilig op weg naar de Geheime Kamer.  
Hermelien kon een kleine grijns niet onderdrukken. Met kriebels in haar buik probeerde ze zich in te beelden hoe hij zou reageren als hij haar zag. Hij zou zeker en vast verrast zijn. Misschien ook wel onwennig, maar dat zou ze hem niet kwalijk nemen. Ze voelde ook wel wat zenuwen.  
De gang draaide zich in allerlei bochten, ging met momenten zelfs redelijk steil bergaf en was even donker en vochtig als de kerkers.  
Na een vijftal minuten kwam Hermelien voor een driesprong te staan. Er waren drie ronde gangen en Hermelien had geen idee waar ze heen leidden. Ze scheen met haar verlichte toverstaf iedere gang even in en merkte dat de eerste gang lichtjes naar boven ging, de tweede op hetzelfde niveau bleef en de derde naar beneden ging.  
Ze wist dat de Geheime Kamer diep onder de grond lag, dus leek de derde gang de beste keuze. Zolang ze steeds een gang zou nemen die leek te dalen, zou ze uiteindelijk in de Geheime Kamer terecht komen.  
Hermelien deed een paar passen vooruit, maar opeens schrok ze. Een touw bond haar enkels tesamen en zwiepte haar aan haar voeten de lucht in. Hermelien liet als reflex alles uit haar handen vallen en ze hoorde de fles wijn in vele scherven uiteen vallen op de grond.  
Hermelien kreunde toen ze realiseerde wat er net was gebeurd. Als een dom konijn was ze in een val gelopen en nu hing ze daar hulpeloos met haar armen naar beneden te bengelen. Doordat haar toverstaf op de grond lag, was er ook geen licht meer en kon Hermelien het touw niet losmaken. Ze probeerde haar handen naar haar voeten te brengen, maar het ontbrak haar aan buikspieren om zo'n acrobatische toeren uit te halen. Zuchtend liet ze zich even later weer hangen.  
"Perfect," mompelde ze terwijl ze de rok van haar jurk uit haar gezicht probeerde te houden. "Geweldig idee, Hermelien... Nu hang je hier mooi in je ondergoed... Hij zal zich wel te pletter lachen..."  
 _"Dat valt nog mee hoor..."_  
Hermelien schrok zich een ongeluk toen ze zijn stem hoorde en keek verwoed om zich heen in de duisternis, maar zag niets. Opeens voelde ze zijn armen onder haar schouders en het volgende moment verdween het touw van rond haar voeten. Hij ving haar met zijn andere arm handig onder haar knieën op en Hermelien klampte zich in een reflex aan hem vast, bang dat hij haar zou laten vallen.  
"Kalm maar..." zei hij rustig. "Ik heb je."  
Hermelien slikte terwijl hij haar in de duisternis met beide voeten op de grond zette. Ze liet haar handen op zijn schouders rusten en voelde hoe haar hart bonsde in haar keel.  
"Gaat het?" vroeg hij stil.  
"Ja," knikte Hermelien en ze kalmeerde. "Maar waarom hebben we deze conversatie in het donker?"  
Hij lachte even.  
"Ik zou niet veel van een gentleman voorstellen als ik van de gelegenheid gebruik zou hebben gemaakt om je ondergoed te bewonderen, of wel?"  
Hermelien moest blozen, maar was blij dat hij dat niet kon zien.  
"Zal ik voor wat licht zorgen?" vroeg hij vervolgens.  
"Graag," reageerde Hermelien.  
Het leek even alsof er een sissend geluid uit zijn toverstaf kwam, alsof een lont aangestoken werd, maar het volgende moment lichtte de punt van de toverstaf groen op en Hermelien deed even haar ogen dicht om te wennen aan het felle licht, dat hij deed dimmen totdat het slechts een zachte gloed meer was, net genoeg om elkaar te kunnen zien.  
Hermelien keek aarzelend in zijn ogen achter het masker, een beetje bang voor zijn reactie te lezen, maar ze zag dat dat niet nodig was. Hij glimlachte lichtjes en hij leek alles behalve boos dat ze er was.  
Hermelien voelde zich een beetje ongemakkelijk en wendde haar ogen van zijn masker af, maar merkte opeens dat hij onder de lange, zwarte mantel geen hemd of iets dergelijks aanhad. Hermelien probeerde niet te overduidelijk naar zijn ontbloot bovenlijf te kijken onder de zwarte mantel, maar ze had maar één oogopslag nodig om te realiseren dat hij best atletisch gebouwd was, toch zeker meer atletisch dan je zou verwachten van iemand die geen zwerkbal of iets dergelijks beoefende. Zijn schouders waren enorm breed in vergelijking met zijn slanke taille en Hermelien probeerde niet té fel van het zicht te genieten. Ze zou zich dood schamen als hij het moest merken. Hij droeg enkel een lange, zwarte broek onder de mantel en had ook geen schoenen aan.  
Hermelien schrok even toen ze dat realiseerde: hij stond blootvoets tussen de scherven van de fles wijn.  
"Let op dat je in geen glas stapt," zei ze snel. "Er is een fles kapot gevallen."  
Hij glimlachte mysterieus en scheen met de toverstaf op de grond, waar ze de vele scherven zagen liggen. Ze keek met grote ogen toe hoe hij opeens een paar stappen door het glas wandelde en bij haar toverstaf en bezem bleef staan. Hij bukte zich en raapte haar toverstaf op en zette vervolgens de bezem tegen de muur.  
Ongelovend zag Hermelien hoe hij terug naar haar heen stapte en haar toverstaf los in zijn linkerhand liet liggen. Ze zag ook duidelijk het dooddoenersteken op zijn linkeronderarm, maar liet het haar niet afschrikken.  
Langzaam nam Hermelien de toverstaf terug van hem over en wantrouwend keek ze hem aan. Ze kon niet geloven dat hij net zonder een spreuk uit te spreken over dat glas had gelopen zonder zich te snijden. Ze had nog nooit iets dergelijks gezien en vertrouwde het niet.  
"Hoe doe je dat? Is dat duistere magie?"  
Haar ogen keken hem bijna beschuldigend aan en hij slikte toen hij haar uitdrukking zag.  
"Nee, geen duistere magie," zei hij snel om haar gerust te stellen. "Goede magie, Oosterse magie."  
Hermeliens blik was nog steeds wantrouwend en ze bleef op afstand van hem staan. Hij voelde zich ietwat gekwetst door het feit dat ze hem niet leek te geloven, maar hij glimlachte toen hij een idee kreeg.  
"Ik kan het je bewijzen," zei hij snel. "Ik heb er een boek van."  
Nerveus wachtte hij Hermeliens reactie af, totdat haar wantrouwende blik opeens verdween en ze glimlachend knikte.  
"We laten je bezem het beste hier staan, ik zorg er wel voor dat je hem terugkrijgt," stelde hij voor terwijl hij haar aan haar hand nam en op een snel tempo terug stapte naar de driesplitsing. "Je hebt hem toch niet nodig om in de Geheime Kamer te geraken."  
Hermelien voelde een golf van opwinding toen ze dat hoorde. Hij zou haar terug naar de Geheime Kamer nemen! Ditmaal zou ze goed moeten opletten hoe ze er geraakten, zodat ze de volgende keer niet weer in een val zou lopen.  
Aan de driesplitsing bleef hij staan en Hermelien keek afwachtend toe. Hij leek even te aarzelen en Hermelien slikte, ze zag dat hij niet wist of hij haar de weg moest tonen of niet.  
"Ik zal niemand iets zeggen," probeerde ze hem te overtuigen.  
Hij glimlachte en keek haar aan.  
"Dat weet ik."  
Hermelien wachtte af, maar hij leek nog altijd niet overtuigd om haar te tonen waar ze heen moesten.  
Opeens draaide hij zich terug naar Hermelien en wees hij naar haar toverstaf.  
"Mag ik?"  
Voorzichtig knikte ze en hij nam haar toverstaf van haar over, maar opeens gaf hij zijn eigen lichtgevende toverstaf over aan haar. Verward keek Hermelien toe en opeens deed hij zijn mantel uit. Hermelien keek onbegrijpend toe hoe hij de mantel in een klein vierkant opplooide en op de grond legde. Daarna wees hij met Hermeliens toverstaf op de mantel en mompelde hij 'Inflexio'. Hij ging op de mantel staan en keek weer naar Hermelien, die geen idee had wat hij van plan was.  
"Kom je?" vroeg hij afwachtend en Hermelien keek hem verward aan, maar stapte naar hem toe.  
Hij nam haar hand en liet haar bij hem op de mantel staan, die steenhard aanvoelde onder haar voeten.  
"Sta je stevig?"  
Hermelien keek vragend naar hem op.  
"Hoezo?"  
"Nou, sta je stevig?" herhaalde hij.  
"Eh... Ja?" antwoordde Hermelien onzeker en ze zag dat hij haar even fronsend aankeek en hij nam voor alle zekerheid haar hand terug vast.  
"Ik zal toch maar je hand nemen... Wat je ook doet, strek je armen niet uit tenzij je ze kwijt wil."  
Hij doofde het licht van de toverstaf en Hermelien had geen idee wat er ging gebeuren.  
"Klaar?" vroeg hij.  
Voordat Hermelien de kans had te antwoorden, voelde ze opeens hoe de mantel waarop ze stonden onstabiel de lucht in zweefde en ze kneep even van angst in zijn hand.  
"Hier gaat hij," hoorde ze hem met een duidelijk geamuseerde stem zeggen en voordat ze wist wat haar stond te wachten, schoot de mantel met zo'n snelheid één van de gangen in dat Hermelien snel zijn andere arm greep om te voorkomen dat ze ervanaf zou vallen.  
De mantel leek aan snelheid op te bouwen en Hermelien voelde de kriebels in haar maag telkens dat de mantel even daalde of steeg. De wind suisde in haar oren tot opeens de mantel zo abrupt stopte dat de man haar snel om haar middel nam omdat ze anders zeker en vast ervanaf zou zijn gevallen.  
"Nu wordt het pas leuk!" grijnsde hij.  
Hermelien durfde niet te vragen wat hij daarmee bedoelde, maar opeens schoot de mantel sneller dan een vrije val naar beneden en Hermelien klampte zich wanhopig aan de man vast, met het steeds groter wordende besef dat ze dit ritje misschien niet zou overleven.  
Weeral kwamen ze zo abrupt tot stilstand dat Hermelien vast en zeker zou zijn gevallen als hij haar niet had vastgehouden, maar ditmaal was er geen tijd om iets te zeggen want het volgende moment schoten ze zigzaggend vooruit en Hermelien werd helemaal duizelig van de vele bochten die ze links en rechts insloegen. Met momenten zou ze durven zweren dat ze overkop gingen of horizontaal door een gang schoten, maar ze probeerde er niet aan te denken en kneep haar ogen dicht, al kon ze in de duisternis sowieso niet zien waar ze heen gingen.  
"We zijn er bijna!" zei hij in haar oor en ze hield zich stevig aan hem vast terwijl ze weer in vrije val naar beneden leken te vallen.  
Ze kwamen met een schok tot stilstand en Hermelien voelde dat hij haar los liet, maar zelf hield ze hem nog steeds rillend om zijn middel vast, met haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas gedrukt. Hij kuchte even, maar Hermelien bewoog niet.  
"We zijn er..."  
Hermelien slikte en opende voorzichtig haar ogen. Ze stonden op één van de platformen van de Geheime Kamer en de hele Kamer gloeide in het licht van de vele fakkels.  
"Je mag me nu loslaten..."  
Hermeliens ademhaling was onrustig en ze maakte geen aanstalten om hem nu al los te laten. Haar knieën knikten en ze zou vast en zeker tegen de grond gaan als ze hem nu zou loslaten.  
"Hermelien?"  
Voorzichtig probeerde hij Hermelien van zich af te duwen en haar aan te kijken, maar haar ogen staarden gewoon in shock voor zich uit. Hij klapte even luid in zijn handen voor Hermeliens gezicht en Hermelien keek hem opeens verschrokken aan.  
Hij grijnsde breed en knikte.  
"Gaaf he?"  
"Wat... was... _dat_?!" vroeg ze met een moordlustige blik in haar ogen.  
Hij schrok achteruit, maar kon zijn grijns niet onderdrukken.  
"Een snellere manier om in de Kamer te geraken... Anders had het ons zeker een halfuur gekost," legde hij uit terwijl hij haar een hand gaf en van de mantel liet stappen. "Flexio", mompelde hij terwijl hij met de staf op de mantel wees en hij raapte de mantel, die terug normaal was, van het platform en sloeg die om zijn schouders. "Kom, ik laat je dat boek zien!"  
Hij draaide zich om en liep enthousiast de tent in van het platform. Hermelien staarde hem ongelovend na en volgde hem daarna met knikkende knieën en een draaiend hoofd naar binnen.


	10. Achter het Masker

Hermelien stapte de kamer binnen en zag hoe hij enkele kaarsen met een zwaai van zijn toverstaf aan het branden kreeg. Ze bleef aan de ingang wachten en kuchte even.  
"Kom, zet je neer," glimlachte hij nerveus terwijl hij naar een lage, zwartleren bank wees.  
Hij besefte maar al te goed hoe vreemd dit voor hem was. Dit was de eerste keer in tien jaren dat hij bezoek mocht ontvangen. Hij was ietwat nerveus, zeker omdat hij in het gezelschap was van Hermelien, op wie hij de afgelopen maand nogal gesteld was geraakt. Hoe graag hij ook met haar wilde praten, hij was bang om iets te zeggen, bang dat hij iets verkeerd zou doen en haar zou wegjagen.  
Voorzichtig ging Hermelien zitten en keek ze om zich heen. Voor de bank stond een lage, rechthoekige salontafel, waarop een schotel met fruit stond. Naast de schotel lag een enorm dik en oud boek. Ze probeerde de titel van het boek te lezen, maar opeens merkte hij dat ze het boek had gezien en hij liep snel naar de tafel om het boek op te rapen. Hermelien schrok lichtjes van de snelle beweging waarmee hij het boek weggriste en hij liep gehaast naar een boekenkast heen.  
Hij zette het boek terug op zijn plaats en hij kon de kleine letters zien die op de rug geschreven stonden: _"Magische Middelen ter Bestrijding van Marteldranken"_. Hij had liever niet dat zij het zag, hij wou er geen vragen over beantwoorden.  
Hermelien merkte hoe gespannen hij was en voelde zich een beetje schuldig.  
"Is alles in orde?" vroeg ze voorzichtig en hij draaide zich snel terug naar haar om.  
"Ja, ja, natuurlijk..." antwoordde hij, maar hij hield nerveus met beide handen de rand van zijn mantel vast en Hermelien was niet overtuigd.  
"Zet je erbij..." zei ze op zachte toon en ze schoof een beetje op in de zetel.  
Hij durfde niet te weigeren en ging naast haar zitten. Zijn ogen keken haar van onder zijn masker continue aan. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden en hoopte dat ze er niets van merkte. Ze zag er prachtig uit en leek wel te gloeien in het kaarslicht. Het was duidelijk dat ze zich meer op haar gemak voelde in zijn buurt dan hij bij haar. Ze was mooier dan hij zich kon herinneren en ze had een soort kwetsbaarheid over zich die hij nooit eerder bij haar had opgemerkt. Het was zo vreemd voor hem om haar in zo'n nieuw licht te zien.  
Hermelien keek strak naar haar eigen handen. Hier zat ze dan, in een zetel in de Geheime Kamer, naast haar spook, een voormalige dooddoener die al tien jaar een kluizenaarsleven leidde. Dit was exact wat ze had gewild, ze had gewild dat hij haar terug mee zou nemen naar de Geheime Kamer zodat ze hem beter zou kunnen leren kennen, maar nu had ze geen flauw idee wat ze hem moest vertellen of vragen.  
Hij merkte ook dat de stilte tussen hen tweeën alles behalve natuurlijk en aangenaam was en zuchtte lichtjes. Hermelien draaide haar hoofd naar hem en keek hem verontschuldigend aan.  
"Dit loopt niet bepaald vlotjes, he?" vroeg ze langzaam en ze durfde hem niet in de ogen te kijken.  
Hij glimlachte ook verontschuldigend.  
"Wil je misschien..." Hermelien aarzelde even, maar keek hem toch aan. "Wil je misschien liever dat ik je met rust laat? Ik wil me niet opdringen en je hebt nooit gevraagd dat ik je kwam opzoeken."  
Hermelien maakte aanstalten om op te staan, maar hij nam snel haar hand vast en hield haar tegen.  
"Nee," zei hij. "Ik ben blij met je gezelschap."  
Hij keek Hermelien oprecht aan en ze bloosde.  
"Maar je bent ook niet erg spraakzaam erdoor," zei ze verlegen.  
Hij glimlachte en hield haar hand nog steeds vast in de zijne.  
"Ik vind het moeilijk om met je te praten, Hermelien."  
Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd en keek hem medelevend aan.  
"Omdat het al zo lang geleden is dat je nog met iemand hebt gesproken?" vroeg ze.  
"Dat niet alleen," glimlachte hij. "Maar er is zoveel dat je niet weet..."  
Hermelien keek naar haar hand in de zijne en knikte.  
"Wil je erover praten?" stelde ze voorzichtig voor.  
Verrast keek hij haar aan. Ze was echt merkwaardig. Iedere keer dat ze iets zei wist ze hem meer en meer te verrassen. Een deel van hem wilde haar omhelzen en haar bedanken, maar een ander deel van hem voelde niets dan angst bij het gedacht dat ze te weten zou kunnen komen wie hij werkelijk was.  
"Ja en nee..." antwoordde hij eerlijk en hij liet haar hand los.  
Hermelien merkte dat hij niets uit zichzelf zou vertellen, maar ze wist dat er iets was dat hij kwijt wilde. Ze zou hem voorzichtig moeten aanpakken als ze wilde dat hij haar vertrouwde.  
Haar hand reikte naar zijn linkerarm en voorzichtig legde ze zijn arm zo in haar andere hand dat ze het dooddoenersteken kon zien. Ze voelde met haar vingers over het zwarte teken en hij keek haar als gehypnotiseerd aan.  
"Wanneer wist je eigenlijk dat je liever niet bij de Dooddoeners wilde horen?" vroeg Hermelien op een rustige toon.  
Hij keek haar glimlachend aan en stond even versteld van de vraag die ze hem stelde. Hij had eerder gedacht dat ze weer om zijn naam zou vragen of hem zou vragen of ze achter zijn masker mocht kijken, maar deze vraag stelde hem gerust: ze had blijkbaar respect voor zijn geheimen.  
"Ik wist het toen ze me vroegen mijn eerste Onvergeeflijke Vloek uit te spreken," antwoordde hij voorzichtig. "Ik heb altijd geweten dat ik ooit een Dooddoener zou worden. Ik was ook helemaal niet onschuldig als kind en al helemaal niet toen ik op Zweinstein zat. Toen ik pas Dooddoener was, was ik zo trots..."  
Een vreemde, bittere glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht.  
"Ik was ervan overtuigd dat ik gekozen was omdat ik zo'n grote indruk had nagelaten..."  
Hij slikte en leek diep na te denken.  
Hermelien wachtte af, maar hij bleef zwijgen.  
"Waarom was je dan gekozen?" vroeg ze stil.  
Hij haalde nonchalant zijn schouders op.  
"Het lot," zuchtte hij. "Het had niets met mij te maken. Ik was gewoon geboren in de juiste familie... Of in de _verkeerde_ familie, beter gezegd. Toen ik dat besefte kwamen de twijfels. Ik besefte dat ik liever was geboren in een ander gezin, bij andere tovenaars die niets te maken hadden met Voldemort, bij dreuzelouders, ergens waar men me nooit in zo'n levensgevaar zou hebben geplaatst. Ik besefte dat ik verkeerd zat wat dreuzels en modderbloedjes betrof... Ik had zoveel spijt van alles... Ik wist dat ik een Onvergeeflijke Vloek moest uitspreken, of hij zou me doden, maar ik kon het niet. Ik had zoveel zelfmedelijden dat ik de haat niet kon opbrengen..."  
Hermelien luisterde ademloos, maar liet zijn hand niet los.  
"Dus je hebt nooit een Onvergeeflijke Vloek uitgesproken?" vroeg Hermelien met grote ogen.  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd en zuchtte.  
"Maar..." Hermelien zette even een aantal zaken op een rijtje. "Maar waarom zit je dan hier? Waarom ga je niet naar het Ministerie? Vertel hen alles, je zit dan misschien wel een paar jaar in Azkaban, maar dat is beter dan je leven lang hier gevangen te zitten! Als je geen Onvergeeflijke Vloek hebt uitgesproken, hebben ze geen enkel excuus om je langer dan een vijftal jaren gevangen te houden."  
Hij schudde weeral zijn hoofd en keek Hermelien aan.  
"Ik heb geen enkel bewijs. Ze zullen me nooit geloven... Het woord van een Dooddoener heeft niet veel waarde op het Ministerie..."  
Ellendig staarde hij voor zich uit, totdat hij plots schrok van Hermeliens hand onder zijn kin. Verward keek hij haar aan en ze zette zich iets dichter bij hem.  
"Je moet het niet zo snel opgeven," zei ze op een zachte toon en ze legde haar hand op zijn wang, gedeeltelijk over het masker. "Je verdient meer dan dit. Dit is geen leven voor iemand die niets heeft misdaan."  
Haar hand ging even door zijn haar en hij keek haar ongelovend aan.  
"Ik zal je helpen," fluisterde ze en ze keek hem met een warme blik aan. "Vertrouw me."  
Hij sloot zijn ogen terwijl hij haar vingers terug over zijn gezicht voelde en hij genoot van de warmte van haar hand. Hij wilde niets meer vertellen, hij wilde gewoon genieten van haar bezorgdheid en voelen dat er iemand was die om hem gaf.  
"Ik vertrouw je..." fluisterde hij terug.  
Hermelien moest haar tranen bedwingen terwijl ze hem aankeek. Ze kon niet begrijpen waarom hij dit zichzelf had aangedaan. Maar hij had gelijk: er was geen bewijs. Ze moest hem helpen zijn onschuld te bewijzen. Hij verdiende ook een leven. Hij _vertrouwde_ haar ermee.  
Haar vingers voelden over het masker heen, maar Hermelien schrok even toen ze een traan voelde die haar vingers tegemoet kwam op het masker. Haar vingers trilden terwijl ze zich naar de rand van het masker bewogen.  
Hij probeerde alle slechte gedachten uit zijn geheugen te bannen. Hij moest geloven dat ze hem kon helpen. Hij moest geloven dat ze om hem gaf. Dat hij haar kon vertrouwen.  
Hij hield ellendig zijn ogen gesloten en was te gehypnotiseerd door hetgeen ze in hem deed branden om haar vingers aan de rand van het masker te voelen.  
En plots trok ze het masker van zijn gezicht.  
Zijn ogen schrokken open en de hypnose was in één seconde verbroken. Verschrokken keek hij naar haar gezicht, waar niets dan horror van af te lezen viel.  
Hermelien werd bleek en kroop onbewust verder van hem af. Dit had ze niet gewild. Dit had ze niet verwacht. Ze had zijn gezicht willen zien, niet... _dit_.  
Hermelien voelde zich misselijk van het zicht alleen, maar kon niet wegkijken. Ze herkende amper een gezicht in hetgeen ze zag. Waar zijn voorhoofd en wenkbrauwen zouden moeten zitten, zag ze niets dan een afschuwelijk rood-bruine huid, vol met littekens en zwarte plekken die op brandwondes leken. Zijn wangen, en dan vooral zijn linkerwang, waren even afstotelijk, maar hetgeen haar het meeste verschrok was hetgeen er was overgebleven van zijn neus. Het zag eruit alsof het behoorde aan iemand die net was gestorven in een brand. Hermelien had geen enkel idee wat er was gebeurd en hoe hij het kon hebben overleefd, maar ze voelde zich suf worden van het zicht alleen.  
Gehaast trok hij zijn masker terug uit haar handen en kwam hij recht. Hij deed een paar stappen van haar weg en stond met zijn rug naar haar toe, maar toch kon hij nog steeds haar ogen voelen branden. De horror in haar ogen had alle illusies doen verdwijnen. Hij hoorde hier, alleen. Niet tussen anderen, niet bij haar.  
Trillend kwam Hermelien recht en deed ze een stap achteruit. Hij had helemaal niet geprobeerd zijn identiteit te verbergen... Hij was... mismaakt. Lelijk. Afstotelijk. _Dat_ had ze niet mogen weten. _Dat_ had hij voor haar proberen verborgen te houden.  
De kamer draaide voor Hermeliens ogen. Dit kon gewoon niet waar zijn! Ze deed nog een stap naar achter en slikte toen hij haar opeens zijlings aankeek.  
Ze haatte zichzelf ervoor, maar ze wilde dat hij zo snel mogelijk het masker terug opdeed. Haar hele lichaam trilde terwijl hij haar met de meest merkwaardige blik aankeek. Er was duidelijk boosheid en razernij te lezen in zijn ogen, maar tegelijkertijd ook verdriet en medelijden.  
"Ga weg," siste hij stil, maar Hermelien bewoog niet terwijl er geluidloze tranen over haar wangen gleden en hij balde zijn vuisten.  
Hij draaide zich woedend terug naar haar en deed snel een paar stappen dichter, totdat hij voor haar stond.  
"Had je dit verwacht?" riep hij in haar gezicht terwijl zijn kille ogen contact met de hare zochten. "Wilde je dit zo graag zien?"  
Hermelien keek hem even aan, maar wendde een paar tellen later in afschuw haar blik naar de grond.  
"Kijk dan, Hermelien!" riep hij luid, maar zijn stem brak en zijn onderlip trilde. "Kijk nou!"  
Hermeliens tranen maakten haar blik wazig, maar ze deed nog een poging om hem aan te kijken, al kwamen er steeds meer tranen die over haar wangen gleden en ze klemde haar kaken opeen om te voorkomen dat ze echt zou gaan snikken.  
"Zie je dan wat er van me is geworden?" ging hij stiller, maar nog steeds met een bittere stem verder. "Zie je nu in waarom ik het masker draag?"  
Hij wilde even lachen, maar sloeg er niet in.  
"Niet om mijn identiteit te verbergen..." ging hij steeds kalmer verder en hij slikte terwijl hij voorzichtig zijn vingers troostend over haar wangen liet tasten. Ze voelden klam aan door de tranen die ze weende en hij schudde zijn hoofd lichtjes.  
"Ik heb geen masker nodig om te verbergen wie ik ben," zei hij met een bittere glimlach op zijn gezicht en zijn stem was niets meer dan een fluister. "Je herkent me zo ook niet..."  
Het was alsof Hermelien een slag op haar hoofd kreeg. _Herkennen._ Herkende ze hem? Rillingen liepen over haar rug terwijl ze in zijn ogen keek. Wie was hij? Ze kende hem. Een dooddoener. Blauwgrijze ogen. Een zwadderaar. Niet veel ouder dan haar. Hij kende haar. Hij...  
Het werd zwart voor Hermeliens ogen, maar ze kon de naam op haar lippen niet meer terugnemen terwijl ze zwak op de grond viel.  
"... Draco."

"Draco!"  
Met een ruk schrok Hermelien overeind.  
Gedesoriënteerd keek ze om zich heen. Waar was ze? Dit was de Geheime Kamer helemaal niet, dit was... haar kamer. Het licht scheen al binnen door het kerkerraam en Hermelien zag dat ze op haar eigen bed lag.  
Het was al bijna middag! Hoe was dat mogelijk? Ze had nooit zo lang kunnen slapen na hetgeen ze... Hetgeen ze had gezien achter het masker.  
Hij moest haar een slaapdrank hebben gegeven. _Draco._  
Hermelien stond snel recht van haar bed en keek om zich heen. Haar bezem stond in een hoek van de kamer en haar toverstaf lag op haar nachtkastje. Waar was hij? Was hij terug in de Kamer?  
Met een kloppend hart ijsbeerde Hermelien voor haar bed. Ze kon niet begrijpen dat het Draco was. Hij was zo enorm veranderd, niet enkel wat zijn uiterlijk betrof, hij was nu zo groot en zijn hele lichaamsbouw was veranderd, hij had vroeger nooit zo'n brede schouders gehad, maar ook die onnatuurlijk witte haren waren nieuw voor haar, om maar te zwijgen van hetgeen hij achter het masker verborg. Ook vanbinnen was hij anders. Aardig. Hoe kon _hij_ aardig tegen haar doen? Hij was vroeger altijd zo onuitstaanbaar... Als hij haar in die laatste weken één keer zo vreselijk had behandeld als vroeger, had ze hem meteen herkend, maar dat had hij niet gedaan, tijdens geeneen van hun ontmoetingen. Hermelien kon de vergelijking met haar arrogante klasgenoot uit Zwadderich niet leggen, maar hij was het echt. Hij was niet dood, zoals Hermelien tien jaar lang had geloofd, maar wat was er dan wel gebeurd met hem?  
Ze moest met hem praten, zich excuseren voor het feit dat ze zijn masker had afgetrokken, hem laten weten dat ze hem nog steeds vertrouwde.  
En dat deed ze ook echt. Ze had hem al vertrouwd voor ze zijn identiteit wist en nu ze wist wie hij was, veranderde dat niets voor haar. Hij was goed. De Draco die zij had gekend, had ze amper teruggevonden in zijn ogen.  
Ellendig ging ze terug op het bed zitten. Ze had hem niet durven aankijken. Ze had geweend. Ze had gewalgd en gegruweld van hetgeen ze had gezien. En hij had het allemaal in haar ogen kunnen lezen. Hermelien vroeg zich af hoe ze hem terug onder ogen zou kunnen komen, de schaamte voor haar eigen gedrag ging als een steek door haar hart, maar ze wist dat ze hem terug moest spreken.  
Maar zou hij dat nog wel willen? Ze had zijn vertrouwen op zo'n vreselijke manier geschaad... Hij had niet gewild dat ze zijn masker van zijn gezicht trok toen hij haar had gezegd dat hij haar vertrouwde, dat had hij er helemaal niet mee bedoeld, maar toch had Hermelien het gedaan. Zou hij haar nog ooit willen spreken?  
Ze kon niet weeral proberen naar de Kamer te sluipen door de gangen, ze zou ongetwijfeld weer in een val lopen en ditmaal zou hij haar misschien niet willen redden.  
De enige hoop die Hermelien had, waren de stukken perkament die ze bij de huiswerken kon steken. Binnen een paar dagen zouden de lessen weer beginnen en zou hij de huiswerken controleren. Ze moest hem schrijven en hem proberen te contacteren.  
Ze zou het zichzelf nooit vergeven als ze nu nooit meer iets van hem zou horen. Hij had haar nodig. En zij hem ook, al kon ze dat gevoel niet verklaren, ze wist gewoon dat het zo was.


	11. De Weg naar de Geheime Kamer

Hermelien staarde mismoedig naar het opgerolde stukje perkament dat voor haar op het bureau lag. Tien dagen waren gepasseerd en het stukje perkament was in al die tijd niet verplaatst of gelezen. Dat niet alleen, maar ook de huiswerken waren die dagen niet verbeterd geworden. Toch niet door hém.  
Ook al had Hermelien haar handen vol met het vele verbeterwerk, ze dacht voortdurend aan hem en iedere dag voelde ze zich slechter.  
Wat voerde hij toch maar uit? Was hij wel in orde? Zou ze het erop wagen om nog eens naar de Geheime Kamer te gaan? Maar wat als er écht iets met hem was en hij haar niet zou kunnen helpen als ze weer in een val liep? Het was te riskant.  
De toortsen in de gangen doofden uit en Hermelien zuchtte terwijl ze nog steeds naar het rolletje perkament keek. Het was al weer elf uur 's avonds voorbij, het was tijd om in bed te kruipen en te slapen tot de nieuwe dag. Misschien zou hij deze nacht haar brief lezen...  
Maar Hermeliens hoop was bijna helemaal verdwenen. Iedere ochtend deed het meer pijn als ze merkte dat niemand in het Toverdranklokaal was geweest, dat hij niets had gelezen en ze haar plek in zijn leven was verloren.  
Hermelien deed haar handen voor haar ogen en probeerde de tranen tegen te houden.  
"Draco, geef me alsjeblieft nog een kans..." fluisterde ze zo stil ze kon en ze probeerde te kalmeren.  
Maar niemand hoorde haar. Er was niemand die luisterde.  
Ze deed haar handen weer voor haar ogen weg en opende een lade. Voorzichtig haalde ze er enkele rollen perkament uit en begon ze te lezen.  
Ze kende de stukjes tekst zowat vanbuiten. Het waren haar allereerste brieven aan hem, van toen ze nog dacht dat hij een spook was. Hij was altijd zo beleefd geweest, vriendelijk ook en zijn antwoorden waren zeker en vast telkens gevat geweest. Hermelien zou er misschien mee lachen als de situatie anders was, maar dat had ze al dagen niet meer gedaan.  
Toch waren het geen sombere gedachten hoe hij haar die eerste keer had gecontacteerd met het nieuws dat twee Zwadderaars huiswerk van elkaar hadden gekopieerd. Of hoe ze de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van Harry had geleend en op hem had zitten wachten, maar in slaap was gevallen. De volgende ochtend had hij haar een geamuseerd briefje geschreven, waarin hij plagend had vermeld dat Dobby blij was met zijn nieuwe schoenen, namelijk Hermeliens schoenen, die ze in de gang had laten staan om geen enkel geluid te maken.  
Opeens leek het alsof Hermelien een slag op haar hoofd kreeg.  
Dobby!  
Wanneer had Draco Dobby gezien met haar schoenen? Had Draco huiselven bespioneerd? Dat kon gewoon niet. Huiselven voelen het als een zesde zintuig aan wanneer ze bekeken worden tijdens het werk, er wordt altijd gezegd dat een goede huiself een huiself is waarvan je niet eens merkt dat hij er is! Dobby moest geweten hebben dat iemand hem had gezien, dat moest.  
Maar volgens Hermelien was het nog straffer dan dat. Ze had bij Draco fruit gezien. Eten. Draco moest ook eten. Dan waren er maar twee opties: ofwel had hij het al die jaren gestolen, ofwel had hij hulp gehad. En het moest zowat onmogelijk zijn om iets uit de keukens te stelen, want er waren voortdurend huiselven aanwezig, dus dan moest hij wel hulp hebben gehad!  
En Draco kende Dobby. Dobby was vroeger de huiself van de familie Malfidus geweest...  
Hermelien dacht er niet verder over na, zo verdwaasd voelde ze zich door haar eigen ontdekking, en ze rende gehaast de kerkers uit.

In de keukens was het een drukte van jewelste. Het was bijna tijd voor het avondeten en alle ketels stonden op het vuur, her en der waren huiselven bezig met borden te schikken en er was slechts één huiself die Hermelien kwam begroeten toen ze de keuken instapte. Het was een geluk voor Hermelien dat het net dié huiself was die ze had willen spreken.  
"Goedenavond, Dobby," groette Hermelien beleefd en de huiself boog door zijn knieën.  
"Waarmee kan Dobby de beste vriendin van Harry Potter dienen?" vroeg hij met zijn hoge piepstem, kennelijk verrukt dat hij Hermelien zag.  
Hermelien aarzelde even en keek om zich heen, maar het leek erop dat alle huiselven druk bezig waren en niet veel aandacht aan haar schonken.  
"Ik vroeg me af of we... Of ik je even wat zou kunnen vragen, Dobby," zei Hermelien stil en Dobby keek Hermelien met grote, nieuwsgierige ogen aan. "Liefst ergens waar we alleen zijn..."  
Dobby knikte en keek om zich heen.  
"Dobby kan met juffrouw even verdwijnselen, als juffrouw dat wenst."  
Dobby opende zijn hand en stak zijn lange vingers uit naar Hermelien. Zonder te aarzelen nam Hermelien het hand vast en een seconde later leek het alsof ze met een vaart de lucht werd ingezogen. Een seconde later viel Hermelien met een draaiend hoofd op de grond neer en ze was even verschrokken van het tempo waaraan huiselven konden verdwijnselen. Ze verdwijnselden veel sneller en krachtiger dan tovenaars en Hermelien had moeite om zich aan te passen.  
Dobby hielp Hermelien terug recht en Hermelien keek om zich heen. Ze bevonden zich in een stoffig, verlaten klaslokaal dat Hermelien nog nooit had gezien.  
"Wat wilde de vriendin van Harry Potter vragen aan Dobby?" piepte de huiself nieuwsgierig.  
Hermelien besloot om direct ter zake te komen.  
"Dobby, heb jij de laatste tijd nog contact gehad met Draco?"  
Heel even viel Dobby's mond open en werden zijn ogen groot, maar dat werd al snel gevolgd door een moment waarin hij zo onwetend mogelijk probeerde te kijken, wat hij maar even wist vol te houden en opeens spurtte hij naar het schoolbord en bonkte hij herhaaldelijk met zijn hoofd tegen het stoffige bord terwijl hij zich in zijn ogen probeerde te porren met een krijtje.  
Hermelien rende snel naar Dobby, gooide het krijtje op de grond en trok hem van het schoolbord weg.  
"Jij bent degene die ervoor zorgt dat hij te eten krijgt, is het niet?" vroeg Hermelien en haar stem klonk streng, maar tegelijkertijd begrijpend. "Jij hebt geregeld contact met hem, is het niet?"  
Dobby's ogen vulden zich met tranen, maar hij weende niet en schudde wild zijn hoofd heen en weer terwijl hij zichzelf in zijn maag sloeg.  
"Ik zeg er niets van, Dobby," zei Hermelien snel terwijl ze hem aan zijn beide handen vastnam, zodat hij zichzelf niet kon slaan. "Ik heb Draco ook gezien. In de Geheime Kamer."  
Hermelien voelde hoe Dobby's drang om zijn handen uit die van Hermelien te wrikken minder werd en hoe hij kalmer werd.  
"Je hoeft jezelf niet te straffen. Het is niet door jou doen dat ik te weten ben gekomen dat jij Draco verzorgt."  
Dobby had een argwanende blik in zijn ogen, iets wat niet bij hem paste.  
"Hoe weet juffrouw dan dat Dobby Draco helpt?" vroeg hij langzaam.  
Hermelien glimlachte voorzichtig en liet Dobby's handen los. Dobby leek weer rustig en luisterde.  
"Ik ben bij Draco geweest, in de Geheime Kamer, al twee maal," vertelde Hermelien kalm. "Ik wist eerst niet eens dat hij het was... Maar hij had je ooit vermeld in een brief, toen je mijn schoenen had gevonden en toen ik erover nadacht, kwam ik tot het idee dat jij wel eens degene kon zijn die Draco eten bracht..."  
Dobby knikte schuldig terwijl Hermelien dit zei en onderbrak haar.  
"Meester Draco heeft Dobby jaren geleden opzocht, toen Zweinstein bijna volledig verlaten was, net voor de val van Hij-waarover-we-nog-steeds-niet-spreken."  
De huiself slaakte een diepe zucht en zette zich op een stoffige schoolbank neer. De blik in zijn grote ogen was treurig en Hermelien zweeg.  
"Dobby herkende meester Draco meteen. Meester Draco droeg een Dooddoenersmasker en Dobby was bang en wilde de andere huiselven erbij halen, maar meester Draco smeekte Dobby niets te zeggen. Dobby wist niet wat te denken, maar toen zag Dobby meester Draco huilen en meester verontschuldigde zich en smeekte... En toen deed meester zijn masker af."  
De kleine huiself zei dat alsof daarmee de kous af was.  
"Hoe is Draco dan in de Geheime Kamer weten te raken?" vroeg Hermelien. "Waar hield hij zich eerst schuil?"  
"Meester Draco heeft zich enkele dagen schuil gehouden in de Kerkers, maar zodra meester bedacht dat niemand hem zou zoeken in de Geheime Kamer, is meester beginnen zoeken naar een weg. Meester heeft zelf een weg gemaakt."  
"Achter de kast van het voorraadlokaal..." mompelde Hermelien en Dobby knikte.  
"Een heel stuk van die gang heeft Meester zelf gegraven. Eerst was hij net groot genoeg voor meester om door te kruipen, maar meester heeft de gang groter gemaakt, even hoog als de pijpleidingen waar de gang op uit komt."  
"Ken jij alle vallen die zich in die gang en verder op weg naar de Geheime Kamer bevinden?" vroeg Hermelien.  
De huiself schudde snel zijn hoofd.  
"Oh nee... Meester heeft Dobby nooit getoond welke vallen er waren. De eerste keer heeft meester Dobby geblinddoekt en naar de Geheime Kamer gebracht, naar de plek waar meester wilde dat Dobby het eten zou brengen. Meer heeft Dobby nooit gezien van de Geheime Kamer of de gangen errond."  
Hermelien was even verward.  
"Hoe geraak je dan in de Geheime Kamer?"  
"Dobby verdwijnselt gewoon."  
Natuurlijk! Een huiself kon naar iedere plek op Zweinstein verdwijnselen, als hij er maar ooit eens was geweest!  
"Kun je met mij naar de Geheime Kamer verdwijnselen?" vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig en ze voelde haar hart sneller kloppen bij het vooruitzicht om Draco nog eens te kunnen spreken.   
De huiself keek echter bang en leek niet op zijn gemak.  
"Meester heeft Dobby verboden om naar de Geheime Kamer te gaan als meester het niet heeft gevraagd..."  
Hermeliens hoop verdween als sneeuw voor de zon en teleurgesteld keek ze voor zich uit. De huiself zag Hermeliens teleurgestelde blik en dacht even na. Opeens sprong hij van de bank af en keek hij opgewekt naar Hermelien.  
"Maar meester heeft Dobby gevraagd om morgenochtend nieuwe benodigdheden te brengen. Dobby kan juffrouw meenemen, als ze om vijf uur 's ochtends aan de keukens kan zijn."  
Hermeliens mond viel verrukt open en ze omhelste de huiself zo fel dat zijn theemuts ervan op de grond viel.  
"Dank je, Dobby! Dank je, dank je, dank je!"

De volgende ochtend stond Hermelien zenuwachtig voor de ingang van de keukens. Dobby kwam exact om vijf uur naar buiten en droeg een mand waarin Hermelien niet enkel eten zag, maar ook enkele boeken van de bibliotheek en een stel drakenhandschoenen.  
"Weet juffrouw zeker dat ze mee wil?"  
Hermelien knikte en nam Dobby's hand vast.  
"Zeer zeker."  
Hermelien kon weeral niet wennen aan het snelle tempo waarmee Dobby verdwijnselde en viel een moment later op handen en voeten neer. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat Dobby was verdwijnseld naar één van de hoogste platformen in de Geheime Kamer. Er was niets te zien op het platform, het was volledig leeg. Draco was er ook niet.  
Dobby zette de mand neer en keek ook even om zich heen. Hij zag een stuk perkament op de grond liggen, raapte het op en las het.  
"Als meester er niet is, moet Dobby meteen verdwijnselen. Meester vraagt me in het briefje om overmorgen weer terug te komen," zei hij fluisterend en hij strekte zijn hand weer uit naar Hermelien, die verschrokken toekeek.  
"Maar ik heb hem nog niet gezien," zei ze stil. "Ik wil hem spreken."  
Dobby leek met iedere seconde nerveuzer te worden.  
"Meester heeft Dobby verboden om langer in de Geheime Kamer te blijven dan nodig. Dobby moet weg! Dobby kan juffrouw overmorgen terug meenemen."  
Hermelien zag hoe ernstig Dobby de overtreding op de regel van Draco ervaarde, want zijn handen begonnen steeds meer en meer te trillen.  
"Ga dan alleen terug," zei Hermelien snel. "Ik wil hem nu spreken. Ik red me wel."  
Dobby aarzelde even of het wel zo'n goed idee was om Hermelien alleen achter te laten in de Geheime Kamer, maar voelde zich verplicht om te luisteren naar zowel het gebod van zijn meester als dat van Hermelien.  
Hij knikte en het moment erna verdwijnselde hij.  
Nu Hermelien alleen was, besefte ze opeens dat het misschien toch niet zo slim was geweest om in de Geheime Kamer te blijven. Ze keek om zich heen en zag enkele toortsen branden op verschillende platformen, maar ze had geen enkel idee hoe ze van het lege platform waarop ze zich nu bevond kon geraken. Ze kon hier toch niet blijven zitten totdat Draco de mand met benodigdheden kwam halen?  
Hermelien probeerde iets te bedenken waardoor ze van het platform zou geraken, maar de andere platformen waren te ver weg. Ze kon niet gewoon springen, tenzij ze het risico wilde nemen om haar nek of iets anders te breken.  
Maar ze weigerde om simpelweg te roepen. Ze kon ook als een halve idioot zijn naam roepen, hij zou het vast wel horen en dan zou hij ook komen... Of misschien niet? Misschien zou hij net dán wegblijven. Hermelien had nog steeds geen enkel idee hoe hij zou reageren als hij haar weer zag.  
Neen, ze moest hem maar weten te verrassen. Ze had haar toverstaf bij zich, wat kon ze nu doen om van het platform te geraken? Ze herinnerde zich hoe Harry in zijn vierde jaar een bezem had gesommeerd om tijdens de eerste opdracht van het Toverschool Toernooi aan een draak te ontsnappen. Maar ze betwijfelde of ze in de Geheime Kamer een bezem zou weten te sommeren als ze zelf niet eens een idee had hoe ze in de Geheime Kamer kon geraken.  
Maar misschien hoefde dat ook niet... Ze herinnerde zich plots hoe ze die eerste keer was wakker geworden in dat bed. In die kamer had een oude Nimbus 2001 gestaan. Misschien dat het zou lukken om die te sommeren!  
"Accio Nimbus 2001!" mompelde Hermelien met haar toverstaf stevig in haar hand.  
Even leek het alsof er niets zou gebeuren, maar opeens zag Hermelien in het flakkeren van de toortsen hoe een bezem naar haar heen zweefde.  
Grijnzend nam Hermelien de bezem vast en vloog ze een stukje naar beneden. Op welk platform zou Draco zich bevinden?  
Hermelien hoefde geen onmogelijke keuze te maken, want opeens hoorde ze een vreemd geluid van één van de grotere platformen komen. Hermelien had geen idee wat ze had gehoord, maar er moest wel iemand zijn. Hermelien vloog op de Nimbus naar het platform toe, dat leek vastgemaakt te zijn aan één van de muren van de Geheime Kamer en waar een grote, zwarte tent op stond.  
Hermelien legde de bezem op het platform neer en stapte hoopvol de tent binnen.  
In de tent bevonden zich vijf toverketels, die zich ieder op een stevig brandend vuur bevonden, wat de volledige ruimte duidelijk verlichtte. Maar er was helemaal niemand. Hermelien was even verward. Ze kon echt zweren dat ze iets of iemand had gehoord.  
Nieuwsgierig stapte ze dichter naar de eerste toverketel. Ze had niet gedacht dat Draco zo actief zou bezig zijn met toverdranken. Hij vroeg dan wel kennelijk geregeld om ingrediënten, maar dat hij vijf toverdranken tegelijkertijd zou brouwen, had Hermelien niet verwacht.  
De eerste toverdrank herkende Hermelien meteen. Het was Verschijningsdrank, een toverdrank die onder andere bepaalde soorten inkt kon doen verschijnen op papier. Maar Verschijningsdrank werd ook geregeld gebruikt in Sint-Holisto, om oude littekens zichtbaar te maken als deze pijn deden en verwijderd moesten worden.  
De tweede toverdrank pruttelde zachtjes en had een donkerblauwe kleur. Onontsteek. Nog een drank die men in Sint-Holisto, maar ook in de ziekenzaal van Zweinstein gebruikte.  
Hermelien wandelde naar de derde toverdrank, benieuwd wat ze zou vinden. Het gele drankje leek zichzelf te roeren en de bubbels die naar boven kwamen, waren oranje. Hermelien had echter geen idee wat voor drankje het was. Ze rook voorzichtig en kon de geur van Fisteldistelpus thuisbrengen, al had ze nog steeds geen idee wat de drank deed.  
De vierde drank was doorschijnend bruin en leek enorm op een gewone hoestdrank. Hermelien nam de lepel vast die erin stak en roerde voorzichtig voordat ze een beetje drank omhoog deed. Het leek nogal een suikerig en kleverig goedje te zijn, dus waarschijnlijk was het wel een hoestdrankje.  
De vijfde ketel stond verder van de rest van de ketels verwijderd. Hij bevond zich dicht bij de verste, stenen muur, in tegenstelling tot de andere toverdranken, die dicht bij de ingang stonden. De tent leek ook hoger te worden, hoe meer Hermelien naar de muur stapte.  
De toverdrank scheen haast van steen gemaakt te zijn en er zat geen beweging in de donkergroene drank, al was het vuur warmer dan bij de andere ketels.  
Hermelien keek aandachtig, ze dacht dat ze iets zag bewegen. Na tien secondes kwam er langzaam, maar zeker één bubbeltje naar boven, dat zacht ontplofte en de toverdrank leek weer van steen, maar ditmaal hoorde Hermelien weer iets. Het geluid deed Hermelien denken aan een vulkaan en weer kwam er een klein bubbeltje naar boven, al bleef het geluid volhouden. Hermelien rook aan de drank, maar de unieke geur deed Hermelien aan niets en vanalles tegelijkertijd denken.  
Ze deed haar ogen dicht en probeerde nogmaals te ruiken, maar opeens schrok ze toen ze voelde hoe twee handen haar vastgrepen en hard tegen de muur duwden.  
Hermeliens ogen vlogen open en ze keek recht in de ogen van Draco, die dicht tegen haar aan stond en zijn hoofd naar de toverdrank had gedraaid.  
"Draco..." zei Hermelien verschrokken toen ze zag hoe hij op zijn blote vloeten en zonder hemd voor haar stond. "Wat..."  
Opeens leek het alsof de toverdrank uit de ketel barstte en Draco draaide snel zijn gezicht van de drank weg en ging voor Hermelien staan, die over zijn schouder zag hoe de volledige inhoud van de ketel de lucht in schoot, maar niet kon zien hoe de drank terug naar beneden viel aangezien Draco in een gespannen houding met zijn hand haar hoofd tegen zijn borstkas duwde.  
Hermelien hoorde hoe de druppels van de toverdrank sissend op de grond spatten en het duurde enkele secondes voordat Draco's houding wat ontspande en hij haar terug los liet, al hield hij zijn hand voor haar opgestoken, als teken dat ze nog niet weg mocht stappen.  
Hermelien keek weer over zijn schouder en zag opeens hoe de druppels die op de grond waren gevallen terug in de ketel leken te springen. Haar mond viel open van verbazing en pas toen alle druppels terug in de ketel waren en de toverdrank weer zo hard als steen leek, durfde ze iets te zeggen.  
"Wat was dat?"  
Draco's blik keek haar streng, misschien zelfs boos aan. Zijn adem was zwaar, alsof hij zich had opgejaagd.  
"Voor een toverdrankmeesteres ben je ook niet de slimste in huis, he?"  
Hermelien keek even schuldig, al wist ze niet onmiddelijk wat ze zo verkeerd had gedaan.  
"Verminkingsdrank," zei hij in een kille stem en Hermelien zette grote ogen op van het antwoord.  
Draco glimlachte even minachtend toen hij haar verschrokken blik zag en ging verder.  
"Nou, nee, denk nou maar niet dat ik mijn gezicht achter een masker moet verbergen omdat ik zo stom ben geweest met mijn gezicht boven de ketel te hangen, zoals jij zonet deed."  
Hermelien schaamde zich. Als Draco er niet was geweest... Hij had ieder recht om boos op haar te zijn, maar toch voelde ze zich niet op haar gemak door de kille manier waarop hij nu tegen haar sprak.  
Hij zag haar blik en draaide zich om, zodat hij haar niet in de ogen hoefde te kijken.  
"Hoe ben je hier in hemelsnaam geraakt? Je mag van geluk spreken dat ik had gemerkt dat mijn Nimbus was verdwenen, anders was ik je niet komen zoeken," zei hij met een geïrriteerde stem. "Je hebt hier niets te zoeken. Er zijn te veel vallen op weg naar de Geheime Kamer. En al heb je ze weten te omzeilen, nu blijkt dat het zelfs in de Geheime Kamer niet veilig is en als ik er niet was geweest..."  
Opeens zweeg Draco toen hij haar hand op zijn schouder voelde en hij draaide zich langzaam terug naar haar om. Hij zag dat zij het nog moeilijker had om naar hem te kijken dan omgekeerd en toen haar ogen eindelijk in de zijne keken, zag hij dat ze bijna moest huilen.  
"Het spijt me," fluisterde ze en ze probeerde te glimlachen, al lukte het niet echt.  
Draco slikte. Nu voelde hij zich slecht omwille van de manier waarop hij tegen haar tekeer was gegaan. Hij had haar bijna tot tranen gebracht door zo op haar uit te vliegen.  
"Ik ben niet boos," zei hij snel en hij verschrok zich bij de gedachte dat Hermelien overtuigd was dat hij écht boos op haar was. "Ik liet me even gaan, ik was bang dat er iets gebeurd zou zijn als ik er niet was geweest."  
Hermelien keek naar hem op, maar toch zag hij dat er tranen over haar wangen rolden.  
"Ik ben echt niet boos," slikte hij en hij wist even niet wat te doen behalve haar verschrokken aan te kijken.  
Hermelien droogde haar tranen en keek hem voorzichtig glimlachend aan.  
"Je bent zo anders," fluisterde ze. "Zo anders dan vroeger."  
Draco sloeg even in paniek van die opmerking. Wat verwachtte ze in hemelsnaam van hem? Wat moest hij zeggen?  
"Nou ja..." zei hij onhandig en nogal hard tegenover zichzelf. "Het zou erg zijn als ik me nog steeds zou gedragen als een zestienjarig rotjoch."  
Hij wendde zijn blik af en krabte nerveus achter zijn oor.  
"Ik had je niet herkend..." zei Hermelien stil. "Niet omwille van het masker... Maar omwille van hoe je nu bent. Zo anders... Aardig. Bezorgd. Stijlvol."  
Draco glimlachte even om dat laatste woord.  
"Er blijft niet veel meer van me over, he?" vroeg hij haar, de zelfspot duidelijk in zijn stem en hij grinnikte omwille van de dubbele betekenis.  
Hermelien keek hem medelevend aan en kon er niet mee lachen.  
"Wat is er gebeurd, Draco?"  
Ze keken allebei terug naar de ketel toen ze opeens het grommende geluid hoorden, als teken dat de toverdrank weer zou uitbarsten en Draco gebaarde Hermelien dat ze hem moest volgen.  
Ze stapten de tent uit en op het platform sprak Draco weer tot haar.  
"Verminkingsdrank is uitzonderlijk moeilijk te brouwen en gevaarlijk om in huis te hebben. Die uitbarsting die je zag, gebeurt ongeveer tien keer op een uur. Behalve niet met volle maan, dan is de toverdrank in vloeibare staat, ideaal om te bottelen en te laten afkoelen."  
Hermelien luisterde geïnteresseerd.  
"Waarom brouw je verminkingsdrank?"  
Draco haalde zijn schouders nonchalant op.  
"Om de drank te bestuderen, te begrijpen... En om misschien een manier te bedenken om het effect ongedaan te maken. Maar dat is gemakkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Er zijn zevenentachtig ingrediënten in Verminkingsdrank. Het is zowat onbegonnen werk om een tegendrank te vinden."  
Draco haalde zijn toverstaf uit zijn broekzak en maakte met zijn arm een beweging naar een ander, hoger liggend platform, bijna alsof hij met een zweep sloeg. Hermelien keek toe en zag hoe opeens een klein, rond houten platformpje naar hun toe zweefde en een meter voor Draco tot stilstand kwam.  
Draco ging op het platformpje staan en hield zijn hand uit naar Hermelien, die dichterbij liep en argwanend naar het dunne houten platform keek.  
"Het is veilig, hoor," verzekerde Draco haar en ze nam zijn hand vast en ging bij hem staan.  
Draco schudde twee keer met zijn pols terwijl hij de toverstaf op het bovenste platform richtte en opeens zweefden ze langzaam naar boven.  
Hermelien keek naar beneden en zag hoe ze steeds hoger en verder van het platform zweefde en ze hield niet zo van het hoogteverschil of van het idee dat ze eraf kon vallen. Gespannen hield ze Draco's hand vast.  
Het duurde even voordat Hermelien besefte dat Draco haar was aan het bekijken en toen ze in zijn ogen keek, glimlachte hij lichtjes. Er was iets heel vreemds aan de blik in zijn ogen en blozend wendde Hermelien haar blik weer af. Ze was dankbaar toen ze even later aan het platform aankwamen en ze kon afstappen.  
Draco liep voor Hermelien de tent binnen. Het was de kleinste tent die Hermelien had gezien tot dan toe en ook de enige tent die bedekt was met een donkerblauw, glanzend stof. Nieuwsgierig volgde Hermelien hem en keek ze rond in de kleine ruimte.  
Er stonden her en der groepjes kaarsen op de grond, maar ook bovenop een hoge kleerkast en op een boekenrek. Behalve de kleerkast en het boekenrek bevond zich ook een grote, staande spiegel in de kamer en een hangmat zweefde als magie in de lucht. Naast de hangmat lag slordig een stel laarzen en Draco raapte ze meteen op en trok ze aan.  
"Ga zitten," zei hij rustig en Hermelien stapte naar de hangmat toe. Ze vertrouwde de hangmat niet echt, aangezien ze niet wist hoe het kwam dat hij in de lucht bleef. Voorzichtig liet Hermelien zich eerst een beetje tegen de hangmat leunen, voordat ze er volledig in ging zitten en zich genoeg op haar gemak voelde om rustig rond te kijken.  
Draco zocht in de kleerkast naar een hemd en trok dit aan. Het stof was een gebroken wit en leek van oud katoen gemaakt te zijn. Hij keek in de spiegel terwijl hij het hemd dichtknoopte en zijn blik was duister. Hij had net haar ogen gezien, toen ze dicht bij hem stond op het platform en ze had snel haar blik afgewend toen ze in zijn ogen had gekeken. Wat wilde ze? Waarom kwam ze naar hem toe als ze bang voor hem was?  
Draco keek nog steeds denkend in de spiegel en Hermelien merkte de stilte op, totdat hij opeens vroeg: "Wat denk je van mij?"  
Hermelien keek hem even met grote ogen aan, maar fronste toen haar voorhoofd. Wat moest ze daar nou op antwoorden? Ze was een beetje gefrustreerd dat hij haar dit vroeg, zo direct.  
"Wat ik van je denk?" herhaalde Hermelien onzeker. "Ik... Ik weet het gewoon niet."  
"Waarom kom je dan telkens terug?" drong Draco aan terwijl hij zich naar haar toe draaide. "Waarom wil je me telkens zien?"  
Hermelien werd rood en durfde hem niet aankijken. Ze wist het zelf niet eens. Omdat ze het in zich voelde. Omdat ze het zelf wilde.  
"Ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig," zei Hermelien stil. "Ik denk dat ik... Dat ik gewoon wil weten wat er met je is gebeurd, waardoor je nu bent zoals je bent. Ik kan zelf geen verhaal bedenken over wat je hebt beleefd. Ik wil het van jou horen. Anders blijf ik me altijd vragen stellen."  
Draco leek te kalmeren van dat antwoord. Het was logisch, wat ze zei. Ze was altijd nieuwsgierig van natuur geweest en misschien wilde ze ook niets meer dan de waarheid horen.  
"Als ik je mijn verhaal vertel, laat je me dan met rust?" vroeg hij aarzelend.  
"Wil je dat ik je met rust laat?" vroeg Hermelien, die dat niet helemaal kon geloven. In zijn plaats zou ze zelf blij zijn geweest met het gezelschap.  
"Dat is de vraag niet," zei Draco gepikeerd. "Laat je me dan met rust als ik je mijn verhaal vertel?"  
Hermelien zweeg even en keek hem lang aan. Ze had hem nog niet eerder zo gezien. Hij leek een vat van tegenstrijdigheden: hij bood haar aan om te zitten, maar tegelijkertijd wilde hij haar weg; hij was boos tegen haar, maar bood daarna onmiddelijk zijn excuses aan... Wist hij zelf wel wat hij wilde?  
"Enkel als jij dat ook wil," antwoordde Hermelien met een vernieuwd gevoel van zelfzekerheid.  
Draco keek haar koppig aan. Waarom kon ze niet gewoon op de vraag antwoorden? Hij wilde gewoon weten of ze hem zou willen zien als ze zelf niet het gevoel had dat ze aan 'liefdadigheid' deed. Was ze écht geïnteresseerd in hem of vond ze het haar taak om hem gezelschap te houden omdat dat het menswaardige ding om te doen was?  
"Wil je echt tijd met mij besteden?" vroeg hij dan maar.  
"Enkel als jij ook tijd met mij wil besteden," antwoordde Hermelien weer even zelfzeker.  
Gefrustreerd balde Draco zijn vuisten. Waarom kon ze niet gewoon antwoorden op zijn vraag?  
"Wil je dan gewoon mijn huisdier worden of zo?" riep hij geërgerd uit. "Als ik je vraag te komen, luister je dan en kom je dan? Als ik je vraag iets te doen, doe je dat dan ook?"  
Hermelien keek hem verward aan.  
"Wat bied je aan, Hermelien?" vroeg hij, iets meer gekalmeerd. "Wil je mijn therapeute worden? Of gewoon iemand die geregeld komt kijken of ik nog niet dood ben, of..."  
"Draco," zei Hermelien stil en ze stond recht.  
Draco hield meteen op en schaamde zich voor de manier waarop hij tegen haar had gesproken toen hij in haar ogen keek. Ze liep naar hem toe en nam zijn handen vast, iets waardoor hij onmiddelijk kalmeerde, maar waardoor de schaamte niet minder werd.  
"Ik ben geen therapeute..." zei Hermelien met een lichte glimlach. "En de dag dat ik het huisdier van een Zwadderaar wordt is nog ver weg." Draco glimlachte half om die geruststelling. "Ik wil gewoon weten wie je bent. Niet meer, niet minder."  
Draco knikte langzaam.  
"Sorry voor de manier waarop ik tegen je sprak," bood hij snel zijn excuses aan.  
Hermelien trok hem aan zijn handen mee naar de hangmat en ze gingen samen zitten.  
"Geeft niets," zei Hermelien stil terwijl ze zijn handen weer los liet. "Vertel me wat er is gebeurd."  
Draco glimlachte bitter.  
"Het is niet zo een spectaculair verhaal als je zou hopen... Het feit was dat ik op mijn zeventiende nog steeds niet in staat was een Onvergeeflijke Vloek uit te spreken. Dat was ook niet altijd nodig, maar na een paar maanden begon het de andere Dooddoeners en de Duistere Heer op te vallen dat ik nog steeds niet erin was geslaagd een Dreuzel te doden of Crucio'en. Ik kreeg de woorden wel gezegd, maar er gebeurde niets. Ik kreeg de spreuken niet in werking gezet en dat terwijl ik ervan overtuigd was dat ik slim genoeg was om zo'n spreuk te kunnen uitspreken... Het lukte gewoon niet... En op één avond was zijn geduld op..."  
Draco staarde in stilte voor zich uit en Hermelien durfde niet te ademen.  
"Hij vroeg me om bij hem te komen en mijn masker af te doen. Ik knielde voor hem neer en was ervan overtuigd dat hij een Onvergeeflijke Vloek op me zou uitspreken, me zou Crucio'en of doden... Maar dat deed hij niet. Hij haalde een flesje uit zijn mantel. Ik had geen idee wat het was, ik dacht dat hij me vergif wilde doen drinken. Maar dat was het niet. Hij opende het flesje en goot de vloeistof over mijn gezicht. Het brandde vreselijk."  
Draco leek er geen plezier in te hebben over deze herinnering terug naar boven te halen en hij vertelde moeizaam verder.  
"Het brandde echt. Maar slechts voor enkele secondes. De pijn bleef aanhouden en ik dacht dat mijn hoofd zou barsten. Hij gaf me mijn masker terug en zei dat ik de vergadering mocht verlaten. Ik zag bijna niets terwijl ik naar buiten liep en het was pas toen ik in het water keek dat ik besefte wat hij had gedaan..."  
Hermelien gruwelde van het verhaal, maar liet er niets van merken.  
"Wanneer ben je dan naar hier gekomen?"  
"Diezelfde avond nog. Sneep zei me dat ik naar Sint Holisto moest, dat zij misschien nog iets zouden kunnen doen, maar... Ik was te bang. Ik zou in Azkaban gegooid worden en het leek me alsof Voldemort aan de winnende hand was. Als hij me zou vinden, wetende dat ik hem verraden had, dan zou ik ongelooflijk afzien. En als ik was gebleven, was ik ook gestorven. Ik moest vluchten. Maar ik wist niet waarheen. Ik kende te weinig plekken om heen te gaan. Enkel mijn thuis en Zweinstein. En plots bedacht ik mij dat niemand eraan zou denken me in Zweinstein te komen zoeken. Niet het Ministerie en ook niet Voldemort. Daarenboven was Zweinstein ook gesloten..."  
"En toen heb je Dobby om hulp gevraagd," vulde Hermelien aan.  
Draco keek plots naar haar op.  
"Hoe weet jij van..."  
Langzaam besefte Draco hoe Hermelien die dag in de Geheime Kamer was geraakt en hij glimlachte opeens.  
"Dobby heeft je binnen geholpen!"  
Hermelien knikte.  
"Hoe was je daarachter gekomen?" vroeg hij geïnteresseerd en kennelijk onder de indruk.  
Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.  
"Iemand moest je aan eten hebben geholpen al die tijd... En hoe anders had je geweten dat Dobby mijn schoenen had gevonden?"  
Draco grijnsde.  
"Je kan het kennelijk nog steeds niet laten om je overal mee te bemoeien."  
Hermelien keek Draco verontwaardigd aan.  
"Excuseer?" vroeg ze beledigd. "Mag ik je eraan doen herinneren dat jij ook best een reputatie van bemoeial hebt? Of was jij het niet die in ons eerste jaar Hagrids draak had verraden? Of die in ons derde jaar naar de executie van Scheurbek kwam kijken en die me zo kwaad wist te maken dat..."  
"Dat je me een gebroken neus sloeg," grijnsde Draco.  
Hermelien trok plots grote ogen.  
"Een gebroken neus?" herhaalde ze met een kleine stem. "Had ik je neus gebroken?"  
Draco kon het niet laten om te lachen.  
"Nou ja, dat heb ik nooit iemand verteld, ik was er niet bepaald trots op. Als vader had gehoord dat jij mij een bloedneus had geslagen, zou ik evenzeer gestraft zijn geworden."  
Hermelien glimlachte lichtjes en keek Draco aan.  
"Haat je nog steeds modderbloedjes?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.  
Draco's blik werd weer serieus en hij keek haar aan.  
"Nee."  
"Of Griffoendors?", vroeg Hermelien aarzelend.  
Draco schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Ook niet."  
"En... En mij?"  
Draco glimlachte lichtjes en zag hoe ze hem onzeker aankeek.  
"Vooral jou niet," verzekerde hij haar.  
Hermelien leek opgelucht, maar tegelijkertijd keek ze nog steeds bedrukt, alsof ze het niet kon geloven. Draco nam haar hand vast en zocht oogcontact.  
"Kijk, ik weet dat je dat misschien moeilijk kan geloven allemaal, maar als je zo lang als ik in je eentje zit, zie je ook wel na een tijdje in dat het geen enkel nut heeft om mensen te haten, om wat voor reden dan ook. En als ik je zou moeten haten omdat je een modderbloedje of Griffoendor bent... Nou, laten we dan maar zeggen dat ik niet meer val voor zo'n zwakke excuses."  
Hermelien keek hem met grote ogen aan en voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel. Ze wist wel dat Draco veranderd was en ze wist ergens ook wel dat hij haar niet meer haatte, maar het was zo vreemd om dat allemaal te horen, het gaf haar een vreemde hoop die ze nooit eerder had gevoeld... De hoop dat mensen altijd nog wel te redden waren, ongeacht wat er ook was gebeurd in het verleden.  
Draco kuchte even en ging verder.  
"Nu, maar ik neem het je niet kwalijk als je me nog steeds haat of me niet kan vergeven voor wat ik allemaal heb gedaan vroeger, ik geef zelf toe dat dat ook niet de beste manier van handelen was, maar ik was..."  
Opeens omhelste Hermelien Draco zo fel dat hij er weliswaar van schrok en niet wist wat hem overkwam. Hermelien leek hem weliswaar fijn te knijpen en Draco slikte.  
"Hermelien!" zei hij opeens alsof ze iets ontzettend onbeleefd deed en Hermelien liet hem snel los met een verschrokken blik op haar gezicht.  
Draco's verraste blik verdween plots en hij keek haar fronsend, maar glimlachend aan.  
"Wat was dat?"  
Hermelien kuchte lichtjes en werd rood.  
"Laten we gewoon zeggen dat ik jou ook niet meer haat..."  
Draco kon niet anders dan grijnzen om die opmerking en het leek alsof er een pak van zijn hart viel. Hij stond op uit de hangmat en hielp Hermelien ook recht.  
"Het is nog vroeg... Wat zou je zeggen van een ontbijt?"


	12. Een Duik naar het Verleden

Nerveus wachtte Draco op één van de platformen totdat Hermelien zou arriveren. Februari was nog maar net begonnen en de laatste twee weken had Draco iedere avond in het gezelschap van Hermelien doorgebracht.  
Het was een vreemde sensatie voor hem. Het voelde alsof hij jaren dood was geweest en nu weer iets had om naar uit te kijken, een reden om te lachen had gevonden.  
Als Hermelien 's avonds bij hem was, verbeterden ze vaak samen de huiswerken, maar Draco betrapte zichzelf er steeds vaker op dat hij soms minutenlang naar haar zat te staren terwijl hij eigenlijk huiswerken moest verbeteren.  
Hij hield ongelooflijk van die momenten, maar tegelijkertijd herinnerde haar aanwezigheid hem constant aan hetgeen hij nooit zou kunnen hebben: ze zou nooit hetzelfde voelen. Haar aanwezigheid was de reden waarom hij 's ochtends goedgeluimd wist op te staan, maar ook de reden waarom hij 's avonds niet de slaap kon vatten als hij zat te piekeren over hetgeen er zich achter zijn masker schuilhield en waar zij nooit naar zou kunnen kijken zonder te gruwelen.  
Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel, zo zenuwachtig was hij, wetende dat Hermelien ieder moment kon arriveren. Iedere dag werden die gevoelens sterker en iedere dag was hij banger dan de dag ervoren als het laat was en Hermelien besloot om terug te keren naar haar kamer. Als ze dan 'tot morgen' zei, sprong zijn hart op, maar hij wist dat ze niet iedere dag dat zou zeggen. Ooit zou ze hem beu worden en zou ze niet meer zo vaak willen komen. Het was een gedachte die Draco verafschuwde, maar hij kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen.  
Soms droomde hij dat ze voor eeuwig bij hem zou blijven in de Geheime Kamer, dat hij dan nooit meer alleen zou zijn, dat ze van hem hield. Maar tegelijkertijd was hij zich er al te goed van bewust dat niemand er ooit in zou slagen Hermelien opgesloten te houden. Ze zou nooit een leven lang op één plek kunnen verblijven. Al zou ze van hem houden, dan zou ze die opoffering nog steeds niet kunnen maken.  
Draco schrok op toen hij in de tent van het platform waarop hij zich bevond een belletje hoorde rinkelen. Hermelien was in aantocht! Het was slechts enkele secondes later toen hij een zacht gegil hoorde dat steeds luider werd en hij grijnsde breed. Hermelien moest altijd gillen als ze via die weg kwam, maar nu had hij de weg achter de Kerkers versneld. Ze zou er nu twintig secondes sneller zijn.  
Het gegil werd luider totdat hij haar door één van de pijpleidingen zag verschijnen, zwevend op een versteende mantel. De mantel stopte slechts twee meter voor Draco en Hermelien sprong, nog steeds in volle vlucht, gevaarlijk ervanaf en alles wat ze in haar armen had, voornamelijk rollen huiswerk en ingrediënten, liet ze onhandig vallen terwijl ze een rampzalige poging deed om stabiel te landen op het platform. Ze kon een botsing met het tentje vermijden, maar donderde wel achterover en viel geërgerd op de grond.  
Verschrokken liep Draco naar haar toe terwijl de rollen perkament nog steeds over het platform rolden.  
"De fles!", was het eerste wat Hermelien gilde en ze wees naar een blauwe, ronde fles die ze gevaarlijk dicht naar de rand zag rollen.  
Draco rende naar de fles en wilde hem grijpen, maar hij was te laat en de fles viel van het platform, tientallen meters naar beneden, in het water.  
Draco draaide zich onmiddelijk terug naar Hermelien, die zich uitgeput op haar rug op het platform liet vallen en hij ging snel naar haar toe en zette zich op zijn knieën bij haar neer.  
"Hermelien, gaat het?" vroeg hij voorzichtig.  
Hermelien opende haar ogen en keek hem dodelijk aan. Ze kwam half-rechtop en Draco zag hoe haar haren alle richtingen uit staken. De nieuwe snelheid was niet goed geweest voor haar kapsel. En kennelijk ook niet voor haar humeur.  
"Hoe kan je nou die verdomde snelheid veranderen zonder iets te laten weten?" siste ze langzaam. "Ik was bijna al in de eerste bocht van het vervloekte ding gevlogen. Hoorde je me niet gillen? Kon je de spreuk niet stiller zetten?"  
Draco slikte.  
"Maar je gilt altijd als je via die weg komt..."  
"Van plezier, Draco, van plezier!" Hermeliens ogen hadden eventjes iets krankzinnigs en ze gromde. Kennelijk was ze serieus uit haar sas. "Dat is een groot verschil! Dit was een gil van angst. Een doodskreet. Helemaal niet zo lollig!"  
Hermelien stond recht, maar voelde zich plots wat duizelig en zigzagde even terwijl ze naar enkele rollen perkament liep die op het platform waren gevallen. Draco liep snel naar haar heen en hield haar aan haar arm vast, bang dat ze zou omvallen.  
"Het spijt me, Hermelien, ik dacht dat je het leuk zou vinden..."  
Hermelien negeerde hem, trok haar arm los en bukte zich om één van de huiswerken op te rapen. Dit was niet gebeurd als hij haar had laten weten dat hij de spreuk sneller zou zetten.  
"Laat mij dat doen," zei Draco vlug en hij begon snel de rollen op te rapen.  
Hermelien keek hem niet aan en negeerde hem en Draco voelde zich barslecht. Hij had haar enkel willen verrassen. Ze had hem een paar dagen eerder gezegd dat ze begon te wennen aan de snelheid van het ritje en dat de spanning er langzaamaan af was aan het gaan. Hij had haar enkel een nieuwe kick willen geven, het was nooit zijn bedoeling geweest om haar zo boos te maken.  
Met de huiswerken in zijn armen liep hij naar Hermelien toe en hij zocht oogcontact met haar. Haar haren staken nog steeds wild in de lucht en haar jurk zat ook schots en scheef.  
Hermelien nam de huiswerken over maar ontweek zijn blik terwijl ze zich omdraaide en de tent in liep. Ze liet de huiswerken luid op een tafel vallen en liep naar de spiegel om haar haren fatsoenlijk te doen.  
Ze was serieus geïrriteerd. Ze had zich een uurtje geleden zo mooi gemaakt als ze maar kon en ze had zelfs een dure fles elfenwijn uit haar kast genomen om Draco een cadeau te geven, zodat hij ook eens iets lekkers had om te drinken. Maar nu was de fles in het water gevallen (en gezonken, want elfenwijn was zwaarder dan water en er werd geen lucht in de fles gehouden) en ze zag er vreselijk uit. Ze had er zo graag een speciale avond van willen maken, maar nu kon ze dat vergeten.  
Draco was haar gevolgd en stond achter haar. Hermelien probeerde hem te negeren terwijl ze in de spiegel keek en haar haren probeerde te fatsoeneren, maar voelde zijn blik branden en ze keek hem een seconde aan.  
Ze moest slikken toen ze zijn blik zag. Zo ellendig had ze hem nog nooit gezien. Hij leek niets tegen haar te durven zeggen en Hermelien schrok even van zichzelf.  
Wat had ze in hemelsnaam gedacht? Hoe kon ze hem zo behandelen? Ze wist dat hij het niet kwaad had bedoeld en toch had ze niet aardig kunnen doen tegen hem.  
Hermelien draaide zich langzaam om en keek hem aan. Hij leek zo gekwetst door de manier waarop ze tegen hem had gedaan. "Het spijt me" zou ook maar erg laf klinken. Voorzichtig stapte ze naar hem toe en omhelsde ze hem. Ze had helemaal niet zo gemeen willen doen.  
Draco was verrast, maar tegelijkertijd voelde hij de opluchting dat ze het niet zo kwaad had gemeend en hij sloeg zijn armen ook om haar schouders. Draco leek wel te zweven op die momenten dat hij bijna kon geloven dat ze van hem was. Maar het feit dat het niet de waarheid was, was de reden waarom hij die momenten een halt toe moest roepen en haar langzaamaan los liet.  
"Sorry dat ik zo op je tekeer ging," bood Hermelien haar verontschuldigingen aan, maar Draco legde zijn vinger op haar lippen voor ze meer kon zeggen.  
"Dat was mijn fout. Ik had je moeten waarschuwen of je moeten opwachten achter het voorraadlokaal. Dan had ik tenminste wat kunnen helpen met spullen dragen en dan had je niet alles laten vallen."  
"Nee, je kon ook niet weten dat ik meer zou meenemen dan anders..." zei Hermelien terwijl ze zijn hand voor haar lippen wegdeed en de hand vasthield zodat hij haar niet weer het zwijgen op kon leggen. "Ik vond het gewoon rot van de fles. En van mijn kapsel."  
Draco keek haar een beetje vreemd aan. Sinds wanneer gaf Hermelien iets om haar kapsel?  
Hermelien moest even blozen toen ze zijn vragende blik zag.  
"Het was best mooi, weet je, en ik had er lang aan gewerkt en door die vreselijke wind is er nu niets meer van te zien. Daar werd ik ook boos van."  
Hermelien durfde Draco niet goed aan te kijken.  
Hij was verward. Waarom had ze zo lang aan haar kapsel gewerkt?  
"Wat had je dan met je haren gedaan?" vroeg hij langzaam.  
"Gewoon..." Hermelien probeerde nonchalant haar schouders op te halen, maar Draco zag dat ze het niet zo fijn vond om te vertellen. "Ik wilde eens wat anders."  
"Waarom?"  
Hermeliens hart ging steeds sneller kloppen. Ze kon niet gewoon zeggen dat ze het voor hem had gedaan... Hoe zou hij daarop moeten reageren? Ze zou zich heel ongemakkelijk voelen als hij dat zou weten.  
"Daarom," zei Hermelien kort en haar toon liet duidelijk blijken dat ze er niet meer over wilde zeggen. "Maar het geeft niets. Ik vind het vooral rot van die fles elfenwijn. Kunnen we hem niet uit het water halen?"  
"Elfenwijn?" Draco keek Hermelien met grote ogen aan. "Waarom had je elfenwijn bij?"  
Weeral ging haar hart sneller kloppen en Draco's blik liet haar niet los.  
"Ik wilde je gewoon verrassen ermee," gaf ze eerlijk toe. "Maar daar komt nu niets van in."  
Draco liet haar hand los en leek even te denken voordat hij naar de huiswerken liep. De stapel was redelijk hoog, maar het was vrijdag en ze zouden niet tot maandag verbeterd hoeven te worden. Ze konden gerust eens iets anders doen dan samen huiswerken verbeteren. Daarenboven was er iets dat hij Hermelien nog nooit had laten zien...  
Een vreemde grijns verspreidde zich op zijn gezicht.  
"Ik heb een idee!"

Hermelien staarde ongemakkelijk in de spiegel naar haar evenbeeld. Ze voelde zich niet op haar gemak bij de gedachte dat ze kleren aanhad van iemand die al enkele eeuwen dood was. En dan waren het nog geen normale kleren, nee, het was een zwemoutfit die men in de achttiende eeuw had gebruikt tijdens een Toverschooltoernooi. Het zag er vreemd uit. Ze droeg een kort, zwart katoenen broekje met daarboven een mouwloos rood-zwart lang hemdje dat bijna even laag kwam als het broekje. Hermelien wist niet of ze er oké of hartstikke belachelijk uit zag.  
"Hermelien, ben je klaar?"  
"Een momentje..." riep Hermelien naar Draco, die buiten de tent stond te wachten. Ze legde de kleren die ze had uitgedaan netjes op een stoel neer en liep vervolgens de tent uit.  
Draco glimlachte toen hij haar zag en Hermelien was jaloers op het feit dat hij een normale broek kon aanhouden terwijl zij archaïsche kleding moest aantrekken.  
"Ik voel me niet op mijn gemak in deze kleren. Zeker aangezien de vorige eigenares tijdens dat toverschooltoernooi is gestorven."  
Draco grijnsde.  
"Maar dat was bij een andere opdracht... Niet de opdracht waarbij ze die kleren droeg. Daarenboven: we gaan maar gewoon even zwemmen. Er is niets gevaarlijks aan."  
"Nou..." Hermelien bleef koppig. "Ik voel me nog steeds niet op mijn gemak in ze."  
"Maak je niet druk. Je ziet er prachtig uit."  
Hermelien slikte even en keek Draco ongelovend aan, maar hij leek zich amper bewust van wat hij net had gezegd terwijl hij op zijn knieën ging zitten en een fles met een rode vloeistof in het water uitgoot.  
Hij stak zijn hand in het water en glimlachte.  
"De temperatuur is goed. We hebben een klein uurtje totdat het water begint af te koelen. Je kent toch de Bubbelbolbezwering?"  
Hermelien knikte.  
"Mooi," glimlachte Draco en zijn hand ging naar zijn masker, maar opeens verdween zijn glimlach.  
Hij besefte zich net dat hij, als hij ook de Bubbelbolbezwering moest uitspreken, dat niet kon zonder zijn masker af te nemen... Hij zou haar dan weeral met zijn gruwelijke gezicht moeten confronteren en dat wilde hij absoluut niet. Niet nu hij de laatste weken zoveel aan zelfvertrouwen had gewonnen. Als hij in haar ogen zou lezen hoe gruwelijk ze hem vond, zou het weer weken duren voordat hij zich weer op zijn gemak zou voelen. Wat moest hij nu doen?  
"Wat scheelt er, Draco?" vroeg Hermelien terwijl ze haar schoenen aan de kant zette en ze merkte dat hij erg diep in gedachten verzonken was. Ze ging dichter bij hem staan en legde haar hand op zijn schouder.  
Zijn onderlip trilde en hij keek Hermelien aan. Ze glimlachte naar hem. Waarschijnlijk zou ze dat niet meer doen eens hij haar vertelde dat hij zijn masker zou moeten uitdoen, dacht hij.  
"Ik euh... Ik kan zelf geen Bubbelbolbezwering uitspreken zonder mijn masker af te doen..."  
Zijn stem was onzeker en hij zag hoe Hermeliens ogen even groot werden, terwijl ze probeerde te verbergen dat ze liever niet zijn echte gezicht zag.  
"Natuurlijk. Natuurlijk, dat begrijp ik," knikte ze en ze stapte dichter naar het water en durfde hem niet aan te kijken terwijl hij zijn masker afdeed.  
Hij legde zijn masker bij zijn schoenen neer en keek even naar Hermelien. Ze leek gefascineerd door het water, maar hij wist wel dat ze gewoon probeerde te vermijden om hem aan te kijken. Die gedachte deed hem pijn, maar ze liep tenminste niet weg en hij ging dichter bij haar staan.  
Hij had zijn toverstaf in zijn hand en Hermelien haalde de hare uit de zak van het zwarte broekje.  
"Klaar?", vroeg hij dan maar en Hermelien knikte zonder hem aan te kijken. Ze sprongen beiden in het water.  
Hermelien vond de temperatuur van het water verbazingwekkend aangenaam en sprak snel de Bubbelbolbezwering uit. Ze draaide zich naar Draco en zag dat hij hem ook had uitgesproken. Zijn gezicht was niet anders dan de vorige keer dat ze hem zonder masker had gezien, maar het gevoel dat ze in haar buik kreeg was anders dan de eerste keer dat ze hem zonder masker had gezien. Het was geen gevoel van horror, maar eerder van... Nee, dat kon gewoon niet volgens Hermelien... Maar hoe kwam het dan dat ze hem ditmaal wel kon aankijken?  
Zijn blik was onzeker toen hij in Hermeliens ogen keek en ze probeerde lichtjes te glimlachen, als teken dat ze niet bang van hem was, al was het nog steeds geen aangenaam zicht.  
"Waarheen?" vroeg ze zo gewoontjes als ze maar kon.  
"Volg mij."  
Draco verlichtte het uiteinde van zijn toverstaf en Hermelien volgde het felle licht. Ze zwommen naar beneden en Hermelien moest moeite doen om Draco te kunnen bijhouden. Hij leek erg goed te kunnen zwemmen, maar Hermelien was nooit zo sportief geweest. Ze had al jaren niet meer gezwommen.  
Draco merkte dit echter al snel en wachtte tot ze bij hem was voordat hij, iets langzamer, verder zwom.  
"Wat is nou de verrassing?" vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig en Draco glimlachte lichtjes en mysterieus.  
"Dat zul je zien."  
Ze zwommen steeds dieper en dieper naar beneden. Hermelien keek om zich heen, maar het was erg donker in het diepe water en Hermelien zag niet meer dan schimmen, totdat ze langzaamaan zag dat ze een beeld naderden.  
"Wow!" zei Hermelien toen ze zag dat het een beeld was van een reusachtige leeuw. "Wat doet dat hier?"  
"Dat is niet alles," grijnsde Draco en hij zwom alweer verder. Slechts tien meter verder stond een beeld van een raaf en iets verderop het beeld van een das. Als laatste zagen ze het beeld van een slang.  
"De afdelingsdieren," zei Hermelien en ze zwom over het beeld heen. "Waarom staan deze beelden hier in de Geheime Kamer? Onder water dan ook nog?"  
Draco draaide zich naar Hermelien en zijn ogen glinsterden. Hermelien had hem nog niet eerder zo stralend naar haar zien kijken, niet zonder zijn masker en weeral had ze een vreemd gevoel in haar maag.  
"Ik heb een theorie... Maar daarvoor moet je eerst nog meer zien. Kom mee."  
Ze zwommen verder en opeens zag Hermelien dat er een gat in de bodem was. Draco dook als eerste erdoor en Hermelien volgde. Toen ze eenmaal binnen was, trok ze grote ogen op terwijl ze om zich heen keek. Het was een hele ruimte, een echte kamer. Er stonden houten tafels met houten, ouderwetse banken eromheen en op de ebbenhouten tafels lagen enkele omgevallen kandelaars. Er was zelfs een schaakbord aan één van de tafels, al leken alle pionnen verdwenen. De muren van de kamer waren van dik steen gemaakt en er was een open haard, waarin algen groeiden. Hermelien wist niet wat ze ervan moest denken.  
Draco zwom door de kamer heen en Hermelien zag dat er een deur was aan de andere kant van de kamer. Hij duwde de deur langzaam open, de deur leek nogal zwaar te zijn, en liet vervolgens Hermelien als eerste naar binnen zwemmen. Hermelien had ondertussen ook haar toverstaf verlicht en ze keek om zich heen. De muren waren versierd met kleurrijke wandtapijten waarop dassen stonden afgebeeld. De kamer op zich was nogal leeg, maar in een hoek van de kamer stonden veel potten in verschillende groottes. Ook uit de potten groeiden algen en in een hoek stond een lege boekenkast.  
Weeral zwom Draco naar een andere deur en Hermelien volgde. De volgende kamer had veel weg van een kleine aula. Er waren tientallen trappen waarop mensen zouden kunnen zitten en beneden stond een houten spreektafel, afgewerkt met ornamenten die verdacht veel op kleine slangen leken. Hermelien zwom dichterbij en bekeek de spreektafel in detail. Het hout was roetzwart en de slangen die waren afgebeeld hadden allen hun bek open, alsof ze van plan waren elkaar te bijten.  
Hermelien wist niet goed wat ze ervan moest denken en volgde Draco terwijl hij naar de laatste kamer zwom.  
De vierde kamer had lege en kale muren. Er bevond zich slechts één ding in de kamer: een groot standbeeld. Hermelien zwom dichterbij en zag dat het standbeeld een vrouwengezicht had, maar behalve het gezicht en een deel van de haren, was vrijwel niets afgewerkt. De armen en het lichaam waren nogal ruw en het leek alsof het de bedoeling was geweest van de kunstenaar om de vrouw nog iets in haar hand te geven, maar Hermelien herkende niets in de ruwe brok steen die de inhoud van haar hand moest voorstellen.  
Draco was ondertussen dichter bij Hermelien gezwommen en keek met haar mee.  
"Het is een raaf," zei Draco stil en Hermelien keek hem verrast aan, voordat ze zich terug naar het beeld draaide en de brok inspecteerde.  
Draco zwom om het beeld heen en wees naar een klein detail in de steen.  
"Zie je, dit is de bek van de vogel. En je ziet ook al een deel van de borst van de vogel. Maar het is duidelijk nooit afgewerkt."  
Hermelien zag hetgeen wat Draco haar vertelde, maar ze wist nog steeds niet wat ze ervan moest denken.  
"Wat is dit allemaal?" vroeg ze verward, maar Draco keek haar enkel mysterieus aan.  
"Wie denk je dat dit is?" vroeg hij op zijn beurt aan haar, terwijl hij zijn hand op het onafgewerkte beeld legde.  
Hermelien haalde haar schouders op. Hoe kon zij dat nou weten? Had Draco het beeld misschien willen maken in zijn vrije tijd? Onder water? Het leek Hermelien een vreemde uitdaging om aan te gaan.  
"Komaan, Hermelien," zei Draco een tikkeltje ongeduldig toen hij haar verwarde blik zag. "Een raaf... Een vrouw. Aan wie denk je dan?"  
"Rowena Ravenklauw?" stelde Hermelien aarzelend voor.  
"Bingo!" grijnsde Draco en Hermelien fronste. "Denk nou eens aan de andere drie kamers... Wat heb je gezien?"  
Hermelien dacht terug aan de vorige kamer, die op een aula had geleken. Ze herinnerde zich de slangachtige ornamenten op de spreektafel.  
"Die vorige kamer had slangen op de spreektafel afgebeeld... En de kamer daarvoor... Daar waren potten. En de kamer daarvoor had... ehm... Tafels."  
"En een open haard!" vulde Draco ongeduldig aan.  
Hermelien keek hem nog steeds fronsend aan. Wat betekenden die slangen, potten en tafels nou precies en wat had Draco bedacht dat ze zelf niet kon bedenken?  
"Oké... Zeg het gewoon. Wat is je theorie?"  
Draco leek een beetje teleurgesteld dat ze zo ongeduldig was en zelf niet kon bedenken wat voor een plek dit was. Hij had, toen hij de kamers enkele jaren geleden had ontdekt, veel sneller bedacht op wat voor plek hij was uitgekomen. Het was vreemd dat Hermelien het zelf niet zag.   
"Deze vier kamers zijn ieder voor één van de vier afdelingen bedoeld!" zei Draco langzaam, hopend dat het zo meer indruk zou achterlaten op Hermelien.  
Maar ze keek enkel nog eens om zich heen en haar frons werd er niet minder op. Ze leek het niet echt te begrijpen.  
"Voor de vier afdelingen? Wat hebben ze nou aan een slecht afgewerkte kamer met een onafgewerkt standbeeld? Of aan een lege kamer met potten? Waarom heb je die kamers gemaakt?"  
Draco begreep opeens waarom ze niet dezelfde theorie kon bedenken die hij had bedacht.  
"Nee, Hermelien! Ik heb deze kamers niet gemaakt... Ik heb ze gewoon ontdekt! Ze waren hier al! De kamers zijn nooit afgewerkt, dat is zeker! Maar denk nou nog eens over waar wij ons precies bevinden?"  
"In de Geheime Kamer..." zei Hermelien langzaam.  
"Ja, en enkel Zalazar Zwadderich wist waar de Geheime Kamer was. Hij heeft dit deel van het kasteel geschapen."  
"Hij heeft deze kamers dus ook gemaakt?" vroeg Hermelien verward.  
Draco knikte en langzaamaan werden Hermeliens ogen groot.  
"Dus..." zei Hermelien verrast. "Oorspronkelijk wilde Zalazar Zwadderich op deze plek iets maken voor alle afdelingen van Zweinstein?"  
"Precies!" grijnsde Draco. "Hij moet dit gemaakt hebben voordat er ruzie kwam tussen hem en de andere stichters. Ik heb altijd vermoed dat het een soort hobbykamers moesten worden, of kamers waarin de leden van de verschillende afdelingen zouden kunnen samenkomen om samen dingen te doen."  
"Wat voor dingen dan?" vroeg Hermelien geïnteresseerd.  
"Nou, in de kamer van Zwadderich zelf is dat duidelijk: discussiëren. Of misschien dingen voorlezen... Van de andere kamers weet ik het niet, maar als je kijkt naar de kamer van Huffelpuf, met de potten in... Het is alom bekend dat Helga Huffelpuf geweldig was in Kruidenkunde. Misschien wilde hij haar een plek geven om enkele planten in te kweken. De kamer van Griffoendor had veel tafels en dat open haardvuur en veel kandelaars. Misschien was het bedoeld om huiswerk in te maken, of om in te schaken, want er was ook een schaakbord... Het is niet helemaal duidelijk..."  
Draco werd even stil en Hermelien zag hoe hij hard zat na te denken. Hij had er precies al vaker zijn hoofd over gebroken.  
"Ik begrijp niet waarom hij een beeld van Rowena Ravenklauw wilde maken," zei Hermelien opeens. "Wat heb je nou aan een beeld? Dat houdt toch niemand bezig?"  
Draco knikte.  
"Daar heb ik ook lang over nagedacht. Maar zoals je kon zien in de vorige kamers, probeerde hij iedere kamer iets van de afdeling mee te geven. In de kamer van Huffelpuf hingen wandtapijten met dassen op. In de kamer van Zwadderich zag je de slangen afgebeeld op de spreektafel. In de kamer van Griffoendor was een grote open haard en waren er veel kandelaars."  
"Wat heeft een open haard en een aantal kandelaars met Griffoendor te maken?" vroeg Hermelien, nu helemaal verward omdat Draco kennelijk meer over de afdelingen bleek te weten dan zijzelf.  
"Vuur is het element van Griffoendor! Zoals water het element van Zwadderich is."  
Zo had Hermelien het nog nooit bekeken, maar hij moest wel gelijk hebben.  
"Hij wilde de kamer van Ravenklauw ook iets meegeven dat van Ravenklauw was. Een beeld van Rowena."  
Draco keek nog steeds naar het beeld en Hermelien keek nogmaals rond in de kamer voordat ze weer het gebeeldhouwde vrouwengezicht bekeek.  
"Misschien waren de kamers cadeaus..." zei Hermelien langzaam. "Misschien wilde hij ieder afdelingshoofd een kamer cadeau geven waarvan ze verrast zouden zijn. Iets wat ze leuk zouden vinden."  
Draco knikte.  
"Dat kan zijn. Misschien was Rowena Ravenklauw geïnteresseerd in beeldhouwkunst."  
Hermelien liet haar vingers over het gezicht van het beeld lopen en dacht diep na.  
"Of misschien was Zalazar Zwadderich gewoon geïnteresseerd in Rowena..." mompelde ze stil.  
"Hoe bedoel je?"  
Hermelien bloosde even toen ze Draco aankeek.  
"Het is erg knap van Zalazar dat hij zo een beeldhouwwerk kon maken... Hij kende Rowena duidelijk heel erg goed... Maar het is vreemd dat hij bij haar zoveel inzet toonde om zoiets moeilijks te geven... Ik durf te wedden dat Rowena ook al blij was geweest met een bibliotheek aan boeken of zo... Ik denk dat hij haar iets uitzonderlijks wilde geven omdat zij dat ook voor hem was."  
"Wat was ze?"  
"Uitzonderlijk."  
Draco trok grote ogen op.  
"Je denkt dat hij iets voor haar voelde?"  
Hermelien schudde langzaam haar hoofd en bloosde nog steeds.  
"Ik weet het niet... Maar het zou me tegelijkertijd ook niet verbazen. De vier stichters waren nu eenmaal goede vrienden..."  
"Maar ze zijn dat niet altijd gebleven. Op een bepaald moment moet Zwadderich de ruimte onder water hebben laten zetten met het water uit het Grote Meer. En toen heeft hij de échte Geheime Kamer gemaakt, het huis van het monster van Zwadderich."  
Hermelien knikte.  
"De basilisk."  
Ze werden allebei even stil en leken diep in gedachten verzonken. Uiteindelijk was het Draco die als eerste iets zei.  
"Kom, laten we op zoek gaan naar die fles elfenwijn, voordat het water terug kouder wordt."  
Ze zwommen terug door de vier kamers heen, uit de opening die naar de kamers leidde en langs de vier beelden van de afdelingsdieren.  
Het was een doolhof voor Hermelien, maar Draco wist exact waar hij heen moest om bij de fles te geraken. Na een vijftal minuten kwamen ze aan bij een plek waar enkele wieren groeiden en Draco keek zoekend om zich heen.  
"Hier moet de fles ergens liggen," zei hij stil en hij en Hermelien begonnen onmiddelijk te zoeken.  
Hermelien had meteen de fles in haar zicht en zwom erheen.  
"Hier is hij al!"  
Ze nam met haar hand de fles beet en trok hem los, want hij leek vast te zitten in de wieren. De fles was nog maar net vrijgemaakt, of enkele wieren leken als slangen naar haar hand te grijpen en trokken haar naar beneden. Hermelien gilde terwijl ze zag hoe enkele wieren haar andere hand probeerden te grijpen en één wier zich rond haar nek bond. Het wier spande zich zo snel aan dat Hermelien onmiddelijk geen lucht meer kreeg en ze hoorde Draco nog haar naam roepen voordat ze de kracht verloor om bij haar bewustzijn te blijven en het werd zwart voor haar ogen.

"Hermelien! Hermelien!"  
Draco's stem klonk als een echo in haar hoofd en met barstende hoofdpijn deed ze haar ogen open. Ze waren terug boven water, op één van de platformen en Hermelien voelde de warmte van enkele brandende toortsen om haar heen.  
Ze zag Draco's gezicht opeens voor haar verschijnen en hij had zijn masker kennelijk niet terug aangetrokken. Hij leek helemaal ongerust en van streek, maar tegelijkertijd ook opgelucht dat ze terug bij bewustzijn was.  
Zijn bezorgde blik wist haar te ontroeren en ze glimlachte terwijl zijn hand de hare greep.  
"Draco," fluisterde ze en ze had het gevoel dat ze veel water had ingeslikt. "Wat was dat?"  
"Waterstrikwier. Het onderwaterbroertje van Duivelsstrik. Ik dacht even dat je er geweest was, het ging zo snel!"  
Draco leek nog steeds enorm van streek en Hermelien bedacht zich dat ze nog niet lang boven water zouden kunnen zijn, ze was nog helemaal nat en Draco ook. Ze wilde met haar vrije hand zichzelf recht duwen, maar voelde onmiddellijk een hevige pijnsteek toen ze die hand bewoog.  
Draco zag haar gezicht vertrekken en nam voorzichtig de gewonde hand vast. Het waterstrikwier had zich zo om haar hand vastgeklemd dat ze was beginnen bloeden en twee dikke snedes had, zowel in de palm als op de rug van haar hand. Draco bewoog zijn toverstaf over de snedes en een rode straal genas langzaamaan de wondes terwijl hij stil steeds dezelfde spreuk herhaalde.  
"Ik wist helemaal niet dat er waterstrikwier in het water groeide," zei Draco verontschuldigend. "Als ik dat had geweten, was ik nooit met je het water in gegaan. Ik wilde je niet in gevaar brengen."  
Hermelien kneep zachtjes in zijn hand en glimlachte nog steeds, al had ze pijn in haar nek en was de hoofdpijn niet minder.  
"Het is niet jouw schuld," fluisterde ze. "Ik ben blij dat we zijn gegaan."  
Draco trok een ongelovend gezicht, maar Hermelien glimlachte geruststellend.  
"Echt waar. Heb je mijn toverstaf?"  
Snel haalde Draco haar toverstaf uit zijn broekzak en gaf hij die aan Hermelien. Ze probeerde recht te komen, maar haar nek en rug deden te zeer pijn en ze bleef gewoon liggen.  
"Is het goed als we hier gewoon even blijven zitten?", stelde ze voor met een pijnlijke uitdrukking op haar gezicht en Draco knikte snel.  
"Zal ik anders wat kussens halen?"  
"Goed idee," glimlachte Hermelien en Draco stak onmiddelijk zijn toverstaf in de lucht en riep: "Accio kussens!"  
Uit de dichtstbijzijnde tent schoten onmiddelijk twee kussens en Draco ving ze handig op, maar opeens hoorden ze meer lakens van tenten wapperen en Hermelien zag hoe uit de tientallen tenten overal kussens verschenen: kleine kussens die in zetels hoorden vlogen van het verste platform aan, alsook grote kussens die Hermelien eerder had gezien op Draco's bed... Zelfs de reusachtig grote kussens die in een oude houten sofa zaten vlogen snel hun richting uit.  
Voordat Draco bedolven werd onder de tientallen kussens, wist hij er enkel een kort "Uh oh" uit te brengen en Hermelien kon niet anders dan grinniken toen Draco door een dik kussen dat in zijn rug duwde op de grond viel, alvorens hij enkele kleine kussentjes in zijn gezicht had gekregen.  
Tien secondes later landde het laatste kussentje op de ondertussen immense stapel kussens en Draco kwam als een vis die hapte naar adem terug boven. Hermelien probeerde niet te proesten van het lachen, maar dat kon ze ook niet want ze had pijn in haar zij als ze dat deed.  
Draco zag er ongelooflijk suf uit en kon er niet mee lachen.  
"Dat gaat nogal een werk zijn om die allemaal terug naar de juiste tent te brengen," zuchtte hij.  
Hermelien wilde er weer mee lachen, maar stak met haar hand in haar zij om de pijn tegen te gaan.  
Draco zag dat onmiddellijk en nam niet de tijd om Hermelien te bekeuren omdat ze hem zat uit te lachen. Hij nam haar onder haar schouders en knieën vast en tilde haar op de berg kussens, die heel wat comfortabeler aanvoelden dan de harde houten vloer van het platform.  
Draco gaf een geluidloos zwiepje aan zijn toverstaf en Hermelien was opeens weer helemaal droog. Daarna droogde hij ook zichzelf met dezelfde spreuk en hij bloosde toen hij zag dat Hermelien hem glimlachend aankeek.  
"Zal ik even naar je nek kijken?" vroeg hij voorzichtig. "Ik zie dat je er enkele rode striemen hebt."  
"Graag," zei Hermelien stil en Draco voelde even met zijn hand aan haar nek, waardoor Hermelien even siste.  
"Sorry," zei hij snel en Hermelien maakte een gebaar dat het niet zo erg was.  
Ditmaal liet Draco blauwe stralen uit zijn toverstaf komen en de striemen waren slechts enkele secondes later verdwenen.  
Draco voelde even met zijn hand in haar nek, totdat haar hand de zijne greep en ze hem blozend aankeek.  
"Dat kietelt."  
Draco kon niet anders dan glimlachen en ze lieten elkaars hand niet los.  
"Verder alles in orde?" vroeg hij bezorgd.  
"Hoofdpijn," zei ze stil. "En ik voel me nogal moe."  
Draco liet één hand met haar haren spelen voordat hij de krullende lok haar achter haar oor deed.  
"Doe je ogen dan maar dicht," fluisterde hij. "En probeer te slapen."  
Ze glimlachte nog steeds naar hem en er was nog steeds een rode blos op haar wangen terwijl ze haar ogen dichtdeed. Ze trok zijn hand dichter tegen haar aan en viel al snel in slaap. Draco liet haar niet los en keek glimlachend toe hoe ze steeds dieper in slaap leek weg te zinken.

Draco schrok wakker toen hij opeens merkte dat haar hand lichtjes trilde in de zijne. De meeste toortsen waren gedoofd in de Kamer en het was aanzienlijk kouder. Hij zag in het zwakke licht dat ze van kop tot teen trilde en hij greep naar zijn toverstaf en concentreerde zich ditmaal wél zoals het moest terwijl hij "Accio deken" fluisterde. Uit de dichtstbijzijnde tent zweefde een deken dichterbij en Draco legde deze met één hand voorzichtig op Hermelien. Ze leek niet veel ervan te merken en sliep door, terwijl ze nog steeds zijn hand stevig vasthield.  
Hij draaide zich meer naar haar toe en keek haar glimlachend aan. Opeens merkte hij dat hij zijn eigen masker niet op had. Voor een seconde voelde hij paniek, totdat hij zich bedacht dat hij zijn masker niet meer had opgehad sinds hij in het water was gedoken... Hij had niet één keer in haar ogen walging of verschrikking gezien en de verrassing die hij daardoor voelde deed zijn maag samenkrimpen, maar het was geen onaangenaam gevoel. Misschien was er nog hoop voor hem...  
En voorzichtig boog hij zich naar Hermelien en gaf hij haar een kus op haar voorhoofd.  
"Verlaat me alsjeblieft nooit..." fluisterde hij zacht in haar oor voordat hij zich terug neerlegde en zijn ogen weer sloot.  
Hermeliens ogen waren nog steeds gesloten, maar enkele secondes later drupte een traan op het kussen. Dat was een belofte die zij hem nooit zou kunnen maken.


	13. Het Gemaskerd Bal

Dromend staarde Hermelien in het vuur dat brandde in de haard van de stafkamer. De veer die ze in haar hand had, drupte inkt op het huiswerk van een derdejaars, maar ze had het niet door.  
Om haar heen voerden enkele leerkrachten een discussie. Professor Anderling probeerde professor Sinistra te wijzen op de ongelukkige uren dat sommige vierdejaars Astronomielessen volgden. Professor Banning had al enkele keren geklaagd dat sommige vierdejaars in de lessen die de ochtend erop volgden, gewoon in slaap vielen en daardoor amper de tijd hadden om hun bezweringen te oefenen. Anderling hield stug vol dat dit kwam doordat professor Sinistra haar lessen niet op tijd afrondde en de lessen geregeld een halfuur langer duurden dan normaal.  
Hermelien hoorde er echter niets van. Het kon haar ook niet echt schelen. Onverstoord dacht ze terug aan de avond ervoor. Ze was weeral met Draco gaan zwemmen, ditmaal om het Waterstrikwier uit te roeien. Dat was aardig gelukt en nu had ze een mooie voorraad droge Waterstrikwieren in haar voorraadlokaal. Het toffe aan het omgaan met een Zwadderaar als Draco, was dat ze zich helemaal niet hoefde te excuseren voor haar wraakgevoelens tegenover het verraderlijke Waterstrikwier. Draco had ongelooflijk moeten lachen om de ijverige en licht sadistische manier waarop Hermelien de wieren had uitgetrokken nadat ze ze verlamd hadden.  
Toen ze daarna uit het water waren gekomen, had Draco haar iets vreemds gevraagd. Of ze wilde of hij zijn masker terug opzette. Hermelien was zo van haar stuk geweest, dat ze geen duidelijk antwoord had gegeven.  
"Dat is je eigen keuze," had ze gezegd en Draco had zijn masker terug opgezet. Hermelien wist niet wat ze ervan denken moest. Ze wist ook niet wat Draco eigenlijk wilde. Zelf had ze er geen problemen mee als hij zijn masker niet op had, maar misschien voelde hij zichzelf meer op zijn gemak als hij het masker droeg. Ze hadden er nog niet met elkaar over gesproken.  
"Hermelien, je bent aan het knoeien."  
Hermelien schrok toen ze de stem van professor Lupos hoorde en keek snel op. Hij zette zich glimlachend in de zetel naast haar neer en nam zijn krant erbij.  
"Wat?" vroeg Hermelien verward, want ze had het niet echt gehoord.  
Lupos wees naar het huiswerk dat ze op haar schoot had en Hermelien verschrok zich nogmaals toen ze zag dat ze een enorme inktvlek had geknoeid op het huiswerk. Met een zwaai van haar toverstaf veegde ze het snel op.  
"Je lijkt er niet met je gedachten bij..." merkte Lupos op.  
Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes en besloot voor een keer om het niet te verbergen.  
"Neen, ik was aan het denken."  
"Zijn het gedachtes die je wil delen?"  
Hermelien slikte en keek onzeker naar de grond.  
"Nee, ik bedacht me gewoon dat ik mijn inventaris van ingrediënten nog eens moest vernieuwen... Dat kan ik het beste nu doen..."  
Hermelien stond op en nam de huiswerken mee. Haar inventaris klopte helemaal, maar ze had zin om terug naar Draco te gaan. Dat was zoveel fijner dan in de stafkamer rond te hangen.  
"Tot ziens," zei ze tegen Lupos en ze verliet de stafkamer.  
Lupos keek haar fronsend na terwijl ze de kamer verliet. Hermelien was nogal veranderd. Ze was de laatste tijd erg teruggetrokken, zei amper een woord tegen haar collega's en als er een discussie was, nam ze er niet in deel. Ze isoleerde zichzelf voortdurend en verliet amper de kerkers. Lupos kon zich niet herinneren wanneer ze de laatste keer Zweinstein had verlaten. Ze was in al die maanden dat ze leerkracht was slechts één keer weggeweest: naar het Kerstfeest in het Nest. Dat was niet normaal, vond Lupos. Hij was een weerwolf, maar zelfs hij isoleerde zich niet in zo'n grote mate.  
Lupos bedacht iets en liep de stafkamer uit, Hermelien achterna.  
Het was in de Grote Hal dat hij Hermelien weer richting de kerkers zag lopen en hij riep haar naam. Hermelien draaide zich verrast om en wachtte.  
"Hermelien," zei Lupos snel. "Ik wilde je nog wat vragen."  
Hij stapte naar haar toe en Hermelien keek hem nerveus aan. Zou hij iets gemerkt hebben aan haar?  
"Komende zaterdag is er in de Drie Bezemstelen een Bal. Tonks en ik zullen er zijn. Ik vind dat je ook moet komen."  
Hermelien haalde haar wenkbrauwen op en keek Lupos verrast aan. Dat was vreemd. Lupos had nog nooit zo een voorstel gedaan.  
"Je zit anders altijd maar op Zweinstein... Ook met Nieuwjaar ben je hier gebleven. De Witte Wieven komen trouwens optreden. En het kan nooit kwaad, misschien leer je nog eens iemand kennen."  
Hermelien was geraakt door de bezorgdheid van Lupos, maar voelde zich ook ongemakkelijk. Ze wilde niemand anders leren kennen. Ze had Draco al. En ze kon niet een avondje uitgaan, wetende dat Draco in zijn eentje in de Geheime Kamer zou zitten.  
"Ik weet het niet," zei Hermelien aarzelend. "Ik hou niet zo van die feestjes..."  
"Je moet het eens proberen!" zei Lupos en hij glimlachte vriendelijk. "Tonks en ik gaan al jaren na elkaar. Of toch die jaren dat het geen volle maan is... Het is een jaarlijkse traditie in de Drie Bezemstelen: de week voor Valentijn is er dan telkens een Gemaskerd Bal."  
Hermeliens hart maakte opeens een sprong.  
"Gemaskerd?" herhaalde ze en haar ogen werden groot.  
"Ja," knikte Lupos. "En ze versieren de Drie Bezemstelen en iedereen is in Galagewaad. Heel gezellig. En niet te duur ook niet!"  
Hermelien glimlachte en ze bedacht een plan.  
"Klinkt wel leuk! Misschien kom ik wel, met een vriend of zo..."  
"Ja, dat zou tof zijn. Nu, je ziet maar... Maar het zou fijn zijn als je ook zou komen."  
Hermelien knikte en ze kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken.  
"In orde. Bedankt om het voor te stellen."  
Lupos lachte.  
"Graag gedaan. Ik hoop dat je komt!"  
"Ik ook..." zei Hermelien stil. "Ik ook."

Hermelien landde met een sprong op het platform en keek om zich heen. Was ze misschien te vroeg? Meestal stond Draco al op haar te wachten, maar alle platformen leken leeg. Er brandden ook maar een drietal toortsen in de Kamer. Zo duister had Hermelien het nog niet vaak meegemaakt.  
Behalve de toorts die op het platform brandde waar ze was geland, brandden er nog twee toortsen op een hoger gelegen platform. Hermelien was er nog nooit geweest. Ze ging op een houten schijf staan die niet groter was dan een bord en zich op de hoek van haar platform bevond en nam haar toverstaf in de hand. Ze maakte een zweepachtige beweging naar het platform waar de twee toortsen brandden en de schijf bewoog zich erheen.  
Draco had haar geleerd hoe ze zelf die spreuken kon gebruiken. Hij vertrouwde haar ermee. Een vreemde tovenaar zou niet van platform tot platform weten te geraken zonder een bezem te gebruiken.  
Hermelien voelde zich nog steeds vereerd door de manier waarop Draco haar in vertrouwen nam en met haar zijn geheimen deelde. Hermelien vond het heerlijk als hij de tijd nam om haar iets nieuws aan te leren en volgens haar vond Draco het ook fijn om haar aandacht te krijgen. Ze vroeg zich enkel af hoe lang het nog zou duren voordat hij haar niets nieuws meer zou kunnen aanleren. En ze vroeg zich af of ze wel iets anders te bieden had dan haar aandacht.  
Hermelien stapte op het platform af en liep naar de zwarte tent. Ze deed de doeken voor de ingang opzij en stapte langzaam naar binnen.  
"Draco?" vroeg ze stil en haar ogen keken rond in de duistere ruimte.  
Draco zat op zijn knieën voor een laag tafeltje, met zijn rug naar haar toe. Hij had een wit hemd aan over zijn zwarte broek en zijn haren waren, uitzonderlijk, in een staart gebonden met een zwart lint.  
Op het tafeltje stonden enkele witte kaarsen en een witte roos lag in het midden.  
"Hermelien," zei Draco schor, alsof ze hem net wakker had gemaakt. "Is het al zo laat?"  
"Niet later dan anders..." reageerde ze stil, niet zeker welk ritueel ze hier had verstoord.  
Draco draaide zich even om en keek haar aan, onzeker wat hij nu moest doen. "Zet je er even bij," stelde hij voor en hij schoof een beetje op. Hermelien ging op haar knieën naast hem zitten en keek naar de kaarsen en de roos. Ze wilde hem vragen wat hij was aan het doen, maar hij was haar voor.  
"Het is vandaag exact tien jaar geleden dat mijn moeder is gestorven," zei hij rustig, zijn blik gefixeerd op de roos. "Ik probeer haar te herdenken."  
Hermelien knikte. Ze kon zich Narcissa Malfidus herinneren. Ze had haar enkele keren gezien op de Wegisweg en op Perron 9 3/4e. Hermelien had haar nooit gemogen, want Narcissa had Hermelien altijd even vuil aangekeken. Maar daar wilde ze Draco momenteel niet aan herinneren.  
"Ik weet dat ze niet bepaald tolerant was tegenover modderbloedjes," zei Draco op een verontschuldigende toon. "Maar ze was niet slecht. Ze heeft nooit iemand wat misdaan, niet zoals mijn vader... Ze hield erg veel van me en heeft altijd geprobeerd me te beschermen. Ik had enkel gewild dat ik dat had beseft voor ze stierf."  
Draco zag er ellendig uit en Hermelien had met hem te doen.  
"Weet je hoe ze gestorven is?" vroeg hij, maar hij wachtte niet op Hermeliens antwoord. "Ze is gestorven in Wick, waar ze zich had schuilgehouden nadat ze had gehoord dat ik was gevlucht... Ik denk dat Sneep haar op de hoogte had gebracht, de avond dat ik was gevlucht. Ze heeft zich maandenlang van dorp naar dorp verplaatst en uiteindelijk hebben ze haar gevonden in een oude schuur in Wick. Voldemort is in eigen persoon erheen verdwijnseld en heeft haar zolang gecruciod tot ze lam was van de pijn en haar brein zodanig beschadigd was dat ze niet meer kon denken. De Dooddoeners die erbij waren, waren tegen die tijd zo verveeld dat Voldemort ze toestond het dorp in te trekken en daar hebben ze toen vierendertig Dreuzels afgemaakt. Toen Voldemort merkte dat ze geen besef meer had en niet wist wat er gebeurde, niet wist dat ze gefolterd werd door de Duistere Heer, heeft hij haar vermoord en haar lichaam achtergelaten, waarna hij de schuur in brand heeft gestoken en het Duistere Teken erboven heeft nagelaten."  
Draco zweeg abrupt en toen Hermelien hem aankeek zag ze de tranen in zijn ogen.  
"Als ik niet was gevlucht, had zij niet moeten boeten," snikte hij opeens. "Ze is gestorven door mijn schuld."  
Draco schokte terwijl hij stille tranen weende en zijn handen voor zijn ogen sloeg en Hermelien omhelsde hem snel, terwijl er vreemdgenoeg ook tranen in haar ogen kwamen. Het was de eerste keer dat hij die gedachtengang met iemand kon delen en hij schaamde zich voor zijn laffe gedrag.  
"Ze is niet gestorven door jouw schuld," zei Hermelien even schor als dat hij zijn verhaal tegen haar had gedaan. "Ze is gestorven door Voldemorts schuld. Niet door jouw schuld."  
"Als ik niet had..." begon Draco terwijl hij de omhelzing met Hermelien brak, maar ze stopte hem onmiddellijk.  
"Mijn ouders zijn vermoord geworden door Dooddoeners," zei ze hard en Draco zweeg. "Ze zijn vermoord geworden omdat Voldemort wist dat hij me zo kon treffen. En dat is Voldemorts schuld. Niet mijn schuld. Door hem niet te helpen, heb ik meegeholpen aan zijn val. En dat geldt ook voor jou. Jij hebt Voldemort ook niet geholpen. Als straf heeft hij van ons beiden wezen gemaakt."  
Haar stem klonk bitter terwijl ze die laatste zin zei en Draco keek haar lang aan.  
"Het is niet onze schuld dat ze vermoord zijn geworden," zei ze met een stem die zelfzeker klonk, maar met een trillende onderlip en ogen die verraadden dat ze zich niet zo zeker voelde. "Hij probeerde ons enkel een schuldgevoel te geven."  
Draco omhelsde ditmaal Hermelien en hij voelde haar snikken tegen zijn schouder.  
"Volgens mij is hij daarin geslaagd," fluisterde Draco bitter en zijn blik werd harder en zijn tranen bleven weg.  
Hermelien kwam los uit zijn omhelzing en keek hem in zijn ogen aan. Ze stonden weer redelijk kil en Hermelien kon niet anders dan denken aan Lucius Malfidus, zeker door de manier waarop Draco's haren nu ook waren samengebonden.  
"Je vader is gestorven in Azkaban, toen de Dooddoeners probeerden Azkaban over te nemen?"  
Draco knikte.  
"Dat was enkele maanden voordat mijn moeder stierf. Als Voldemort had voorzien dat het Ministerie bereid was geweest hun eigen gevangenis op te blazen, had hij het niet geprobeerd. Dat was een harde klap voor hem. Hij is enkele van zijn trouwste Dooddoeners verloren in dat incident. Kennelijk had hij nadien niet meer dan een handvol Dooddoeners over."  
Draco dacht even aan Sneep, die ook zijn leven had gelaten in datzelfde incident. Hij voelde even met zijn hand in zijn zak en de zwarte onyxsteen die Sneep hem had gegeven voelde koud aan.  
Als Sneep die steen had gehad, had hij misschien het incident overleefd... Maar het was Sneeps keuze geweest om Draco de steen te geven. Niets had hem nog kunnen redden.  
"Het maakte de strijd tegen Voldemort, een paar maanden later, voor ons wel gemakkelijker..." zuchtte Hermelien, "Maar ook onschuldige tovenaars lieten hun leven in Azkaban. Het was gewoon een harde tijd..."  
"Een te harde tijd," verzuchtte Draco en hij stond recht en veegde even door zijn ogen. "We waren te jong om te begrijpen wat er allemaal gebeurde."  
"Niet te jong," sprak Hermelien hem tegen terwijl ze ook rechtstond en haar tranen droogde. "Te onschuldig. Het was allemaal te duister. Het overtrof onze ergste nachtmerries."  
Draco nam de kaarsen van het tafeltje af en blies ze één voor één uit.  
"Gelukkig is die tijd voorbij," zuchtte Hermelien terwijl ze Draco bekeek. Hij zag er nog steeds ellendig uit terwijl hij voor haar op de tent uitliep.  
Hermelien volgde hem en vroeg zich af of het nu een goed moment was om over het Gemaskerd Bal te praten. Maar door het gesprek van net had ze daar opeens helemaal geen zin meer in.  
"Soms zou ik gewoon willen dat ik hier weg kon," zuchtte Draco terwijl hij de toortsen in de Geheime Kamer aandeed met zijn toverstaf.  
Hermelien was even verrast van die opmerking, aangezien dit bijna klonk alsof Draco een uitnodiging naar een Gemaskerd Bal zou verwelkomen.  
"Wat zou je dan willen doen?"  
"Ik weet het niet," zei hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Wat gaan wandelen... Of ergens gaan eten... Gewoon, weggaan. Al was het maar voor even. Om eens ergens anders aan te denken."  
Draco zette zich op de rand van het platform en Hermelien ging snel naast hem zitten, wetende dat dit de ideale gelegenheid was om hem haar voorstel te doen.  
"Mag ik je wat vragen?" vroeg Hermelien direct en Draco keek haar even vreemd aan.  
"Natuurlijk," zei hij, een beetje beledigd dat ze het hem niet onmiddelijk durfde te vragen.  
Hermelien glimlachte verontschuldigend.  
"Zaterdag is een Gemaskerd Bal in de Drie Bezemstelen. Zou je met me mee willen gaan?"  
Even leek het alsof iemand Draco met een hamer op zijn hoofd sloeg, maar na een paar secondes realiseerde hij zich dat ze geen grap zat te maken. Hij staarde haar met grote ogen aan.  
"Wat?!" vroeg hij verschrokken en Hermelien zag de angst in zijn ogen.  
"Het is gemaskerd, iedereen draagt er een masker en je zou er echt niet opvallen. Ik zou heel graag met je willen gaan, dan ben je ook eens weg en het is niet onveilig voor je."  
"Maar... Wat als er Schouwers zijn?" bracht Draco er snel tegenin.  
"Die zijn er dan ook enkel om te feesten," probeerde Hermelien hem snel gerust te stellen. "Ik weet dat Tops er zal zijn, maar zij gaat met Lupos mee. En ik ben ook een Schouwer, ze zullen je heus niet wantrouwen."  
Draco schoof ongemakkelijk een beetje naar achteren. Hij kreeg al spijt dat hij had gezegd dat hij eens weg wilde. Misschien wilde hij dat wel, maar de gedachte alleen al joeg hem schrik aan. "Ik ga enkel als jij meegaat," voegde Hermelien er stil aan toe.  
Draco slikte en keek Hermelien aan. Haar ogen keken hem haast smekend aan en hij realiseerde zich dat Hermelien, doordat ze altijd bij hem was, nooit Zweinstein verliet.  
"Als je wil gaan, hou ik je niet tegen," zei Draco. "Maar ik kan het niet riskeren."  
"Helemaal alleen naar het Bal? Ik wil net met jou gaan!" drong Hermelien aan.  
"Dan vraag je maar iemand anders," reageerde Draco afwijzend. "Iemand die niet gezocht wordt door het Ministerie en iemand die aan het eind van de avond zijn masker kan afzetten zonder dat de menigte flauwvalt."  
"Ik wil niet iemand anders vragen!" reageerde Hermelien geïrriteerd. "Ik wil met jou gaan. Alleen met jou!"  
Draco zweeg even en keek Hermelien wantrouwend aan.  
"Waarom alleen met mij?"  
Hermelien wendde snel haar blik af.  
"Die vraag is niet eerlijk," zei ze stil.  
"Hoezo niet?"  
Hermelien keek Draco aan, maar ze kon hem niet zeggen wat ze dacht. Ze wist eindelijk zeker wat ze voor hem voelde, maar ze zou geen leven lang opgesloten kunnen blijven in Zweinstein. Tegelijkertijd kon ze hem geen schuldgevoel aanpraten. Omdat hij Zweinstein niet kon verlaten, kon zij net niets met hem beginnen. Dat hoefde hij niet te weten.  
Hermelien stond recht, draaide zich om en wandelde naar de versteende mantel waarop ze naar de Kamer gekomen was.  
"Ik had het je niet moeten vragen," zei ze versuft. "Ik ga naar mijn kamer."  
Draco sprong opeens recht en rende haar achterna, hij nam haar bij haar hand en draaide haar naar zich toe. Zijn hart leek wel te kloppen in zijn keel en hij hield haar polsen stevig vast, maar ze verzette zich niet al wilde ze in feite niets liever dan de Kamer verlaten.  
"Waarom wil je alleen met mij naar het Bal gaan?" vroeg Draco met een verschrokken uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.  
Waarom had ze dat gezegd? _Enkel hem..._ Wilde ze daarmee zeggen dat ze iets voor hem voelde? Of deed ze het voorstel enkel omdat ze dacht hem zo te kunnen plezieren?  
Hermelien ontweek zijn blik en zei niets.  
"Waarom zei je dat, Hermelien?" vroeg hij en nu was het zijn stem die bijna smeekte.  
Het maakte niets uit, wist Hermelien. Haar antwoord op die vraag zou niets veranderen en zou hem enkel aan haar binden.  
"Het is beter als je het antwoord niet weet," zei Hermelien stil en Draco's greep om haar polsen werd zwakker.  
Hij keek haar met een zwak hoofd na hoe ze de Geheime Kamer verliet.

Draco kon die nacht niet slapen. Er spookten zoveel vragen door zijn hoofd. Was Hermelien misschien verliefd op hem? Had hij ja moeten zeggen toen ze hem vroeg naar het Gemaskerd Bal te gaan? Zou ze nog ooit terugkomen of hadden ze door die ruzie in feite vaarwel gezegd?  
Draco had zich al vele jaren niet meer zo ellendig gevoeld. Het was alsof iemand zijn keel dichtkneep.  
Maar tegelijkertijd voelde hij ook een vreemde sensatie in zijn maag, een hoop die enkel leek te groeien en al snel kwamen droombeelden in zijn hoofd van Hermelien die hem alleen haar aandacht gaf, te midden van alle mensen in de Drie Bezemstelen. Hermelien die met hem aan een hand liep. Hermelien die hem kuste.  
Draco sprong uit zijn bed en zocht een stuk perkament en een veer. Hij wist dat hij nooit voor altijd de Geheime Kamer zou kunnen verlaten, maar als hij door één keer de Kamer te verlaten Hermelien gelukkig zou maken, moest hij het risico nemen gevangen te worden. Eén mooie avond met Hermelien was meer waard dan een leven alleen in de Geheime Kamer.  
Hij wilde geen tijd aan veel woorden verspillen, bang dat ze verkeerd zouden zijn en Hermelien zouden afschrikken of het verkeerde beeld van zijn gevoelens voor haar zouden weerspiegelen. Bondig schreef hij op het briefje:  
"Zaterdag verwacht ik je na zonsondergang aan het Meer, waar we de laatste keer hadden gesproken. Ik hoop je daar te zien."  
Hij rolde het stukje perkament op en haastte zich naar de Kerkers.

Onzeker sloeg Hermelien haar mantel om zich heen voordat ze haar kamer verliet. Ze had er een vreemd gevoel bij gehad toen ze zich had klaargemaakt voor het Gemaskerd Bal. Nadat ze Draco's briefje had gelezen, was ze een beetje verrast geweest door de beknoptheid ervan. Ze wist niet eens zeker of Draco wel naar het Gemaskerd Bal wilde gaan, al vermoedde ze van wel, anders zou hij niet met haar hebben afgesproken op zaterdagavond, bij het Meer.  
Toch hoopte ze dat hij het niet enkel voor haar deed. Maar ze vreesde een beetje dat ze hem geen andere keuze had gelaten en nu voelde ze zich schuldig.  
Ze controleerde of haar masker in haar tas zat en deed de deur van haar kamer dicht. Op haar weg naar buiten kwam ze niemand tegen. De meeste studenten zaten in hun leerlingenkamers, zeker nu dat er gisteren een behoorlijke portie sneeuw was gevallen. De hele dag waren er sneeuwballengevechten geweest bij het Grote Meer, maar nu zaten de studenten zich te warmen bij het vuur in hun leerlingenkamers.  
Er waaide een koude wind rondom het meer en Hermelien deed haar handen onder haar mantel en trok de mantel wat hoger, zodat ze het niet te koud kreeg rond haar nek.  
Het duurde even voordat ze op de afgesproken plek was en ze zag de zon langzaam tot achter de bergen bij het meer dalen. Ze was nog wat te vroeg en keek onwennig om zich heen.  
Opeens verschrok ze zich terwijl iemand met een plof naast haar landde en ze sprong achteruit. Draco kwam snel terug recht en streek zijn donkerblauwe mantel weer glad. Hermelien zag dat hij onder zijn mantel een even blauw kostuum aan had, afgewerkt met zilveren kant.  
"Hoi," zei Draco zwakjes, niet zeker wat hij Hermelien moest zeggen.  
"Je ziet er knap uit," glimlachte Hermelien en Draco was even zo van zijn stuk dat hij enkel dom kon knikken daarop.  
"Euh, jij ook," reageerde hij snel.  
"Zullen we dan maar vertrekken?" stelde Hermelien voor.  
Draco knikte weeral en voordat hij naar het pad kon wandelen, dat een tiental meter verderop in het bos lag, voelde hij opeens hoe Hermelien haar hand op zijn arm legde. Hij bedacht zich dat hij haar zijn arm had moeten aanbieden en werd er even pijnlijk aan herinnerd hoezeer hij had verleerd om rekening te houden met anderen en hoffelijk te zijn. Hij hoopte dat er niet meer van die momenten zouden volgen die avond.  
Het was koud op het pad naar Zweinsveld en de sneeuw kraakte onder hun voeten. Draco's handen trilden, al was het buiten niet zoveel kouder dan het was in de Geheime Kamer en hij realiseerde zich dat ze trilden omdat hij zenuwachtig en angstig was nu hij voor het eerst in vele jaren naar een groot feest ging. Hij moest wel erg stom zijn geweest toen hij had besloten de Kamer te verlaten, maar hij besefte zich met een blik op Hermelien dat hij het voor haar had gedaan. Ze had haar haren mooi opgestoken en ze zag er beeldschoon uit. Draco voelde even kriebels in zijn maag en probeerde zich te concentreren op het pad dat ze volgden tot Zweinsveld.  
Aan de poorten waar ze het terrein van Zweinstein achter zich zouden laten, bleven ze even staan.  
"Ben je hier helemaal zeker van?" vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig.  
Draco knikte. Zijn knieën knikten ook. Zijn hand gleed in zijn zak en hij voelde aan een gladde, zwarte steen, die hij jaren geleden van Sneep had gekregen. Hij bad dat de steen zijn werk zou doen en hem zou beschermen, maar de steen voelde enkel ijskoud aan en hij glimlachte zwakjes bij de onwaarschijnlijke gedachte dat hij nu écht in zo'n bijgeloof vertrouwde.  
Hermelien deed haar tas open en haalde er een maskertje uit en deed dit aan.  
"Het is beter als ik je niet bij je naam noem. Als iemand vraagt hoe ik je ken, laat mij dan het woord doen. Ik zal vertellen dat je een buitenlandse toverdrankexpert bent waarmee ik al enkele maanden correspondeer."  
Draco knikte.  
"Kan ik niet beter een valse naam nemen?"  
Hermelien dacht even na.  
"Wat vind je zelf leuk?"  
Draco grijnsde opeens terwijl hij zich een naam bedacht.  
"Pino."  
Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauw op en begon te lachen toen ze Draco's grijnzende gezicht zag.  
"Is dat niet een Italiaanse naam?"  
"Ik denk het."  
"Maar je ziet er helemaal niet Italiaans uit, met je witte haren!"  
"Ik kan nog steeds zeggen dat het van een mislukt experiment komt," bedacht Draco.  
"Goed," knikte Hermelien. "Maar laat mij het woord doen. Jij hoort Italiaans te zijn en weinig Engels te spreken."  
"Si," glimlachte Draco en Hermelien duwde hem plagend voordat ze weer zijn arm nam.  
Ze wandelden de straten van Zweinsveld door en Draco keek om zich heen.  
"Is Pluimplukker niet meer?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij naar een lege etalage keek waarin het krioelde van de spinnenwebben en een oude omgevallen vogelkooi het huis was van een spin zo groot als Draco's vuist.  
"Nee, hij is verhuisd naar de Wegisweg. Enkele Franse tovenaars hebben enkele jaren geleden de winkel overgekocht, maar kennelijk zaten ze zodanig in de schulden met hun winkel in Marseille dat ze hier nog niet konden beginnen. De zaak staat al leeg van het eerste jaar dat ik voor Schouwer studeerde."  
Draco knikte en keek nog meer om zich heen. Toen ze een Zwerkbalzaak passeerden keek Draco met grote ogen naar de bezemstelen die er tentoon gesteld waren en Hermelien voelde rillingen over haar rug lopen. Hij had zoveel gemist in die tien jaar dat hij in de Kamer had gezeten en Hermelien kon zich niet voorstellen hoe het was om dan opeens terug over de straten van Zweinsveld te lopen en allerlei voorwerpen en meer te zien in de etalages waarvan hij niet eens wist dat ze ondertussen waren uitgevonden.  
Een oude, kleine tovenaar passeerde hen en glimlachte en Hermelien voelde hoe Draco gespannen haar hand in zijn arm knelde. Naarmate ze de Drie Bezemstelen naderden, passeerden er meer mensen, sommigen gemaskerd en anderen niet en de muziek die ze vanuit de Drie Bezemstelen hoorden komen werd steeds luider.  
"Maak je niet ongerust, ik ben bij je," zei Hermelien zacht terwijl ze de deur van de Drie Bezemstelen naderden en Draco glimlachte, al voelde hij tegelijkertijd alle zenuwen door zijn lichaam razen.  
Draco en Hermelien stapten de Drie Bezemstelen binnen en kwamen terecht in een klein halletje, dat er normaalgezien nooit was maar was bijgebouwd voor het Bal. Een jonge tovenaar in een keurig zwart galagewaad boog toen ze binnen kwamen en bood aan om hun mantels te nemen. Hermelien liet haar mantel aan de jongen over en zag hoe Draco daarna met trillende hand zijn mantel aan de jongen gaf.  
Zonder mantel voelde Draco zich onbeschermd en was hij bang dat hij nog gemakkelijker te herkennen zou zijn. Hermelien nam zijn trillende hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Draco keek haar aan en zag nu pas wat een prachtige jurk ze aan had. De jurk was gebroken rose van kleur en was van het elegantste satijn gemaakt. De jurk kwam tot net boven haar schoenen en viel los en soepel rond haar benen, maar was strakker rond haar middel en werd met een dun lint rond haar nek bijeen gehouden.  
Voor één keer was het voor Draco overduidelijk wat hij moest zeggen.  
"Je ziet er beeldschoon uit," fluisterde hij en Hermelien moest blozen onder haar masker.  
"Zullen we?" vroeg Hermelien en ze nam zijn arm en wandelden samen naar binnen. Er was een aardige menigte verzameld en allen droegen ze maskers en prachtige gewaden en jurken. Draco had het gevoel dat hij aangekeken werd, maar was tegelijkertijd gerustgesteld dat hij niet opviel omdat hij een masker droeg.  
Ook Hermelien keek om zich heen, maar leek niet echt iemand te herkennen, totdat ze op de dansvloer een vrouw met knalrose haren zag dansen op een waltz, in de armen van een man met een donkerrood gewaad die grijze stroeven haar in zijn bruine haren had.  
Hermelien grijnsde en porde Draco even voordat ze wees.  
"Tops en Lupos," glimlachte ze en voordat Draco iets zei draaide hij zich snel met hun rug naar hen om.  
"Hebben ze mij gezien?" fluisterde hij en er was een beetje paniek in zijn stem te horen.  
Hermelien fronste.  
"Ze zullen je niet herkennen! Ze zouden mij niet eens herkennen met een masker!"  
"Maar ze kennen mij!" sputterde Draco tegen. "Ik heb bij Lupos in de klas gezeten en Tops is familie!"  
"Familie die je zelden hebt gezien," bracht Hermelien ertegenin.  
"Maar toch, familie, Hermelien! Wie weet herkent ze mij!"  
Draco leek iedere minuut meer gespannen te worden en Hermelien wilde hem geruststellen, maar merkte dat het haar niet zou lukken met enkel haar woorden.  
Zonder te aarzelen greep ze hem na de waltz bij zijn pols en trok ze hem met haar mee. Ze voelde hoe hij zich niet durfde te verzetten en haar volgde. Ze zag hoe Tops en Lupos een glas punch namen en tikte hen beiden op de schouders.  
Ze draaiden zich om en Hermelien glimlachte.  
"Jullie weten toch dat het op een gemaskerd bal de bedoeling is onherkenbaar te blijven? Of wil je beweren dat je dacht dat iedereen met rose haren zou rondlopen, Tops?"  
Tops begon te grijnzen toen ze Hermeliens stem herkende en Lupos grinnikte.  
"Nou ja, het paste bij mijn jurk," verontschuldigde Tops zich terwijl ze wees op haar knalrose jurk die tot aan haar knieën kwam en waaronder ze iets donkerder rose laarzen droeg.  
Lupos keek nieuwsgierig van Hermelien naar Draco, die gespannen achter haar stond en oogcontact vermeed.  
"Ik ben blij dat je bent gekomen, Hermelien," zei Lupos vriendelijk. "Wil je ons voorstellen?"  
Draco vond dat Hermelien opmerkelijk kalm bleef terwijl ze met Lupos en Tops sprak.  
"Natuurlijk. Dit is Pino, een goede vriend van me. Hij is een Italiaanse toverdrankmeester en ik correspondeer al een hele tijd met hem. Dit zijn Lupos en Tops."  
Draco had ontzag voor de Zwadderaarse manier waarop Hermelien wist kalm te blijven terwijl ze die leugens vertelde. Ze had vast en zeker zitten oefenen. Hij knikte vriendelijk tegen Lupos en Tops, al wist hij niet of het wel natuurlijk overkwam.  
"Italië?" vroeg Tops geïnteresseerd aan Draco. "Waar precies in Italië?"  
Draco antwoordde abnormaal snel, uit angst dat hij niet vlot zou lijken.  
"Venetië."  
Lupos knikte vol ontzag.  
"Een mooie stad, van wat ik heb gehoord. Je zal wel geen moeite hebben gehad om aan een masker te komen."  
Draco fronste even omdat hij niet meteen de referentie snapte, maar bedacht zich toen dat Venetië bekend stond om de Venetiaanse maskers en hij probeerde kalm en intelligent te knikken.  
Hermelien onderbrak het gesprek voordat Lupos weer een vraag kon stellen.  
"Als jullie me willen excuseren, het is niet iedere dag dat Pino in Zweinsveld is en ik zou graag zijn danskunsten op de proef willen stellen voordat hij terugkeert naar Venetië."  
Hermelien glimlachte vriendelijk en Lupos en Tops knikten begrijpend terwijl Hermelien Draco op de dansvloer sleepte.  
Lupos nipte bedenkelijk van zijn glas punch en Tops leek ook hard na te denken.  
"Hij ziet er knap uit," gaf Tops toe en Lupos keek haar met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.  
"Hij draagt een masker," merkte Lupos een beetje overbodig op.  
"Ja, oké, inderdaad. Maar hij ziet er sterk uit. Brede schouders, slanke taille... Hermelien mag van geluk spreken als ze hem kan strikken..."  
"Ben je er zeker van dat ze hem nog niet heeft gestrikt?" mompelde Lupos stil terwijl hij zag hoe de jongen onwennig zijn hand op haar heup legde en Hermelien zonder te aarzelen haar hoofd op zijn borst legde terwijl de band een slow foxtrot begon te spelen.  
Tops keek hem vragend aan, maar Lupos durfde zijn idee niet weg te wuiven.  
"Ze zag er zo zelfzeker uit. Ik heb haar al lang niet meer zo gezien... Ze leek zo trots dat ze hem aan ons kon tonen..."  
Tops keek Lupos met een glimlach aan en nam zijn hand vast.  
"Ontwikkel je vadergevoelens, Remus?"  
Remus keek Tops snel aan en glimlachte. Hij bracht haar hand naar zijn mond en gaf haar een snelle kus.  
"Ik hoop gewoon dat het haar lukt om bij hem geluk te vinden. Je weet dat ik mijn vrienden graag gelukkig zie, Tops."  
"Weet ik," glimlachte ze. "Daarom heb ik je zo graag."

De muziek leidde Draco van de éne lang vergeten dans naar de andere en zoals Hermelien hem had gerustgesteld had hij ze nog niet allemaal verleerd, maar toch kostte het hem veel moeite om niet te struikelen of op Hermeliens voeten te staan. Hij werd constant afgeleid door de geluiden om hem heen, het lawaai dat de andere genodigden maken, het geschuifel van voeten, de valse noot die onvermijdelijk nu en dan door de band werd gespeeld. Maar ook de kleurrijke versiering, de uitdagende gewaden die om hem heen draaiden en de vele ogen die achter hun maskers Draco leken aan te staren brachten hem lichtjes van slag en hij sloot zijn ogen om zoveel mogelijk prikkels buiten te sluiten.  
Hermelien keek naar hem op en zag dat hij het moeilijk had. Ze hielden op met dansen en zonder iets te zeggen gingen ze beiden aan de kant zitten.  
Een magisch dienblad zweefde rond en Hermelien nam twee glazen punch eraf en bood Draco eentje aan. Dankbaar dronk hij een slokje en het leek hem iets te kalmeren.  
"Je doet het goed," glimlachte Hermelien. "Ik ben erg trots op je."  
Draco glimlachte voorzichtig terug en dronk daarna nog een slokje van zijn glas.  
De band hield opeens op met spelen en Rosmerta baande zich het kleine podium op. Ze was de enige persoon die geen masker droeg.  
Draco keek haar met grote ogen aan. Ze had meer rimpels dan de laatste keer dat hij nog in Zweinsveld was geweest en ze begon grijze haren te krijgen.  
"Ze is ouder geworden," merkte hij op.  
"Wij allemaal," grijnsde Hermelien.  
Met een elegante buiging groette madame Rosmerta het publiek.  
"Welkom allemaal bij het vierendertigste jaarlijkse Gemaskerde Bal! Ook dit jaar kunnen we jullie entertainment van de bovenste plank bieden! Onze genodigden zijn ondertussen vaste klant aan huis... Ik introduceer met plezier... De Witte Wieven!"  
Het publiek applaudisseerde luid en de zevenkoppige tovenaarsrockband Verschijnselde opeens met instrumenten en alles op het podium terwijl Rosmerta de trapjes voor het podium afliep en terug naar haar vaste plek achter de bar verdween.  
De Witte Wieven gooiden meteen alle remmen los en begonnen hun optreden met hun nieuwste hit "Kleuren van het Fenikslied". De dansvloer werd zo mogelijk nog drukker dan voorheen en Draco en Hermelien bleven aan de kant zitten om het werk van de Witte Wieven te bewonderen.  
Af en toe gaven ze een opmerking over een goede gitaarsolo of een knappe actie van de lead-zanger, die ondanks de vele jaren nog steeds één van de lenigste tovenaars in de Britse gemeenschap was en dit demonstreerde door flips te maken in het midden van het podium of op anatomisch onmogelijke manieren de microfoon vast te nemen, maar ze bleven aan de kant van de zaal toekijken in plaats van zich tussen het volk te mengen en mee te dansen.  
Een uur passeerde en Hermelien en Draco keken vanaf de kant toe, totdat Hermelien opeens de eerste noten herkende van "Magic Works".  
"Weet je nog hoe ze dat speelden in ons vierde jaar?" vroeg ze glimlachend en Draco knikte, maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen stond Hermelien al voor hem en trok ze hem aan zijn handen mee.  
"Eén dans," fluisterde Hermelien in zijn oor en hij knikte zwakjes terwijl hij zijn handen in haar zij legde en ze met haar handen op zijn schouders haar hoofd onder het zijne liet rusten.  
Draco slikte.  
" _Wees dapper_ ," dacht hij in zichzelf. Dit moment was te speciaal om te verbreken. Hij durfde het aan om met gesloten ogen verder te dansen en voor even de rest van de wereld te vergeten.  
Hermelien kon het gevoel niet beschrijven, maar dat maakte het net zo _magisch_...  
Toen het liedje na enkele minuten gedaan was, keken ze elkaar even aan, waarna Hermelien opeens nerveus wegkeek.  
"Ik zal anders wat drinken halen, oké?" En met die woorden ging ze op zoek naar een zwevend plateau met drankjes.  
Draco wilde terug gaan zitten, maar voelde zich even duizelig worden. Hij botste tegen iemand op, een man met een groot zwart masker.  
"Kijk uit waar je loopt!" zei de man lastig en de stem echode in Draco's hoofd.  
"Niet zo grof zijn, Tom," echode een hoge vrouwenstem nu in zijn hoofd. Alle stemmen om hem heen leken luider te worden en toen het volgende lied begon, leek het alsof Draco's hoofd kon exploderen.  
Hij liep naar een tafeltje en hield zich vast, want het leek alsof de hele ruimte begon te draaien. De maskers namen vreemde vormen aan en de kleurrijke gewaden maakten hem misselijk. Hij had het idee dat hij geen lucht kreeg en zijn hoofd werd zwaarder en zwaarder. Snel haastte hij zich de Drie Bezemstelen uit, voor hij zou flauwvallen of erger.

Toen Hermelien even later terug arriveerde op de plek waar ze eerder hadden gestaan, keek ze verschrokken rond. Waar was Draco?  
Met een luid kloppend hart zocht ze rond, maar na drie minuten stelde ze vast dat Draco écht weg was. Ze vroeg haar mantel en die van Draco terug aan de ingang en liep daarna de Drie Bezemstelen uit.  
Het sneeuwde en Hermelien deed de kap van haar mantel op. Ze keek op de grond en zag dat er verse sporen richting Zweinstein gingen, sporen die eruit zagen alsof iemand had zitten rennen in plaats van wandelen.  
Gehaast volgde Hermelien deze sporen, Zweinsveld uit, en toen ze slechts enkele meters van de terreinen van Zweinstein was, zag ze Draco tussen enkele bomen zitten op een hoge steen, zijn hoofd in zijn handen, terwijl de sneeuw zacht naar beneden viel.  
"Draco..." zei Hermelien stil terwijl ze hem naderde.  
Draco keek langzaam op en gleed de zwarte steen die hij vroeger van Sneep had gekregen uit zijn handen terug in zijn broekzak. Hij hoopte dat het hem zou beschermen zolang hij niet terug in de Geheime Kamer was... Hij had niet durven terugkeren zonder Hermelien, maar had ook niet durven blijven in Zweinsveld. Hier was hij tenminste alleen en hier was het rustig.  
Hermelien schudde stil haar hoofd terwijl ze dichterbij stapte. Hij had zelfs de bovenste knopen van zijn hemd open gedaan... Vast omdat hij het idee had gehad geen lucht meer te krijgen...  
Ze ging voor hem staan en deed liefdevol zijn mantel om zijn nek. Ze wilde niet dat hij in deze sneeuw een verkoudheid zou oplopen.  
"Het spijt me echt dat ik je hierin heb willen betrekken," zei ze langzaam. "Ik had moeten weten dat het een hele aanpassing voor je zou zijn om je in zo'n drukte en in zo'n menigte te begeven."  
"Het was een slecht idee," zei Draco kort en met een stille stem.  
Ze schudde ruw haar hoofd. "Ik dacht dat ik je wat zou kunnen helpen door je aan meer sociale contacten of zo te helpen... Nu zie ik pas in hoe idioot dat idee was." Hermelien's stem klonk hard tegenover haarzelf.  
Draco keek Hermelien aan en liet zijn handen naar haar masker gaan en nam het langzaam van haar gezicht af.  
"Je moet niet zo hard voor jezelf zijn," fluisterde Draco haar toe.  
"Het is gewoon oneerlijk!" ging Hermelien verder, ongestoord door het feit dat Draco haar masker had afgedaan. "Jij verdient evenzeer een normaal leven als wie dan ook!"  
"Sssst..." suste Draco haar langzaam terwijl hij zijn vinger op haar lippen legde en haar met warme ogen aankeek. Ze was écht beeldschoon. "Je bent wondermooi," fluisterde hij.  
Hermelien bloosde, maar keek hem tegelijkertijd gekwetst aan. Ze was gekwetst omdat ze wist dat hij nooit haar wereld met haar zou kunnen delen.  
Draco leek dat ook te beseffen en ging kalm verder. "Ik zal nooit meer normaal zijn... Niet met dit masker op mijn hoofd... Niet zonder dat masker... Zelfs als ik ooit de effecten van de verminkingsdrank ongedaan kon maken... Blijf ik wie ik ben. Ik leef niet meer in jouw wereld. De tijden zijn veranderd."  
Die laatste zinnen verlieten triestig zijn mond en Hermelien schudde nogmaals haar hoofd. Nu legde zij haar handen om zijn masker en nam ze het af. Ze keek van zijn ogen naar de rest van zijn gezicht en terug en liet haar koude vingers over zijn verminkte littekens gaan.  
Draco hield zijn adem in terwijl hij in haar ogen keek. Er was geen afkeer te lezen, enkel, misschien... verdriet.  
"Je bént mijn wereld, Draco," fluisterde Hermelien liefdevol terwijl ze haar gezicht dichter naar het zijne bracht en voor Draco het zag gebeuren, kuste ze hem.  
Voor even leek het alsof Draco's hart stopte met kloppen en vergat hij zijn ogen te sluiten of te erkennen dat ze deze kus daadwerkelijk met hem deelde, maar het volgende moment realiseerde hij zich dat ze hetzelfde voelde als hem en sloeg hij zijn armen dicht om haar heen en liet hij zich opgaan in hun eerste kus. Hij durfde zich niet af te vragen waaraan hij dit had verdiend, maar hij was dankbaar.

Vanop een afstand zag hij hoe Draco, de gevallen Dooddoener, na die lange kus zijn masker terug wilde opzetten, maar Hermelien hem met een kleine, dappere glimlach stopte. Hand in hand liepen ze door de bomen terug naar Zweinstein, terug naar waar de verschoppeling zich al die tijd had schuilgehouden.  
Een briljante schuilplaats... En hij had zich lang kunnen verstoppen... Maar nu niet meer. Spoedig zouden ze oog tot oog komen.


	14. De Vreemdeling aan het Bed

Hermelien sliep heerlijk. In haar droom bevond ze zich op een wondermooi strand en de warmte van de zon voelde hemels aan. Draco liep naast haar, zonder masker en zonder littekens. Het was vreemd om hem zo te zien. Hermelien geloofde slechts even in deze mooie droom totdat ze zich in haar onderbewustzijn eraan herinnerde dat de waarheid anders was en ze zichzelf dwong wakker te worden.

Ze draaide zich op haar rug, opende haar ogen en keek naar het plafond. Zij en Draco op een strand... Dat kon enkel in een droom... Draco was in de Geheime Kamer. Ze waren niet hand in hand over het zand aan het wandelen. Ze zuchtte luid en slechts een tel later werd ze opgeschrokken door een diepe stem.

"Goed geslapen?"

Hermelien verschrok zich een hoedje. De vreemdeling sprak haar aan vanop zijn plek in de schaduw naast haar grote kleerkast. Instinctief ging ze rechtop zitten en trok ze de deken hoger terwijl haar andere hand haar toverstaf van het nachtkastje wilde graaien, maar er lag niets op het tafeltje.

Lijkbleek keek Hermelien op naar de man, maar ze kon in het duister niet uitmaken wie hij was.

"Ik vrees dat ik je toverstaf even heb _geleend_. Voorzorgsmaatregel, zeg maar."

De man sprak langzaam en al had Hermelien aanvankelijk niet de indruk dat ze de man kende, een koud en beklemmend gevoel bekroop haar toen hij dichter naar haar bed stapte en ervoor bleef staan. Zelfs in het duister herkende ze iets in zijn manier van wandelen. Het was maar net zichtbaar dat hij een toverstaf paraat hield. Hij zuchtte kort en ging daarna verder, duidelijk teleurgesteld in Hermeliens stilzwijgendheid.

"Ik herinner me u toch wel iets spraakzamer dan dit, juffrouw Griffel."

Die laatste woorden kwamen aan als een hamerslag. Het was alsof alle lucht uit haar longen verdween, al was dit niet te wijten aan een toverspreuk, maar gewoon aan de schok van de herkenning.

De man hoorde haar even happen naar adem en leidde hieruit af dat ze eindelijk wist met wie ze te maken had.

"Lumos," zei hij kalm en hij liet zijn toverstaf de kamer verlichten.

Zowel Hermelien als de man zwegen terwijl ze elkaar aankeken, beiden onder de indruk van hoe de jaren hen veranderd hadden.

Hij was magerder geworden. Onder zijn ogen stonden duistere wallen getekend en de diepe tunnels die zich meestal in zijn donkere ogen bevonden, waren nog dieper dan voorheen. Zijn haren waren nog steeds zo zwart als vroeger, op één grijze stroef na die in zijn gezicht hing.

Zoals altijd droeg hij een zwart gewaad, maar iets aan zijn hele wezen was gewoon... ouder. Om één of andere reden leek hij niet meer zo een grote bedreiging als voorheen, maar Hermelien liet zich niet misleiden: ze stond oog in oog met de moordenaar van Perkamentus.

"Sneep," erkende ze zijn aanwezigheid kort, de haat duidelijk te horen in haar stem.

Hij glimlachte half. Enkel en alleen omdat het zo vreemd was om haar zijn naam op zulke wijze te horen uitspreken. Vroeger had ze hem altijd als 'professor Sneep' aangesproken, nooit anders. En altijd met meer respect dan nu het geval was.

"Sta mij toe onmiddellijk ter zake te komen. Waar is Draco?"

Hermelien wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. Ze snapte niet hoe hij iets van Draco kon weten. Ook al werd ze met een toverstaf bedreigd, ze kon het hem niet gewoon vertellen. Ze herinnerde zich de drank die Draco haar had doen drinken – lang voordat ze had geweten dat hij Draco was. De drank die vreselijke dingen zou doen als ze iemand zou vertellen van zijn schuilplaats in de Geheime Kamer.

“Dat kan ik niet zeggen,” zei ze eerlijk en Sneep keek haar wantrouwend aan. Ditmaal was haar stem niet haatdragend of rebels. Dit kon wel eens de waarheid zijn. Maar de Dooddoener leek het niet op te geven. Hij stapte op Hermelien af en trok haar bij haar arm uit het bed.

“Voor mij op,” beval hij haar en hij duwde haar voor zich uit. Ze keek hem hatelijk aan. Ze had slechts een koud, wit nachtkleed aan, maar ze veronderstelde dat het het minste van haar zorgen was als ze een kou zou vatten.

Hermelien vermeed met een nijdige expressie op haar gezicht zijn ogen terwijl ze naar de deur liep, maar aarzelde toen ze haar hand op de deurklink legde. Ging hij haar door de gangen van Zweinstein volgen? Ze bedacht zich dat er geen portret hing op de weg van haar kamer naar het toverdranklokaal, maar als ze hem nou eens misleidde en meenam naar de gang die naar de keukens leidde? Daar hingen enkele portretten, die vast en zeker Anderling zouden waarschuwen als ze zouden zien wat er aan de hand was.

“Ik weet dat hij zich nabij het toverdranklokaal ophoudt,” waarschuwde Sneep haar met een kille stem. “Dus haal het niet in je hoofd om me langs een portret te leiden. Ik ken de weg hier nog steeds beter dan jij.”

Hermelien draaide zich even om zodat ze hem een vernietigende blik kon toewerpen, maar ze opende de deur van haar kamer nog niet. “Hoe weet u dat nu?”

Sneep hield de toverstok in zijn rechterhand op haar gericht terwijl zijn linkerhand onder zijn mantel verdween en hij er een stuk perkament uithaalde. Ze herkende onmiddellijk het stuk perkament in zijn handen – hij had de correspondentie tussen haar en Draco uit haar bureau gestolen en vast en zeker gelezen. Maar Draco had nooit gezegd _waar_ hij verbleef in zijn briefjes, dus hoe kon Sneep dat dan weten?

“Logica,” antwoordde Sneep op de vraag die Hermelien niet hoefde te stellen. “Naar buiten. En ik wil geen woord horen.”

Hermeliens hoofd gonsde van de stress en ze opende de deur en stapte de gang op. Op dit onmenselijke uur van de nacht was geen kat wakker – zelfs Mevrouw Norris niet. Er was niemand die kon zien hoe ze naar het Toverdranklokaal liep, gevolgd door een Dooddoener die in feite dood hoorde te zijn.

De deur van het lokaal stond open en eens ze binnen waren, deed Sneep de deur achter hen dicht en sprak hij er een verzegelende vloek erover uit. Hermelien wist niet eens in welke taal hij de vloek uitsprak, maar het zou niet gemakkelijk voor haar zijn om die deur terug te openen.

Hermelien schrok van haar eigen gedachten toen ze opeens bedacht hoe ze terug de controle over de situatie zou kunnen krijgen.

_De val._

Zij wist ervan – maar Sneep niet. Zonder aarzelen stapte Hermelien naar de boekenkast en opende ze deze. Ze bleef voor de boekenkast staan en draaide zich naar het vroegere hoofd van Zwadderich, die geïnteresseerd naar de opening in de muur keek. “Na u,” zei Hermelien.

Hij keek haar aan met een blik die niets anders kon betekenen dan: “Je denkt zeker dat ik gek ben.”

“Het is een donkere gang,” lichtte Hermelien ongeduldig toe. “En u hebt een verlichte toverstaf.”

Het was duidelijk dat ze elkaar niet vertrouwden terwijl ze elkaar hatelijk aankeken, maar Sneep wilde niet wijken. Niet nu hij zo dichtbij was.

“Desnoods kruip je op handen en voeten door het donker, jij zal voor mij op gaan,” zei hij duidelijk genoeg voor haar om te weten dat ieder weerwoord bestraft zou worden.

Hermelien moest enigszins spelen dat ze dit frustrerend vond. Ze had heus wel geweten dat hij haar niet haar zin zou geven, maar nu kwam het ook echt over alsof ze tegen haar zin voorop moest gaan. Terwijl ze voor hem op liep, kon ze echter niet zien dat hij geïnteresseerd om zich heen keek en de gang die Draco zelf had gemaakt inspecteerde.

Misschien was het maar goed ook dat hij meer aandacht aan de muren dan aan de grond besteedde, want toen Hermelien de grote steen vermeed die de val in werking zou zetten, lette hij niet op waar hij zijn voeten zette en een lichte klik was alles wat Hermelien nodig had om te weten dat ze het op een rennen moest zetten.

De oude toverdrankprofessor wilde haar instinctief achterna rennen, maar toen hij zijn voet van de steen hief, verdween de grond onder zijn voeten en viel hij in het koude water.

Hermelien rende zo hard als ze kon door de gang en hoorde nog voor even hoe Sneep haar nariep, maar ze luisterde niet naar zijn woorden en toen zijn geroep ophield, wist ze dat hij kopje onder was gegaan. Het was slechts een halve minuut later dat Draco haar tegemoet kwam rennen. Hij leek enigszins opgelucht toen hij zag dat Hermelien in orde was.

“Heb jij de val in werking gezet?” Hij snapte niet waarom ze dat had gedaan.

“Nee, het was Sneep!” reageerde Hermelien snel en Draco keek haar met een verschrokken blik aan. Zonder nog een seconde te verspillen, rende hij haar voorbij en spurtte hij door de gangen. Hermelien begreep er niets van en volgde hem, maar kon hem amper bijhouden. Toen ze aankwam, kon ze nog net zien hoe Draco met een sierlijke zwaai van zijn toverstaf Sneep uit het water leek te vissen, de man door de lucht vloog en vervolgens kletsnat langs Draco op de grond viel. Hermelien bleef als versteend staan en haar mond viel open toen ze zag dat Draco de Dooddoener rechttrok en hem tegen zich aantrok in een stevige omhelzing.

“Ik dacht dat je dood was!” bracht Draco er moeizaam en tegelijkertijd ongelovend uit terwijl hij de oude toverdrankprofessor niet leek te willen loslaten.

Sneep keek even naar de val en zag er ongemakkelijk uit door de affectie die de jonge Malfidus hem toonde. “Voor een moment dacht ik dat ook.” Zijn ogen vonden die van Hermelien en schoten vuur. Hermelien schoot terug.

Draco lachte terwijl hij hem losliet. “Ik ben zo blij dat je hier bent! Kom, ik heb zoveel vragen!”

Hij liep Hermelien voorbij en ze voelde zich even ongemakkelijk. “Draco, ik... Die drank...”

Draco hield stil en keek Hermelien bezorgd aan. “Welke drank?”

“Die drank die je me hebt doen drinken, dat ik niemand iets zou mogen zeggen of anders een gruwelijke dood zou sterven... Ik heb Sneep naar hier gebracht – niet gewild – maar toch! Wat gaat er nu met me gebeuren?”

Hermelien keek Draco met bange ogen aan, maar was verbaasd toen hij opeens lachte.

“Hermelien, dat was maar gewoon water hoor.” Bij het zien van haar ongelovende en lichtjes woedende blik, vervolgde hij snel: “Ik moest toch iets zeggen om te voorkomen dat je mijn geheim zou prijsgeven?” Hermelien zag er nu laaiend van woede uit. “Ik zou je heus niets aandoen hoor,” verdedigde hij snel zijn motivatie.

Draco liep verder en Sneep volgde hem. Terwijl hij Hermelien passeerde, keek hij haar hooghartig aan. Hermelien voelde het bloed in haar koken. Ze volgde de twee mannen in een woedende bui en toen Draco haar aanbood dat zij als eerste het ritje naar de Geheime Kamer zou maken, keek ze hem niet aan en deed ze kil wat hij haar vroeg.

Nijdig wachtte ze vervolgens op het platform in de Geheime Kamer en ze ijsbeerde ongeduldig heen en weer. Sneep. _Sneep!_ Ze snapte niet waarom Draco de man ontving als een... _als een vriend!_ Sneep was een moordenaar. Hermelien voelde hoe haar geweten haar in twee leek te scheuren: ze wilde Draco de kans geven om het uit te leggen, maar anderzijds wilde ze zo snel mogelijk Harry en Ron contacteren met het advies om een bende Schouwers naar de Geheime Kamer te sturen. Zelf had ze ook de authoriteit om Sneep in te rekenen – maar ze wist niet zeker of ze dit ook daadwerkelijk kon. Volgens velen was Sneep een van de machtigste tovenaars die ooit op Zweinstein had gezeten – op Perkamentus en Voldemort na.

In de verte kon Hermelien het gebrul van Sneep horen terwijl hij voor de allereerste keer de duizelingwekkende rit naar de Geheime Kamer meemaakte. Hij vloog onhandig op het platform en kon zich maar net staande houden terwijl hij bijna verstrikt geraakte in zijn eigen mantel en enkele passen vooruit strompelde totdat hij tot stilstand kwam.

Zodra hij besefte dat het angstaanjagende transport tot een einde was gekomen, rechtte hij zijn rug weer, klopte hij zijn mantel af en keek hij Hermelien wantrouwend en hatelijk aan. Hermelien’s blik deed niet onder voor de zijne en ze leken allebei hun lippen op elkaar te persen, vastberaden om geen woord tegen elkaar te zeggen.

Draco landde een minuut later en had slechts één moment nodig om te realiseren dat Hermelien van niets wist. Hij vond haar geïrriteerde en nijdige blik grappig om te zien. Het bracht hem voor een klein moment terug naar vroegere jaren, toen ze die blik enkel voor hem had gehad op Zweinstein. Hij glimlachte geduldig en vervolgde zacht: “Ik denk dat jullie eens goed met elkaar moeten praten.”


	15. De Gast

Draco stapte als eerste de tent binnen en Sneep en Hermelien volgden hem, maar toen ze beiden door de ingang moesten, bleven ze stilstaan – vastberaden om de ander eerst naar binnen te laten gaan.

“Na u,” zei Hermelien kil.

De oude Toverdrankprofessor vouwde zijn armen en keek haar met een dreigende blik aan. Ze week echter niet en imiteerde zijn houding, al zag hij er in zijn zwarte gewaden veel gevaarlijker uit dan zij in haar witte nachtkleed.

“U zult toch eerst gaan!” drong hij aan.

“Dwing me maar,” reageerde ze uitdagend.

Opeens trok hij een toverstaf en Hermelien herkende de hare.

“Draco!” riep ze nu in een verontwaardigde stem. “Sneep wil mijn eigen toverstaf tegen me gebruiken!”

“Geloof me, juffrouw Griffel, ik zou ook liever de mijne gebruiken, maar die ligt nog in het water van die val.”

Hermelien hoorde hoe Draco in de tent gehaast hun richting uitliep en toen hij zijn hoofd door de opening stak, keek hij geïrriteerd naar Hermelien en Sneep. Zijn oude professor had inderdaad de toverstaf op Hermelien gericht en zij keek hem tartend aan.

“Zo is het wel genoeg!” zei Draco streng en hij greep de toverstaf uit Sneeps hand. Deze liet zijn mond even openvallen en wilde protesteren, maar Draco keek hem ook streng aan. “Ik heb geen zin in deze onzin. Kom nou binnen!”

Ze bleven beiden vastberaden buiten de tent staan en Draco verloor zijn geduld terwijl hij het zeil dat de ingang bedekte open hield. “Hermelien!” zei hij kort als teken dat zij eerst moest gaan.

“Waarom ik?” mopperde Hermelien terwijl ze woedend de tent binnen stormde.

“Dames eerst,” reageerde Draco zo kalm als hij maar kon, maar ze was niet geamuseerd.

“Krijg ik mijn toverstaf dan terug?”

“Nee,” zei Draco zelfzeker en toen hij Severus’ vragende blik zag ging hij kordaat verder: “Jullie krijgen allebei geen toverstaf tot jullie eens een keer naar elkaar luisteren.”

“Ik heb haar niets te vertellen,” gromde Sneep kort terwijl hij ook de tent binnenstapte.

“En ik hem al helemaal niet,” zei Hermelien in een hatelijke stem.

Beiden bleven ze rechtstaan en ze leken vastberaden om elkaar zo lang aan te staren tot één van hen doodviel.

De jonge Zwadderaar kreunde toen hij dit zag en gooide wanhopig zijn armen in de lucht. “Kunnen jullie nou eens een keer ophouden?!”

Met iets meer geduld dan dat ze voor elkaar hadden, draaiden Severus en Hermelien hun hoofd naar Draco.

“Alsjeblieft,” smeekte hij. “Jullie zijn de enige twee vrienden die ik op deze aardbol heb. Het zou heel veel voor mij betekenen als jullie op zijn minst even naar elkaar zouden kunnen luisteren. Alsjeblieft.”

Beiden leken hun hatelijke blikken weg te ebben en Draco wees naar de banken die in de ruimte stonden als teken dat ze konden gaan zitten.

Hermelien ging zitten op de hoek van een brede fauteuil en professor Sneep zorgde ervoor dat hij zo ver mogelijk van haar af ging zitten op de andere bank. De kaarsverlichting wierp enge schaduwen op de wanden van de tent.

Draco zuchtte en ging voorzichtig naast Hermelien zitten, maar zij was voor het moment afstandelijk. Ze wilde niet dichter bij hem gaan zitten, niet zolang haar oude toverdrankprofessor zich in dezelfde ruimte bevond en ze geen verklaring had voor al deze waanzin.

“Je moet het haar vertellen, Severus,” zei Draco vastberaden en de vroegere professor keek hem vreemd aan. Ten eerste was hij het niet gewoon dat Draco hem Severus noemde. Ten tweede klonk zijn stem merkwaardig veel als die van Lucius wanneer hij zijn naam uit sprak. Ten derde wilde hij haar niets vertellen.

“Wat vertellen?” vroeg Hermelien stil, maar het was nog steeds duidelijk te horen dat ze deze situatie niet vertrouwde.

De oude professor kneep zijn lippen opeen en was vastberaden om niets te zeggen.

Draco zuchtte. “Hij is _goed_ , Hermelien.”

Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en staarde hem aan alsof hij een flauw grapje maakte.

“Ik meen het echt,” ging hij vastbesloten verder. “Hij doet misschien naar, maar hij is goed!”

“Naar?!” herhaalde Hermelien spottend. “Hij heeft Perkamentus vermoord! Wat _naar_ van hem!” Ze klonk niet bepaald geamuseerd en staarde naar de man die Draco als zijn vriend beschouwde. Hij zat hooghartig op de bank, met een rechte rug en zijn armen defensief gevouwen. Hij keek rond in de tent, alsof hij het idee wilde wekken dat hij niet eens meeluisterde.

“Ik snap niet dat je het voor een moordenaar opneemt,” ging Hermelien verder in een gedempte stem. “Hijzelf wil geen illussies wekken, waarom jij dan wel?”

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en hij ging dichter bij haar zitten en nam haar handen vast. “Hij _is_ de illussie, Hermelien!” Langzaam keek hij opzij en Severus staarde hem nu met een onberekenbare blik aan. “Het is een act!”

Zowel Hermelien en Severus brachten er nu een spottend “Ha!”-geluid eruit. Zodra ze realiseerden dat de ander identiek dezelfde reactie had gehad, voelden ze zichzelf vuil en verdwenen hun grijnzen.

“Hij heeft Perkamentus vermoord – dat is waar,” gaf Draco toe. “Maar hij had honderd redenen om het te doen!”

Hermelien rolde met haar ogen. “Uiteraard. Eén, op een goed blaadje staan bij de Duistere Heer. Twee, het lievelingetje worden van Heer Voldemort. Drie, loonsverhoging krijgen als dienaar van de Heer van het Duister. Vier, aanbeden worden door alle duistere tovenaars in Europa. Vijf, uitgenodigd worden op het Dooddoeners-Kerstfeestje. Daar doet men het voor, niet? Zal ik verder gaan? Zes...”

“HERMELIEN!” onderbrak Draco haar lastig en Sneep keek geamuseerd toe. “Luister nou eens een keer! De reden waarom hij Perkamentus heeft gedood, is omdat Perkamentus het hem had _gevraagd_!”

Hermelien schudde niet-begrijpend haar hoofd en wilde dit absurde idee wegwuiven, maar toen ze naar haar oude professor keek, zag ze dat de man gespannen de rand van de zetel vast had, en als Severus Sneep zich ongemakkelijk voelde... moest dat haast wel betekenen dat er iets verteld werd dat hij liever niet wilde prijsgeven.

“De Heer van het Duister had _mij_ de taak gegeven om Perkamentus te vermoorden en de Dooddoeners naar Zweinstein te halen. Als ik zou falen, zou het de dood van mezelf én mijn familie betekenen. Maar ik kon het niet! Ik kon het _echt_ niet!” Draco schudde zijn hoofd. “Mijn moeder zocht Severus op en sloot een Onbreekbare Eed met hem af. Hij moest mij helpen. Eerst wilde ik er niets van weten; ik was verbitterd. Ik kon de taak niet aan, dat wist ik, maar ik had nog steeds mijn trots. Ik wilde zijn hulp niet. Ik sloeg erin om de Dooddoeners op Zweinstein te krijgen, maar toen ik Perkamentus moest doden, kon ik het niet. Ik had bijna vreselijk gezichtsverlies geleden waar de andere Dooddoeners bijwaren, maar toen kwam Severus en Perkamentus vroeg hem om het te doen.”

Hermelien’s ogen schoten vuur toen Draco dat laatste zei en ze sprong woedend recht van haar plaats. “Perkamentus smeekte _om hulp_! Niet om te sterven! Harry was erbij! Je hoeft niet te liegen!”

“Ik lieg niet!” zei Draco snel en hij greep Hermeliens hand.

Ze keek opzij en zag hoe de oude Dooddoener gespannen naar de grond keek. Zijn handen trilden en Hermelien bleef de man aankijken terwijl Draco verdersprak. Iets aan zijn hele doen en laten verwarde haar meer dan wat dan ook.

“Severus was nog maar net boven op de Astronomietoren toen Perkamentus zei...” Draco liet zijn stem zakken en sloot af in een zachte fluister. “ _Severus, alsjeblieft_.”

Hermelien schrok toen de voormalige professor plots en ruw rechtkwam en de tent uitstormde.

Draco sprong meteen recht en liep de man achterna, met Hermelien in zijn kielzog.

De jonge Zwadderaar zag hoe de voormalige Dooddoener aan de rand van het platform stond en hij leek van kop tot teen te trillen.

Hermelien keek vanuit de ingang van de tent toe hoe Draco langzaamaan de vroegere Toverdrankprofessor naderde, alsof hij een gewond dier was dat ieder moment zou wegvluchten.

“Geef me een toverstaf,” eiste hij kil en dreigend, maar met een stem die prijsgaf dat zijn emoties helemaal overhoop lagen.

“Severus,” zei Draco in een zachte stem. “Het spijt me als ik u heb beledigd.”

“Beledigd?!” beet Severus hem toe en hij draaide zich woedend om. “Beledigd?! Ik heb geen beledigingen gehoord, enkel ophemelingen en woorden van lof die totaal overroepen zijn!” Hij draaide zich nu naar Hermelien, die in de schaduw van de tent alles gadesloeg. “Juffrouw Griffel heeft gelijk! Ik _ben_ een moordenaar! En of hij het me nou vroeg of niet, maakt geen enkel verschil!”

“Het maakt _elk_ verschil!” ging Draco er wanhopig tegen in. “Je hebt mijn leven – mijn _ziel_ gespaard! Je hebt Perkamentus vreselijke vernederingen bespaard in de laatste momenten voor zijn dood. Had je liever dat Bellatrix de klus had geklaard? Dat zij hem gemarteld had?”

Er was een hint van waanzin te lezen op het gezicht van Severus Sneep. Bezeten ijsbeerde hij over het platform. Zijn handen leken radeloos zonder toverstaf en hij liep opeens op Draco af.

“Geef me een toverstaf!” eiste hij en Draco deed snel, maar behoedzaam een stap naar achteren.

Hij hield zelf verschrokken stil toen hij de reactie van zijn jonge bondgenoot zag en hief radeloos zijn open handen. “Alsjeblieft, Draco, het is genoeg geweest. Laat me gaan.”

De jonge Zwadderaar was uitermate verward.

“Ik heb je hier nooit willen houden tegen je zin,” verdedigde hij zichzelf. “Ik had de indruk dat je me wilde zien.”

“Ja,” knikte Severus snel. “Ik heb je gezien, het gaat goed met je, mijn geweten is gesust, laat me nu gaan.” Hij stapte dichter naar Draco en nam de hem van zijn mantel vast. “Alsjeblieft, Draco, een toverstaf.”

Hermelien had het hele gebeuren vanuit de ingang van de tent gevolgd. Hoe langer ze keek, hoe zekerder ze van haar stuk werd. Draco had gelijk.

Sneep _was_ goed.

“Geef hem niets,” beval Hermelien Draco en ze stapte naar voren.

Zodra Severus zag dat ze zijn richting uit stapte, deed hij een paar stappen naar achteren, tot hij uiteindelijk aan de rand van het platform stond en geen stap meer naar achteren kon doen.

Hermelien bleef erg dicht voor hem stilstaan en staarde in zijn zwarte ogen. Het schild dat zonet nog hoog was opgetrokken, was na Draco’s woorden helemaal verdwenen en ze staarde in de ogen van een onzekere en getormenteerde man. Haar harde blik veranderde in één van medelijden en ze zuchtte.

“Je bent goed,” gaf ze in een stille stem toe en ze keek naar Draco, die glimlachte en bemoedigend knikte. Voorzichtig deed ze een stap naar achteren. “Je vluchtte weg omdat je die herinnering niet wilt herleven, is het niet?”

Hij staarde haar aan, maar weigerde het om te antwoorden. Een zenuwachtige trek rond zijn lip verried echter de waarheid.

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd met een gepijnigde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. “Ik zou zeggen dat jij genoeg hebt gevlucht en dat jij vandaag nergens meer heen gaat. Kom,” ze bewoog een hand in de richting van de ingang van de tent en langzaam maar zeker kwam het vroegere hoofd van Zwadderich in beweging en stapte hij Draco voorbij. Hermelien volgde hem en toen ze Draco passeerde, keek hij haar gelukkig aan. Ze glimlachte half en samen volgden ze Severus Sneep.

Het voormalige hoofd van Zwadderich gaf een verslagen indruk terwijl hij in de zetel zat. Zijn schouders waren gebogen en zijn gezicht ging schuil achter zijn lange, zwarte haren. Het contrast met de man die er vijf minuten eerder had gezeten, kon niet groter zijn en Hermelien ging naast hem zitten.

“Wil je erover praten?” vroeg Hermelien voorzichtig en haast onmiddellijk schudde de man zijn hoofd. Hermelien knikte begripvol. “Is er iets dat je wil weten? Iets dat je Draco wil vragen?”

Hij aarzelde en keek op naar Draco, die naast Hermelien stond, maar schudde tegelijkertijd zijn hoofd.

“Wil je misschien iets te drinken hebben?” stelde Draco voor. “Ik heb elfenmede – die dronk je vroeger toch graag?”

Severus knikte kort en Draco glimlachte opgelucht. Voor een moment was hij bang geweest dat hij de man nergens mee zou kunnen plezieren.

“Ik zal wat halen. Jij ook, Hermelien?”

Al was het niet haar favoriete drankje, ze knikte ook en Draco verliet gehaast de tent. Hij kon evenzeer alles verzamelen met een Accio – maar hij had het idee dat het niet slecht zou zijn om Hermelien even alleen te laten met zijn oude vriend.

Ze keek nerveus om zich heen toen het besef tot haar doordrong dat ze alleen was met Severus Sneep. Hij was niet spraakzaam, maar dat betekende niet dat Hermelien de komende minuten in stilte wilde doorbrengen. Gelukkig kon ze al snel iets bedenken om tegen hem te zeggen.

“Weet je dat ik eerst dacht dat jij Draco was?”

Hij keek haar verward aan. “Vanavond?”

Hermelien staarde verward in zijn ogen. “Huh, wat?” Opeens dacht ze terug aan toen hij in haar slaapkamer had gestaan. “Oh, nee, toen niet. Ik bedoel... Voordat ik wist dat Draco hier was. Het is eigenlijk een lang verhaal...” Hermelien friemelde nerveus met haar handen. “Draco is hier inmiddels ook al tien jaar. Hij verbleef hier al die tijd en kreeg de hulp van Dobby en geraakte zo aan voedsel uit de keukens van Zweinstein. Maar tegelijkertijd hielp hij de Toverdrankprofessor met het verbeteren van de huiswerken. Eerst Slakhoorn, daarna mij. Ik ben nu Toverdrankprofessor,” zei ze snel. “Maar hij liet zich nooit zien en Slakhoorn geloofde steevast dat hij de hulp kreeg van een spook – en ik dacht hetzelfde.” Ze keek even in de ogen van de voormalige Toverdrankprofessor en was opgelucht dat hij geïnteresseerd luisterde naar wat ze te vertellen had. “Hij is best goed in Toverdranken, weet u. Ik vermoedde al dat het spook een voormalig Dooddoener zou zijn – omdat we hem nooit te zien kregen en ook de andere spoken op Zweinstein hem nog niet gezien hadden. We dachten dat het spook zich schuilhield om de reden dat hij zich schaamde voor zijn Dooddoenersverleden. Daarom dacht ik eerst dat _u_ het spook was – u was namelijk ook uitstekend in Toverdranken.”

Severus knikte langzaam. “Excuses als ik u heb teleurgesteld. Al kan ik u ook verzekeren dat ik me schaam voor mijn Dooddoenersverleden.”

Hermelien was verrast dat hij degene was die er weer over begon. “Wilt u erover praten?”

Snel schudde hij zijn hoofd. “Nee, nee, echt niet.”

“Maar u begon erover!” verdedigde Hermelien zichzelf.

“Ik weet het, maar ik praat er liever niet over.”

“Maar toch begon u er weer over,” herhaalde Hermelien zichzelf.

“Ja, juffrouw Griffel, dat was mijn fout, en ik snap ook wel dat dit van psychologisch standpunt heel interessant moet zijn, maar ik wil er niet over praten.”

Ze slikte en keek naar de grond.

“Waar bent u de afgelopen tien jaar eigenlijk geweest? Waar hebt u zich schuilgehouden?”

Hij zuchtte. “Daar wil ik ook niet over praten.”

Hermelien werd een tikje wanhopig van de botte manier waarop hij tegen haar sprak en was dankbaar toen Draco binnenstapte met enkele glazen en een fles elfenmede in zijn handen.

In stilte deelde hij de glazen uit en vulde hij deze.

Draco hief als eerste het glas. “Op _vrienden_ ,” zei hij met een hint van trotsheid in zijn stem.

“Op vrienden,” herhaalde Hermelien en ze glimlachte terwijl ze hem betekenisvol aankeek.

Severus Sneep zat echter in absolute stilte met het glas in zijn hand. En al wilde hij het glas heffen, hij was hier niet toe in staat. Het was alsof een onzichtbare kracht hem weerhield om het glas hoger in de lucht te brengen en hij staarde zo lang naar het glas tot er tranen in zijn ogen sprongen.

 _Vrienden_.

Het volgende moment liet hij abrupt het glas zakken en barstte hij in tranen uit.

Hermelien schrok zo hard van het gesnik dat ze spontaan opzij sprong in de zetel en Draco nam snel en bezorgd het glas van de man over toen hij merkte dat deze bijna uit de hand van de oude professor gleed.

Severus Sneep snikte hartstochtelijk en boog ellendig naar voren, met zijn handen voor zijn gezicht.

Hermelien staarde hem ongelovend en verward aan en keek radeloos op naar Draco. Deze gaf een klein knikje met zijn hoofd richting de ingang van de tent en snel stond Hermelien op en ontvluchtte ze deze vreemde scene. Draco zette zich naast zijn vriend neer en sloeg troostend een arm om zijn schokkende schouders.

“Het is goed, Severus, het is goed nu.”

Hermelien zat op het houten platform met haar rug tegen een van de doeken van de tent. Binnen in de tent kon ze horen hoe Severus Sneep langzaamaan tot bedaren kwam. Zonet had hij meer dan een kwartier liggen snikken en Draco had enkel troostende woorden kunnen bieden, al leken die woorden het gesnik vaak enkel erger temaken.

 _Wat een rare situatie_ , vond Hermelien. Voor vanavond was ze ervan overtuigd geweest dat Severus Sneep niets minder verdiende dan de kus van een Dementor. Maar nu zou ze eigenhandig iedere Dementor wegjagen die deze gekwelde man zou aanvallen.

Hij had zijn eigen goedheid verraden. Iedere belediging die ze naar hem slingerde, had hem zelfzekerder gemaakt. Iedere leugen had zijn hardheid verstevigd en zijn schijnbare eigendunk verhoogd. Maar van het moment dat Draco zijn ware aard aan het licht probeerde te brengen, en zijn goedheid beargumenteerde, was dat harde schild verdwenen en had ze enkel een gekwetste en onzekere tovenaar gezien. De goedheid die hij zo hard probeerde te verdringen, had hem tot wenen gebracht. En dat enkel door het simpele woord ‘vrienden’ uit te spreken.

“Waar is juffrouw Griffel?”

Hermelien hoorde hoe zijn stem al wat meer bedaard klonk.

“Ze is buiten. Wilt u dat ik haar er weer bij haal?”

“Nee... Nee,” zei hij snel, zich kennelijk niet bewust dat Hermelien ieder woord kon horen van wat ze zeiden. “Ik wil niet dat ze me zo ziet.”

“Ik denk dat het daar al iets te laat voor is,” zei Draco aarzelend.

“Ik weet het,” mompelde Severus ellendig. “Ik schaam me dood. Dit is allemaal wat te veel voor mij geweest, Draco. Ik had nooit gedacht dat het me zo zou overvallen allemaal. Ik dacht dat je dood was!”

“Zoals je ziet is dat niet zo,” zei Draco in een vriendschappelijke toon. “En ik ben zo blij dat jij nog leeft! Maar hoe heb je mij gevonden? Tien jaar! Waarom heeft het zo lang geduurd?”

“Ik dacht dat je in Tibet zat!”

“Tibet?!”

“Ja, zoiets zeiden we toch, die avond dat we elkaar het laatst spraken?”

“Ja, ok, maar dan nog! Dus tien jaar heb je me in Tibet lopen zoeken en nu zag je me in Zweinsveld op het bal?”

“Nee, zo is het niet gegaan!” Sneep leek het vermoeiend te vinden om dit te vertellen. “Ik ben eerst naar Tibet gegaan en daarna heb ik over heel Europa naar je gezocht. Ik wist echter niet dat je je op Zweinstein bevond, anders had ik je veel eerder kunnen vinden!”

“Uiteraard.”

“Nee, je snapt het niet, Draco. Herken je _dit_?”

Hermelien was nieuwsgierig naar hetgene dat Severus hem toonde en uit de stilte kon ze enkel afleiden dat Draco verward was.

“Hoe... Ja, ik heb de mijne ook nog!”

Meer stilte en Hermelien spitste haar oren.

“Maar hoe kan dit dan? Je zei dat deze steen me veilig zou houden, dat het me zou beschermen.”

“Dat was een leugen,” zei Severus simpelweg.

“Wat?!” Draco dacht even na. “Dus deze steen is niet al generaties lang in jouw familie... Zijn het dan... volgstenen?”

“Uiteraard.”

“Oh!” Uit zijn stem was af te leiden dat hij zichzelf nogal dom vond. “Dat verklaart waarom je me niet kon vinden! Ik heb me tien jaar schuilgehouden op Zweinstein!”

“Ja en alle beschermende spreuken die op het kasteel waren uitgesproken maakten het onmogelijk voor me om na te gaan waar je je bevond!”

“Bij Merlijns baard, het verbaast me dat je het niet hebt opgegeven na zo een lange tijd!”

Ditmaal was het de oude Toverdrankprofessor die zweeg.

“Ik heb het nooit opgegeven,” gaf hij uiteindelijk zacht toe. “Jij was het enige wat tussen mezelf en Azkaban stond. Als jij er niet was geweest, had ik me waarschijnlijk ingeleverd bij het Ministerie.”

“Maar ze zouden je ter dood veroordeeld hebben!” protesteerde Draco. “Waarom zou je het Ministerie willen opzoeken?! Je zou geen kans maken!”

“Ik denk niet dat ik erop zou hopen een kans te maken, Draco. Ik ben niet bang om te sterven.”

“Maar toch!” ging Draco tegen hem in. “Naar het Ministerie gaan is gelijk aan zelfmoord! Je verdient veel beter!”

Een korte stilte en daarna dacht Hermelien dat ze weer kon horen hoe de oude Zwadderaar snikte. Langzaam stond ze op en liep ze de tent binnen. Wat ze zag, bevestigde haar vermoeden al. Draco zat weer met een schouder om zijn huilende vriend geslagen en Draco keek hulpeloos naar haar op toen ze naderde. Ze kneep zachtjes in zijn schouder en het was op dat moment dat Severus haar opmerkte en snel probeerde hij zijn tranen te drogen.

“Draco, hij is uitgeput,” zei Hermelien zacht. “Misschien is het beter om onze gast wat rust te gunnen. Dit is emotioneel te veeleisend voor ieder van ons, en dit onmenselijke uur van de nacht maakt het er niet beter op!”

Draco knikte langzaam en draaide zich naar Severus.

“Het zou een eer voor me zijn als je hier zou willen blijven... Als gast! Er is zoveel dat ik je nog wil vertellen en wil laten zien. Ik zou het heel fijn vinden als je ons nog niet zou verlaten!”

Severus Sneep keek eerst Draco aan en zijn blik schoot omhoog, in de ogen van Hermelien. Toen hij daar geen vijandelijkheid bespeurde, draaide hij zich weer naar Draco en knikte hij kort.

“Maar enkel als ik niet tot last ben.”

“Als Draco een Griffoendor kan tolereren in de Geheime Kamer, kan hij vast wel een mede-Zwad verdragen,” grijnsde Hermelien voorzichtig.

De oude professor keek haar aan en voor een fractie van een seconde – Hermelien dacht bijna dat ze het inbeeldde – vertrokken zijn lippen in een korte glimlach. Ze staarde hem ongelovend aan terwijl hij zijn blik weer ondoorgrondelijk op Draco liet rusten.

"Je hebt hier niets te vrezen, Severus," zei Draco bemoedigend. "Hier zijn we veilig."


	16. Dromen van Vrijspraak

Hermelien ontwaakte die ochtend met een arm rond haar middel. Het was een fijn gevoel om naast Draco wakker te worden. Eigenlijk was ze helemaal niet van plan geweest om bij hem te blijven slapen, maar ze was zo moe geweest... Daarenboven wilde ze niets missen van wat Severus Sneep te zeggen had tegen Draco. Ongelooflijk wat een groot mysterie die man nog steeds was. Hermelien vond het fascinerend.

Iets aan haar manier van ademen moest haar hebben verraden, want opeens fluisterde Draco in haar oor: “Ook wakker?”

Ze draaide zich naar hem toe en was lichtjes verbaasd om te zien dat hij het masker alweer op had. Hoe lang was hij dan al wakker? En had hij die avond ervoren niet het masker afgedaan om in slaap te vallen?

“Mag ik je ochtendgezicht niet zien?” mijmerde ze terwijl ze met haar vingers over het masker ging.

Hij grijnsde en ging grappend verder: “Ben je gek? Dat is nog erger dan anders. Je zou je rot verschrikken.”

Liefdevol liet ze haar vingers over zijn lippen gaan en hij boog zich naar haar toe om een zachte kus op de hare te drukken. Hermelien genoot van die warme aanraking en een klagend jank-geluidje ontsnapte uit haar keel toen hij wat afstand van haar nam.

Hij lag op zijn zij naast haar met een arm onder zijn hoofd en keek haar glimlachend aan.

“Ik vind het wel leuk om zo wakker te worden,” gaf Hermelien mijmerend toe.

“Ik ook,” glimlachte Draco. “Het zou fijn zijn als je hier gewoon zou kunnen wonen.” Toen hij Hermelien’s verstarde blik zag, ging hij snel verder. “Ooit he. Ik weet ook wel dat dat heel moeilijk zou zijn voor je. Mensen zouden iets doorhebben, dat snap ik ook wel.”

Hermelien schoot opeens rechtop in bed en keek verwilderd om zich heen.

“Oh hemeltje!” piepte ze nerveus. “Hoe laat is het? Ze verwachten me vast al in de Grote Zaal voor het ontbijt!”

Draco draaide zijn hoofd naar een klok die boven op een kleerkast stond. “Acht uur, maar...”

Hermelien sprong recht uit bed. “Als ik me haast, kan ik het doen lijken alsof ik me een beetje heb verslapen – wat in feite ook _echt_ zo is! Mijn toverstaf!”

Draco rolde snel uit bed en nam haar toverstaf van zijn nachtkastje. Hij gaf deze aan Hermelien en ze haastte zich in haar witte nachtkleed naar buiten. Een beetje verwilderd bleef hij alleen achter in de tent, tot ze opeens de doek van de tent weer opengooide en op Draco afstormde en hem een kus gaf. Het overdonderde hem zo enorm dat hij niet wist waar hij zijn handen moest doen terwijl Hermelien zijn gezicht met haar beide handen vastnam en hem vurig kuste.

“Ik kom terug!” zei ze gedecideerd toen ze hem eenmaal weer vrijliet en Draco knikte, compleet verslagen door de onverwachte en verlangende manier waarop ze die laatste kus van hem had gestolen en ze haastte zich in haar nachtkleed weer de tent uit.

Draco kon er niets aan doen dat hij een kwartier later nog steeds op dezelfde plek stond te grijnzen als een oen.

Hermelien verliet gehaast het lokaal Toverdranken en keek argwanend de gang in. Ze had het geluk dat de leerlingen van Huffelpuf en Zwadderich deze gang niet moesten passeren om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan. Ze zou niet graag in haar nachtkleed betrapt worden terwijl ze terug sloop naar haar kamer.

Ze schrok echter toen ze het getippel van hakjes hoorde in een aangrenzende gang en bleef als verlamd staan toen een leerlinge van Zwadderich haar naderde met een open boek in haar handen.

De zesdejaars had aanvankelijk niets door en las geïnteresseerd verder uit haar boek, tot ze opeens ook stil hield en haar blik hief terwijl ze slechts enkele meters van haar professor Toverdranken stond.

Ze staarde met open mond naar Hermelien en de uitdrukking in haar ogen leek te schommelen tussen “Ik ben gek geworden” en “Professor Griffel is gek geworden”.

Voor enkele momenten stonden ze stokstil tegenover elkaar en zeiden ze beiden niets.

“Professor Griffel?” vroeg de leerlinge opeens, alsof ze bevestiging nodig had dat ze niet droomde.

“Juffrouw Hogers?” vroeg Hermelien op haar beurt, alsof ze niet snapte waarover de Zwadderaar bevestiging nodig had.

Lynn Hogers had nog steeds haar mond niet gesloten en bleef haar lerares aangapen.

“Kan ik u ergens mee helpen?” vroeg Hermelien, zich maar al te goed bewust van het feit dat ze deze conversatie in haar nachtkleed voerde met een student, maar niet van plan om wat dan ook prijs te geven over wat ze die nacht had gedaan.

Lynn schudde haar hoofd van niet.

“Goed, dan wens ik u een aangenaam ontbijt en dan zie ik u zodadelijk in de Grote Zaal.”

Hermelien stapte gehaast de leerlinge voorbij, maar juffrouw Hogers draaide zich plots om.

“Professor Griffel,” vroeg ze opeens. “Waarom hebt u uw nachtkleed nog aan?”

“Ah!” zei Hermelien langzaam terwijl ze een excuus probeerde te bedenken en zich omdraaide. Ze wees denkend met haar vinger naar de lucht. “Een goede vraag,” rekte ze haar denktijd. “Ik... had... een toverdrank... Op het vuur!”

Lynn’s gezicht was gefronst in een blik van onbegrip en frustratie.

“Als ik me eerst had omgekleed, was de toverdrank vast ontploft. En dat, beste juffrouw Hogers, is de reden waarom ik iedereen aanraad... om op tijd op te staan!”

Lynn Hogers keek haar professor met grote ogen aan.

“...Inclusief mezelf,” voegde Hermelien er ongemakkelijk aan toe en ze knikte, eerder tegen zichzelf dan tegen haar student.

Lynn trok een wenkbrauw op en de tot nog toe verwarde blik veranderde opeens in een sluwe.

“Geen zorgen, professor,” zei ze met geveinsd medeleven. “Ik kan heus wel een geheim houden.”

Zelfzeker sloeg Lynn haar armen rond het boek van Bezweringen en ze keek haar professor afwachtend aan.

Hermelien zuchtte.

_Zwadderaars._

“Ben je tevreden met tien afdelingspunten?”

“Dertig.”

“Twintig!”

“Deal.”

Draco landde op het platform met de toverstaf van Sneep in zijn hand. Hij was eerst de toverstaf gaan halen bij de val, want hij wist dat zijn oude vriend als eerste ernaar zou vragen. Tijdens die wandeling had hij zitten mijmeren over het oude afdelingshoofd van Zwadderich. Het was een aangename verrassing geweest om te weten dat zijn vriend nog leefde en wat hem nog enthousiaster maakte, was het feit dat ze elkaar vanaf nu gezelschap zouden kunnen houden. Hij had nooit gedacht een lotgenoot te vinden – en nu was Severus er.

Anderzijds frustreerde het hem ook lichtjes dat de timing zo vreselijk slecht was geweest. Hij had amper Hermelien kunnen spreken nadat ze die kus gedeeld hadden buiten Zweinsveld en de komst van Sneep gooide nu wel wat roet in het eten. Zou hij nog wel wat tijd aan Hermelien kunnen besteden? Het was helemaal niet zijn bedoeling om haar vanaf nu te verwaarlozen, maar het zou onbeleefd zijn om zijn gast teveel uit te sluiten.

Stil stapte hij de tent binnen, bang dat hij Severus zou wekken en de tovenaar lag inderdaad nog steeds te slapen op de bank. Draco’s voeten kraakten echten op het houten platform en Severus schrok opeens in een ruk overeind. Zijn hand verdween onmiddellijk onder het kussen, alsof hij zijn toverstaf zocht en het was pas toen hij Draco herkende in de schemering van het kaarslicht, dat hij enigszins tot rust leek te komen.

“Goeiemorgen,” groette Draco hem. “Goed geslapen?”

De vroegere professor leek er niet blij mee te zijn dat iemand hem had gewekt en gromde instemmend, al wilde hij eerder vragen naar zijn toverstaf.

Draco zag deze blik en gaf hem de toverstaf. De oude Zwadderaar aanvaardde deze met een opgeluchte uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, alsof het leven opeens een pak draaglijker was geworden.

“Ik zie je zodadelijk wel,” zei Draco kalm. “Ik zal wat ontbijt klaar maken.”

Het ontbijt verliep zonder al te veel woorden. Severus Sneep had die ochtend amper een woord gezegd. Draco vertelde af en toe iets, over de spreuken die hij op de platformen had uitgesproken, of over hoe oud het platform was waarop ze zich bevonden, maar Severus luisterde enkel. Hij stelde geen vragen en antwoordde steeds met een minimum aan woorden op de vragen die Draco stelde. Draco wist niet of dit volledig normaal was, of dat de tovenaar uit zichzelf zo stil was. De jaren hadden hem ongetwijfeld veranderd.

“Ik herinner me je spraakzamer dan dit,” merkte Draco op terwijl hij zijn handen liet rusten rond een glas pompoensap.

De oude professor staarde van het glas in zijn handen naar Draco en terug en leek voor een moment niets te willen zeggen.

“Ik herinner me jou net zwijgzamer,” merkte hij op.

Draco was dankbaar dat hij voor één keer eens meer dan drie woorden na elkaar uitsprak. Hij begon al te vrezen voor de geestelijke gezondheid van de man.

“Ben je alleen geweest sinds het gevecht aan Azkaban?” vroeg Draco opeens.

Hij knikte, al was het overduidelijk dat hij dit met tegenzin deed. “Ja. Ik wist weg te komen voordat ze de gevangenis lieten instorten. Ik had wel verwacht dat het Ministerie iets dergelijks zou doen om zoveel mogelijk Dooddoeners kwijt te raken. En ik wist dat ze niet te beroerd zouden zijn om hun eigen Schouwers ook op te offeren. Ik was al verdwenen voor het bloedbad begon.”

“En toen heb je mij gezocht?”

“Inderdaad. Zonder veel succes, tot gisteren.”

Draco wilde niet geloven dat de oude Zwadderaar geen contact met andere tovenaars had gehad in de tien jaar sinds ze elkaar voor het laatst hadden gezien. “En in al die jaren heb je niemand gesproken?”

De tovenaar schudde langzaam zijn hoofd.

“En jij?” kaatste Sneep de vraag terug. “Hoe heb jij de jaren doorgebracht?”

Draco haalde zijn schouders losjes op. “Ik heb van de Geheime Kamer mijn thuis gemaakt. Ik had Dobby. En ik had contact via brieven met professor Slakhoorn. Al deed ik me niet voor als mezelf en al waren deze brieven nooit van persoonlijke aard. In ieder geval, dat was zo totdat professor Slakhoorn met pensioen ging en Hermelien opeens verscheen.”

“Zij had je door,” zei Severus kort.

“Niet onmiddellijk.” Draco grijnsde. “Ze dacht eerst dat ik jou was!”

“Ja, zoiets zei ze me gisteren ook al,” mijmerde hij. “Ze is...”

Draco wachtte geduldig af, maar Severus leek niet te weten wat hij precies wilde zeggen en had moeite om uit zijn woorden te komen.

“Ja?” vroeg Draco afwachtend.

“Ik zag jullie gisterenavond kussen,” viel hij opeens met de deur in huis. “Buiten Zweinsveld.”

Draco glimlachte. Dus daar was de vroegere professor hen op het spoor gekomen.

“Klopt,” gaf Draco toe.

De oude Zwadderaar zweeg nu. Hij vond niet dat het aan hem was om de aard van de relatie nader te omschrijven en keek naar zijn eigen lege glas pompoensap.

“Vindt u het erg?” vroeg Draco opeens.

“Wat erg?”

Draco leek een tikje onzeker. “Ze is een Griffoendor.”

Severus trok een wenkbrauw op. “Het feit dat ze Griffoendor is, stoort me niet zo erg als het feit dat ze de beste vriendin van Harry Potter is. Of het feit dat ze Schouwer is. En in principe zou ze ons beiden moeten uitleveren aan het Ministerie. Zo staat het in hun codeboek.”

“Dat zal ze nooit doen,” zei Draco snel. “Daarenboven werkt ze op dit moment als Toverdrankprofessor – niet als Schouwer!”

Severus schudde zijn hoofd, alsof hij zijn eigen gedachte wilde wegwuiven. “Ik hoop dan maar dat haar geweten haar niet inhaalt. Ik blijf achterdochtig.”

“Ze is te vertrouwen,” verzekerde Draco hem. “Ze zal ons niet verraden, dat zou haar eigen geweten haar helemaal niet toestaan. Ze weet dat we onschuldig zijn.”

“Ik weiger het om mezelf als onschuldig te benoemen, Draco. Ik heb een man gedood.”

Draco moest de neiging weerstaan om zijn ogen te rollen. Hij wenste dat Sneep eens ophield met zichzelf zo een verwijten te maken over het verleden.

“Een man die je vriend was en het jou heeft gevraagd!” zei Draco snel en hij hoopte dat hij geen tranen veroorzaakte door hier weer over te beginnen.

Severus blik was echter ondoorgrondelijk en hard ditmaal. “Hiervan zal je niemand van het Ministerie overtuigd krijgen en ik zou niet eens de moeite doen.”

“Kijk, Severus, wat mij betreft is het duidelijk: ik zal het Ministerie niet opzoeken en zolang ik hier in de Geheime Kamer veilig ben, blijf ik hier. En als jij hier ook je toevlucht wilt zoeken, ben je welkom. Het heeft geen zin om te spreken over het Ministerie. Er is geen haar op mijn hoofd dat eraan denkt om hen op te zoeken.”

“Jullie moeten naar het Ministerie!”

Ze staarden Hermelien aan alsof ze gestoord was.

Severus was inmiddels al een week te gast in de Geheime Kamer – en al leken de twee mannen het goed te kunnen vinden met elkaar – voor Hermelien was dat niet genoeg. Al vond ze de vriendschap tussen Draco en Severus hartverwarmend, ze voelde zich steeds meer als een Heler in Sint-Holisto die instond voor de geestelijke gezondheid van haar patiënten. Het was niet goed voor hen beiden om hier zo opgesloten te zitten – dat viel haar iedere dag meer en meer op. Daarenboven moest ze toegeven dat ze het met momenten een beetje moeilijk vond om Draco te delen met haar oude Toverdrankmeester.

Ze liep opgewonden over het platform terwijl de twee mannen op de bank zaten en haar nerveuze bewegingen volgden met hun ogen.

“Het is toch niet eerlijk!” ging ze enthousiast verder. “Jullie zijn onschuldig en jullie zouden niet moeten vluchten of jullie moeten verstoppen. Dat is toch niet juist? Jullie verdienen een plek in de gewone tovenaarswereld. Jullie zijn helden.”

“Ik beschouw mezelf eerder als een lafaard, Hermelien,” mompelde Draco. “Ik heb niets gedaan om de tovenaarsoorlog ten gunste van de goede zijde te veranderen. Dus toegegeven: ik was een waardeloze Dooddoener. Maar ik denk niet dat dit bepaalt dat ik een held ben.”

“Ik heb nog steeds Perkamentus vermoord,” vulde Severus aan. “ _Held_ lijkt me niet de juiste omschrijving.”

“Komop, Sneep!” ging Hermelien enthousiast verder. “Je hebt jarenlang informatie doorgespeeld aan de Orde van de Feniks. Ga je me nou zeggen dat je hen geen bruikbare informatie hebt doorgegeven? Dat je hun levens nooit hebt gered door ze uit een val weg te houden? Perkamentus vertrouwde je zo hard – heeft hij je nooit opdrachten gegeven?” Ze keek de twee Zwadderaars afwachtend aan, maar ze zaten aarzelend op de bank. Ze hadden meer overtuigingskracht nodig en Hermelien ging gedreven verder. Ze wilde kost wat kost deze twee mannen overtuigen om een weg te zoeken naar de gewone tovenaarswereld – uit de ballingschap waarin ze nu zichzelf hadden geplaatst. “Laten we nou inderdaad stellen dat Draco een lafaard was die nooit enig nut voor de goede zijde heeft gehad. Geldt dat ook voor jou – geloof je dat nou zelf?”

Hermelien keek haar oude professor bemoedigend aan, maar zijn blik was wantrouwend en hij leek vastberaden om te zwijgen.

“Ik durf te wedden dat jij een groter aandeel in het einde van de oorlog hebt gehad dan je zelf beweert!” zei Hermelien vastberaden.

Draco keek naar zijn vriend en knikte opeens. “Inderdaad, Severus. Toen ik je vroeg om mee te vluchten, zei je me dat je dat niet kon omdat je Perkamentus nog belangrijke zaken had beloofd. Maar wat dan? Wat had je Perkamentus beloofd? Wat heb jij nog gedaan?”

Severus keek aarzelend van Draco naar Hermelien en zuchtte.

“Ik heb Nagini afgemaakt.”

Hermelien gilde opeens. Een gil van verschrikking, verrassing en opgewondenheid tegelijkertijd.

“Merlijns baard!” piepte ze.

Draco leek het niet volledig te snappen. “Is dat wat Perkamentus je had gevraagd? Om Nagini af te maken?”

Severus knikte. “De slang was één van de Gruzielementen. Zolang Nagini leefde, zou Potter de Heer van het Duister niet kunnen verslaan.”

Hermelien piepte weer van enthousiasme. “We wisten wel dat Nagini dood was teruggevonden in de ruïnes van Azkaban, en we wisten ook dat hij een Gruzielement was, maar we hadden echt geen flauw idee wie de slang dan had vermoord. We dachten dat het misschien één van de overleden Schouwers was geweest!”

Severus schudde zijn hoofd. “ _Ik_ was het geweest. En zodra Nagini verslagen was, ben ik gevlucht, in de hoop dat ik Draco zou kunnen vinden. Ik had mijn belofte aan Perkamentus uitgevoerd.”

Hermelien ijsbeerde door de kamer en dacht diep na.

“Is er nergens een schriftelijk bewijs of zo overgebleven waarin Perkamentus je onschuldig verklaarde?” mijmerde ze. “Als we zoiets hadden, zouden we zo gemakkelijk bij het Ministerie kunnen aankloppen en je schuld kunnen aanvechten.”

“ _Als_ zoiets bestond wel,” zei Severus met een stem waar de ironie vanaf droop. “Maar daar heeft Perkamentus kennelijk nooit aan gedacht. De Heer van het Duister verslaan was altijd het hoofddoel. Kennelijk had zelfs Perkamentus niet verwacht dat ik de oorlog zou overleven. Er is geen bewijs dat ik in opdracht van Perkamentus handelde. Geen enkel. Misschien dat hij dit ook niet heeft achtergelaten met het idee dat het mijn leven in gevaar zou brengen als de Heer van het Duister dit bewijs in handen zou krijgen.” De oude Zwadderaar staarde Hermelien aan terwijl ze over het platform bleef ijsberen. “Geef het op, juffrouw Griffel. Het heeft geen zin om uw hersenen hierover te pijnigen. We zullen nooit excuses van het Ministerie krijgen. Onze schuld aanvechten zou onze dood betekenen.”

Hermelien schoot even een dodelijke blik naar de oude professor. “Ik zal het _niet_ opgeven,” beet ze hem vastberaden toe. “Als jullie onschuldig zijn, _moet_ dit aan het licht komen! Denken jullie dat ik mijn hele leven op Zweinstein wil wonen? Ik wil niet voor eeuwig afhankelijk zijn van deze plek, enkel en alleen omdat _jullie_ hier veilig zitten! Ik wil hier weg kunnen – en Draco meenemen!”

Draco staarde haar met grote ogen aan. Het was de eerste keer dat ze dit zei in zijn bijzijn en hij had het niet verwacht. Wat zij zei, klonk hem beangstigend in de oren – maar misschien kwam dit ook door de vrees die hij had dat hij opgepakt zou worden en dat dan de dood zou volgen. Weggaan als een vrij man – dat kon hij misschien nog wel aan. Maar vluchten terwijl hij nog steeds als een gevaar voor de samenleving werd beschouwd – niet.

“Maar Hermelien,” zei Draco sussend terwijl hij rechtstond en naar haar toe liep. Hij nam haar beide handen vast en dit bedaarde haar tot rust. “Je krijgt onze onschuld nooit bewezen. Het is ons woord tegen het hunne. Alsjeblieft, laat dit idee rusten. We zitten hier toch goed?”

Hermelien sloeg opeens zijn handen weg.

“Nee, Draco, ik laat dit idee _NIET_ rusten!” Ze keek hem geïrriteerd aan. “En jullie zitten hier _niet_ goed! Dit gaat in hemelsnaam om jullie _vrijheid_ – iets waar jullie _recht_ op hebben! Waarom willen jullie er niet eens voor vechten?”

Draco’s blik was ellendig en opeens stond Severus recht om het op te nemen voor de jonge Zwadderaar.

“Omdat dit gevecht ons heel gemakkelijk ons leven zou kunnen kosten,” zei hij simpelweg. “Niet iedereen verkiest dapper sterven boven leven als lafaards. Maar een Griffoendor kan dat niet begrijpen.”

Beledigd draaide Hermelien zich om en rende ze de tent uit.

Sneep en Draco wisselden snel een blik en Draco spurtte haar achterna.

“Hermelien!” riep hij haar na voordat ze het platform kon verlaten. “Alsjeblieft!”

Hermelien hield tegen haar eigen wil stil, maar draaide zich niet om. Draco haalde haar bij en ging snel voor haar staan terwijl hij haar bij haar bovenarmen vasthield. De ogen achter zijn masker keken haar smekend aan.

“Vanwaar de haast?” vroeg hij zacht. “Vanwaar die impulsiviteit? We hebben toch tijd genoeg om hierover na te denken?”

Hermelien keek hem nors aan. “Maar jullie denken niet na. Jullie leggen je neer bij het feit dat jullie voor eeuwig vluchtelingen zullen zijn. Jullie willen niet vechten. Jullie willen hier in de Geheime Kamer blijven. Toverdrankjes brouwen. Gezellig gaan zwemmen. Boeken lezen. Dat is hoe jullie de rest van jullie leven voor je zien. Niet ik, Draco, niet ik!”

De spijt viel te lezen op Draco’s gezicht. “Wat wil je zeggen, Hermelien? Dat we ons halsoverkop moeten aangeven bij het Ministerie en hopen dat ze ons vrijspreken?”

“Nee, natuurlijk niet!” zei Hermelien toen ze realiseerde hoe belachelijk dat idee klonk. “Maar jullie zijn er totaal niet mee bezig. Ik vind het vreselijk dat ik de enige ben die jullie vrij wil zien! Draco, ik hou van je.”

Draco’s blik verzachtte en hij glimlachte haar warm toe, maar haar blik was nog steeds gefrustreerd.

“Maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik mijn eigen vrijheid zal opgeven om bij jou te blijven,” vulde ze aan. “Op termijn wil ik een normaal leven. Met jou, als jij dat ook wil. Maar als jij dat nooit zal kunnen of willen...” Hermelien beet op haar lip terwijl Draco haar meelevend aankeek. “Als dat voor jou niet lukt, nu niet of nooit niet, dan zie ik geen reden waarom ik bij jou moet blijven.”

Die laatste woorden kwamen bij Draco aan als een hamerslag. Hij staarde haar verdoofd aan.

“Ik meen het, Draco,” zei Hermelien vastbesloten. “Ik hou van je en ik vind je fantastisch. Maar ik wil niet leven in de schaduwen van de Geheime Kamer. Ik wil niet zoals jij hier gevangen zitten. Ik wil vrijheid. Niet alleen voor mezelf, maar ook voor jou. Maar als jij daar niet voor durft te gaan, als jij liever hier blijft, dan komt er een einde aan dit verhaal. Dan moet het ook maar gedaan zijn tussen ons.” Ze keek hem excuserend aan terwijl hij met open mond en trillende onderlip haar aanstaarde. “Het spijt me, Draco. Maar er is geen tussenweg. Mijn liefde voor jou is nog steeds ontzettend groot, maar ik voel nu al een verdriet in mij omdat je me nooit zal kunnen geven wat ik wil. En hoe meer tijd verstrijkt, hoe groter dat verdriet zal worden. Ik wil niet oud en verbitterd worden. Zo ver wil ik niet gaan.”

Ze deed een stap achteruit en hij liet haar weer los. Met een verontschuldigende blik haalde ze haar toverstaf boven en verliet ze het platform. Draco keek haar radeloos na.

Severus Sneep had binnen in de tent alles kunnen horen.

Het kind had gelijk. Ze zou gek zijn om haar eigen vrijheid op te geven om bij Draco te kunnen blijven. Maar toch vond hij het vreselijk jammer voor Draco. Het was niet juist dat de jongen zijn liefde moest verliezen doordat hij zijn eigen vrijheid niet in de hand had. Severus begaf zich naar de ingang van de tent en keek naar buiten, en zag Draco verslagen aan de rand van het platform staan.

Draco kon Sneep’s aanwezigheid voelen terwijl hij met zijn rug naar de oude Toverdrankmeester stond.

“Ze heeft eigenlijk wel gelijk,” mompelde de jonge man in een stem die niet zo zelfzeker klonk als anders – alsof het hem moeite kostte om dit toe te geven. Hij ging echter verbitterd verder: “Maar welke andere optie heb ik dan?”

Hij gaf Severus niet de kans om te antwoorden en geïrriteerd verdween hij naar een lager gelegen platform. Severus zuchtte meelevend. Het beklemmende gevoel bekroop hem dat hij degene was geweest die juffrouw Griffel had doen hopen op de vrijspraak van Draco.

Als hij verantwoordelijk was voor het huidige ongeluk van zijn jonge vriend, moest hij degene zijn die het weer goed zou maken tussen hen beide. Zoveel was hij de jonge man wel verschuldigd.

Hij had een idee hoe hij dit misschien zou kunnen klaarspelen, maar moest toegeven dat hij er zelf tegen op zag.

Hij zou wachten tot na het avondeten, en dan...


	17. De Vleermuis Achterna

Draco stapte gejaagd door het Toverdranklokaal en hield stil bij de deur die tot de kerkergang leidde. Het was nog erg vroeg en met enig geluk zouden de gangen verlaten zijn. Hij kon er enkel op hopen, want hij wist niet hoe hij anders Hermelien tijdig zou kunnen bereiken.

Met een zwaar kloppend hart stapte hij de gang op. Hij had een lange zwarte mantel om en zijn witte haren en masker waren verscholen onder de zwarte kap. Hij keek argwanend om zich heen, en voor een keer zat het geluk hem mee. Zonder ontdekt te worden kwam hij aan bij Hermeliens deur en hij probeerde deze open te duwen, maar ze had hem gesloten.

Zo stil als hij maar mogelijk kon, klopte hij op de deur en hij keek nogmaals de lange gang in om te zien of er niemand anders naderde.

De deur opende tot een kier en Hermeliens ogen werden groot toen ze hem voor haar kamer zag staan. Ze snapte ook hoe enorm riskant het voor hem was om zich in de gangen van Zweinstein te begeven en ze liet hem snel binnen, zelfs al was ze nog steeds teleurgesteld in hem. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij in hemelsnaam in de gangen van Zweinstein deed. Was het hem waard zijn leven te riskeren oom haar te kunnen spreken? Ze kon hem echter niet op de gang laten staan en deed een stapje naar achteren.

Hij stapte dankbaar naar binnen en Hermelien sloot de deur achter hem. Hij liet zijn kap zakken en iets aan zijn gelaatsuitdrukking zag er reddeloos uit.

 _Geen wonder_ , dacht Hermelien in zichzelf. Hij vond het vast even erg als zij dat ze nooit samen zouden kunnen zijn. _Toch niet zoals gewone mensen..._ Maar zij had tenminste het fatsoen om hem met rust te laten na deze moeilijke beslissing. Ze hoopte niet dat hij kwam smeken om hem nog een kans te geven – want ze wist dat ze nog teveel voor hem voelde om het niet te doen. Haar hart was op dit moment nog een steen, maar die kon ieder moment breken en dan zou ze wel moeten toegeven. Ze hield haar gezicht strak en gevoelloos.

“Ik moest je spreken,” excuseerde Draco zichzelf en hij klonk wanhopig. “Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen!”

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op. Ze had niet verwacht dat hij zo radeloos zou zijn na hetgeen ze gisterenavond had gezegd.

Haar verwarring werd enkel groter toen hij opeens een briefje uit de zak van zijn mantel haalde en dit aan haar overhandigde. Met een gefronst voorhoofd plooide ze het briefje open en begon ze te lezen. Ze realiseerde langzaam dat dit helemaal niet over hen ging.

_Beste Draco,_

_Ik vrees dat ik je al te lang tot last ben geweest. Ik wil je echter danken voor je gastvrijheid en je vriendschap. Je weet niet hoeveel dit voor mij heeft betekend._

_Ondanks het feit dat ik nu afscheid van je neem, heb je me weer een doel in het leven gegeven. Na jaren doelloos rondzwerven, weet ik eindelijk welk pad ik moet nemen._

_Ik denk niet dat onze wegen zich ooit nog zullen kruisen, maar ik hoop van harte dat je gelukkig mag worden – samen met juffrouw Griffel. Geef nog niet op!_

_Dankbare groeten,_

_Severus Sneep_

Hermelien snapte er niets van. Bovenal was ze geïrriteerd door het feit dat professor Sneep de illussie bij Draco wilde wekken dat er een toekomst voor hen was weggelegd. Dat was niet zo!

Draco zag dat Hermelien alles had bijgelezen en ging snel verder. “Ik weet niet hoe lang hij al weg is! Ik heb hem gisteren tijdens het avondeten voor het laatst gezien, hij zei toen dat hij wat zou lezen en vroeg het bed in zou kruipen. Deze ochtend wilde ik gaan kijken of hij zin had in ontbijt, maar hij was er gewoon niet! Ik vond dit briefje en ben onmiddellijk naar jou gekomen!”

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd en reageerde harder dan ze eigenlijk bedoelde. “Wat verwacht je van mij? Ik weet toch ook niet waar hij heen is?”

Draco slikte. “Ik weet het!” Hij ijsbeerde door haar slaapkamer. “Ik dacht dat ik hem misschien kon volgen met de volgstenen die we beiden hadden, maar hij heeft de mijne gestolen! Ik had de volgsteen op mijn nachtkastje gelegd, maar hij is weg!”

Ze fronste haar voorhoofd.

“Raar...” mijmerde ze. “Dat hij ze beiden meeheeft, bedoel ik dan. Hij had ze evengoed allebei bij jou kunnen laten liggen...”

“Het waren _zijn_ volgstenen, niet de mijne, dus het is logisch dat hij ze meenam, niet?” merkte Draco op. “Maar ik snap het niet! Waarom is hij zo plots weggegaan? Ik ben bang dat het mijn fout is... Gisteren toen je weg was...”

Hermelien keek weg. Ze wilde hem niet in zijn ogen kijken terwijl hij hierover vertelde.

“Ik was zo kortaf. Ik heb amper tegen hem gesproken tijdens het eten! Ik ben bang dat ik hem heb weggejaagd! Hij was vriendelijk, hij zei nog gewone zaken, maar ik was bot en onbeleefd! Maar ik wilde het eigenlijk niet eens op hem uitwerken – dat was nooit mijn bedoeling! Ik zou me zo graag tegen hem willen excuseren voor mijn onaanvaardbare gedrag, maar nou is het te laat! Ik ben bang dat hij daarom is weggegaan!”

Hermelien draaide zich nu om. “Het spijt me, Draco, maar ik kan je echt niet helpen!” Haar stem klonk bijna even wanhopig als de zijne, al was dit om andere redenen. “Waarom ben je naar hier gekomen? Het is hier niet veilig voor je. Keer terug naar de Geheime Kamer!”

Draco hoefde niet meer te horen dan dat.

Ze had hem echt al opgegeven. Het drong langzaam tot hem door: er was geen toekomst meer voor hen.

En al brak het zijn hart, hij liet geen tranen. Hij knikte langzaam en zijn gezicht werd even strak als het hare. “Ik zal gaan,” zei hij stil. “Het is het beste dat ik van de gangen ben voordat de leerlingen allen naar het ontbijt trekken.”

Hermelien knikte en ze keken elkaar onwennig aan.

Draco hield nog steeds zielsveel van haar, zelfs al was haar blik nu zo kil. Hij hoopte dat dit niet de laatste keer was dat ze elkaar zagen, maar durfde die hoop niet te uiten – bang dat hij haar nog verder van zich weg zou duwen.

Hermelien wenste dat hij snel de kamer zou verlaten. Hoe langer hij bleef, hoe harder haar hart ging kloppen in haar keel. Ze wilde hem niet kwijt, niet _echt_. Maar een ander deel van haar wilde vrijheid en dat deel van zichzelf wilde ze ook niet kwijt. De keuze was hartverscheurend en nu ze wist dat Draco weer helemaal alleen was in de Geheime Kamer, was het nog moeilijker voor haar om hem aan zijn lot over te laten. Ze had zich gisterenavond enigszins kunnen troosten met het idee dat hij op zijn minst nu het gezelschap van Sneep had.

Zonder nog een woord te zeggen, draaide hij zich om en liep hij de kamer uit.

Hermelien volgde hem naar de deur en sloot deze weer. Ze liet haar hoofd rusten tegen het hout en probeerde haar gedachten op orde te stellen.

 _Geen tranen_ , verbood ze zichzelf terwijl ze haar vuisten balde. Ze moest sterk zijn. Ze kon toch niet helemaal van streek aan het ontbijt in de Grote Zaal verschijnen?

De Grote Zaal was nog praktisch verlaten terwijl ze naar binnen stapte. Een handvol Huffelpuffers zat aan hun tafel en Hermelien zag dat juffrouw Hogers aan de tafel van Zwadderich was aan het leren uit haar boek van Bezweringen. De zesdejaars zocht sluw de blik van Hermelien op, maar zij keek snel weg – ze was nog steeds niet over de vernedering van eerder die week heen.

In de verte zag ze Lupos en Marcel zitten en deze leken enigszins verrast dat ze zo vroeg in de Grote Zaal arriveerde. Ze hadden gelijk. Ze was asociaal geweest. Al die geheimdoenerij over Draco en Sneep had haar geen goed gedaan. Ze had haar vrienden zo erg verwaarloosd. Eigenlijk was er geen excuus voor.

Ze nam zichzelf voor dat dit vanaf vandaag weer zou veranderen. Haar obsessie met Draco moest gedaan zijn. En zelfs al zou ze op dit moment liever naar de Geheime Kamer gaan dan ontbijten in de Grote Zaal, ze moest zichzelf verplichten. Hier was ook plezier te maken. Haar collega’s waren ook boeiende mensen. Haar studenten hadden haar ook nodig.

Maar toch doemde het beeld van Draco steeds voor haar op terwijl ze zichzelf probeerde te overtuigen dat ze ook zonder hem kon. Het zou tijd vergen, maar ze zou hem – hoopte ze – ooit kunnen vergeten. 

“Jij bent er vroeg bij deze ochtend, Hermelien!” merkte Marcel opgewekt op terwijl ze de staftafel naderde en haar stoel naar achteren schoof.

“We dachten al bijna dat er iets mis was. Normaalgezien zijn we altijd de vroegste professors hier,” merkte Lupos op.

“Nou ja, en af en toe is Anderling er ook bij,” vulde Marcel Lupos aan.

Hermelien glimlachte dapper. Wat waren het toch eigenlijk vreselijk aardige mannen. Stom dat ze dit soms over het hoofd leek te zien en hun gezelschap met momenten had vermeden.

“Ik was vanzelf wakker geworden,” gaf Hermelien eerlijk toe. “Ik kan niet beloven dat dat vaker zal gebeuren.”

Ze zette zich neer naast professor Lupos en hij hief de kan pompoensap op en keek haar vragend aan.

“Ja, graag,” zei Hermelien dankbaar terwijl ze haar beker dichter bij de kan bracht en hij haar aan wat drinken hielp.

“Morgenmiddag speelt Griffoendor tegen Ravenklauw. Wie denk jij dat zal winnen, Hermelien?” vroeg Marcel geïnteresseerd.

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd, al bleef ze glimlachen. “Zwerkbalprognoses zijn niet voor mij weggelegd, Marcel. Ik heb met momenten al moeite om de Drijvers van de Jagers te onderscheiden, laat staan dat ik het talent van een ploeg kan inschatten.”

“Ik supporter gewoon voor Griffoendor,” gaf Lupos toe. “Al moet ik ook toegeven dat ik niet in staat ben om waar zwerkbaltalent te herkennen. Ik heb geen flauw idee of Griffoendor of Ravenklauw het meeste talent in huis heeft.”

“Ravenklauw heeft niet zoveel talent in huis als Griffoendor. Maar strategisch spelen ze een pak beter. Ik vermoed dan ook dat Ravenklauw gaat winnen.” Marcel ging verder met een uitvoerige bespreking van alle spelers van Griffoendor en waar hun talenten lagen en Hermelien en Lupos luisterden geamuseerd. Hermelien moest toegeven dat ze het drukke gekibbel tussen de twee mannen wel fijn vond en ze kon het grootste deel van de ochtend haar gedachtes over Draco heen zetten.

Langzaamaan stroomden de studenten de Grote Zaal binnen en ook de staftafel werd meer en meer gevuld. Professor Anderling zette zich neer op hetzelfde moment dat de uilen allemaal binnenvlogen en pakjes, brieven en Ochtendprofeten onder de leerlingen verdeelden.

Een bruine kerkuil vloog naar Lupos en liet een kopie van de Ochtendprofeet vallen. Hij rolde de krant open terwijl Hermelien van haar pompoensap dronk. Ze las samen met Remus de krantenkop van de dag en proestte opeens al haar pompoensap uit.

“ _SEVERUS SNEEP REKENT ZICHZELF IN BIJ HET SCHOUWERSHOOFDKWARTIER_ ”

Lupos was te verschrokken door het nieuws om zich iets aan te trekken van het pompoensap dat over zijn krant druipte en hij staarde in shock naar de grote, zwarte letters en de foto van Sneep die eronder stond. 

Marcel en Anderling keken raar op toen ze de reacties van Hermelien en Remus zagen en stonden op om ook te kunnen lezen wat hen zo shockeerde.

Hermelien trok de krant uit Lupos’ handen en sloeg deze verder open om de hele pagina te kunnen lezen. Lupos leek ook te ontwaken en boog zich dichterbij.

“Merlijns Baard!” riep Anderling uit toen ze de krantenkop las en ze wilde de krant uit Hermeliens handen trekken, maar Hermelien liet niet los.

“Severus Sneep LEEFT nog?!” riep Marcel in shock uit.

In een mum van tijd was de volledige Grote Zaal in rep en roer en de hele staftafel verzamelde zich rond de krant van Lupos om een blik op te kunnen vangen van de recente foto van Sneep die de Ochtendprofeet had geprint.

Hermelien voelde een beklemmend gevoel haar overvallen toen ze de foto zag. Ze hadden hem een naambordje in zijn handen geduwd met een gevangenisnummer op, maar zijn blik was niet verdrietig, agressief of ellendig. In tegendeel, zijn blik was uitdagend en met momenten leek het alsof hij dapper glimlachte.

“Lees voor!” drong Marcel aan en Hermelien realiseerde zich dat zij degene was die de krant nog steeds in haar handen hield. Ze maakte even haar keel vrij voordat ze begon.

“Severus Sneep, voormalig professor aan Zweinstein en moordenaar van schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus, heeft zich deze nacht aangemeld bij het loket voor Magische Misdaden aan het Ministerie van Toverkunst in Londen. Wat deze situatie nog ongelooflijker maakt, is het feit dat de hele tovenaarswereld onder de indruk verkeerde dat Severus Sneep overleden was bij de slag om Azkaban, inmiddels tien jaar geleden.

De reden waarom de Dooddoener zolang heeft gewacht om zich in te rekenen, is dan ook onduidelijk. Al staat het vast dat Severus Sneep de Kus van de Dementor zal ontvangen, heeft het Schouwershoofdkwartier besloten om dit voorlopig uit te stellen totdat enkele vragen zijn opgehelderd.

Minister van Toverkunst Romeo Wolkenveld wilde het volgende erover kwijt: “Severus Sneep heeft zich vrijwillig aangemeld bij het Schouwershoofdkwartier en zijn toverstaf in beslag laten nemen. Hij lijkt volle verantwoordelijkheid te willen nemen voor de moord op Albus Perkamentus, maar heeft een hoorzitting verzocht waarin hij de omstandigheden van zijn daden en verdwijning kan verduidelijken. Hij geeft zijn volle medewerking en we vertrouwen erop dat we op deze manier openstaande vragen over de Dooddoeners ten tijde van de tweede oorlog kunnen opklaren. Al zijn er veel mensen, waaronder ikzelf, die vinden dat Severus Sneep hard berecht moet worden omwille van zijn meedogenloze moord op Albus Perkamentus, willen we zijn executie uitstellen tot na zijn verhoor door de Wikenweegschaar.”

Romeo Wolkenveld verduidelijkte het volgende over de omstandigheden waarin Severus Sneep zich deze nacht heeft aangemeld: “Hij stond opeens voor het loket en legde zijn toverstaf neer. De aanwezige Schouwer – wiens anonimiteit wij respecteren – herkende de moordenaar van Perkamentus niet meteen en Severus Sneep stelde zichzelf voor en vroeg onmiddellijk of hij een proces zou kunnen krijgen. Voor een moment was de Schouwer ervan overtuigd dat het om een flauwe grap ging, maar iets later werd duidelijk dat de Dooddoener het meende. Ondertussen wordt Severus Sneep continue bewaakt door zes Schouwers. Hij wacht in een cel in het Ministerie zijn proces af. Er zullen in de loop van de dag Dementors naar het Ministerie worden gehaald.”

Het proces gaat van start om twaalf uur deze middag. Er wordt verwacht dat veel tovenaars en heksen zullen opdagen om de moordenaar van Perkamentus te horen vertellen wat hem bezielde op de Astronomietoren van Zweinstein, inmiddels bijna een dozijn jaren geleden. Er zal maar een selecte groep aan tovenaars aanwezig mogen zijn tijdens deze hoorzitting.”

“Ik ga!” zei professor Anderling nijdig en Hermelien dacht dat ze het schoolhoofd nog nooit zo woedend had gezien. Haar neusvleugels trilden en Hermelien was ervan overtuigd dat haar ogen ieder moment een gat zouden branden in de foto van Severus Sneep.

“Als die smeerlap aan het einde van de hoorzitting een kus van een Dementor krijgt, wil ik dat voor geen goud missen,” zei professor Lupos duister.

“Maar wat met de lessen?” vroeg Marcel.

“Vergeet de lessen. Dit is belangrijker!” zei professor Anderling geënerveerd. “De schoft meldt zich nu opeens vrijwillig aan... De lafaard! Eerst tien jaar het mooie ervan nemen, ja!” De handen van het schoolhoofd trilden van woede, maar langzaamaan leek ze haar zelfbeheersing terug te vinden en draaide ze zich tot de professoren. “Zij die actief waren in de Orde van de Feniks, krijgen uiteraard voorrang om te gaan. Als er nog een aantal professoren hier willen blijven om toezicht te houden op de leerlingen...”

Hermelien stond opeens abrupt op, nog steeds met de krant in haar handen.

Een aantal professoren keken haar afwachtend aan. Ze zag er verward uit.

“Ik ga naar Harry,” zei ze stil en de professoren knikten begripvol.

Lupos trok zachtjes zijn krant weer uit Hermeliens handen en Hermelien werd rood. Ze wilde eigenlijk die krant hebben. Langzaam en met een verdoofd gevoel in haar brein liep ze langs de staftafel, en vervolgens tussen de afdelingstafels van Zwadderich en Ravenklauw. Haar ogen vielen op juffrouw Hogers, die ditmaal de Ochtendprofeet nalas terwijl deze boven op het boek van Bezweringen lag. Vastberaden stapte Hermelien opeens op juffrouw Hogers af en trok ze de Ochtendprofeet voor haar neus weg.

De Zwadderaar wilde protesteren, maar Hermelien zei voordat ze die kans kreeg: “Twintig punten voor Zwadderich!”

“Vijfentwintig!” zei juffrouw Hogers snel.

“Niet overdrijven!” riep Hermelien haar na terwijl ze zich met de Ochtendprofeet in haar handen de Grote Zaal uit haastte.

“Draco!” riep Hermelien luid zodra ze op het platform landde. “Draco!”

Het ongeduld was duidelijk te horen in haar stem en Hermelien schrok toen ze zich omdraaide en Draco net op het platform vloog.

Zijn hart kon wel ontploffen van geluk. _Ze was terug!_ Ze liet hem dan toch niet helemaal in de steek! Maar haar nerveuze blik maakte hem zelf zenuwachtig en hij keek haar vragend aan voordat hij haar kon begroeten.

Hermelien sloeg de krant open in haar handen en liet Draco de voorpagina lezen. Hij sloeg verschrokken een hand voor zijn mond terwijl zijn ogen verwoed over het papier schoten. Zijn blik trilde en hij las verstard wat er in de Ochtendprofeet geschreven stond.

“Oh jee,” was het enige wat hij eruit kreeg en Hermelien knikte instemmend.

“We weten nu in ieder geval waarom hij is verdwenen,” zei ze duister.

Draco ging radeloos met zijn hand door zijn haar en hield daarna zijn hand weer voor zijn mond, zoekend naar de juiste woorden terwijl hij naar de foto van Severus Sneep staarde.

“We moeten erheen,” besloot Hermelien vastberaden.

Draco keek haar verschrokken aan. “We?” herhaalde hij.

“Hij doet dit voor ons, Draco!” Ze keek hem niet-aflatend aan. “Hij heeft zelf vaak genoeg laten blijken in de afgelopen week dat hij het een vreselijk idee zou vinden om naar het Ministerie te gaan en nou doet hij het toch!” Ze sloeg even haar blik van Draco weg en haar stem klonk iets minder streng terwijl ze verderging. “Ik ben bang dat het _mijn_ schuld is dat hij dit besluit heeft gemaakt. Dat is ook waarom hij ons het beste toewenste in zijn afscheidsbrief. Ik durf te wedden dat hij je schuld in de oorlog gaat proberen kwijt te schelden! Denk je dat zelf niet?”

De jongen met het masker staarde haar in horror aan.

“Maar wat kunnen we eraan doen?” Hij kon de paniek in zijn stem niet verbergen. “Ik kan daar toch niet heen? Zodra ik het Ministerie binnenwandel, sluiten ze me op!”

Hermelien knikte instemmend. “Daar heb ik ook al aan gedacht. Maar ik krijg je er wel binnen.”

Draco keek haar raar en lichtjes wantrouwend aan. “Hoe dan?”

Hermelien keek hem bemoedigend aan. “Een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel.”

Het was een drukte van jewelste toen Hermelien uit het Haardvuur van het Nest stapte en Loena was de eerste die Hermelien opmerkte.

“Hey, allemaal, Hermelien is er ook!” zei ze in haar dromerige stem en een heel aantal hoofden draaiden zich naar het Haardvuur.

Hermelien keek om zich heen. Ron, Ginny, Fred en George, Arthur en Molly Wemel, Bill en Fleur, Dolleman, zelfs eerste minister Romeo Wolkenveld staarden haar allen aan.

“Waar is Harry?” viel ze met de deur in huis en de aanwezigen keken om zich heen, alsof ze zelf nog niet opgemerkt hadden dat Harry zich niet langer in de kamer bevond.

“Ik ben hier,” hoorden ze opeens Harry’s stem en hij kwam vanuit de keuken de woonkamer binnengewandeld met een grote mok koffie in zijn handen.

Hermelien liep kordaat op hem af en nam de mok uit zijn handen en zette deze op een klein tafeltje. Hij keek haar vragend aan, maar voordat Hermelien hem kon aankijken, had ze zijn hand vastgenomen en Verdwijnselden ze.

Loena liep naar de mok koffie die Hermelien op het tafeltje had neergezet en boog zich voorover om aan de koffie te ruiken. Ze trok een vies gezicht.

“De babies vinden het vast niet lekker,” zei ze sereen terwijl ze weer rechtkwam en haar handen op haar dikke buik hield.

Ginny negeerde Loena en draaide zich naar Ron. “Wat is er met Hermelien aan de hand?”

Hij haalde zijn schouders op. Hij was al lang niet meer degene die Hermelien beter kende dan wie dan ook. “Geen idee,” zei hij eerlijk. “Maar we zullen het zodadelijk wel horen.”

“Als daar nog de tijd voor is,” gromde Dolleman. “Het proces begint al binnen een uur. En ongeacht hoe interessant Hermelien is, wil ik geen minuut missen van hetgeen die verrader nog te zeggen heeft. Ik zeg dat het tijd is om naar het Ministerie te vertrekken.”

Harry keek Hermelien weeral vragend aan toen hij zijn eigen woonkamer herkende.

“Hermelien, ga je me nu uitleggen waarom je me hierheen hebt gebracht?”

Ze zuchtte diep en leek zich hard te concentreren. “Ik ben bang dat ik niet de tijd heb om in detail te treden, Harry. Maar ik heb je Onzichtbaarheidsmantel nodig.”

Harry staarde haar met grote ogen aan.

“Binnen het uur begint het grootste proces van het afgelopen decennium! Severus Sneep _leeft_ nog! De moordenaar van Perkamentus gaat berecht worden! En jij vraagt om een _Onzichtbaarheidsmantel_?!”

Hermelien keek hem verontschuldigend aan, maar knikte desondanks.

Harry’s wenkbrauwen schoten onder zijn wilde haren in van verbazing. “Kan het niet wachten?”

“Nee,” zei Hermelien kordaat. “En ik zal je ook nog wel uitleggen waarom, maar daar is nu geen tijd voor – tenzij je het proces wilt missen.”

Harry aarzelde. Hij vertrouwde Hermelien, maar het zinde hem niet dat hij geen flauw idee had wat ze van plan was. Hij knikte kort. “Goed, volg me.”

Hermelien haastte zich door het Verboden Bos met de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in haar handen. Ze rende over de paden en vloekte omwille van het feit dat het niet mogelijk was om te Verdwijnselen op de terreinen van Zweinstein. Ze gingen te laat komen. Het zou nog minstens twintig minuten duren eer ze in de Geheime Kamer zou zijn, vijftien minuten als ze rende. En eens ze daar was, moesten ze in het Ministerie geraken. Anderling had haar Haardvuur beschikbaar gesteld voor dit transport, maar dit zou uit den boze zijn met Draco erbij. Te riskant. Waarom had ze niet met Draco afgesproken in het Verboden Bos? Dan hadden ze naar Zweinsveld kunnen wandelen en van daaruit kunnen transporteren naar de Bezoekersingang van het Ministerie. Ze zouden nog steeds te laat zijn – maar niet zo extreem.

Hermelien bleef opeens stokstijf staan. Een idee overviel haar als een donderslag bij klaarlichte hemel.

“Dobby!” riep ze opeens, hopende dat ze gehoord werd.

Er gingen maar vijf secondes voorbij of opeens verscheen de Huiself voor haar met een plopje en keek hij haar vragend aan. Ze glimlachte opgelucht en Dobby keek haar opgewekt aan.

“De vriendin van Harry Potter roepte Dobby? Hoe kan Dobby de vriendin van Harry Potter van dienst zijn?” Nederig boog de kleine huiself voor Hermelien en ze liet zich op haar knieën vallen om de huiself op ooghoogte te kunnen spreken. Haar stem was amper een fluister en Dobby spitste zijn grote oren om haar te kunnen verstaan.

“Dobby, ik wil dat je naar de Geheime Kamer gaat en Draco meeneemt naar hier. We moeten zo spoedig mogelijk naar het Ministerie.”

De huiself staarde Hermelien aan met grote ogen. “Maar meester Draco heeft Dobby verboden om hem te zoeken in de Geheime Kamer. Dobby mag maar op één platform komen.”

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd en dacht diep na. “Dobby, het kan helaas niet anders. Transporteer naar dat platform en roep zijn naam. Zeg hem dat ik hem nodig heb. Hij zal komen! Daar ben ik zeker van!”

De Huiself kon niet anders dan instemmen bij het zien van Hermeliens vastberaden blik en knikte.

“Dobby zal de vriendin van Harry Potter niet teleurstellen!”

Een moment later verdween hij weer met een plofje en bleef ze alleen achter in het Verboden Bos.

Nerveus ijsbeerde ze heen en weer tussen de bomen. Ze hoopte dat dit zou werken. Het zou hen veel kostbare tijd sparen. Draco had geen enkele reden om Dobby te negeren, wist ze, dus ze vertrouwde erop dat haar plan zou slagen.

Toch leek het een eeuwigheid te duren. Pas vijf minuten later verschenen Dobby en Draco in het Verboden Bos, een zestal meter van waar Hermelien stond. Opgelucht rende Hermelien op Draco af en omhelsde ze hem. Enigszins verrast legde Draco zijn hand op haar rug om haar terug te omhelzen.

De signalen die ze sinds die ochtend had uitgezonden waren onduidelijk geweest. Het ene moment was ze streng en afstandelijk, het andere moment was ze spontaan en liefdevol.

En langzaamaan kwam hij tot het besef dat Hermelien hem nog niet helemaal wilde laten vallen. Ze wilde nog steeds een toekomst met hem, maar dit kon enkel als Sneep de Wikenweegschaar wist te overtuigen van Draco’s onschuld in de oorlog. En al hadden ze beiden het gevoel dat dit ook de reden was waarom Severus zich had ingeleverd bij het Ministerie, er was geen zekerheid. Zijn afscheidsbrief was te vaag geweest en zelfs al was het zijn bedoeling om Draco vrij te spreken – er was geen garantie dat het ook zou werken.

De vroegere dienaar van de familie Malfidus draaide zenuwachtig aan zijn vingers terwijl hij de knuffelende Hermelien en Draco bekeek. Hermelien merkte dit zenuwachtige gedrag op en liet Draco onmiddellijk weer los.

“Dank je wel, Dobby,” zei ze tegen de kleine Huiself. “Je hebt ons zonet heel wat tijd bespaard.”

Dobby aarzelde. Het beviel hem niet dat zijn vroegere meester naar het Ministerie ging, maar hij durfde zijn angst niet meteen te uiten. “Wilt de vriendin van Harry Potter goed op meester Draco letten?” floepte de Huiself er uiteindelijk uit en zowel Draco als Hermelien glimlachten.

“Natuurlijk,” lachte ze. “Ik neem hem veilig mee terug. Beloofd!”

Dobby leek iets meer op zijn gemak te zijn en knikte. Met een plofje was hij weer verdwenen en Draco en Hermelien staarden elkaar vastberaden aan.

“Je hebt de mantel,” merkte hij op terwijl hij naar de zilverachtige stof in haar handen keek.

Ze knikte en sloeg de mantel in één golvende beweging om hem heen. Zijn lichaam was nu onzichtbaar en zijn hoofd met masker leek door de lucht te zweven.

“Ik hoop dat hij de waarheid zal vertellen,” mijmerde Hermelien diep terwijl ze hem de mantel ombond en ze zag hoe zijn hand van onder de mantel verscheen en haar wang zacht streelde. Dit hield haar niet tegen om haar zorgen te uiten. “Als hij langzaam en duidelijk vertelt wat er allemaal is afgesproken tussen hem en Perkamentus, maakt hij nog een kans. Ik hoop niet dat ze hem de kus van de Dementor geven.”

Draco was ontroerd door de bezorgdheid die Hermelien voor zijn oude vriend uitte. “Ik hoop het met je mee,” zei Draco stil. “En als hij erin slaagt om mijn onschuld aan het licht te brengen, hoop ik dat we op zijn minst de kans nog eens krijgen om hem hiervoor te bedanken.”

“ _We_ ,” herhaalde Hermelien zwakjes en ze glimlachte. Ze hoopte met heel haar hart dat dit goed zou aflopen en dat Draco zijn verdiende vrijheid zou herwinnen. Ze wilde niets liever dan bij hem blijven en voelde haar knieën zwak worden terwijl ze in zijn ogen staarde.

Wat ze gingen doen was gevaarlijk, dat wist hij ook. En al droeg hij een Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, er was altijd een risico dat hij betrapt zou worden. Er was een mogelijkheid dat dit niet goed zou eindigen – en al wilde hij zich niet laten beheersen door deze doemdenkerij – hij wilde deze kans niet voorbij laten gaan om haar te laten weten wat hij voor voelde.

Hij boog zich naar haar toe en legde zijn handen in haar nek. Zij leek hetzelfde te willen als hij en reikte ook naar zijn nek. Zacht, maar tegelijkertijd vastberaden, kusten ze elkaar.

Het feit dat ze niet protesteerde, maar haar armen enkel steviger om hem heen sloeg, was alle bevestiging die hij nodig had om te geloven dat ze nog steeds van hem hield. Zachtjes bewogen hun lippen over elkaar en voor een moment ging Draco zo diep in het gevoel op dat geen haar op zijn hoofd eraan dacht om deze plek te verlaten. Het was uiteindelijk Hermelien die de kus verbrak en kort, maar dapper naar hem glimlachte.

“Komop,” zei ze vastberaden. “Laten we die vleermuis achterna gaan.”


	18. Het Proces

Het was verbazingwekkend rustig aan de bezoekersingang van het Ministerie. Hermelien en Draco begaven zich in de telefooncel van het Ministerie en al na het ingeven van de cijfers 6-2-4-4-2 werd er een bezoekersbadge uitgespuwd en bewoog de telefooncel zich ondergronds.

“Horen ze ons niet te vragen naar onze naam?” fluisterde Draco in Hermeliens oor, en ook zij was gespannen omwille van de snelle manier waarop ze binnen konden geraken.

In het Atrium werd het pas duidelijk waar iedereen was: een zwart-wit projectie van hetgene zich afspeelde in de rechtzaal was te zien op de hoge muur aan het uiteinde van het atrium en honderden tovenaars en heksen stonden daar de hele gebeurtenis te volgen. Het verklaarde waarom er niemand aan de ontvangstbalie was te bespeuren.

Zelfs de fontein in het midden van het Atrium hadden ze uitgezet en de stemmen van Romeo Wolkenveld en Severus Sneep wisselden zich af, maar waren onverstaanbaar voor Draco en Hermelien, die zich aan de andere kant van de reusachtige ruimte bevonden.

“We zijn laat,” mijmerde Hermelien stil terwijl ze haar bezoekersbadge op haar mantel spelde.

Draco hield zich verscholen onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel en ze kon hem niet zien, maar hij knikte desondanks.

Hij was slechts één keer in zijn leven in het Ministerie geweest: samen met zijn vader toen hij nog kind was. Al was het nog steeds een indrukwekkende plek, het voelde niet meer zo reusachtig groot aan als toen hij nog maar zeven was.

“Laten we ons naar de rechtzaal begeven,” fluisterde ze en Draco volgde haar terwijl ze door het Atrium stapten en richting één van de liften liepen. Langzaamaan werden de stemmen duidelijker.

“...u dat u Albus Perkamentus heeft vermoord?” hoorden ze nu Romeo’s stem.

“Ik ontken het niet. De getuigenissen van wat zich boven op de Astronomietoren heeft afgespeeld, kloppen allemaal. Ik heb Albus Perkamentus vermoord ondanks het feit dat deze taak aan Draco Malfidus was opgelegd.”

Draco verstarde bij het horen van zijn naam en Hermelien leek dit te merken en hield even stil, maar hij vond snel het gevoel in zijn benen terug en haastte zich achter haar aan.

“Waarom heeft u de jongen de kans niet gegeven om de klus af te maken?”

“Hij kon het niet,” zei Severus simpelweg. “De jongen heeft tot op de dag dat hij de Dooddoeners verliet geen enkele Onvergeeflijke Vloek uitgesproken.”

Er klonk geroezemoes in het Atrium en Hermelien hield stil bij de lift om even te kijken naar hetgeen Severus vertelde. Ze voelde hoe Draco dicht achter haar stond en meekeek naar de projectie op de muur. Sneep gaf een kalme indruk, zelfs al was de kooi waarin hij zich bevond omringd door vier Schouwers.

“Volgens u heeft Draco Malfidus de Dooddoeners verlaten?” vroeg Romeo Wolkenveld streng.

“Inderdaad.”

“Volgens u is Draco Malfidus dus ook niet overleden in de slag om Azkaban?”

“Neen, daar was hij niet bij aanwezig.”

“En gelooft u dat deze jongen vandaag ook nog leeft?”

“Dat doe ik.”

Nog meer geroezemoes steeg op in het Atrium en Hermelien stapte nu zelfzeker de lift in. Ze voelde hoe Draco naast haar kwam staan en de lift vertrok met een schok naar een van de hogere verdiepingen van het Ministerie.

“We moeten op niveau negen uitstappen,” fluisterde Hermelien. “En dan ons naar niveau tien begeven. Laten we hopen dat we de rechtzaal nog binnen geraken.”

Ze stapten uit in een donkere ruimte. Aan het uiteinde van de ruimte was een zwarte deur en naast deze deur leidde een vlucht trappen naar boven. Hermelien ging voorop en stapte vastberaden naar de trappen. Ze kon Draco’s voetstappen horen en was dankbaar dat er niemand anders was die dit kon opmerken.

Eens ze boven aan de trappen geraakten, bevonden ze zich in een lange gang. Toortsen hingen aan weerszijden van de gang en ze passeerden veel zware, bruine deuren voordat ze aan het uiteinde van de gang twee Schouwers zagen die de zwarte deur die leidde tot de rechtzaal bewaakten.

Hermelien voelde zowel paniek als opluchting toen ze Nymphadora’s rose haren opmerkte.

“U mag niet binnen!” zei de jonge Schouwer die naast Tops stond kordaat en hij staarde Hermelien hooghartig aan. “Toegang tot deze rechtzaal is voorbehouden voor zij die een belangrijke rol hebben gespeeld in de oorlog!”

Hermelien zag hoe Tops met haar ogen rolde en haar hoofd schudde.

“Negeer hem,” zei ze tegen Hermelien. “Hij is degene die deze nacht Severus Sneep niet eens herkende toen die voor zijn neus stond.”

De jonge tovenaar werd knalrood in zijn gezicht, maar staarde desondanks verward naar Hermelien.

“Dit is Hermelien Griffel!” zei Tops overduidelijk. “De beste vriendin van Harry Potter en een betere Schouwer dan jij ooit zal worden!”

De mond van de jongen viel open en toen hij Hermelien’s geamuseerde blik zag, sloot hij snel zijn mond en slikte hij.

“Kom snel binnen,” zei Tops terwijl ze de zwarte deur opende, en ze ging fluisterend verder. “Je hebt al enorm veel gemist! Volgens Sneep was Bellatrix degene die de Franse Kim Dumonte heeft uitgeleverd aan Voldemort. En Jeegers is degene die ervoor verantwoordelijk was dat drakoloog Tim Pierewijn in Sint-Holisto is terecht gekomen!”

“Tim Pierewijn, wiens geheugen volledig was gewist?”, mijmerde Hermelien, maar ze bleef heel zelfbewust stilstaan. Ze hoopte dat Draco van het moment gebruik maakte om de deur binnen te gaan en toen ze een kleine wind voelde als teken dat hij haar in zijn lange mantel passeerde, kwam ze pas zelf weer in beweging.

“Ja, die!” fluisterde Tops, zich niet bewust van het feit dat Draco haar zonet voorbijliep. “En weet je nog die journalist van de Ochtendprofeet, Jeroen Williams? Kennelijk is hij door Theodoor Noot, Dolohov en Vleesschouwer aangepakt geworden omdat hij op hen was afgestapt met de vraag of hij Voldemort zelf mocht interviewen!”

Hermelien trok even grote ogen.

“En gelooft men Sneep?” vroeg Hermelien stil terwijl ze in de verte de stem van Wolkenveld kon horen.

Tops trok een zuur gezicht. “Het lijkt zo van wel, maar tegelijkertijd is er niemand die hem vertrouwt. Ze hebben hem voor het proces begon Veritaserum laten drinken. Wat hij zegt _klinkt_ in ieder geval aanneembaar. En hij is kalm en werkt mee.”

Nymphadora en Hermelien zwegen terwijl ze door de duistere gang stapten naar de iets beter verlichte rechtzaal. Hermelien schrok van de drukte in de rechtzaal en werd bovenal geïmponeerd door het grote aantal leden van de Wikenweegschaar dat verzameld was. De lila gewaden leken een vijfde van de tribunes in beslag te nemen. Alle vijftig leden waren aanwezig en op de onderste rij, in het midden, zat Romeo Wolkenveld, die niet-aflatend naar Severus Sneep keek. Zijn blik was haatdragend, maar tegelijkertijd ook rechtvaardig en Hermelien was enigszins opgelucht dat de Eerste Minister deze rechtzaak leidde. Romeo Wolkenveld zou Sneep de kans geven om uit te spreken – en dat was al heel veel waard.

Samen met Tops hield ze stil zodra ze het einde van de gang hadden bereikt en Tops knikte zwijgend naar Hermelien voordat ze terugkeerde naar de ingang van de rechtzaal.

Hermelien had geen flauw idee waar Draco was gebleven en voelde onopvallend om zich heen, maar ze had niet het idee dat hij zich dicht bij haar bevond. Ze keek naar Sneep, die haar nog niet had opgemerkt sinds ze was binnengekomen, en zijn blik strak op Wolkenveld gericht hield, al keek hij opeens schichtig om zich heen. Hermelien dacht voor een moment dat ze zich inbeeldde dat de ronde kooi waarin hij zich bevond lichtjes bewoog en kon niet anders dan geloven dat Draco bovenop de kooi moest zijn gevlogen. Ze wist dat hij het zou kunnen – en het was de enige plek in de duistere rechtzaal waar hij niet het risico zou lopen om per ongeluk ontdekt te worden door een passerende tovenaar. Sneep richtte echter alweer snel zijn blik op de Eerste Minister terwijl het geroezemoes in de Rechtzaal weer langzaamaan uitstierf.

“Laat mij dan uw versie van de feiten samenvatten,” zei Romeo Wolkenveld kordaat. “Omdat Draco Malfidus niet in staat was een Onvergeeflijke Vloek uit te spreken, heeft u Albus Perkamentus vermoord en bent u met de eer gaan lopen. Dit bracht u op een goed blaadje bij Heer Voldemort.”

“Dat klopt.”

“Als gevolg werd u Voldemort’s vertrouweling en diende u de Heer van het Duister tot en met de slag van Azkaban. Tijdens deze slag zag u uw kans schoon om uw eigen dood te veinzen en bent u gevlucht – zonder verder nog contact te leggen met wie dan ook van de goede of de slechte zijde.”

“Er was geen noodzaak om mijn eigen dood te _veinzen_ ,” verbeterde Severus hem. “Met alle respect, maar de ambtenaren die het Ministerie heeft gestuurd om het dodenaantal vast te leggen, waren onbekwaam. Zij hebben mij het alibi gegeven, daar heb ik niets voor moeten veinzen.”

Voor een moment leek het alsof Romeo Wolkenveld wilde protesteren, maar Sneep ging gedreven verder in zijn betoog.

“Hoe kan het anders zijn dat behalve mijn eigen dood, ook de dood van Draco Malfidus werd opgetekend – terwijl hij al een week eerder de Dooddoeners had verlaten? En ontkent u dan dat de dood van Bellatrix Van Detta nadien ontkracht werd en dat zij een maand later verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van een twintigtal Dreuzels in Blackburn – ontkent u ook de vermeende dood van Alastor Dolleman, die nu ook aanwezig is in deze ruimte? Het Ministerie heeft die dag veel fouten gemaakt en ik stel mezelf niet verantwoordelijk voor mijn eigen vermeende overlijden.”

Romeo Wolkenveld knikte en leek het punt te willen laten rusten.

“Dat neemt niet weg dat het raar is dat u – de rechterhand van Heer Voldemort – de oorlog die dag heeft ontvlucht. Hoe verklaart u dat?”

Severus Sneep staarde de Eerste Minister aan, maar van zijn gezicht veel geen emotie af te lezen. Hij was echter diep in gedachten verzonken en zweeg. Iedereen die aanwezig was in de ruimte hield zich nu muisstil. Het was vreemd dat deze duistere tovenaar overal zo vlot op antwoordde, maar nu met zijn mond vol tanden stond.

Hermelien snapte al hoe het zat: _hij wilde zijn eigen hachje niet redden._

Kennelijk had hij geen woord laten vallen van de Onbreekbare Eed of van zijn belofte aan Perkamentus. Kennelijk wilde hij iedereen het gemakkelijkste doen geloven: dat hij een duistere tovenaar was die de Kus van de Dementor verdiende. Maar door te antwoorden op Wolkenvelds vraag, zou hij wel moeten zeggen dat zijn klus voor Perkamentus geklaard was – dat hij geen verder nut kon dienen in de oorlog zonder dat hij Voldemort in zijn kaarten zou spelen – dat het onmogelijk zou zijn geweest om op dat moment over te lopen naar de goede zijde. Maar die waarheid kreeg hij niet over zijn lippen.

Vastberaden stapte Hermelien de ruimte verder in en ze voelde hoe ze rood werd onder de starende blikken van alle aanwezige tovenaars en heksen. De meeste aanwezigen hadden plaatsen ingenomen op de stenen tribune die de rechtzaal omcirkelde en er zaten slechts een aantal verslaggevers van de Ochtendprofeet op de stenen banken die zich vlakbij de kooi bevonden waarin Sneep gevangen zat. Kasper Krauwel nam foto’s van de Minister en de blonde heks die naast hem zat kribbelde verwoed op een enorme rol perkament.

Hermelien liep vastberaden op de lege bank af die zich het dichtste bij Sneep bevond en zette zich kordaat neer. De gevangene draaide zijn hoofd en keek Hermelien ongelovend aan terwijl zij streng terugstaarde. Ze hoopte dat haar aanwezigheid hem zou aansporen de waarheid te vertellen.

Romeo Wolkenveld keek verward naar Hermelien, die haar blik niet afsloeg van de vroegere professor van Zweinstein, maar schudde toen zijn hoofd en gaf zijn focus weer aan de Dooddoener die berecht moest worden.

“Waarom bent u de oorlog ontvlucht?” vroeg Wolkenveld nu en hij keek Sneep afwachtend aan.

De Dooddoener staarde nog steeds Hermelien aan en draaide slechts langzaam zijn hoofd naar de Eerste Minister.

“Ik durfde de Heer van het Duister niet meer onder ogen komen na onze nederlaag. Hij zou me vast vermoord hebben.”

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. _Ongelooflijk._ Zelfs met Veritaserum was hij in staat te liegen. Al zat er vast ook wel een bepaalde waarheid in hetgeen hij zei.

“Had u geen krediet bij Heer Voldemort?” vroeg Romeo Wolkenveld sluw. “U zei net zelf dat hij u prefereerde omdat u Perkamentus had vermoord.”

“Ik durfde het risico niet te nemen. Ik vrees ook dat we nu er niet meer zullen achterkomen of de Heer van het Duister me zou hebben vermoord of niet.”

De Eerste Minister knikte en keek vervolgens Severus lang en serieus aan voordat hij zijn volgende vraag stelde.

“Hebt u ooit wroeging gehad omdat u Albus Perkamentus – een man die u blindelings vertrouwde – hebt vermoord?”

Het werd zo stil in de rechtzaal dat men een naald zou kunnen horen vallen. Hermelien dacht dat ze zag hoe Sneep een zenuwtrek in zijn mondhoek probeerde te onderdrukken, en hij opende langzaam zijn mond en zei toen vlotjes: “Nooit.”

Hermelien kon zichzelf niet behelpen – het was sterker dan haar zelf. Protesterend sprong ze recht en riep ze: “HIJ LIEGT!”

Het rumoer in de rechtzaal keerde terug en Romeo Wolkenveld keek haar verward, maar tegelijkertijd geïrriteerd aan.

“Juffrouw Griffel, als u terug zou willen gaan zitten!” verhief hij zijn stem boven het geroezemoes. “Dit is een rechtzaal en ongetwijfeld hebben meerdere mensen hun bedenkingen bij hetgeen er vandaag gezegd is geworden. Uw persoonlijke mening doet er op dit moment niets aan toe.”

“Dit is niet mijn persoonlijke mening!” verdedigde Hermelien zichzelf scherp en nu pas stierf het geroezemoes weer uit. De mensen staarden haar verward aan. “Dit is de waarheid! En wat hij u en alle anderen nu probeert op te spelden, is een _leugen_! Hij is trouw gebleven aan Perkamentus tot het moment dat hij dit Ministerie binnenstapte!” Hermelien draaide zich streng naar Sneep en hoopte dat ze een gevoelige snaar zou weten te raken, al was zijn blik nog steeds emotieloos. “Hoe kan u de nagedachtenis aan Perkamentus zo een schade toebrengen? Nu geeft u iedereen gelijk die denkt dat de oude man gestoord was omdat hij u vertrouwde! Professor Perkamentus heeft zich echter geen moment vergist in zijn trouw aan u en u schaamt zich niet eens omdat u op deze manier een leugen ondersteunt die van hem een lachertje maakt?! Zoiets doet u toch niet met de nagedachtenis van een vriend?! Perkamentus zou het nog het ergste van iedereen vinden dat u op deze manier de waarheid probeert te achterhouden! Denkt u dat Perkamentus zou willen dat u een kus van een Dementor zou krijgen?”

Hermelien zag hoe de vroegere toverdrankmeester zijn blik afwendde en glimlachte opeens toen ze zijn handen zag trillen. Triomfantelijk draaide ze zich naar Romeo Wolkenveld, die haar nog steeds verward aanstaarde.

“Kijk dan!” riep ze uitdagend. “Hij heeft wél wroeging – ongeacht wat hij u probeert wijs te maken!”

Het hoofd van de Wikenweegschaar keek naar de voormalige Dooddoener en merkte ook op hoe deze ieder oogcontact vermeed. Het was de eerste keer dat hij de man zo zag – maar desondanks verklaarde het niet waarom Hermelien Griffel zo betweterig het woord had genomen.

“Ik heb geen flauw idee wat u probeert te doen, juffrouw Griffel,” nam Romeo weer het woord. “Maar zou u alstublieft weer willen gaan zitten en het woord aan mezelf laten?”

“Nee!” zei Hermelien kordaat. “U zal enkel leugens horen zolang u de verkeerde vragen stelt. U weet niet eens waar u naar moet vragen!”

“En u weet dat wel?” reageerde de Eerste Minister beledigd.

“Ja,” antwoordde Hermelien vastberaden. “Als u het mij toestaat, dan...”

“GENOEG!” Romeo Wolkenveld was nu zelf rechtgekomen van de tribune en staarde Hermelien laaiend van woede aan. “Ik zal het niet tolereren dat u deze rechtbank nog meer vernedert en ridiculiseert! Schouwers!”

Hermeliens mond viel open toen de Schouwers die Severus hoorden te bewaken haar naderden en ze trok snel haar toverstaf, maar schrok opeens toen ze een stem uit het niets hoorde komen.

“BLIJF VAN HAAR AF!”

Iedereen keek verward om zich heen. De stem leek door de hele ruimte te echoën, maar het was niet duidelijk wie dit had gezegd.

Enkele mensen gilden toen Draco opeens de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van zich af gooide en zijn toverstaf dreigend op de Schouwers richtte terwijl hij zich met één hand stevig vasthield aan de ketting waarmee de kooi aan het plafond hing.

“Blijf van haar af!” riep hij in een bevelende toon en er was slechts één andere persoon in de hele rechtzaal die zijn mond opende.

“ _Pino_?”

Alle hoofden draaiden zich opeens vragend naar Remus Lupos – die rood werd onder de nieuwsgierige blikken en dieper wegzakte op de plek waar hij zat.

“Pino?” herhaalde Romeo Wolkenveld die naam terwijl hij zijn eigen toverstaf trok en deze op de jongeman richtte die in een Dooddoenersmasker boven op de kooi van zijn gevangene stond.

Draco keek even verward om zich heen en zag dat meerdere tovenaars in de rechtzaal hun toverstaf op hem hadden gericht. Langzaam liet hij zijn toverstaf zakken en hij keek naar Hermelien, die aan haar polsen werd vastgehouden door twee Schouwers. Ze staarde hem in een gepijnigde blik aan – het beviel haar niet dat hij zich kenbaar had gemaakt, wist hij.

Hij draaide zich naar Romeo Wolkenveld en schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij zijn toverstaf in zijn mantel stak.

“Ik ben niet Pino,” zei hij. “Ik ben Draco Malfidus.” De mensen deden niet eens meer de moeite om tegen elkaar te fluisteren en Draco moest roepen om zichzelf verstaanbaar te houden voor Romeo Wolkenveld. “En ik kan ook bevestigen dat Severus Sneep liegt!”

Romeo Wolkenveld leek te wachten tot de stilte weer wederkeerde in de rechtzaal en toen Draco voor een moment terugkeek naar Hermelien, zag hij hoe ze haar hoofd schudde, als teken dat ze het niet met hem eens was dat hij zijn identiteit had prijsgegeven.

“Mensen,” besloot Romeo Wolkenveld toen het ergste geroezemoes weer was uitgestorven. “Laten we even de afspraak maken dat iedereen _zwijgt_. Ik ben het beu dat jullie de nood om dit met elkaar te bespreken niet kunnen laten tot _na_ de rechtzaak.” Hij keerde zich tot Draco Malfidus. “Zou u uw toverstaf willen inleveren?”

Draco aarzelde even. “Mag ik eerst naar beneden komen?”

Romeo Wolkenveld zuchtte. “Graag.”

De jonge Zwadderaar nam zijn toverstaf weer in zijn handen en sprong opeens naar beneden. Hij vloog echter zachtjes tot op de grond en landde tussen de kooi en Romeo Wolkenveld in. Hij stapte naar de Eerste Minister en legde zijn toverstaf op de tribune neer, op een kleine afstand van de machtige tovenaar.

De Eerste Minister keek wantrouwend naar Draco Malfidus terwijl hij de toverstaf zelf opnam.

“Draco Malfidus, waarom draagt u nog steeds een Dooddoenersmasker? De oorlog is inmiddels tien jaar voorbij.”

Draco glimlachte zenuwachtig, maar bleef beleefd voor de Eerste Minister staan. “Ik dacht dat Severus dat misschien al verteld zou hebben?” De strenge blik in de ogen van de minister, overtuigde hem er echter van dat dit niet het geval was en nerveus ging hij verder. “Ik ben verminkt.”

“Verminkt?” herhaalde Wolkenveld.

“Als straf. Door Voldemort,” zei Draco kort.

“Laat zien,” beval Wolkenveld de jonge Zwadderaar.

“Ik protesteer!” riep Hermelien, al werd ze nog steeds vastgehouden door de twee Schouwers.

Wolkenveld negeerde haar, maar keek opeens op toen Severus Sneep hem aansprak.

“Eerste Minister, zou ik mogen verzoeken dat deze twee jonge mensen uit de rechtzaal worden gezet tot mijn vonnis is uitgesproken? Ik vrees dat deze jonge relschoppers een juist proces in de weg zouden staan.”

“Severus!” riep Draco geschrokken uit.

“Romeo, luister niet naar hem!” smeekte Hermelien, maar de Eerste Minister wist niet wat hij moest denken van dit circus. Hij vreesde echter dat Severus Sneep gelijk had – deze herrieschoppers stonden een correct proces in de weg en hij knikte tegen zijn Schouwers als teken dat ze Hermelien en Draco uit de rechtzaal mochten verwijderen.

Draco voelde opeens hoe twee Schouwers hem bij zijn armen vastgrepen en hem dwingend meetrokken naar achteren, maar probeerde zich los te wrikken.

Zowel Hermelien als Draco begonnen op hetzelfde moment te roepen, en terwijl Hermelien zich tot haar vrienden richtte, richtte Draco zich tot de Eerste Minister. Ze spraken door elkaar en het was haast onmogelijk om te verstaan wat ze zeiden.

“Harry, Ron! Help!”

“Eerste Minister, niet doen!”

“Sneep liegt!”

“Veroordeel hem niet...”

“Hij had het Perkamentus beloofd!”

“Hij is goed!”

“Hij moest hem wel doden!”

“Hij heeft mijn leven gered!”

“Perkamentus had hem zelfs verteld van de Gruzielementen!”

“Het was een Onbreekbare Eed!”

“Hij is degene die Nagini heeft afgemaakt in Azkaban!”

“Zonder hem had Voldemort me gedood.”

“Hij wil zichzelf niet eens redden en jullie zouden hem enkel helpen bij zijn zelfmoord!”

“Hij schaamt zich voor de waarheid!”

“Harry, jij kan getuigen! Hij heeft vroeger ook jouw leven gered!”

“Doe hem alsjeblieft geen pijn, hij is een goed persoon!”

“Ik heb hem zelfs zien wenen, hij is niet zo slecht als hij wil dat je gelooft!”

Hun stemmen stierven steeds meer uit terwijl ze door de Schouwers naar de uitgang werden gesleurd en Romeo Wolkenveld wreef vermoeid en verward met zijn handen door zijn gezicht.

De volledige rechtzaal leek echter in shock te zijn en niet te weten hoe te reageren. Bij het horen van hun namen, waren Ron en Harry rechtgestaan en hadden ze verbaasd nagekeken hoe hun beste vriendin de zaal werd uitgesleurd. Ze waren echter te verward geweest om in actie te schieten en keken elkaar opeens langzaam en met een groeiend gevoel van paniek aan.

“STOP!” riep Harry opeens en hij begaf zich met moeite naar de trappen van de tribune. Hij stapte op Fred’s tenen, duwde Percy’s bril bijna van zijn neus af en kon nog maar net voorkomen dat hij Loena’s dikke, zwangere buik raakte terwijl hij zich naar de trappen haastte. Hij spurtte ze zo snel als hij maar kon af en begaf zich naar Romeo Wolkenveld. Deze keek geïnteresseerd naar Harry.

“Kan jij het rare gedrag van Hermelien verklaren?” vroeg Romeo hem stil.

Harry draaide zijn hoofd opeens en staarde Severus Sneep aan. De man zat als verlamd in de kooi, zijn ogen vastberaden op één van de ijzeren baren gericht, alsof hij alles wat om zich heen afspeelde probeerde buiten te sluiten. Maar hij was niet zichzelf. Zijn ogen waren niet de kille tunnels die ze ooit waren geweest. Harry dacht dat hij angst zag.

Hij draaide zijn hoofd weer naar dat van de Eerste Minister en sprak hem amper hoorbaar toe. Iedereen hield zich zodanig stil dat uiteindelijk de volledige rechtzaal hem alsnog kon verstaan.

“Nee,” zei hij. “Ik kan het niet verklaren. En evenmin kon ik verklaren waarom Albus Perkamentus deze Dooddoener tot aan zijn dood vertrouwde. Maar één ding valt me op.” Harry draaide zich nu volledig naar de gevangene. “Sneep!”

Langzaam, maar zeker richtte hij zijn blik op Harry en deze sprak nu luid genoeg voor iedereen om het te verstaan.

“Verklaar eens waarom Albus Perkamentus en Hermelien Griffel – de twee _slimste_ tovenaars die ik ooit heb gekend – beiden volhouden bij _jouw_ onschuld?”

Hij schudde zijn hoofd en antwoordde hard: “Ik kan _waanzin_ evenmin met logica verklaren als u.”

Harry draaide zich weer naar Wolkenveld. “Ik geloof ze. Dit kan geen toeval meer zijn. U moet ze terughalen – Draco ook. Ik heb gezien hoe hij erbij was op de Astronomietoren. Ik geloof hem – hij was niet in staat een Onvergeeflijke Vloek uit te spreken. Als Hermelien zegt dat Sneep nu liegt, dan is dat zo. En we komen nooit achter de waarheid als we haar niet de kans geven om uit te spreken.”

Wolkenveld masseerde zijn neusbrug met zijn vingertoppen en knikte opeens vermoeid naar een van de Schouwers.

Harry keek opgelucht naar zijn vrienden op de tribune, die zo verward waren dat ze niet wisten of ze moesten glimlachen of niet.

“Pino?!” Tops staarde verward naar de jongeman die door twee van haar collega’s tot de kleine hal voor de rechtzaal werd gesleurd. Toen ze merkte dat ook Hermelien Griffel werd meegetrokken, wist ze helemaal niet meer waar ze het had. “Hermelien?! Wat is er in hemelsnaam gebeurd?!”

“Sneep liegt!” zei Hermelien met een schorre stem. Ze had iets te uitbundig geroepen en het voelde nu aan alsof haar keel bestond uit droog schuurpapier. Ze trok zichzelf los van de twee Schouwers en ze hielden hun toverstaf nog steeds op haar gericht, maar ze was in ieder geval los.

Ook Draco kon loskomen en hij stapte langzaam op Hermelien af. Voor een moment was hij bang dat de Schouwers het niet zouden toestaan, maar ze hielden hem niet tegen terwijl hij haar hand vastgreep en er bemoedigend in kneep.

“Wat doet Pino hier?!” vroeg Tops verward.

“Ik ben Draco Malfidus,” glimlachte de jonge tovenaar en Tops haar mond viel open.

“Wat?! Hoe kan dit? Wat is er in hemelsnaam met je haar gebeurd? En waarom draag je dat dooddoenersmasker?”

“Tops, luister,” zei Hermelien kort. “Severus Sneep liegt. Wij kennen de waarheid! Hij probeert iedereen te doen geloven dat hij de Kus van de Dementor verdient, terwijl hij tijdens de oorlog niets anders heeft gedaan dan wat Perkamentus hem vroeg, Hij is altijd trouw gebleven aan de Orde!”

Tops keek Hermelien met een verwarde frons aan en krabte in haar rose haren. “Heb je met Loena en Xenofilius Leeflang zitten praten of zoiets?”

“We verzinnen dit niet,” zei Draco serieus. “Maar we moeten terug naar binnen om de waarheid aan het licht te brengen! Ze lieten ons niet uitspreken!”

De deur naar de rechtzaal vloog opeens weer open en niemand minder dan Harry Potter zelf keek hen sluw aan.

“Komen jullie nog naar binnen of gaan jullie Severus Sneep de uitkomst van dit proces laten bepalen?”

Zowel Hermelien als Draco grijnsden toen ze de sluwe twinkeling in Harry’s ogen begrepen. Toen de Schouwers zich naar Hermelien en Draco begaven om hen te begeleiden keek Harry hen streng en waarschuwend aan. “Zij zijn geen gevangenen!” sprak hij hen kordaat toe en de Schouwers knikten snel en lieten wat afstand tussen hen.

Tops duwde hen echter opzij en haastte zich naar Harry, Draco en Hermelien die de rechtzaal binnenstapten. “Gaan jullie me nou eens een keer uitleggen wat hier aan de hand is?” fluisterde ze, maar ze bevonden zich alweer in het centrum van de rechtzaal voordat iemand de kans kreeg haar vraag te beantwoorden. 

Romeo Wolkenveld stond recht toen Hermelien en Draco binnen stapten en wuifde naar hen als teken dat ze dichter moesten komen.

“Hermelien,” sprak hij haar toe. “Je bent niet enkel professor op Zweinstein, maar je bent ook een gediplomeerd Schouwer. En kennelijk ben je ook een herrieschopper.”

Hermelien’s wenkbrauwen schoten de lucht in bij deze beschuldiging, maar desondanks glimlachte de Eerste Minister.

“Niemand heeft ooit begrepen waarom Albus Perkamentus tot aan zijn dood trouw is gebleven aan deze Dooddoener – Severus Sneep. Behalve jij. En kennelijk vertrouw jij hem ook.”

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd. “Vertrouwen is een groot woord, Minister,” zei ze langzaam en een tikje nerveus. “En Severus Sneep heeft nog niet mijn vertrouwen gewonnen – in tegendeel, zijn gedrag hier vandaag kan ik niet goedpraten.” Iedereen luisterde ingespannen en Hermelien voelde de enorme druk die nu op haar schouders lag. Ze keek even opzij en Draco keek haar bemoedigend aan. “Maar wat hij heeft gedaan tijdens de oorlog, heeft hij gedaan in opdracht van Albus Perkamentus. Het was op verzoek van Perkamentus – en niemand anders – dat hij Voldemort diende. Het was op verzoek van Perkamentus dat hij het schoolhoofd zelf vermoordde. Het was op verzoek van Perkamentus dat hij Nagini doodde. En ik vermoed dat het ook op verzoek van Perkamentus was dat hij – na die dag in Azkaban – vluchtte en zijn eigen leven redde.” Ze wierp een blik opzij naar Severus, maar deze keek enkel naar zijn eigen handen die om de tralies van de kooi geklemd waren en zenuwachtig om de ijzeren baren wrongen, alsof hij het liefste van alles zou willen vluchten. “Wat u hier ziet is geen Dooddoener. U ziet een dubbelspion die zo opging in zijn rol dat hij bijna zijn eigen menselijkheid opgaf als offer aan zijn twee meesters. Hij ging zo op in zijn rol dat hij – na al die jaren een act te spelen – nu niet meer weet wie hij _zelf_ is of wat hij zelf wil doen met zijn leven. Hij is zijn identiteit kwijt. En verdwaald en verloren zoals hij hier in het Ministerie is aangekomen, heeft hij zijn laatste goede daad geklaard: hij heeft jullie informatie gegeven die anders verloren zou zijn gegaan. En hij denkt dat het enige dat hem nu nog rest de dood is. Hij denkt dat dat hetgene is dat de echte Severus Sneep verdient.” Hermelien hield even stil en dacht na. “Maar wie hier heeft de échte Severus Sneep ooit gekend? Ik niet. Niemand van ons! Zelfs hijzelf niet! Hij weet zelf niet eens zijn doel in dit leven. En er zijn geen doelen over voor een dubbelspion nu één van de twee zijden is uitgeroeid en het goede heeft gewonnen! Maar toch was er nog één ding dat hij wilde doen, en dat deed hij voor de enige vriend die hij nog had: Draco Malfidus.” Draco keek trots naar Hermelien en ze bloosde even voordat ze verder ging met haar pleidooi. “Hij wilde getuigen dat Draco onschuldig was. In de hoop dat deze gevallen Dooddoener vergeving zou kunnen krijgen en een normaal leven zou mogen leiden. In tegenstelling tot hij zelf.” Hermelien stapte nu naar de kooi en keek op naar haar vroegere professor. “Severus,” zei ze stil. “Dit is hoe het echt zit, is het niet? Dat is waarom je hier bent? Voor Draco?”

Hij vermeed haar blik, maar ze gaf niet op en bleef hem aanstaren. Uiteindelijk kon hij niet anders dan terugkijken en ze zag de pijn in zijn ogen en keek hem meelevend aan. En waar ze op hoopte, gebeurde dan toch: hij knikte.

“Voor Draco,” fluisterde hij.

Hermelien glimlachte. “We zullen hem hieruit krijgen,” beloofde ze aan hem, maar haar blik werd al gauw weer streng. “Maar jij mag niet liegen over jezelf! Enkel de waarheid, afgesproken? Voor Draco.”

“Voor Draco,” herhaalde hij haar weer.

“En voor Perkamentus.”

Ze zag hoe er opeens een traan over zijn wang rolde en hij knikte snel omdat hij die woorden aanvankelijk niet over zijn lippen kreeg.

“Voor Perkamentus,” fluisterde hij en zijn blik was wazig door de tranen die in zijn ogen wachtten om te vallen.

Hermelien glimlachte hem bemoedigend toe en raar maar waar: een kleine, maar dappere glimlach krulde om zijn lippen.

Ze zou haast vergeten dat ze zich in een rechtzaal bevond met honderden toeschouwers en het was Romeo die haar aandacht weer trok.

“Hermelien,” zei hij langzaam. “Na alles wat we hier vandaag hebben gehoord, denk ik dat de verwarring enkel groter is geworden – niet kleiner. Wat is nou Draco’s aandeel in dit verhaal? Waar hebben deze twee Dooddoeners zich al die tijd schuilgehouden? En hoe bent u betrokken geraakt? Zou u dat kunnen schetsen?”

Hermelien dacht diep na, maar knikte uiteindelijk.

“Dan dien ik u te vertellen van hoe ik dit jaar mijn loopbaan begon als Toverdrankprofessor aan Zweinstein. En hoe ik voor het verbeteren van de huiswerken de hulp kreeg van een wel heel geheimzinnig _spook_...”

Hermelien vertelde alles wat haar dat jaar was overkomen – over het mysterieuze spook dat haar hielp met de huiswerken – over hoe ze probeerde achter zijn identiteit te komen – hoe ze uiteindelijk zijn schuilplaats in de Geheime Kamer vond – hoe ze dacht dat zijn masker enkel diende om zijn identiteit geheim te houden – hoe ze met eigen ogen zijn verminkte gezicht had gezien en die eerste keer was flauwgevallen toen ze realiseerde met wie ze te maken had – hoe Dobby al die tijd voor zijn oude meester was blijven zorgen – hoe ze zichzelf verscheurd had gevoeld tussen de trouw aan haar oude vrienden en de trouw aan Draco – hoe desondanks hun vriendschap enkel was gegroeid – hoe ze Draco had meegenomen naar het Gemaskerd Bal in Zweinsveld – hoe Sneep met de hulp van de volgstenen eindelijk te weten was gekomen waar Draco zich schuilhield – hoe zij Sneep niet had willen vertrouwen – hoe Draco haar had weten te overtuigen om te luisteren naar het verhaal van zijn goedheid – hoe Sneep was verdwenen en zich die dag had aangemeld bij het Ministerie.

Uren gingen voorbij en Hermelien was helemaal schor tegen de tijd dat ze klaar was met vertellen. De rechtzaal was muisstil toen ze ophield met vertellen en Romeo knikte langzaam.

“Op basis van deze nieuwe informatie, vrees ik dat we het vonnis voor deze twee Dooddoeners enkel kunnen uitstellen,” vertelde de Eerste Minister vastberaden. “Toen we deze middag aan dit proces begonnen, verkeerde iedereen onder de indruk dat Severus Sneep zonder verzachtende omstandigheden tot de doodstraf veroordeeld zou worden. Maar de berg aan informatie die Hermelien Griffel ons heeft geleverd, dwingt ons dit vonnis te herzien. Dit is niet het simpele proces wat we dachten dat het zou zijn. Het is nu aan ons om dit bewijsmateriaal te onderzoeken. Om te spreken met de getuigen die nog niet aan het woord zijn geweest: Dobby de huiself en het handvol Dooddoeners dat zich nog in Azkaban bevindt. Ik zou zelf graag deze Geheime Kamer met mijn eigen ogen willen zien. Zijn er echt sporen dat deze ruimte in Zweinstein gedurende tien jaar het huis van Draco Malfidus is geweest – of was dit allemaal opgezet spel? Het is dan ook mijn taak – als Opperste Heutemeteut van de Wikenweegschaar – om zowel Draco Malfidus als Severus Sneep in voorlopige hechtenis te plaatsen tot het vonnis uitgesproken kan worden. Zij zullen in afwachting van hun vonnis overgeplaatst worden naar Azkaban.”

“Wat?!” Hermelien was de enige die nog durfde spreken in de muisstille rechtzaal. “Hoe lang? Wanneer zal dit vonnis volgen?”

Romeo Wolkenveld toonde meer geduld met haar dan eerder die middag. “Zoals het een proces van deze omvang behoort, kan dit verscheidene maanden tot een half jaar duren.”

“Een half jaar?!” herhaalde Hermelien verontwaardigd. “Draco is volledig onschuldig en u zou hem een half jaar in Azkaban gooien?!”

“Als hij onschuldig wordt bevonden, zou hij daar ook na een half jaar als een vrij man naar buiten mogen stappen,” zei Wolkenveld geduldig.

“Hij heeft zonet tien jaar gevangen gezeten in de Geheime Kamer!” protesteerde Hermelien. “En nu wilt u hem nog een half jaar extra opsluiten in Azkaban – waar Dementors zijn ziel kunnen leegzuigen?”

“Juffrouw Griffel...” begon de Eerste Minister, maar ze liet hem niet uitspreken.

“Ik zal dit niet laten gebeuren. Als Schouwer kan ik evenzeer verantwoordelijk gesteld worden voor zijn gedrag in afwachting van het vonnis. Laat mij verantwoordelijk zijn voor zijn daden in afwachting van het proces. Er zijn genoeg verzachtende omstandigheden die het mogelijk moeten maken om mij als bewaker aan te duiden!”

Romeo Wolkenveld zweeg en draaide zich naar Draco Malfidus, die al die tijd als verlamd had geluisterd hoe Hermelien met de Eerste Minister onderhandelde om hem uit Azkaban te houden.

“Meneer Malfidus, is dit voor u aanvaardbaar?”

Draco knikte zo snel en enthousiast als hij maar kon en had geen kans om iets te zeggen of Hermelien onderbrak hem. “En ik wil graag hetzelfde doen voor Sneep!”

Voor het eerst in uren steeg er weer geroezemoes op tussen de aanwezige tovenaars en heksen. Hermelien liet zich echter niet uit haar veld slaan en ging vastberaden verder: “Ik zal op hem letten!”

“Juffrouw Griffel,” berispte Romeo haar streng. “Severus Sneep is – in tegenstelling tot Draco – _niet_ onschuldig. Hij heeft Albus Perkamentus volgens alle getuigenissen – zelfs volgens de uwe – vermoordt. Verzachtende omstandigheden zijn hier uit den boze. Bovendien kan u niet op twee Duistere tovenaars tegelijkertijd letten.”

“Ik kan haar helpen!”

Hermelien draaide zich om en staarde in het gezicht van Harry. Hij glimlachte haar bemoedigend toe. “Het is waar dat zij zich niet voor twee tovenaars verantwoordelijk kan stellen, maar ik bied mezelf aan om haar bij te staan. Perkamentus heeft zich tientallen jaren geleden garant gesteld voor het gedrag van Severus Sneep. Ik wil nu hetzelfde doen.”

“Harry,” protesteerde Romeo Wolkenveld. “Zelfs al zijn jullie met twee, dan nog kunnen jullie niet de garantie bieden dat jullie deze tovenaar vierentwintig uur op zeven kunnen bewaken.”

“Maar met drie maken we toch al meer kans, is het niet?” Rons stem draaide ieders hoofd naar één van de bovenste treden van de tribune en de tovenaar liep vlotjes de trappen af. “Ik ben ook Schouwer. Dan kunnen we elkaar netjes afwisselen iedere acht uur. En zoveel bewakers hebben zelfs de Dooddoeners in Azkaban niet eens, zij moeten het doen met één bewaker per zeven gevangenen.”

Romeo Wolkenveld was niet geamuseerd. “Azkaban wordt ook beschermd door tientallen Dementors.”

“Is vier Schouwers beter te aanvaarden, dan?” Tops wilde tot bij Harry, Hermelien en Ron stappen, maar stootte haar voet tegen één van de lage bankjes die in het midden van de rechtzaal stonden en viel bovenop Kasper Krauwel. Hij duwde haar voorzichtig weer recht en ze vloekte erop los terwijl ze op één been tot bij het trio sprong.

“Romeo!” riep de ruwe stem van Dwaaloog Dolleman hem terwijl hij de trappen naar beneden hinkte. “Zoals je weet ga ik dit jaar nog op pensioen. Het zou een eer zijn als ik deze laatste overgebleven Dooddoeners zou mogen bewaken. Dat zou al vijf bewakers maken dan!”

“Zes!” riep een dromerige stem vanop één van de bovenste tribunes.

Iedereen draaide zich verward naar een van de bovenste tribunes, waar Loena Leeflang was rechtgestaan.

“Schat!” zei Ron terwijl hij rood werd en hij klonk nogal beschaamd. “ _Je bent toch geen Schouwer!_ ”

“Oh,” zei ze terwijl ze diep nadacht. “Maar ik hoef toch geen Schouwer te zijn om hem te kunnen bewaken?”

“Ze heeft gelijk!” Professor Anderling stond recht. “Daarenboven zou het heel moeilijk ontsnappen zijn vanuit Zweinstein. Ik schuif Zweinstein naar voren als hun gevangenis. _Zeven_.”

“Acht.”

“Negen.”

Fred en George sprongen tegelijkertijd recht van hun plaats en sloegen hun armen vastberaden over elkaar heen.

“We vrezen dat schoolhoofd Anderling toch wel wat te zelfzeker is...”

“...Ontsnappen van Zweinstein is eigenlijk best gemakkelijk...”

“...Maar niemand kent meer uitwegen dan wij...”

“...Dus zien we ons genoodzaakt onze hulp aan te bieden...”

“...Want Sneep zal ons niet te slim af kunnen zijn!”

Draco grijnsde breed en ook Hermelien schudde ongelovend haar hoofd.

“Tien!” Remus Lupos kwam nu ook recht. “Ik geef op Zweinstein les in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Ik kan een duistere tovenaar ook wel de baas. Daar heb ik geen Schouwersdiploma voor nodig!”

Het duurde niet lang of alle professoren van Zweinstein en alle leden van de Orde van de Feniks stonden recht. Hermelien en Draco keken hen in verbazing aan. Hermelien kon het niet laten om een traan weg te pinken en Draco greep haar hand vast en kneep erin. Ze grijnsde onbeholpen, al was ze zodanig ontroerd dat er nu tranen over haar wangen liepen. Hij trok haar dichterbij en kuste haar troostend en liefhebbend op haar voorhoofd.

“Het is al goed! Het is al goed!” riep Romeo Wolkenveld boven het lawaai uit. “Laat hem vrij!” beval hij snel enkele Schouwers voordat hij zich weer tot Hermelien en Draco richtte. “Jullie worden begin juni op de hoogte gebracht van de datum van het proces. Zitting geschorst!”

Draco haastte zich naar de kooi en trok Hermelien met zich mee terwijl de Schouwers deze lieten zakken tot op de grond. Severus aarzelde even toen de deur ervan openzwaaide, maar stapte uiteindelijk op Draco af en de jonge tovenaar verwelkomde hem met open armen in een stevige omhelzing. “Het komt goed!” fluisterde hij vastberaden tegen zijn oude mentor en deze knikte onzeker.

Eens Draco hem los liet, keek de oude professor naar Hermelien en zijn blik was onleesbaar – niet door een gebrek aan emoties dat erin te lezen viel – maar door de overvloed aan gevoelens die hem overmande en het moeilijk maakte om één emotie eruit te pikken.

Hermelien glimlachte bij het zien van zijn onzekere blik en ook zij omhelsde hem. Ze voelde hoe hij aanvankelijk niet ontspande onder haar aanraking, maar was aangenaam verrast toen hij de palm van zijn hand op haar schouderblad legde. Ze glimlachte bij het horen van zijn stem.

“Bedankt... _Hermelien_.”


	19. Epiloog

“Kom je niet bij de rest zitten?”

Draco keek op van zijn plek aan de rand van het meer en voelde zijn hart opzwellen bij het zien van de vrouw waarvan hij hield. Ze was beeldschoon in haar rode zomerjurk en haar blik zoog hem naar binnen. Het was moeilijk om nee te antwoorden – hij hield gewoon te veel van haar om haar wat dan ook te ontkennen. 

“Gaat het?” vroeg ze opeens bezorgd bij het zien van zijn diepe blik en ze ging op haar blote knieën in het gras naast hem zitten.

“Het is enkel wat druk,” excuseerde hij zichzelf en ze keek hem begripvol aan.

“Heb je het nog steeds moeilijk in grote menigtes?”

“Het gaat wel. Als ik af en toe mag vluchten en wat rust kan opzoeken.”

Hermelien boog zich voorover en kuste hem. Hij genoot van haar aanraking en haar liefde. Een gelukzalig gevoel verspreidde zich door zijn borstkas en hij miste Hermelien al weer vanaf het moment dat ze de kus verbrak.

“Kom,” probeerde Hermelien hem zacht te motiveren. “Je wilt Severus toch niet alleen laten in die menigte? Hij heeft het nog moeilijker dan jou door al die positieve aandacht.”

Draco grinnikte. “Ik was er gisteren even van overtuigd dat hij hoopte dat hij _niet_ vrijgesproken zou worden. De afgelopen maanden zijn een hel geweest voor hem. Al die aandacht van mensen die hij liever nooit meer had willen zien.”

Hermelien glimlachte. “Ik weet het niet,” mijmerde ze. “Ik denk wel dat hij zal genieten van de luxe om tijd voor zichzelf te hebben vanaf nu – maar het was goed dat hij niet in zijn eentje in Azkaban heeft gezeten al die tijd. Het is goed geweest voor zijn zelfbeeld om terug het vertrouwen te winnen van zijn oude collega’s en de andere Orde-leden.”

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. “Ik ben er niet zeker van,” gaf hij toe. “Er schuilt nog steeds veel verdriet in hem.”

“Akkoord, maar zijn laatste huilbui is inmiddels van weken geleden. En het is niet gemakkelijk geweest voor hem om geconfronteerd te worden met al die oude gezichten. Harry zegt dat hij hem nog steeds niet langer dan een minuut kan spreken of hij begint raar te doen.”

“Raar?” herhaalde Draco.

“Ja, emotioneel. Alsof hij liever wil vluchten. Harry laat hem nu met rust. En Anderling zegt dat hij vreselijk gespannen is wanneer zij in de buurt is. Alsof hij bang van haar is.”

“Bang?! Hij is heus niet bang van een Griffoendor hoor,” grijnsde Draco met trots in zijn stem. “Hij schaamt zich tegenover haar omdat hij degene is geweest die Perkamentus heeft vermoord. Hij en Anderling waren zijn linker- en rechterhand. En van alle stafleden is Anderling degene die Perkamentus het meeste mist. Dat voelt hij. En daarom is hij gespannen.”

Verrast trok Hermelien een wenkbrauw omhoog. “Het klinkt haast alsof je het hier al eens met hem over hebt gehad.”

Draco bloosde schuldig en was dankbaar dat Hermelien niet door zijn masker heen kon kijken. “Het is niet omdat we mannen zijn, dat we nooit over gevoelens praten.”

“Oh?” reageerde Hermelien geïnteresseerd. “En over welke gevoelens praat _jij_ dan met hem?”

Hij verstarde voor een moment en Hermelien merkte dat er iets mis was. Ze wilde hem vragen wat er scheelde, tot hij opeens met zijn hand in de binnenzak van zijn mantel ging en er een klein doosje uit haalde.

De gil die te horen was op het tuinfeest buiten Zweinstein, verschrok de meeste gasten, maar enkelen hadden al die tijd vanop afstand toegekeken. Ron zat van een kippeboutje te knabbelen terwijl hij toekeek. Marcel had zijn hand boven zijn ogen om het zonlicht eruit te weren terwijl hij naar het tafereel staarde dat zich aan de rand van het Grote Meer afspeelde. Loena stond een paar meter voor hen en leek die ruimte ook daadwerkelijk voor zichzelf nodig te hebben. Op haar hoofd droeg ze een hoed waaraan een reusachtig grote parasol was bevestigd die haarzelf en de twee babies op haar rug beschermde tegen de felle zomerzon. De babies sliepen terwijl hun hoofdjes op haar schouders lagen en ze keek door een lila verrekijker naar het tafereel. Tops klapte enthousiast in haar handen en Remus sloeg tevreden zijn arm om haar schouder. Severus had zijn armen over elkaar heen gevouwen terwijl hij toekeek en knikte goedkeurend.

“Wat?! Heeft hij haar al gevraagd?!”

Harry kwam aangehold met Ginny aan zijn hand en ze bleven naast Ron staan terwijl ze probeerden een glimps op te vangen van het gelukkige koppel.

“Je hebt het net gemist,” grijnsde Marcel.

“Wat zei ze?” vroeg Harry.

“Alsof wij dat zouden kunnen verstaan vanaf hier...” reageerde Severus ironisch terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.

“Ze zei niets,” zei Loena in haar dromerige stem terwijl ze bleef staren door haar verrekijker. “Ze gilde en besprong hem alsof ze bezeten werd door Kriebelkevers en nu is ze nog steeds niet opgehouden met hem te zoenen.”

“Wat romantisch, vind je ook niet Remus?” mijmerde Tops terwijl ze haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder liet vallen.

“Oh, er is niets romantisch aan Kriebelkevers,” ging Loena ongestoord verder in haar dromerige stem. “Ze kruipen je lichaam binnen via je teennagels wanneer ze nog te klein zijn voor te zien met het blote oog, en dan...”

“ _Schat_ ,” onderbrak Ron haar berispend met een beschaamde blos op zijn wangen. “ _Het zijn vast geen Kriebelkevers._ ”

“Heeft hij haar gevraagd?”

Enkele hoofden draaiden zich naar professor Anderling.

“Zonet,” antwoordde Harry.

“Mooi,” knikte professor Anderling terwijl ze tot bij Sneep stapte. “Dan veronderstel ik dat het nu het moment is om Severus te vragen.”

“Oh,” merkte Loena nieuwsgierig op. “Gaat u hem ook ten huwelijk vragen?”

Iedereen, inclusief Sneep en Anderling, draaide zich naar Loena en staarde haar aan alsof ze gestoord was.

Loena knipperde even met haar ogen. “Oh, wacht!” merkte ze begripvol op na een korte stilte. “U gaat hem iets _anders_ vragen!”

Zowel Anderling als Sneep rolden met hun ogen, waarna de Zwadderaar zich tot het schoolhoofd richtte. “Wat wilt u me dan vragen?”

Anderling schonk hem een korte, maar bemoedigende glimlach voordat ze een serieuzere uitdrukking over haar gezicht liet vallen. “Het is iets dat meneer Malfidus deze ochtend met me besproken heeft,” legde ze uit. “Aangezien ik er vanuit ga dat juffrouw Griffel positief is ingegaan op zijn huwelijksverzoek en ze weldra Zweinstein zullen verlaten voor onbepaalde tijd, bracht meneer Malfidus me aan het licht dat er hoogst waarschijnlijk een nieuwe professor Toverdranken nodig zou zijn in september.” Anderling pauzeerde even en corrigeerde zichzelf langzaam. “Of... een _oude_.”

Sneeps ogen werden groot en nog voor hij iets kon zeggen, schudde hij al met zijn hoofd.

“Geen sprake van!” Hij keek wanhopig om zich heen, alsof hij verwachtte dat iemand hem te hulp zou schieten. “De enige reden waarom ik ooit professor ben geworden, is omdat het mijn geloofwaardigheid als dubbelspion zou versterken en omdat Perkamentus het Ministerie had beloofd me in de gaten te houden. Laat me verzekeren dat het geen persoonlijke ambitie van me was om professor te worden. Daarenboven is Toverdranken nooit mijn eerste keuze geweest! Als ik terugkom als professor, is het in _zijn_ job.”

Hij wees naar Lupos, die hem uitdagend aanstaarde.

“We weten allemaal wat er met het vorige schoolhoofd is gebeurd toen je _zijn_ job had, Severus,” zei Anderling sluw. “Ik denk niet dat het het beste in je naar boven brengt.”

Sneep liet verontwaardigd zijn mond open vallen. “Dat is niet eens grappig, Minerva!”

Anderling had er zichtbaar plezier in om hem op stang te jagen hiermee. “Aangezien ik nu schoolhoofd ben, kan je vast snappen waarom ik daartegen zou protesteren.”

“Het is nog steeds niet grappig!” protesteerde hij.

“Maar het aanbod geldt nog steeds,” drong ze aan. “We hebben een nieuwe professor Toverdranken nodig. En ik was van plan om deze zomervakantie in Frankrijk door te brengen. Ik zou het vreselijk vinden om mijn vrije tijd te moeten spenderen aan een lange en vermoeiende sollicitatie-procedure om een geschikte nieuwe professor te vinden.”

Sneep kneep zijn ogen tot kleine spleetjes en zijn blik was woedend. “Dat is emotionele chantage.”

“Heb je het moeilijk om een oude vriendin een gunst te weigeren?” vroeg Anderling sluw.

“Pas maar op, Minerva,” plaagde Remus hen. “Als je zo _persoonlijk_ verder gaat, barst hij nog in tranen uit.”

Voordat iemand het door had, trok Sneep opeens zijn toverstaf en richtte hij die op de professor Verweer. “Dat is niet grappig!” reageerde hij woedend.

“Ho, Severus, het was maar een grapje,” verdedigde Tops haar man terwijl ze lichtjes voor hem in ging staan. “Geen reden om je toverstaf te trekken. Je hebt hem nog maar terug sinds gisteren. Wil je hem alweer kwijt?”

Severus beet op zijn tanden en liet zijn toverstaf zakken. Gefrustreerd pleitte hij verder: “Ik ben de vreselijkste professor die Zweinstein ooit heeft gekend! _Daar_ staat een hele generatie die het kan bevestigen!”

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Marcel en Loena keken elkaar even aan en het was uiteindelijk Loena die haar mond als eerste open trok: “Zelfkennis is het begin van alle wijsheid.”

“Niet enkel dat,” ging Ron verder. “Je hebt vorige week zelf op het proces getuigd dat je de Zwadderaars ook altijd voortrok omdat zij dat tegen hun ouders zouden zeggen en je anders je collega-Dooddoeners op je nek zou halen – en dat dat ook de reden was waarom je als professor ook niet altijd even aardig kon doen tegen dreuzelgeborenen, halfbloedjes en dreuzelliefhebbers. Dus dan zou dat betekenen dat je ditmaal wél aardig zou kunnen zijn.”

“Je zal mij niet horen ontkennen dat Sneep een vreselijk onaardige leerkracht was,” gaf Marcel toe met een schuldige glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Maar hij was extreem goed in Toverdranken. En al die keren dat hij Willibrord vergiftigde, had hij ook op geen tijd een antigif om toe te dienen.”

“Om maar te zwijgen van het feit dat het handig is om een professor te hebben die Legilimentie beheerst en leugenaars door de mand kan laten vallen,” ging Harry luchtig verder. “En Sneep was als student al beter in Toverdranken dan Slakhoorn. En is waarschijnlijk nog steeds meer bedreven in Toverdranken dan Hermelien is op haar huidige niveau.” Harry aarzelde even. “Zeg Hermelien niet dat ik dat gezegd heb.”

“Wat gezegd?” Hermelien en Draco naderden de anderen en als Hermelien nog meer kon stralen van trots, zou ze ieder moment vlam vatten. Draco grijnsde breed en schaapachtig.

Harry lachte even nerveus terwijl hij zichzelf uit deze situatie probeerde te redden. “Dat je nogal straalt.”

Sneep trok een wenkbrauw op en draaide zich naar Harry. “Dat is niet wat je...”

“Zwijg nou,” onderbrak Harry hem dringend.

Draco nam Hermelien’s hand en schraapte zijn keel zuiver. “Ik heb een aankondiging. Hermelien en ik gaan trouwen,” kondigde hij trots aan.

Iedereen bood het gelukkige paar hun felicitaties aan.

“Wanneer is de bruiloft?” vroeg Ron voordat hij weer verderging met zijn kippenboutje te verorberen.

“Ooit,” glimlachte Hermelien mysterieus. “We gaan eerst een beetje van de wereld zien. Volgende zomer misschien.” Ze draaide zich naar Sneep. “Ik hoop dat u mijn baan wil overnemen in mijn afwezigheid.”

“Jij ook al,” reageerde hij in een verveelde toon. “Krijg ik dan op zijn minst de garantie dat het maar voor één jaar zal zijn?”

“We zullen zien,” antwoordde Anderling in Hermeliens plaats. “Je hebt sowieso een baan nodig, Severus. En ik zie je niet zo snel op het Ministerie aan de slag.”

“Ik denk niet dat je veel keuze hebt,” stond Remus Anderling bij.

Severus zuchtte als teken dat hij zich gewonnen gaf. “Het is al goed. Zolang ik me niet hoef te verantwoorden voor de huilende eerstejaars in mijn lessen.”

Het zomerfeest liep op zijn einde en Hermelien merkte dat Draco zoekend om zich heen keek.

“Wat scheelt er?” vroeg ze.

“Ik zie Severus niet,” mijmerde hij.

Hermelien ging op de toppen van haar tenen staan en keek ook om zich heen, maar bespeurde de tovenaar ook nergens.

Het was haast alsof Marcel had kunnen zien naar wie ze zochten, want hij naderde hen opeens en ging in een stille toon verder. “Ik heb hem zonet de heuvel zien afwandelen. Ik denk dat hij naar de tombe van Perkamentus gaat.”

“Oh...”

Hermelien en Draco begrepen beiden wat voor een belangrijk moment dit was. Al die maanden dat Sneep op Zweinstein in de gaten was gehouden door de Orde-leden, Schouwers en professoren van Zweinstein, was hij niet één keer in de buurt gekomen van de begraafplaats van zijn vroegere mentor. Het feit dat hij na al die maanden eindelijk de plek durfde opzoeken, stemde Draco en Hermelien zowel ingetogen als nieuwsgierig.

“Best om hem met rust te laten,” besloot Hermelien stil.

Draco en Marcel knikten instemmend.

De witte tombe lag er rustig bij in de dalende zomerzon en Severus naderde behoedzaam. Hij was niet gevolgd, daar had hij op gelet, en al was het een verademing om eindelijk eens een keer alleen te zijn, op deze mooie plek werd hij onverwachts overmand door een gevoel van eenzaamheid.

In stilte keek hij naar het witte graf en het drong niet helemaal tot hem door dat dit de plek was waar Albus Perkamentus begraven lag, al was het wel een prachtige plek. De lage zon weerspiegelde in het water van het Grote Meer en in de verte was de Reuzeninktvis te zien terwijl die met zijn tentakels naar kleine zwermen muggen boven het water sloeg. In de verte hoorde hij de nachtelijke bewoners van het Verboden Bos ontwaken: het gekrijs van een groep vleermuizen, het ge-oehoe van een eenzame uil, het geknars van Boomtrullen, het gekraak van enkele bomen en hij dacht zelfs dat hij de toppen van enkele bomen zag schudden in de verte. De wind waaide over de met bloemen bezaaide grasvelden van Zweinstein en de zoete geuren die de wind meedroeg, prikkelden zijn neus.

Zijn blik werd opeens getrokken door een lichte verschijning aan de rand van het duistere bos en het duurde niet lang of hij de gedaante van Loena Leeflang herkende. Ze had ondertussen haar reusachtige parasol-hoed afgedaan, maar droeg nog steeds de twee kleine babies mee op haar rug. Al bevond hij zich te ver van hen af om iets te kunnen verstaan, het leek erop dat Loena tegen ze sprak en iedere zoveel meter hurkte ze neer om bloemen te plukken en te verzamelen in een boeketje.

Hij keek toe hoe ze langzaam maar zeker haar weg naar de tombe baande en iedere drietal meter een kleurrijke bloem bleef toevoegen aan haar boeket.Toen ze hem uiteindelijk naderde, leek ze hem compleet te negeren en zette ze zich op haar knieën voor de tombe neer terwijl ze de bloemen eerbiedig ervoor neerlegde.

Severus keek haar raar aan. Het was vreemd dat ze hem zo negeerde. Hij had haar een aantal keren gezien in de maanden dat hij op Zweinstein wachtte op het proces en ze was niet zo irritant als hij aanvankelijk had gedacht. Ze straalde een rust uit die hij wel aangenaam vond. En ze uitte nooit verwachtingen of verwijten tegen hem. Iedere keer dat ze samen met Ron Wemel op Zweinstein was geweest, had ze hem de laatste editie van de Kibbelaar gegeven. Ze had zelfs een keer koekjes gebakken en meegenomen. Deze waren wel niet te eten geweest, maar het was het gedacht dat telde. Haar stilzwijgendheid van nu verwarde hem, en hij staarde haar schaamteloos aan terwijl ze in stilte naar het graf keek en haar hand tegen de witte steen legde.

Alsof ze zijn ogen voelde prikken, draaide ze zich opeens naar hem toe en Severus voelde zich ongemakkelijk toen hij zag dat niet enkel zij hem aankeek, maar ook de twee babies met hun felblauwe ogen boven haar schouders naar hem lonkten. Maar net zoals anders was er ditmaal geen verwachting te lezen in die ogen en Severus ontspande lichtjes.

“Alles goed, Severus?” vroeg ze in haar dromerige stem en hij knikte snel. Zij was – samen met Hermelien en Draco – de enige van haar generatie die hem bij zijn voornaam durfde noemen. De rest noemde hem altijd gewoon “Sneep”.

Hij had altijd gedacht dat het hem vreselijk zou storen dat jonge mensen hem bij zijn voornaam noemden – maar dat deed het eigenlijk niet. Het was fijn om als een gelijke gezien te worden.

Ze draaide zich weer naar de steen en liet haar vingers over het witte marmer glijden, alsof ze een blinde was die enkel op deze manier een verhaal kon lezen. “Kom je hier vaak?”

Hij schudde zijn hoofd, maar realiseerde zich dat zij dit niet kon zien. “Nee. Dit is de eerste keer.”

Verbaasd draaide ze haar hoofd naar hem en hij kreeg het benauwd. Haar ogen onderzochten hem en hij dacht dat ze hem zou veroordelen omwille van zijn antwoord, maar dat deed ze niet. Ze knikte alsof ze opeens zijn hele bestaan kon begrijpen en klopte op de grond naast haar als teken dat hij moest zitten.

Hij naderde argwanend en zette zich op zijn knieën naast haar neer. Ze nam zonder iets te zeggen zijn hand en plaatste deze tegen het witte marmer. Severus stond versteld van de warmte die zich opeens door zijn vingertoppen verspreidde en zijn mond viel lichtjes open. Hij had een veel koeler oppervlak verwacht. Verrast liet hij de steen weer los en de warmte in zijn vingertoppen verdween haast onmiddellijk.

Snel wierp hij een blik opzij en hij zag dat Loena haar ogen gesloten had en met een gelukkige glimlach op haar gezicht haar hand tegen de tombe drukte. Ze leek te verdwalen in het moment en Severus dacht dat hij haar zachtjes hoorde neuriën.

Verward staarde hij naar de tombe voor hem en liet hij zijn hand weer tegen het matte oppervlak rusten. De warmte kroop vertrouwd door zijn vingers en nadat hij een diepe adem nam, sloot hij zijn ogen ook. Het fijne gevoel kroop door zijn vingers, omhelsde zijn hand als in een aangename handdruk en verspreidde zich vervolgens verder door zijn onderarm, voorbij zijn elleboog en schouder totdat uiteindelijk het gevoel zich ook verspreidde in zijn borstkas. Het was haast alsof hij verstikt werd in een liefdevolle omhelzing.

_“Ik vergeef het je.”_

Severus schrok en liet de steen los. Hij wist niet of hijzelf die gedachte gevormd had, of dat de tombe hem die boodschap had doorgegeven. Langzaamaan verdween de warmte weer uit zijn lijf en zijn blik was ondoorgrondelijk terwijl hij het witte marmer bekeek. Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel.

Loena trok echter zijn aandacht. Ze grinnikte zachtjes en toen hij keek, zag hij dat ze nog steeds haar hand op de steen had liggen en haar ogen gesloten had. Langzaam opende ze haar ogen en liet ze de steen weer los, met een tevreden glimlach op haar gezicht. “Hij is grappig, vind je ook niet?”

Severus snapte er niets van. “Wat...” Hij staarde naar zijn hand en keek daarna Loena vragend aan. “Wat wil dit zeggen?”

“Jij kan hem ook voelen, toch?” zei Loena in een bemoedigende stem.

Severus slikte. “Perkamentus?”

Ze knikte simpelweg terwijl ze met haar grote, blauwgrijze ogen in de zijne keek. “Niet iedereen kan hem voelen. Ron denkt nog steeds dat ik alles verzin. Ik was erbij toen hij het probeerde,” lichtte ze hem snel toe. “Hij heeft maar een paar secondes geprobeerd. Ik denk dat hij bang was. Ron is niet al te goed in het omgaan met de dood. Bij Harry ging het wel! Ik was er niet bij, maar Harry zei dat hij hem ook had gevoeld.”

“Wat?” vroeg Severus verward. “Wat voelde hij dan?”

Loena haalde haar schouders op en de twee babies hikten even van plezier. “Ik weet het niet. Dat heb ik niet gevraagd. Maar ik vermoed wel dat het voor iedereen anders is.”

“Wat voel jij dan?”

Loena glimlachte sereen. “Het begint met een aangename tinteling. En naarmate dat de aanraking blijft duren, voel ik aangename kriebels in mijn buik. Alsof iemand een heel leuke grap heeft verteld. En soms kan ik hem horen.”

“Horen?!” herhaalde Severus. “Wat zegt hij dan?”

“Oh, hij zegt niets hoor. Ik denk niet dat hij me iets te vertellen zou hebben. Weet je, ik heb hem nooit echt gekend – zelfs al heb ik hem altijd bewonderd. Nee, ik hoor hem meestal kamermuziek brommen. _Pom pom... Pom pom pom..._ ” Loena zong een melodietje dat Severus nog nooit had gehoord en de babies op haar schouders kraaiden van de pret bij het horen van het melodietje. “Lorcan en Lysander houden ook van kamermuziek,” besloot ze tevreden terwijl ze de draagtas waarin de babies zaten van haar rug haalde en de babies eruit haalde en ze tegen haar knieën liet leunen zodat ze rechtop zouden kunnen zitten.

Een van de babies viel echter naar voren, met zijn handjes tegen de tombe, en krijste van de pret.

Loena glimlachte tevreden. “Ik denk altijd dat hij ook voor hen zingt.”

Severus kon niet anders dan ook glimlachen, maar zijn glimlach verdween toen hij zag hoe de andere baby hem doodserieus aanstaarde. Loena merkte dit ook op en nam de baby op.

“Lysander is nogal het serieuze type,” vertelde ze gewoontjes. “We waren eerst van plan om Fred als peetvader te vragen, maar hij barst in tranen uit als we hem in zijn nabijheid brengen. Hetzelfde met George. En eigenlijk ook met Bill en Charlie.” Loena keek denkend naar Lysander, die nog steeds naar Severus keek alsof hij nog nooit een tovenaar had gezien in zijn hele leven. “Neem hem even,” zei ze opeens terwijl ze zijlings de baby doorgaf aan Severus.

Deze schrok van het kleine wezen dat in zijn handen geduwd werd en staarde in horror naar de baby. Lysander staarde even serieus terug, tot hij opeens zijn mond opende. Severus was ervan overtuigd dat de baby in huilen zou uitbarsten, en al leek het daar aanvankelijk wel op, het geluid dat eruit kwam was belange niet zo hevig en hij leek simpelweg te brabbelen tegen de tovenaar.

Het hart van de oude Zwadderaar klopte als een gek. Van alle dingen die hij de afgelopen maanden had meegemaakt, sloeg dit toch wel alles. Hij kon niets bedenken wat angstaanjagender was dan een kleine baby in zijn handen.

Loena observeerde hen twee tesamen en knikte goedkeurend. “Ik denk dat Lysander jou wel als peetvader ziet zitten.”

Severus hield niet van de beslissende toon waarin Loena dat zei en trok een pijnlijk gezicht. “En ik veronderstel niet dat het er iets aan toe doet of ik dat zie zitten?”

Ze knipperde even met haar ogen terwijl ze over die woorden nadacht. “Oh!” bracht ze er opeens uit. “Mijn Sikkel valt nu pas! Zie _jij_ dat wel zitten, Severus?” Hij kreeg niet de kans om haar verzoek beleefd af te slaan, want ze ging al snel weer verder. “Ik dacht dat je het misschien leuk zou vinden. Ik weet dat je geen familie hebt. En ook niet zo heel veel vrienden. En ik was bang dat je je anders niet welkom zou voelen. Je bent altijd welkom bij ons. En je bent op zijn minst de eerste buitenstaander, behalve zijn grootouders, bij wie Lysander zich op zijn gemak lijkt te voelen. Zou het aan de leeftijd liggen, denk je? Misschien houdt hij gewoon van oudere mensen.”

Severus had nog steeds de baby op de meest ongemakkelijke manier mogelijk vast en het leek erop dat als hij nog veel langer de baby zou moeten vasthouden, hij zijn schouders zou verrekken.

Loena zag de benarde positie waarin ze de man had gebracht en nam Lysander weer van hem over. De baby’s onbezorgde blik verdween weer en hij ging verder met Severus ondoorgrondelijk aan te staren.

Severus trok een wenkbrauw op terwijl hij de rare baby aankeek. Zodra hij dit deed, veranderde de uitdrukking van Lysander ook en hij kraaide opeens van de pret.

“Hij vindt je echt wel leuk.”

Severus aarzelde. Het was een nogal rare gedachte. _Peetvader._ Hij had geen familie en dus was er nooit de gedachte in hem opgekomen dat hij peetvader zou worden. En nu hij de kans werd geboden, wist hij niet of het beter was om deze kans aan te grijpen of af te slaan. Hij was niet bepaald aangenaam gezelschap.

_Zelfs al leek Lysander overtuigd te zijn van het tegendeel..._

“Wat vind jij dat ik moet doen?” vroeg hij opeens. Hij wist niet of Loena degene was die hem hierin kon adviseren, maar ze straalde van trots dat hij haar genoeg vertrouwde om die vraag te stellen.

“Ben je bang, Severus?” vroeg ze zelfzeker.

“Bang?” herhaalde hij.

“Dat je niet goed genoeg zal zijn?”

Hij knikte. _Bang_ omschreef het niet. _Versteend van angst_ kwam eerder in de buurt.

“Dan denk ik dat je een prima peetvader zou zijn. Je bent nog nooit eerder voor je angsten weggerend.”

Het scheelde niet veel of hij zou blozen. Ingetogen richtte hij zijn blik op de grond en even legde Loena haar hand op de zijne.

“Denk er nog maar een paar dagen over na,” besloot ze uiteindelijk.

Severus knikte en keek opeens naar Lorcan met een verdwaasde blik. De ondeugende bengel zat zodanig voorover dat hij de tombe nu was aan het likken. Loena volgde zijn blik en lachte toen ze haar zoon bezig zag. “Net zijn vader!” bracht ze er lachend uit terwijl ze zich voorover boog en Lorcan op haar schoot nam. “Die zijn wereldkennis is ook opgebouwd uit alles waaraan hij ooit heeft gelikt.”

Hij kon niet anders dan in lachen uitbarsten omwille van die opmerking en Loena lachte opgelucht mee, zich maar half bewust van de hilarische uitspraak die ze had gedaan.

Severus keek – nog steeds met een glimlach op zijn gezicht – opzij en zag hoe de zon bijna volledig verdween achter de bergen rondom het Grote Meer en de laatste schitterende weerkaatsing in het meer sterren tekende op het oppervlak.

Loena zette Lorcan en Lysander weer in de draagtas en hief deze over haar hoofd en liet ze op haar schouders rusten. Ze stond recht en legde even haar hand op de tombe.

“Tot gauw, Perkamentus,” zei ze dromerig en de babies brabbelden in haar oren.

Severus volgde haar voorbeeld en stond ook recht. Aarzelend legde hij zijn hand op de steen en terwijl de warmte door zijn lichaam stroomde, glimlachte hij en zei hij: “Tot gauw, Albus.”

Loena draaide zich om en liep het grasvlak op naar boven, waar in de verte de laatste tovenaars en heksen afscheid namen op het feestje.

Severus voelde zich – tegen zijn eigen verwachtingen in – ontspannen. Alsof er vandaag heel wat lasten van zijn schouders waren gevallen – al leek het er in principe op dat hij vandaag enkel was gebombardeerd met meer verantwoordelijkheiden.

Maar misschien hadden die er niets mee te maken. Misschien had het aangename gezelschap zijn gemoed verlicht. Perkamentus had hem immers vroeger ook al proberen te overtuigen om anderen toe te staan om licht in zijn leven te laten brengen. Severus had het helaas nooit toegelaten, tot grote spijt van Perkamentus. Dat was nu anders.

Hij glimlachte bij die herinnering terwijl hij zag hoe Loena opeens stilhield en hem afwachtend aankeek terwijl hij ook de grasheuvel opklom.

Wat Perkamentus hem echter nooit had gezegd, was dat sommigen dat licht ongevraagd en onverbiddelijk uitstraalden. Loena Leeflang was zo een zeldzaam iemand.

Het was een aangename ervaring. En op de terugweg naar het feest, besloot hij dat het ditmaal geen kwaad zou kunnen om zulke mensen toe te staan in zijn leven. De oorlog was nu voorbij en hij had niets meer te vrezen. Al had hij nog steeds geen doel in het leven en geen idee waar hij zichzelf zou bevinden in vijf jaar tijd, hij wist waar hij naar verlangde: _geluk_. Deze tovenaars en heksen hadden allemaal het beste met hem voor, en voor het eerst vertrouwde hij erin dat zij hem de in juiste richting zouden duwen. Te lang had hij zichzelf gewikkeld in eenzaamheid en ellende. Hij zou dat gevoel van zich afschuiven en zich nooit meer daardoor laten overspoelen. Hij had een nieuwe wens: dat warme gevoel dat Perkamentus hem had gegeven leren kweken en behouden.

Een warme zomerbries blies de haren uit zijn gezicht en hij keek op naar het kasteel van Zweinstein in de verte. De fabelachtige schoonheid van het kasteel was vanavond even magisch als die avond dat hij de eerste keer het kasteel gezien had.

Enkel een dwaas zou het geluk zoeken op een plek hier ver vandaan. Zodra hij leerde hoe, zou hij het hier op Zweinstein onder zijn eigen voeten kweken.

Hand in hand liepen ze door de vertrouwde kerkergangen van Zweinstein. De koelte die er hing voelde aangenaam aan na een lange en vermoeiende dag in de zon. De deur van het lokaal Toverdranken stond open en ze stapten binnen en liepen verder tot het voorraadlokaaltje, waar een gewelfde boog de ingang naar de Geheime Kamer prijsgaf. De boekenkast die Draco’s schuilplaats jarenlang had verborgen, stond inmiddels aan de andere kant van de kleine ruimte en de anders zo duistere gang die erachter lag, was verlicht door tientallen kleine toortsen.

De vloer en muren waren nu bedekt door zwarte tegels en het licht van de toortsen leek tot in het oneindige weerspiegeld te worden door hun gladde reflecties.

Terwijl ze de eerste val passeerden, keken ze naar beneden, waar onder een groot stuk glas tientallen lichtgevende vissen te zien waren. Het was Dolleman’s idee geweest en Draco had de oude Schouwer met veel plezier geholpen om de val om te bouwen tot een aquarium.

Ze stapten door tot aan de driesplitsing en volgden de gang waarboven een felgekleurd bordje met de tekst “Geheime Kamer” hing – een cadeautje van Loena.

Ze liepen door totdat opeens een grote, rieten mand naar hun toe zweefde – een mand die identiek was aan die van een luchtballon – met als enige uitzondering dat het stenen Zweinstein embleem aan alle vier de kanten ervan was ingevlochten. Een voorstel van Anderling – die niet goed was bekomen van haar eerste bliksemsnelle rit tot de Geheime Kamer.

Ze stapten naar binnen en toen Draco zijn toverstaf bovenhaalde om hen sneller tot hun doelbestemming te krijgen, legde Hermelien haar hand op de zijne en liet hij zijn toverstaf weer zakken. De mand zweefde langzaam, maar zeker, naar hun thuis zovelen meters onder Zweinstein.

Hij keek even naar haar hand en zag zijn ring die ze aan haar middelvinger droeg. Onwillekeurig glimlachte hij terwijl ze over zijn hand streelde en hij keek naar haar op terwijl ze langzaam door de gangen naar de Geheime Kamer vlogen.

“We hoeven ons niet te haasten,” mijmerde ze terwijl ze tegen hem aan ging staan en haar handen in zijn zij legde. “We hebben alle tijd van de wereld.”

Hij voelde een spanning in zijn maag die hem deed wensen dat ze al in de Geheime Kamer waren, maar weerstond aan die drang en ging met zijn vingers door haar haren. Hij boog zich voorover en drukte een kus in haar nek en voor een moment spinde ze van genot.

“Je bent ongelooflijk, Draco Malfidus,” fluisterde ze in zijn oor en met een ondeugende glimlach keek hij haar aan. “Wie had dit ooit kunnen bedenken?”

“Dat ik zou vallen voor de meest intelligente, onmenselijk mooie en uiterst getalenteerde Hermelien Griffel?” slijmde hij – al geloofde hij zelf dat ieder woord waarheid was.

Ze keek voor een moment naar de verlovingsring en keek daarna weer in zijn heldergrijze ogen terwijl ze de zachte bries haar armen voelde afkoelen. “En dat ik voor jou zou vallen,” vulde ze stil aan en haar blik stond mijlenver weg.

Draco tilde met zijn wijsvinger zachtjes haar kin omhoog en ze keek hem weer aan. Hij glimlachte. “Ik ben je alles verschuldigd, Hermelien. Jij hebt mijn eenzaamheid gedeeld, me door enkele duistere momenten gesleurd en me uiteindelijk weten te bevrijden uit de schaduw. Mijn geluk zou onmogelijk zijn geweest zonder jou. Ik zou hier nog steeds zitten wegkwijnen, Severus zou nooit een tweede kans hebben gekregen en iedereen zou ervan overtuigd zijn dat Perkamentus een mafketel was. Jij hebt ons allen gered.”

Hermelien bloosde en schudde haar hoofd. “Ik verdien zoveel eer niet. Als jij me jouw hart niet had laten zien...” Haar gezicht vertrok. “...Had ik je waarschijnlijk overgeleverd aan het Ministerie. Je zou dan de Kus van de Dementor hebben gekregen, Severus zou zichzelf iets aangedaan hebben en Perkamentus zou voor eeuwig als dwaas herinnerd worden.”

Troostend omhelsde hij haar. “Maar zo is het niet gegaan, Hermelien. Jij hebt die toekomst voorkomen, ondanks je vele twijfels, en ik zou niet meer dankbaar en trots kunnen zijn dan nu.”

Hermelien glimlachte terwijl ze haar gezicht in zijn hemd duwde en ze genoot van zijn armen om haar heen.

“Ik zou gek zijn om jou ooit te laten gaan,” ging hij fluisterend verder. “En ik zal alles doen om je gelukkig te maken. _Alles._ Beloofd. Dat ben ik je verschuldigd.”

“Zeg dat nou niet,” drong ze lichtjes aan. “Dan ga ik haast denken dat ik je niets meer _mag_ geven.”

“Je _hebt_ me al alles gegeven,” ging Draco in een lichtjes betweterige toon verder,die Hermelien aan zichzelf deed denken, en ze kon niet anders dan grinniken.

“En ik zal je voor eeuwig _alles_ blijven geven,” glimlachte Hermelien en ze kuste hem terwijl ze zacht hun armen verder om elkaar heen sloegen en alles om zich heen vergaten.

De mand landde op het grootste platform, maar dat zouden ze pas vele momenten later merken. Voor nu was alles goed op Zweinstein. En al zouden ze de dag erna niet voor de laatste keer vertrekken voor een aanzienlijk lange tijd, ze zouden steevast terugkeren, keer op keer. Omringd door vrienden en familie zou niemand zich ooit nog gevangen voelen in de schaduwen van dit magnifieke thuis – de Geheime Kamer.

_Einde._


End file.
